No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras
by Dr Facer
Summary: Ryoga ha comenzado el entrenamiento para aprender el Bakusai Tenketsu, y Ranma también está entrenando en las montañas pero, ¿podrán llevar a buen termino sus entrenamientos con Azusa y Akane acompañándolos?
1. Nuevos inquilinos

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Viz Comunications y de Rumiko Takahashi.

Esta historia cubre los eventos de un universo alterno o AU; la historia comienza durante la pelea de Ranma y Ryoga al final de la copa Charlotte.

0-0

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 1

Nuevos inquilinos.

0-0

Ryoga literalmente se congeló, en su furia por acabar con Ranma, había partido en dos el bloque de hielo en el que Akane había saltado para intentar detener la pelea. Akane, por supuesto, trató de no caer al agua helada, pero cuando eso falló y cayó en la piscina del gimnasio, le resultó imposible mantenerse a flote y ahora se hundía como piedra.

—No me digas…— comenzó un muy preocupado Ryoga.

—... ¿Qué no sabe nadar?— Terminó Ranma-Chan.

Sin decir más ni pensar en lo que hacía, Ranma-Chan se lanzó al agua con el único propósito de salvar a su prometida; detrás de él, Ryoga no acertó a hacer nada. Si saltaba al agua se transformaría en cerdo y no sólo eso, el que Akane estuviera en peligro y a punto de ahogarse era culpa suya. Lo peor, sin embargo, era que no podría decirle a Akane que todo fue a causa de Ranma, pues ella había visto quién fue el que destrozó el trozo de hielo.

Inmóvil, Ryoga observó cómo Ranma-Chan lograba sacar a Akane del agua fría y se apresuraba a llevarla a la enfermería. El locutor comenzó a intentar explicar los acontecimientos de la pelea, sin mucho éxito. Mientras, el público había comenzado a abuchearlo, y tenían una buena razón para hacerlo. El joven Hibiki sabía que no había ya nada qué hacer. Había puesto a Akane en peligro y por su miedo a revelar su secreto, no había intentado hacer nada para salvarla. En ese momento, Ryoga recordó algo que Ranma le había dicho durante la pelea.

—_Akane no es una mascota… ¿No lo entiendes?— Gritó Ranma-Chan—, ¿crees que te voy a decir: Está bien llévatela?_

Las palabras de Ranma no habían significado nada para Ryoga durante el combate pero ahora, entre las inútiles explicaciones del locutor y las acusaciones del público, habían comenzado a tomar forma. Quizás Ranma no era muy bueno para expresarse, pero en ocasiones era capaz de golpear más duro con sus palabras que con sus puños. Y es que el maldito Saotome tenía razón: Akane no era un objeto que pudiera ganarse en una pelea, y después de todo lo que había hecho Ranma en el combate contra Mikado, como sobrevivir al Torbellino del adiós sin soltar a Akane y ahora lanzarse a su rescate... ¿Qué oportunidad verdadera le quedaba a él?

Ryoga ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que salir de allí. Sin poner atención a lo que hacía intentó saltar fuera de la pista de hielo, sólo para dar un mal salto y caer en el agua a pocos centímetros de la orilla. Derrotado y sin esperanzas de volver a tener una oportunidad con Akane, Ryoga, ahora un pequeño cerdito, cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir. Cayendo en la inconsciencia, ni siquiera notó cuando una mano de mujer se apresuró a sacarlo del agua.

El pequeño cerdito abrió los ojos sin saber exactamente dónde se encontraba y aunque eso no era nada nuevo, sí lo era el estar envuelto en una cálida manta y en los brazos de alguien más, una mujer por lo que podía juzgar. ¿Quizás era Akane que lo había salvado? En realidad esperaba que así fuera. Mirando hacia arriba, el cerdito no pudo evitar chillar de susto. La joven que lo cargaba no era otra sino Azusa Shiratori.

—Veo que ya despertaste— saludó con una sonrisa la linda patinadora—. ¿Verdad que Martina es una cobija muy cálida y suave y bonita y agradable y…?

—BWEEEEEEEEE!— El desesperado cerdito chilló e intentó escapar, pero el fuerte agarre de Azusa no le permitió moverse ni un milímetro.

—Cálmate— pidió la joven deteniéndose—. Azusita no te va a hacer nada malo. Y no te preocupes, ahora que sé que eres varón, ya no te llamaré Charlotte, creo que será mejor esperar a que vuelvas a ser humano y me digas cómo te llamas.

La patinadora reanudó su camino, ignorando las quejas del cerdito y manteniéndolo firmemente entre sus brazos.

—Ahora que lo pienso…— dijo ella pensativa—, Azusa no recuerda haber escuchado tu nombre cuando eras un chico… ¡Pero al menos rompiste con esa horrible pelirroja que tenías por novia, ahora sí podrás ser mío completamente!

Escuchar eso no le agradó en lo absoluto a Ryoga, el sólo hecho de pensar en Ranma en esa forma le daba asco. Intentó escapar otra vez pero fue inútil, parecía que Azusa era casi tan fuerte como Akane y no podía moverse para nada.

—…Eso es bueno, porque Azusita ya no tiene pareja tampoco— continuó la patinadora al tiempo que le acariciaba las orejas a su nueva mascota—. ¡El idiota de Mikado decidió terminar nuestra sociedad sólo porque le pedí amablemente a Martina!

No mucho después, Azusa llegó a su enorme mansión y luego de saludar a su madre y al resto de la servidumbre, se encerró en su habitación. La madre de Azusa suspiró y por milésima vez en la semana, deseó que su hija se curara de su cleptomanía. ¿Qué era lo que había traído hoy, un cerdito y una manta?

Ya en su habitación, Azusa primero colocó a Martina, la cobija, en un anaquel y luego se sentó en su cama y colocó al cerdito en su regazo.

—¿Y cómo te conviertes en persona?— Preguntó. Obviamente, la niña Shiratori no obtuvo respuesta.

Ryoga no estaba seguro de qué sentía en ese momento. Por un lado estaba triste por lo que había sucedido con Akane y porque Azusa lo tenía secuestrado. Por otro lado, se sentía furioso porque había decidido que todo era culpa de Ranma. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que esquivar ese último ataque? Otra razón por la que estaba furioso era precisamente que Azusa no parecía tener la más mínima intención de dejarlo ir. De lo único que estaba seguro era que ya no podía sentirse más miserable. Prácticamente había tocado fondo.

—Qué tonta es Azusa, es lógico que no puedes hablar si eres un cerdito— dijo ella riendo en voz baja—. ¿Verdad?

El cerdito asintió con desgano.

—No importa lindo... ¡Te quedarás aquí hasta que logres volver a transformarte en un guapo muchacho!

El cerdito miró extrañado a la joven Shiratori.

Azusa pareció notar eso, porque rió de nuevo y volvió a acariciar las orejas de su nueva adquisición—. Sí, pienso que eres un chico guapo. ¡Pero también eres un cerdito muy lindo!

Ryoga no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a fin de cuentas no era muy a menudo que escuchaba algo como eso. Desafortunadamente, el joven Hibiki no sabía que Azusa solía llamar lindo a cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, ya fueran cacerolas, canicas, tornillos y tuercas, maracas, peluches, llantas de tráiler y un largo etcétera.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Azusa por fin lo dejó sólo para cambiarse de ropa, Ryoga preparó su escape. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar una salida de la habitación. Bien. Azusa estaba encerrada en su vestidor y probablemente se tardaría un buen rato en salir, Ryoga había logrado ver que la niña Shiratori tenía una inmensa cantidad de ropa y seguramente elegir algo le tomaría mucho tiempo. Una salida. El cerdito miró en todas direcciones cuando la encontró. ¡La ventana estaba abierta y gracias a un baúl que estaba cerca, podría salir por allí! Quizás aún podría llegar con Akane antes de que el horrible de Ranma la convenciera de dejarlo hacer alguna cosa horrible, como besarla. Contento por su astucia, Ryoga saltó sobre el baúl y de allí saltó a la ventana, listo para escapar, pero en cuanto intentó deslizarse entre los barrotes recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lo lanzó hasta la cama de Azusa.

—No deberías intentar escapar, el sistema de seguridad puede ser peligroso— le advirtió la joven Shiratori desde la puerta de su vestidor—. Ten calma, mañana te sacaré a pasear.

_Mientras, en la casa de los Tendo…_

Una muy molesta amazona de cabello azulado intentaba por todos los medios encontrar a cierta chica pelirroja para matarla, o al menos hacerla puré.

—¿Dónde estar Ranma?— Gritó la amazona—. ¡Yo saber que vivir aquí, estúpido panda gordo estar aquí!

—Ella no está ahora— indicó Akane, mientras Ranma se ocultaba detrás de ella.

—¿Entonces volver más tarde?— La amazona pareció calmarse un poco.

—Claro, sólo tienes que esperar a que regrese— insistió la menor de las hermanas Tendo.

—Shampoo aceptar— dijo la amazona—. Yo esperar aquí a que Ranma volver.

Sin embargo, Shampoo notó en ese momento a Ranma y se acercó a él. Mirándolo con desconfianza, la amazona le frotó el pecho.

—Tú ser hombre— declaró—, Ranma hombre.

—Sí, y no tienes nada en contra mía— balbuceó nervioso Ranma.

Shampoo se cruzó de brazos—. Sólo haber una respuesta a problema.

—¿Cuál es?— Preguntó temeroso el joven Saotome.

—¡Ranma mujer ser hermana de Ranma hombre!— Adivinó la amazona—. ¡Tú llamar hermana para yo poder matar!

—¡Un momento!— Intervino Akane—. ¿Crees que tú…?

Shampoo se molestó por la interrupción y sacando uno de sus bonbori, saltó hacia la puerta de la sala y preparó su ataque—. ¡Tú ocultar Ranma mujer, yo también matar!

En el momento en que Shampoo levantaba su maza para atacar la puerta se abrió de pronto, golpeando a la amazona, lo que causó que el pesado Bonbori que sostenía saliera volando por los aires y cayera justo sobre… la cabeza de la misma Shampoo, dejándola fuera de combate.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— Preguntó Soun Tendo, quien era el que había abierto la puerta.

—¡Señor Tendo, salga de aquí!— Exclamó Ranma—. Vencer a una amazona es…

—¿Quién… golpear?— Interrumpió Shampoo, tratando de levantarse mientras miraba a cada miembro de la habitación con recelo.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera echarse la culpa, Soun ayudó a la joven amazona a levantarse y le sonrió—. Lo siento jovencita, no sabía que estabas detrás de la puerta. ¿Te lastimé? Discúlpame, fue un accidente.

—¡Tendo huya rápido!— Gritó Genma, que extrañamente sostenía una tetera llena de agua caliente—. ¡Se encuentra en peligro mortal!

Para sorpresa de Ranma, Akane, Kasumi y Genma, en lugar de intentar asesinar al patriarca de la familia Tendo, Shampoo simplemente se abrazó a él.

—Shampoo aceptar nuevo deber— y dicho esto, la amazona besó la mejilla de Soun.

—¡Un momento!— Gritó Akane con enfado—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Por toda respuesta, Shampoo le lanzó a Akane un libro.

—¡No entiendo qué dice aquí!— Se quejó la menor de las hermanas Tendo, que intentaba leer el libro junto al resto de la familia, que se había sentado junto a ella alrededor de la pequeña mesita de la sala.

—¿Pero porqué no?— Preguntó Kasumi.

—Está escrito en Chino— respondió Akane

—¿Entonces porqué intentaste leerlo, boba?— Se quejó Ranma.

—¿Acaso crees que puedo leer en chino, idiota?— Le gritó ella.

—¿Alguien podría leerlo?— Preguntó Soun, a quién Shampoo aún mantenía abrazado.

—Dice aquí que estas son las leyes de las amazonas— anunció Nabiki, que acababa de llegar y sostenía el libro en sus manos—. De acuerdo a esto, si una amazona es vencida en combate por un extranjero, la amazona deberá hacer una de dos cosas: Si fue vencida por una mujer, tendrá la obligación de buscarla y matarla. Pero si el que la vence es un varón, está obligada a casarse con él.

Shampoo asintió sin decir nada, pues aún estaba intentando hacerse a la idea de tener un marido mucho mayor que ella.

—Nabiki, ¿sabes leer chino?— Preguntó Ranma.

—Claro…— comenzó Nabiki—, que no sé, pero el libro tiene una muy útil traducción al japonés al final.

—¡Felicidades, Tendo!— Exclamó Genma—. ¡Conseguir una esposa tan linda y joven, qué afortunado es usted!

—¡Papá que…!— Comenzó a decir Ranma

—Cállate muchacho— le murmuró Genma al oído—. Mientras ella esté ocupada con Soun y de buen humor, nos dejará en paz y quizás te perdone!

Escuchar eso no le agradó a Ranma, pero pronto se convenció de que era su mejor opción y simplemente decidió quedarse callado.

—No creo que esté bien que nuestra nueva madre sea más joven que yo— comentó una preocupada Kasumi—. Tal vez no tenga la experiencia para llevar la casa.

—¡Ella no será nuestra madre!— Gritó Akane—. ¡Es ridículo que aceptes esa idea, Kasumi!

—Pues mientras no se meta conmigo…— Comentó Nabiki—, no me molesta.

Shampoo miró con atención a las hermanas Tendo y sonrió—. ¿Shampoo tener hijas?... ¡Perfecto, yo poder entrenar en artes de combate y hacer a nuevas hijas guerreras muy fuertes!

—Señorita… yo creo que…— Comenzó Soun, quien no pudo continuar, pues Shampoo, con la intención de callarlo, lo besó en los labios, dejándolo balbuceando incoherencias.

—Ahora, Shampoo hacer comida para esposo y para hijas— declaró mientras Soun intentaba recuperarse—. Hija mayor—, dijo apuntando a Kasumi—, llevar nueva madre a cocina, haber mucho trabajo pendiente.

Sin poder hablar por el asombro, Kasumi simplemente obedeció, llevando a Shampoo a donde le había pedido.

—¡Papá!— Gritó Akane—, ¿no pensarás aceptar lo que esa Shampoo quiere hacer?

—Bueno…— Respondió Soun, aún algo anonadado por el beso de Shampoo, en especial porque ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía eso. Claro, aún recordaba y quería a su difunta esposa y madre de sus hijas, pero un regalo como la amazona no caía de los árboles y…

—Paaaapi— llamó Nabiki, usando un tono de voz que consiguió que a Soun se le helara la sangre—, no me importa si piensas que ya te llegó tu segundo aire. Pero asegúrate que tu novia NO me obligue a entrenar demasiado, ¿entiendes?

—Pero….pero… hermana…— Murmuró una incrédula Akane—. ¿Vas a dejar que esa extraña se quede con papá?

—¿Por qué no?— Respondió Nabiki—. Con Shampoo en la casa Kasumi podrá dedicarse a otras cosas, como por fin presentar su solicitud para estudiar enfermería, y tu podrás dejar de preocuparte por casarte en el futuro muy cercano con Ranma. Además, parece que a papá le gusta la idea, y una nueva esposa lo mantendrá alejado de mi mientras me encargo de mis negocios.

—No puedo creer esto— gruñó molesta Akane, que al ver que no haría cambiar a su hermana de opinión y que Kasumi era tan dócil que aceptaría lo que fuera, salió hacia su habitación.

Ranma y Genma, por su parte, prefirieron mantenerse ajenos al nuevo drama familiar el mayor tiempo posible.

0-0

Continuará…

Bien, como pueden ver, unos pequeños cambios en la historia original y llegamos a un verdadero cambio. Por ejemplo: Sin Ryoga molestando a Ranma con un balde con agua mientras Shampoo está en la casa Tendo, el resultado ha sido muy diferente. En cuanto a Azusa, pues ya veremos cómo evoluciona la historia, pensaba concentrarme más en los sucesos de la casa Tendo, pero creo que hay mucho potencial para hacer que ella y Ryoga tengan una historia interesante.


	2. Aprendiendo a convivir

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

Esta historia cubre los eventos de un universo alterno o AU que he estado considerando por un buen tiempo ya.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

- Capítulo 2 -

Aprendiendo a convivir.

0-0

Shampoo despertó poco antes de las seis de la mañana, que era su hora habitual para levantarse a entrenar y luego de estirarse, miró alrededor de la habitación de su nuevo esposo y le alegró el ver que Soun aún dormía en una colchoneta junto a la ventana, el lugar más alejado a la cama de la habitación. Honestamente, Shampoo no había tenido muchos deseos de consumar el matrimonio, y cuando la noche anterior Soun le explicó que tampoco deseaba hacer eso, la amazona se había sentido bastante aliviada.

Shampoo había, sin embargo, conversado con Soun hasta altas horas de la noche y ahora sabía casi todo lo necesario sobre el hogar de los Tendo: Los nombres de sus nuevas hijas, el porqué Ranma y su padre vivían allí y también que ambos estaban malditos por los manantiales de Jusenkyo, Shampoo incluso sabía la naturaleza de la maldición de los dos Saotome. Eso significaba que Ranma había sido quien la venció primero, pero como era mujer en ese momento, no la ataba en matrimonio a él. Eso era bueno, pues a la joven amazona no le agradaba mucho Ranma por el simple hecho de que vivía gratis en su nueva casa y eso no era algo que se le permitiera hacer a los hombres en su aldea.

La amazona miró de nuevo a Soun, estaba en muy buenas condiciones para un hombre de su edad, y el bigote que tenía lo hacía verse más interesante. Otra cosa que le agradaba de él era que había sido capaz de mantener una casa con dojo incluido y a tres hijas a la vez, lo que probaba que era responsable. Además, había sido muy amable con ella cuando le explicó abiertamente el problema que representaba la diferencia de edades e incluso le propuso una salida al compromiso debido a esa razón y, cuando ella se negó a terminar con el matrimonio, le sorprendió bastante que él decidiera mantener el compromiso sólo por que así lo dictaban las leyes amazonas.

Shampoo se levantó y decidió salir a caminar por la casa. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, en especial sobre las habilidades de su nuevo esposo, sabía que era bueno para el combate, y parecía tener una aceptable habilidad para controlar su aura de batalla, pero ella no sabía cómo medir eso, tendría que pedirle a su bisabuela que viniera a evaluar esas cosas. Por otro lado, estaban las hijas de Soun, Shampoo sabía que tenía que ganarse su confianza, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Pensando en esto, la amazona estuvo a punto de gritar al encontrarse con las tres hermanas Tendo dormidas justo afuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué hacer ustedes aquí?— Preguntó Shampoo en voz baja, hincándose junto a las hermanas.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Kasumi, que fue la primera en despertarse—, oh, perdón, no pensábamos estar aquí cuando te levantaras.— Se disculpó, bastante apenada, al tiempo que despertaba a sus hermanas.

—Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que nada raro sucediera—, dijo Nabiki bostezando.

—Pero desafortunadamente nos quedamos dormidas aquí—, terminó Akane.

—Soun y yo no hacer nada—, respondió Shampoo, que entonces procedió a explicarle a las hermanas Tendo sobre lo que había hablado la noche anterior con su padre.

—Entonces ya sabes acerca de Ranma—, dijo Akane—. ¿Qué vas a hacer sobre eso?

—Nada—, respondió la amazona—. El ser tu prometido, y como tú ser ahora familia de Shampoo, yo tener que perdonarlo.

Akane no esperaba esa respuesta, y de momento no supo contestar, sus hermanas, sin embargo, sí tenían cosas qué decir, o mejor dicho, preguntar.

—¿Entonces tú y papá sólo estuvieron hablando?— Preguntó Nabiki, aún algo incrédula.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no harás ese tipo de cosas con él?— Agregó Kasumi.

Shampoo se levantó y ayudó a las hermanas a ponerse de pie—. No ahora. Quizás en dos o tres años, cuando Shampoo ser mayor de edad.

El ambiente se congeló cuando las hermanas escucharon eso.

—Creo que mejor no discutimos eso—, dijo Akane con un tono seco.

—Mi hermana tiene razón—, agregó Nabiki—. Aún es difícil aceptar esto.

—Shampoo estar de acuerdo—, replicó la amazona—. Ser tema complicado.

—¿Qué hora es?— Preguntó Kasumi para romper el incomodo silencio que había caído entre ella, sus hermanas y la amazona.

—Las seis—, respondió Nabiki al tiempo que miraba su reloj y recogía sus cosas—. Ya tenemos que comenzar a prepararnos para la escuela.

—Entonces Shampoo verlas más tarde, ¿a menos que necesitar ayuda preparando el desayuno?— Preguntó mirando a Kasumi.

—Me gustaría hacerlo yo por esta vez—, respondió la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

—Bien, entonces yo ir a practicar—, una vez dicho esto, las hermanas regresaron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para el día y Shampoo salió de la casa para poder pensar a solas. La amazona no volvió hasta la hora del desayuno, el cual afortunadamente, pasó sin mayores incidentes.

Alrededor de unas cuatro horas después, Akane y Ranma estaban sentados bajo uno de los árboles del jardín de la preparatoria. Era la hora del almuerzo y habían decidido no comer en la cafetería debido a dos razones muy importantes.

La primera: Que el resto de los alumnos habían tomado como una declaración abierta de amor entre ellos lo que había sucedido en el combate sobre hielo del día anterior y no los dejaban en paz haciéndoles preguntas al respecto.

La segunda: Esa mañana, Shampoo había decidido comprar algunos ingredientes para preparar la cena que no había encontrado en la cocina la noche anterior, y había comentado que era la nueva esposa de Soun Tendo y la noticia se había esparcido como fuego en hojas secas.

Así que para escapar a las incómodas preguntas sobre esos dos asuntos, Ranma y Akane terminaron sentados en la parte más solitaria del jardín, y llevaban una conversación relativamente pacífica, sin que ninguno hubiera hecho enfadar al otro, y Akane incluso había reído con una de las bromas de Ranma, lo cual no era nada común.

—¿Entonces simplemente decidió perdonarme la deuda de honor?— Preguntó Ranma cuando el tema de conversación se enfiló hacia Shampoo.

—Sí, por el simple hecho de que estamos comprometidos.

Ranma sonrió—. ¡Bravo, al fin nuestro compromiso sirvió de algo!

—¿Insinúas que no servía para nada?

EL joven Saotome palideció al darse cuenta de que su elección de palabras había sido de lo peor y que tenía menos de tres segundos para calmar a Akane antes de salir volando en dirección a Corea.

—¡No es eso Akane, es sólo que no pensé que el compromiso pudiera ayudarme con el problema que tenía con Shampoo y…!

Akane respiró profundamente y logró calmarse un poco—. No pensaste bien lo que dijiste, ¿no es cierto?

Sorprendentemente, Ranma simplemente asintió y en silencio, sacó su almuerzo. Cuando dio el primero bocado, notó que Akane no hacía nada y sólo lo miraba.

—¿Pasa algo Akane?

—Olvidé mi almuerzo en casa—, respondió—. Con todo lo que nos pasó ayer, ya no sé en dónde tengo la cabeza.

—¿Quieres un poco?— Le ofreció Ranma, extendiéndole la caja llena de arroz y otros bocadillos—. La hizo mi papá, sé que no es tan bueno como lo que prepara Kasumi, pero es mejor que nada.

Akane volvió a sonreír y su ligera molestia en contra de Ranma se desvaneció por completo, al menos había tenido la atención de compartir su comida con ella.

—Gracias Ranma—, respondió al tiempo que tomaba un poco del almuerzo de su prometido—. Mañana yo te daré del mío.

—Eso sería genial, Kasumi nunca me ha preparado el almuerzo y apuesto que será un buen cambio.

—Pensaba cocinarlo yo—, dijo Akane—. Pero…

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Ranma—. Digo… si quieres decirme, si no, está bien.

Akane bajó la mirada y suspiró—. No le digas a nadie pero yo… no sé cocinar.

—Tampoco yo—, respondió Ranma—. No importa, seguro que lo que hagas estará bien.

—No, no estará bien—, insistió Akane—. Mi comida es horrible.

El joven Saotome miró a Akane con curiosidad, ¿en verdad cocinaba tan mal?

—Bueno, no es para sentirse tan mal—, le dijo—. Sólo es cuestión de práctica.

—Supongo que tienes razón—, la menor de las hermanas Tendo volvió a sonreír y asintió.

Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa. Su impresión de que Akane era linda se había reforzado bastante en ese momento, y tuvo que admitir que le agradaba su compañía, era mucho mejor que estar siempre con el haragán de su padre.

Ranma estaba por decir algo más, pero el momento se vio interrumpido cuando Kuno Tatewaki cayó repentinamente a pocos pasos de ellos, haciendo un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Nabiki y Shampoo llegaron segundos después al lugar; y las dos estaban muy molestas.

—¿Qué hizo ahora ese estúpido?— Preguntó Akane en cuanto Nabiki estuvo junto a ella.

—¡Arruinó todas las fotografías que tenía pensado vender esta semana!— Dijo un molesta Nabiki—. ¡Incluso los negativos, perderé mucho dinero por su culpa!

—¿Y qué le hizo a Shampoo?

La amazona se cruzo de brazos y miró con desprecio al cuerpo inmóvil de Kuno—. ¡Idiota de espada intentar abrazar a Shampoo sin permiso!

—Al parecer no ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal—, comentó Ranma.

—A todo esto, ¿Qué hacías tú aquí?— Le preguntó Akane a Shampoo.

—¡Ah sí,! Tú y Nabiki olvidaron almuerzo—, respondió Shampoo, que entonces le alcanzó a Akane la caja en la que acostumbraba llevar su comida.

—…Vaya…—, murmuro Akane—. Gracias.

—No ser nada—, dijo Shampoo, contenta de haber logrado acercarse un poco más a Akane—. Verlas después, ¡adiós!

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de las hermanas Tendo y Ranma, Shampoo se alejó y no tardó mucho en salir de la escuela.

—Parece que en verdad está intentando ser su amiga—, dijo Ranma luego de un rato—. Es difícil de creer que apenas ayer estaba intentando matarnos.

—En realidad no es mala persona—, aceptó Akane—. Pero aún no pienso aceptar que esté casada con mi padre.

—Deberemos aceptarla tarde o temprano—, indicó Nabiki mientras revisaba la cartera de Kuno, que había tomado un poco antes para sacarle una 'compensación' económica por haberle arruinado sus fotos—. Escucha Akane, Shampoo es una mujer muy obstinada y no creo que logremos separarla de papá; pero como te dije antes, mientras no se meta en mis asuntos y no duerma en la misma cama que nuestro padre durante los próximos cuatro años, por mí que se quede en la casa.

—Bueno, eso es lo que tú piensas—, respondió la menor de las hermanas Tendo—. Pero estoy segura de que yo puedo pensar en alguna manera de terminar con ese matrimonio.

—Suerte entonces—, le deseó Nabiki mientras se alejaba—. Te veré a la salida.

—Tu hermana no parece preocuparse mucho por la situación en tu casa—, dijo Ranma.

—Claro que no—, contestó Akane—. A ella le conviene porque tiene pensado irse a estudiar fuera del país y necesita que alguien cuide de papá. Pero me molesta que no cuente con Kasumi o conmigo.

—Por lo que escuché ayer, Nabiki tiene una razón para pensar así.

—Sí—, suspiró Akane, recordando los deseos de Kasumi de estudiar enfermería—. Sí la tiene.

—¿Nos vamos antes de que Kuno despierte?

—Será lo mejor—, dijo Akane, quien junto con Ranma, caminó en busca de otro lugar en dónde comer en paz.

_En cuanto a Ryoga y Azusa…_

Ryoga despertó sintiéndose bastante tibio y cómodo. Había soñado que se reunía con sus padres y que por fin se curaba de la enfermedad que le impedía tener un sentido de la orientación normal, por lo que además de tibio y cómodo, estaba contento. Decidiendo abrir los ojos, el cerdito negro que era Ryoga se encontró con que estaba recostado sobre algo suave y luego de una inspección más detallada sintió que su nariz estaba a punto de explotar como un geiser. El lugar en el que había dormido no era otro sino sobre el abdomen de Azusa. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? No recordaba haber subido allí a propósito. Apenado, el cerdito saltó al colchón y comenzó a respirar rápidamente para intentar calmarse. Una vez que consiguió su objetivo, Ryoga intentó bajar de la cama, pero las manos de Azusa lo detuvieron.

—¡Buenos días, lindo!— Saludó la joven Shiratori—. ¿Pudiste dormir bien allí? Pensé que eso te calmaría, ayer a medianoche comenzaste a tener pesadillas y eso no lo puedo permitir, prefiero que estés contento.

Ryoga no recordaba haber tenido pesadillas… no, un momento, ya recordaba. Su pesadilla había sido que Ranma y Akane se casaban y a él lo olvidaban por completo. Pero la pesadilla había terminado de repente y lo único que recordaba luego era una sensación de compañía y poco después el sueño sobre reunirse con sus padres. Intrigado, Ryoga miró a Azusa con curiosidad, ¿En verdad se había preocupado por él?

—Debo prepararme para ir a la escuela—, anunció la patinadora luego de mirar su reloj.

—¿Bwe?

Azusa sonrió—. No creo que sea mala idea que tú vinieras conmigo, afortunadamente tengo el artefacto perfecto para evitar que te pierdas.

El cerdito, que había pensado que Azusa era amable, comenzó a sudar preocupado mientras intentaba adivinar que era lo que la niña Shiratori tenía en mente.

—¡Esto servirá bien!— Anunció Azusa, colocándole al cerdito un collar metálico color amarillo y negro adornado en el frente por una redonda esfera de obsidiana.

—¿Bweee?

—No te preocupes, es sólo un nuevo collar que la compañía de mi padre planea lanzar al mercado en los próximos días. Nos servirá de mucho.

Ryoga pasó de estar preocupado, a estar _muy_ preocupado.

Poco después, el cerdito se rebatía con todas sus fuerzas entre los brazos de Azusa, que sólo vestía una bata rosa y se empeñaba en meterlo al baño con ella.

—¡No deberías resistirte!— Exclamó Azusa—. ¡La limpieza es importante para todo el mundo, un baño no te hará ningún mal!

Sin hacer caso de los intentos del cerdito para liberarse, Azusa entró al baño de su habitación y comenzó a preparar la tina. Le fascinaba tener un baño para ella sola, y se alegraba de que su padre hubiera aceptado a concederle esa petición. Una vez que la tina estuvo llena de agua caliente, la joven Shiratori se hincó y sostuvo al cerdito sobre el agua mientras sonreía divertida.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco en el agua tú solo mientras me pongo un traje de baño. Sé que ahora eres un cerdito, pero como sé que también eres un chico, no quiero correr riesgos, no intentes salir de la tina. ¿De acuerdo?

Sin decir más, la joven Shiratori introdujo al angustiado cerdito en la tina.

Lo que sucedió entonces fue algo que Azusa no esperaba. En cuanto tocó el agua caliente, el cerdito comenzó a crecer entre sus manos para, después de menos de un segundo, convertirse en un muchacho muy molesto, empapado y desnudo. La sorpresa la hizo caer de espaldas, lo que hizo que su bata se abriera por completo. Por un momento, sólo hubo silencio. Azusa estaba muy sorprendida como para decir algo, mientras que Ryoga estaba muy enfadado y confundido como para pensar.

—Así que el agua caliente te vuelve humano—, dijo ella sin ocultar su asombro—. Azusita nunca lo hubiera creído.

—¡Eres una secuestradora!— Exclamó Ryoga—. ¿Cómo te atreves a retenerme aquí?

—Tienes mejor cuerpo que Mikado—, comentó Azusa, que pasada la sorpresa, se dedicó a observar a Ryoga con atención.

—¿Has visto desnudo a ese pervertido besucón?— Se quejó Ryoga, respondiendo lo primero que le llegó a la mente.

—No, sólo en traje de baño—, respondió ella con un guiño sexy—. Tú eres el primer chico al que Azusita ha visto denudo y me parece que he tenido mucha suerte.

Esas palabras y el hecho de que Ryoga por fin se dio cuenta de que podía ver mucho del esbelto, atractivo y desnudo cuerpo de Azusa tuvieron un efecto inmediato. El joven Hibiki comenzó a sangrar fuertemente por la nariz y se desmayó.

Cuando Ryoga despertó de nuevo, se encontró en los brazos de Azusa, que patinaba a gran velocidad entre el nutrido grupo de alumnos que se dirigían a la preparatoria Kolkhoz. No era la primera vez que Ryoga veía la escuela, había estado allí el día anterior y sabía que era una de las escuelas privadas más caras y prestigiadas de todo Japón, con instalaciones excelentes y maestros de primer nivel. Claro que al cerdito nada de eso le importaba, sólo le interesaba escapar de Azusa y regresar con Akane.

—¿Ya despertaste?— La joven Shiratori se detuvo un momento y levantó al cerdito para mirarlo a los ojos—. Descubrí que el agua fría te vuelve cerdo y la caliente humano. ¡Es muy divertido! Pensaba traerte como persona a Kolkhoz, pero creo que hasta que sepa tu nombre será mejor que me acompañes así.

Mirar a Azusa le recordó a Ryoga lo que había visto esa mañana y una vez que su nariz volvió a explotar, el cerdito se desmayó de nuevo.

—Tendremos qué hacer algo con este hábito tuyo—, murmuró Azusa al tiempo que reasumía su camino hacia su escuela.

Ryoga volvió en sí de nuevo un par de horas más tarde, cuando el olor a comida lo despertó. El cerdito se alegró al descubrir que no estaba en los brazos de Azusa, sino en el suelo y al mirar alrededor, se alegró aún más de ver a la patinadora ocupada charlando con sus amigas mientras comían su almuerzo en el jardín, cerca de un círculo de rosas. Decidido a aprovechar esta oportunidad, el cerdito se escabulló lentamente entre las flores, dispuesto a escapar. No había andado mucho cuando una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo hizo saltar y caer de espaldas. La descarga no disminuyó hasta que Azusa se acercó y lo levantó

—¡Funciona!— Dijo ella con entusiasmo—. ¡El collar de proximidad en verdad funciona!

De haber podido hablar, Ryoga habría gritado enfurecido, pero siendo un cerdito, se limitó a dedicarle a Azusa la mirada más amenazante que pudo lograr.

—No me mires así—, respondió la patinadora—. A fin de cuentas esto es tu culpa. El collar de proximidad libera una descarga que paraliza al que lo lleva puesto hasta que es encontrado por quien lleva puesta la pulsera de control. Lo que quiero decir es que mientras lleves puesto el collar, no podrás alejarte de mi más de cuatro metros.

—Bweeeeee!— El cerdito comenzó a revolverse.

—¿Qué tienes lindo?— Preguntó Azusa—. ¿Tienes algo qué decirme? En ese caso será mejor que te ayude a transformarte en persona.

Azusa esperó recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras Ryoga terminaba de vestirse detrás del biombo de la enfermería. La joven Shiratori había llevado a Ryoga allí, y aprovechando que no había enfermera en ese momento, le había proporcionado una tetera con agua caliente y un uniforme de varón de la escuela Kolkhoz. Ninguno había dicho nada, y es que aunque Azusa no era precisamente brillante para entender a los demás, podía darse cuenta de que Ryoga estaba muy molesto con ella.

—¡No entiendo cómo puedes hacer esto!— Dijo Ryoga cuando salió de detrás del biombo, ahora vistiendo el traje negro que era el uniforme de la escuela Kolkhoz, su cuello adornado con el collar de proximidad—. Ponerme un dispositivo de control!

—Es la mejor manera de evitar que vuelvas con Akane o que busques a tu ex novia, esa chica de cabello escarlata.

—Escucha bien—, comenzó el joven Hibiki—. ¡Odio a la pelirroja, para lo único que ella sirve es estorbarme!

—¿Entonces porqué quieres volver con ella?— Preguntó Azusa—. Yo te he tratado mejor.

—¡Electrocutarme no es tratarme mejor!— Exclamó Ryoga, aún enfadado—. ¡Y debo volver con Akane antes de que Ranma intente hacer algo con ella!

—Si Akane es quien te gusta—, comenzó la joven Shiratori—. Lamento decirte que no tienes posibilidades. Ella y ese tal Ranma sobrevivieron al torbellino del adiós, así que lo más seguro es que ahora su relación sea indestructible.

—Eso no significa nada—, respondió Ryoga, desanimándose un poco—. Además, él no la merece y no puedo aceptar que estén juntos.

Azusa suspiró y presionó un botón de la pulsera que llevaba en su mano izquierda, lo que causó que el collar en el cuello de Ryoga se abriera y cayera al suelo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Preguntó Ryoga sorprendido—. ¿No querías evitar que me fuera?

—No puedo retenerte como a mis otras cosas—, contestó Azusa—. Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero incluso yo sé que hacerlo sería ilegal. En fin, espero que cuando llegues con Akane, no encuentres algo que te rompa el corazón.

—Yo…— Ryoga dudó por un momento, Azusa estaba siendo demasiado amable, quizás demasiado—. Gracias, no olvidaré esto.

—En realidad me gustas, ¿sabes?— Dijo Azusa, con la mirada baja y de nuevo recargada en la pared—. Me gustaste desde que te vi ayer por primera vez en la competencia, pensé que eras muy atractivo, y también me gustó lo fuerte que eres… pero eso ya no importa… buena suerte con Akane.

Ryoga abrió la puerta de la enfermería y se detuvo, era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía y no sabía que hacer. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de quedarse y aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad, a fin de cuentas, debía admitir que Azusa era muy bonita, y a pesar de sus excentricidades, quizás podría estar con ella… pero tampoco estaba listo para dejar a Akane, no sin intentarlo al menos una vez más.

—¿Al menos le dirás a Azusa cómo te llamas?— Pidió ella.

—Ryoga Hibiki—, respondió él—. Adiós, quizás nos volvamos a ver pronto—, y con esto, el joven Hibiki salió de la enfermería, dejando a una muy triste Azusa detrás.

Dos horas después, Ryoga aún no podía encontrar la salida de la preparatoria Kolkhoz y ya había buscado en todos lados. Incluso había estado en la cocina, el gimnasio, el estacionamiento, el jardín y todos los pasillos. En este momento, Ryoga estaba frente a la pista de hielo de Kolkhoz, el lugar donde el día de ayer, había tenido lugar la copa Charlotte. Dispuesto a alejarse de allí de inmediato, escuchar la voz de Mikado lanzando una cadena de insultos en contra de alguien lo detuvo. Mirando a la dirección de donde venían la discusión. Se encontró con que Mikado seguía a Azusa, que trataba de ignorarlo, mientras le gritaba toda clase de acusaciones sobre la derrota del día anterior entre otras cosas aún peores. Cuando Mikado detuvo a Azusa por el brazo y la forzó a detenerse y escucharlo, Ryoga ya no lo soportó.

—¡Oye!— Gritó—. ¿No te enseñaron que debes respetar a las mujeres?

Mikado miró a Ryoga y tardó un poco en reconocerlo—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Por ahora, asegurarme de que la dejes en paz—, respondió él—. Ella no se merece lo que le estás haciendo.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos—, dijo Mikado—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que he tenido que soportar por culpa de esta niña?

—No, y no me importa—, declaró Ryoga, quien no podía soportar ver que alguien insultara a una mujer, razón por la cual odiaba cómo Ranma trataba a Akane y por la que decidió intervenir en la discusión de Azusa y Mikado—. Sólo quiero que no la molestes más.

—¿Y si no lo hago?— Preguntó Mikado, que ahora había decidido dirigir su furia hacia Ryoga, ya que lastimarlo a él probablemente también lastimaría a Azusa y eso le daría una lección—. ¿Qué harás?

—Tendré que enseñarte modales—, respondió Ryoga, mirando fijamente a su adversario.

Mikado se colocó sus patines y entró a la pista de hielo, en donde sabía que tenía la ventaja—. Ven a hacerlo entonces.

0-0

Continuará…

Al final la historia de Ryoga y Azusa sí ha tenido el potencial para ser interesante, y las cosas entre Ranma y Akane van mejor sin Shampoo intentando separarlos, aunque esto no significa que no pienso usar a la amazona para mover un poco las cosas en maneras distintas.


	3. Situaciones incómodas

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

- Capítulo 3 -

Situaciones incómodas.

0-0

Mikado esperaba a que Ryoga se decidiera a entrar a la pista de hielo. Estaba seguro de que allí podría ganarle en una pelea normal, y se sentía satisfecho de que la pista hubiera sido reparada durante la noche luego del cruel abuso que había recibido el día anterior cuando el idiota que estaba frente a él la había destrozado de un golpe. Esa era una de las razones por las que Mikado quería derrotar a Ryoga, al menos una de las menores. También quería desquitarse de él por interrumpir su pelea con Ranma, estorbarle en sus últimos intentos por besar a Akane y de volver a besar a la pelirroja y por supuesto, la razón más importante: Ryoga lo había aplastado con dos enormes pedazos de hielo, y NADIE aplastaba a Mikado Sanzenin de esa manera. NADIE.

—¿Qué estás esperando?— Preguntó el arrogante patinador—. Estoy seguro que mi ex-compañera puede conseguirte un par de patines fácilmente.

Ryoga sonrió confiado. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría decir, Ryoga no era un maniático que atacaba sin pensar a cualquiera que lo retara. Cierto, Ranma lo hacía perder la calma y era por eso que cada vez terminaba atacándolo sin ningún tipo de estrategia. Sin embargo, Ryoga no detestaba a Mikado tanto como a Ranma, así que para esta pelea, el muchacho Hibiki se sentía lo bastante calmado como para pelear sin distracciones o un exceso de rabia. En otras palabras, sabía que podía ganar fácilmente y sin siquiera tener que ponerse un par de patines.

—No necesito entrar a la pista para darte una lección en modales—, contestó Ryoga, que simplemente se agachó en la orilla de la pista y levantó su puño.

Mikado pasó saliva preocupado, ¿acaso ese inútil pensaba hacer eso?—. ¿Espera, no es necesario que…?

Sin responder, Ryoga impactó un terrible golpe en el hielo, destruyendo nuevamente la pista y causando que Mikado quedara, otra vez, atrapado entre dos enormes pedazos de hielo.

—Eso será suficiente—, comentó Ryoga sacudiéndose las manos. Tenía pensado pedirle a Azusa que lo sacara de allí y lo acompañara a la salida de la preparatoria, pero el sentir que ella lo abrazaba por la espalda congeló su cerebro.

—Gracias, Ryoga—, le dijo ella directo al oído—. No creí que Mikado pudiera ser tan cretino conmigo.

—Eeeehh… No es nada—, el joven Hibiki definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a sentir un cuerpo femenino tan cerca, en especial dos cosas muy suaves pero a la vez firmes que se presionaban contra su espalda. Su cara comenzó a picarle y supo en ese momento que no tardaría en desmayarse mientras un geiser de sangre estallaba de su sensible nariz—. Azusa… podrías… ya sabes… ¿soltarme?

Azusa se separó del joven Hibiki, pero lo mantuvo tomado por el brazo—. ¡Ah sí, ya me acordé!— La niña rió en voz baja—. No quiero que te desmayes.

—¿No van a sacarme de aquí?— Gritó Mikado, que intentaba por todos sus medios salir de entre los trozos de hielo—. ¡Está muy frío!

Ryoga simplemente ignoró a Mikado, mientras que Azusa le sacó la lengua y le hizo un gesto—. ¡Creo que mereces quedarte allí un rato y pensar en lo que le hiciste a la pobre Azusita, adiós!

—Pero… ¡Tengo fríiiiiio!

Sin prestarle atención a Mikado, quien ya había comenzado a gritar amenazas, Ryoga y Azusa salieron de la pista de hielo.

—¿Volviste para ayudarme?— Preguntó la joven Shiratori una vez que ella y su acompañante estuvieron lejos de la pista de patinaje.

Ryoga se sonrojó ligeramente—. La verdad fue sólo casualidad que estuviera cerca… ¡Esta escuela es un laberinto, no se cómo puedes encontrar la salida!

—Pero si está por allá—, dijo Azusa, apuntando hacia la izquierda, en donde podían verse las amplias puertas de la preparatoria Kolkhoz—. ¿No la habías visto?

—No, no la había visto—, admitió él—. Supongo que es hora de irme, hasta luego.

Y entonces, ante los atónitos ojos de Azusa, Ryoga procedió a correr hacia la derecha, sólo para encontrarse de nuevo en el jardín de la escuela, de allí giró y terminó frente al edificio principal y luego corrió hacia el jardín de nuevo, en donde comenzó a mirar a todos lados, presa de la desesperación.

Azusa sonrió divertida—. Parece que mi Ryogita no tiene sentido de dirección—, murmuró mientras se acercaba al desorientado muchacho, que ya había comenzado a atraer la atención de varios alumnos.

—Tienes mal sentido de la dirección, ¿no es cierto?— Preguntó al estar frente al joven Hibiki—, ¿Te ayudo?

Ryoga suspiró y se recargó en un árbol—. Supongo que es muy obvio como para negarlo. Mira, en verdad sería muy amable si me ayudas a llegar al dojo Tendo, o al menos a la escuela Furinkan.

—Puedo llevarte a esa escuela, pero sólo hasta que terminen las clases—, respondió ella mientras miraba su reloj—. Ya casi termina nuestros tercer descanso. ¿Qué dices, me esperas o intentarás ir tu solo?

Ryoga consideró sus opciones y tomó una decisión—. Me quedaré a esperar aquí.

—¿Por qué mejor no entras a clases conmigo?— Ofreció Azusa—. Ya llevas puesto el uniforme, puedes aprovechar para no perder el día.

Ryoga bajó la mirada y suspiró de nuevo—. No sabría de qué están hablando, digamos que… he perdido un par de años de escuela… ¡Pero no es mi culpa!

—¿Entonces de quién?

—¡Es culpa de Ranma!— Gritó Ryoga—. ¡Maldito seas Saotome, por tu culpa he visto el infierno!

—Podrás contarme después—, dijo Azusa al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a caminar hacia el edificio principal—. Por ahora será mejor que vengas conmigo, no quiero llegar tarde a la siguiente clase.

Afortunadamente para Ryoga, Azusa logró convencer a sus maestros de que él era un posible alumno, lo cual le permitió quedarse como oyente hasta que las clases terminaron. Para el final del día el rumor, ya bien confirmado, de que Ryoga había destrozado a Mikado de nuevo ya se había esparcido por toda la preparatoria, convirtiendo al joven Hibiki en el alumno más popular de la escuela.

—No creí que alguien pudiera volver vencer a Mikado—, dijo un muchacho que se acercó a Ryoga antes de que pudiera salir del salón—. Era el mejor peleador y también el mayor pervertido en la preparatoria.

—¡Es verdad!— Intervino otro muchacho—. ¡Espero que después de las palizas que le diste aprenda a controlarse, es insoportable que siempre esté quitándonos a nuestras novias!

—Y hablando de eso…—, comentó una linda muchacha de cabello gris que también se había acercado a escuchar—. ¿Eres el novio de Azusa? Espero que consigas que deje de quitarnos nuestras cosas.

—¿Novio…?— Ryoga se sonrojó—. ¡No soy su novio… yo…!"

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no sales conmigo? Una cita con el único alumno capaz de vencer a Mikado seguro que sería interesante—, dijo la joven acercándose un poco más.

Azusa, que estaba ocupada terminando de copiar la tarea, miró lo que sucedía y decidió que ya era hora de intervenir. Apresurándose, tomó a Ryoga por el brazo—. Lo siento mucho Kaede!— Le dijo a la otra alumna—. ¡Pero Ryoga está conmigo y no puedes tener una cita con él!

—¡Un momento!— Interrumpió un alto chico de lentes que llevaba bata de laboratorio, seguido por un grupo de alumnos vestidos igual que él—. ¡Azusa!— Gritó—. ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? ¡Sabes muy bien que sólo los miembros del club de fans de Azusa somos los únicos que pueden aspirar a ser tu novio! En especial yo, ¡Yakuzaishi Yuudoku, presidente del club de química y líder de tu asociación de admiradores, soy el único que merece ser dueño de tu corazón!

Ryoga comenzó a sudar. Estaba muy nervioso, ¡este tipo de cosas le pasaban a Ranma, no a él!

Azusa por el contrario, se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba aburrida a Yakuzaishi. No era la primera ocasión que él hacía algo así, y le parecía más aburrido cada vez.

De pronto, Yakuzaishi sacó un rollo de papel atado con un listón de color amarillo—. Ryoga Hibiki, ¡Te desafío formalmente a un combate a muerte por el derecho a cortejar a la bella Azusa!

—¡ANDRÉ!

Siendo dominada por su increíblemente fuerte hábito de tomar las cosas que le gustaban, Azusa intentó quitarle al joven químico el rollo de papel.

—Lo siento Azusa, quisiera darte esto, pero es un reto para Ryoga y…

¡CRUNCH!

Yakuzaishi salió arrastrándose de debajo del escritorio del profesor, que Azusa había utilizado para aplastarlo y resignado, le entregó lo que quería.

—¡Viva! ¡André es mío!—. Exclamó Asuza, tomando el cordel y dándole a Ryoga el rollo de papel.

—¿…Sólo querías el cordón…?— Preguntó Yakuzaishi.

—Sí, sólo eso.

—¿Mañana a la hora del almuerzo?— Gritó Ryoga, que acababa de terminar de leer el desafío.

—Y más te vale estar allí, Hibiki—, advirtió el químico—. A menos que seas un cobarde sin honor que no asiste a sus peleas.

Ryoga gruñó al escuchar eso, ¿acaso lo estaban comparando con Ranma?—. Estaré allí, y te haré pagar por insinuar que huyo de mis compromisos.

—Ya veremos quién pierde, ¡no podrás contra el poder de la ciencia!— Le amenazó Yakuzaishi mientras salía del salón, seguido por los demás miembros del club de química.

No mucho después, Ryoga y Azusa salían juntos de la escuela. Ryoga caminaba pensativo mientras Azusa lo llevaba tomado del brazo para evitar que se perdiera, a fin de cuentas, la joven Shiratori ya sabía que su posible novio no tenía el menor sentido de la orientación.

—¿Y bien, iremos a la preparatoria Furinkan?— Preguntó ella.

Ryoga no respondió, ya que estaba intentando decidir qué hacer, sabía que tenía que ir a impedir que Ranma intentara seducir a Akane, pero también tenía un duelo pendiente y eso era más importante.

—¿Ryogita?— Llamó Azusa—. ¿Me escuchas?

—No me digas Ryogita, por favor—, pidió él—. Y no, no iremos a la preparatoria Furinkan. Tengo otras cosas qué hacer y no puedo dedicarle tiempo a ese asunto por el día de hoy.

—¿Entonces a dónde iremos?

Ryoga rebuscó entre las cintas que llevaba atadas en la frente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una tarjeta de crédito—. Primero necesito ir a una ferretería.

Un par de horas más tarde, Ryoga había comprado en una ferretería una gran cantidad de varillas de acero, entre otros materiales pesados. En una tienda distinta consiguió una nueva mochila de campamento con tienda de acampar incluida, ropa de repuesto y una enorme cantidad de comida enlatada, agua embotellada, sopas instantáneas y una tetera.

—¿Para qué es todo eso?— Preguntó Azusa, que para ese entonces también ya había recogido bastantes cosas que le habían gustado, entre las cuales estaban una botella azul, una bufanda roja, un globo verde, una serpiente de peluche y una bolsa de cartón color blanco con estampas de nubes.

—Todo esto es útil cuando te pierdes todo el tiempo—, admitió Ryoga.

—Hmmm… ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto crédito en esa tarjeta?

—Es de la cuenta de mi padre—, explicó el joven Hibiki—. Tiene varios negocios y no le va tan mal.

—Debes tener una casa tan grande como la mía, ¿no es cierto?

—De hecho, no. Mis familia y yo casi nunca estamos allí, así que mi papá decidió que una casa normal sería más fácil de mantener que una mansión.

—Suena lógico—, admitió Azusa—. ¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa o acamparás en la preparatoria?

—Supongo que es mejor comer en tu casa—, Ryoga suspiró, había descubierto que Azusa no le molestaba tanto luego de haber pasado más tiempo con ella. Claro, no era Akane, pero le agradaba tenerla cerca y descontando su cleptomanía, había resultado ser más lista e interesante de lo que imaginó al principio y además, era bastante bonita, casi tanto como Akane.

—¡Bien!— Dijo Azusa sonriendo—. Aprovecharé para presentarte con mis padres, casi nunca llevo amigos a la casa, ¡les dará mucho gusto conocerte!

Escuchar eso sólo logró hacer que Ryoga se arrepintiera de aceptar la invitación…

—¿Dices que te apellidas Hibiki?— Preguntó por tercera ocasión el padre de Azusa luego de que la comida terminó y pudo sentarse a conversar en su amplia sala con su joven invitado. Azusa y su madre estaban en la cocina arreglando un postre y así, los dos hombres pudieron hablar en privado.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre—, respondió Ryoga, un poco incómodo con el exceso de atención.

—¿Y tu padre se llama Akudo Hibiki?—. Quiso saber el señor Shiratori.

—Ese es mi tío.

—¡Entonces debes ser hijo de Ichiro Hibiki!

—Sí, ese es mi padre—, aceptó Ryoga—. ¿Lo conoce?

—¡Claro que sí!— Respondió un contento señor Shiratori—. ¡Es el principal inversionista de mi compañía, incluso nos salvó de la quiebra! Claro, nunca asiste a las juntas porque siempre está perdi… ¡de viaje! Eso es, de viaje por algún lado, pero sin su dinero no estaríamos aquí.

Ryoga escuchó impresionado la explicación. Su padre aún no le mencionaba nada acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de sus negocios, ya que había prometido decírselo cuando fuera mayor, así que lo que le decía su anfitrión era una verdadera sorpresa.

—Dime muchacho, ¿has visto a tu padre recientemente?

—No desde hace mas de un año. Ni siquiera tengo su número de teléfono.

—¿Te gustaría hablar con él?— Preguntó el señor Shiratori—. Yo puedo localizarlo.

Ryoga se levantó y sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Claro que me gustaría!

—Muy bien, espera aquí, iré a llamarlo desde el estudio y cuando lo tenga en la línea vendré por ti.

Ryoga obedeció y volvió a sentarse. Mientras esperaba, Azusa le llevó helado y jugo, y conversó con él sobre lo que había sucedido en el día. Finalmente, quince minutos después, el señor Shiratori volvió.

—Listo hijo, perdón por la tardanza, tu padre y yo arreglamos un asunto importante—, explicó.

—No se preocupe—, dijo Ryoga—. ¿Ya puedo hablar con él?

—Claro, sígueme—, con una sonrisa un poco extraña, el señor Shiratori guió a Ryoga hasta el teléfono.

Ryoga no habló hasta que su anfitrión se marchó, además, estaba un poco nervioso—. ¿Hola?

—_¡Hijo!_— La voz del otro lado de la línea estremeció a Ryoga, en verdad era su padre—. _¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez, año y medio?_

—Creo que sí. ¡Papá me da mucho gusto escucharte!

—_Igual a mi. Te tengo dos buenas noticias_—, dijo emocionado el señor Hibiki—. _Pensé que sería mejor si te las digo yo._

—¿Cuáles son?

—_¡La primera es que encontré una cura para nuestro problema de dirección!_— Exclamó el señor Hibiki.

—¿En serio?— Ryoga estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

—_Sí, hace dos meses, en China, encontré este lugar llamado Jusenkyo donde hay agua que hace milagros, el agua del manantial del hombre ahogado me arregló mi sentido de la dirección, y sé que servirá contigo también. ¡Incluso tengo un poco del manantial de la mujer ahogada para tu madre!_—, Explicó el señor Hibiki—. _No te lo había dado antes porque no he podido encontrarte, así que hazme un favor y quédate con la familia Shiratori un par de días hasta que yo llegue._

Ryoga estaba en el cielo, ¡no sólo se curaría de su mal sentido de la dirección, también sería libre del cerdo, ahora sí sería superior a Ranma!—. Lo haré padre, ¿cuál es la otra noticia?

—_Pues, arreglé con el señor Shiratori para que te cases con su hija_—, anunció el señor Hibiki con una alegre voz—. _Escuché que incluso la defendiste de un abusador hoy, imagino que ya son novios. ¿No es así?_

Ryoga sólo acertó a mirar al teléfono.

—_En fin, mañana te inscribirán en la escuela de Azusa, recuerda tratarla bien, es tu prometida a partir de hoy, ¿entiendes muchacho? Se un caballero con ella y pon en alto el nombre Hibiki._

—Pero…

—_Lo siento hijo, se me acaba el crédito… estos malditos celulares… hablaremos en un par de días. Adiós._

En silencio, Ryoga colgó el teléfono, se sentó en el suelo y deprimido, murmuró—. Dios seguramente me odia, ¡es la única explicación posible para que esto me pase a mi!

_En cuanto a la Familia Tendo…_

Soun Tendo caminaba pensativo por las calles, él era uno de los hombres más respetados en Nerima. Había sido presidente de la junta de vecinos en varias ocasiones y actualmente era uno de los más destacados miembros de la vigilancia vecinal que mantenía el distrito en paz. Desafortunadamente, desde esa mañana, cuando su nueva 'esposa' decidió anunciar en la pescadería su estatus como la nueva señora Tendo, el pobre de Soun se había convertido en el blanco de las miradas por donde quiera que pasara. Al menos no había sido tan malo como había esperado, incluso un par de personas le habían felicitado por su nueva vida de casado y otros le habían dicho que ya era hora de que volviera a buscarse una esposa. En realidad Soun no lo disfrutaba para nada. Sí, Shampoo era tan bonita como un brillante botón de plata, pero también era igual de pequeña, veinte años menor que él. La situación le parecía muy complicada y no sabía qué hacer. Su única solución era la de esperar y ver si se le presentaba una manera de deshacerse de Shampoo sin lastimar sus sentimientos, pues la niña había demostrado una facilidad increíble para encariñarse con él. Eso le hacía pensar que los rumores que escuchó años atrás sobre que parte del entrenamiento de las amazonas era aprender cómo desarrollar un enamoramiento de alta velocidad por el hombre capaz de derrotarlas no había sido mentira.

Pensando en esto, Soun decidió pasar la tarde fuera de su casa, para evitar estar cerca de la joven amazona. Claro, una parte de él quería aprovecharse de esta oportunidad, es lo que su viejo maestro le hubiera aconsejado y en ocasiones sí le parecía una buena idea. Pero Soun no era como Happosai. Melancólico, el señor Tendo se dirigió hasta el consultorio del doctor Tofú, en donde su amigo y compañero, Genma Saotome, había conseguido un trabajo como asistente. Soun no se sorprendió al ver a Genma barriendo la entrada al consultorio. Lo que sí lo sorprendió fue la limosina y los varios elementos de seguridad privada que custodiaban la consulta.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— Le preguntó a Genma.

—El tío del emperador vino a recibir tratamiento—, respondió el señor Saotome—. ¿Increíble, no?

—Lo es Saotome—, contestó Soun—. ¿Cree que podamos pasar a tomar algo de té mientras Tofú termina?

—Imposible, a mi no me han dejado entrar desde que llegaron.

—Ya veo.

—¡Hola papá!— Saludó Kasumi, que cruzó la calle y se reunió con su padre—. Que sorpresa verte aquí.

—Kasumi, ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó Soun, a esa hora, su hija mayor generalmente estaba preparando la comida—. ¿Sucedió algo en la casa?

—No. Bueno, sí—, admitió Kasumi—. Shampoo no me dejó cocinar hoy y me envió afuera, dijo que necesitaba salir más seguido y distraerme un poco.

—Es un buen consejo—, Soun miró a su hija mayor—. ¿Y tus hermanas, ya habían regresado a la casa?

—Aún no—, respondió la mayor de las hermanas Tendo—. ¿Porqué hay tanta seguridad?

Genma repitió la historia de la llegada del tío del emperador.

—Qué interesante. ¿Habrá oportunidad de entrar a verlo?— Comentó Kasumi con curiosidad.

—Creo que no—, dijo Genma, mientras comenzaba a barrer de nuevo.

—Iré a preguntarle a los guardaespaldas—, decidió Kasumi y sin más, se acercó a los hombres que custodiaban la puerta. Para sorpresa de Soun y Genma, los agentes aceptaron a dejarla pasar.

—Supongo que nadie puede resistirse a una chica tan amable—, comentó Genma.

Menos de un minuto después, un horrible alarido le puso los pelos de punta a Soun. El alarido fue seguido por una risa demencial por parte del doctor Tofú y un asustado grito de Kasumi. Casi de inmediato, Tofú salió corriendo abrazado de un esqueleto, seguido por tres de los agentes que custodiaban al tío de emperador y fue atrapado a pocos metros de distancia. Uno de los agentes sacó a Kasumi del consultorio, la chica parecía muy asustada, otro de los agentes llamó una ambulancia.

—¿Qué demonios pasó allí dentro?— Preguntó Soun.

—El… Doctor… Tofú…se… ¡Se volvió loco!— Exclamó Kasumi mientras comenzaba a llorar—. ¡Creo que le rompió la espalda al tío del emperador, y luego comenzó a reír y confundió a su esqueleto conmigo y se puso a bailar con él y después salió corriendo!

—Señor, será mejor que se lleve a su hija, quizás tenga que declarar, pero lo más probable es que no sea necesario, es muy claro que el señor Tofú está demente—, explicó un agente—. Váyase por favor.

Soun decidió que era mejor no discutir y obedeció. Genma ya se había desvanecido del lugar.

En el dojo, Nabiki discutía preocupada con su hermana menor. Akane pensaba desafiar a Shampoo a un combate para decidir si seguía o no como prometida de Soun. Ranma no estaba por allí, el joven Saotome había insinuado que Akane era muy débil para ganar la pelea y en ese momento se encontraba volando en dirección a la casa de la familia Kuno, todo gracias a un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula por parte de la menor de las hermanas Tendo.

—En serio Akane—, dijo Nabiki—. En esta ocasión tengo que estar de acuerdo con Ranma. No puedes ganarle a Shampoo. Pude ver cómo venció a Kuno hoy, te aseguro que es más fuerte y hábil que tú.

—Vaya, gracias por el apoyo—, respondió Akane en un tono sarcástico—. Tranquila hermana, yo ganaré.

—Luego no digas que no te lo advertí—, respondió Nabiki.

En ese momento, Shampoo entró en el dojo, llevaba puesto un delantal y parecía confundida.

—¿Qué ser tan importante?— Preguntó la amazona—. Shampoo estar ocupada.

Akane, que ya vestía su Gi de karate, se adelantó y señaló a Shampoo— ¡Te desafío a un combate

Shampoo miró a Akane y sonrió—. ¿Para qué?

—Si yo gano, romperás tu matrimonio con mi padre—, demandó Akane—. ¿Aceptas?

—¿Y si yo ganar?— Preguntó Shampoo—. ¿Entonces tú dejar a nueva madre tranquila?

Akane asintió, aunque sabía que aún si perdía, seguiría intentando separarla de su padre.

—Bien. Shampoo aceptar—, la amazona se quitó el delantal y tomó su posición de combate.

Akane no esperó y se lanzó al ataque. Nabiki sólo observó en silencio.

Cinco segundos después, Shampoo observaba cómo Akane luchaba por no caer dormida. La amazona ni siquiera la había golpeado. Simplemente había esquivado el primer golpe de Akane y luego presionó rápidamente su punto del sueño.

—Yo ganar—, anunció inclinándose junto a Akane—. Espero que tú cumplir promesa y dejarme en paz.

Akane no respondió ya que con un bostezo, cayó dormida.

—¿Poder ayudarme a llevar a hija menor a su habitación?— Preguntó Shampoo mirando a Nabiki.

—Supongo que sí— respondió ella—. ¿Debo tomarla de las piernas?

Shampoo se puso el delantal y miró extrañada a Nabiki—. No, tú cargarla sola hasta su cama.

—¿Qué la cargue yo?— Exclamó Nabiki—. ¡Pero si no he cargado a Akane desde hace al menos ocho años, es muy pesada para mi!

—Entonces desde mañana entrenar con Shampoo—, respondió la amazona mientras levantaba a Akane con una facilidad increíble—. Te haré fuerte muy pronto.

Nabiki suspiró y siguió a la amazona, entrenar era una de las cosas que no le interesaba hacer.

—Si tú ser fuerte—, dijo Shampoo al notar el desgano en Nabiki—. Tú poder convencer a compradores de fotos de pagar deudas más fácilmente.

La joven Tendo tuvo que admitir que esa era un oferta bastante tentadora, en especial para poner a Hiroshi y a Daisuke en línea, ya que ellos siempre intentaban evitar pagarle—. Bien, pero sólo un poco.

—Excelente—, respondió Shampoo sonriendo. Su plan avanzaba rápido, le había dado un buen consejo a la hermana mayor para acercarse a ella y ahora, había encontrado el punto de interés de la hermana del medio, ya sólo le faltaba encontrar cómo acercarse a la hija menor, aunque quizás no sería necesario. Si tenía a dos de las tres hijas de su lado, podría estar con Soun sin preocuparse mucho de la tercera.

Algún tiempo más tarde, la familia Tendo se había reunido para comer. Como Shampoo esperaba, su comida había sido muy bien recibida tanto por Soun como por sus hijas, ya que incluso Akane tuvo que admitir que era deliciosa. Genma y Ranma, quien había vuelto transformado en mujer y muy enfadado con Kuno y su hermana, simplemente comían a gran velocidad. Luego de años de entrenar comiendo casi cualquier cosa, para los Saotome esto era el paraíso.

—¿En realidad te gusta tanto?— Preguntó Akane, asombrada de ver a Ranma comer como un náufrago desesperado, la impresión incluso la hizo olvidar su mal humor.

—¡Es magnífico!— Exclamó Ranma—. ¡Tu nueva madre cocina muy bien!

Akane miró a Shampoo, que estaba ocupada sirviéndole otro plato a Soun, y se alegró de que no hubiera terminado como esposa de Ranma. No podría competir con ella en la cocina.

—Es una lástima que no pueda cocinar así—, murmuró ella.

—Podrías aprender si quisieras—, dijo Ranma entre uno y otro bocado.

Shampoo, por su parte, escuchaba con atención a Akane y a Ranma, aunque no daba muestras de ello. Al notar la conversación de los prometidos, la amazona sonrió, creía que había encontrado el punto de interés de la hija menor y decidió probarlo.

—Akane—, llamó Shampoo con su voz más amable—. Si tu no estar ya molesta por la siesta que yo hacerte tomar hace una hora… ¿poder hacerte una pregunta?

Akane frunció un poco el ceño y respirando profundamente, asintió.

—¿Querer que yo enseñarte a cocinar?— Preguntó la amazona—. Una esposa no puede hacer feliz a su esposo completamente si no saber cocinar bien.

Akane se sonrojó y miró a Ranma. El joven Saotome ni siquiera se enteró, pues estaba ocupado peleando por la comida con su padre. Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi dijeron que sería una buena idea.

Luego de pensarlo un momento, Akane decidió que sería buena idea. Estar cerca de Shampoo le permitiría encontrar una manera de obligarla a dejar a su padre en paz y si podía aprender a cocinar correctamente, pues qué mejor.

—Muy bien, acepto—, dijo Akane.

—Perfecto—, respondió Shampoo—. Clases de cocina comenzar mañana, tu ayudar a preparar cena.

Después de esto, la familia comentó el terrible evento en la consulta del doctor Tofú, haciendo notar lo calmada que estaba Kasumi luego de haber estado presente en una situación semejante.

Aún más tarde, mientras Akane intentaba convencer a Ranma de que la ayudara a buscar a P-Chan por el vecindario, Nabiki hacía su tarea y Kasumi hablaba con una amiga por teléfono sobre lo que había pasado con el doctor Tofú, Shampoo decidió interrumpir el juego de Shogi de Soun y Genma con un anuncio que no le agradó en lo absoluto a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Mi bisabuela venir mañana de visita!

Soun miró a su joven, y no requerida esposa, con atención—. ¿A qué aeropuerto llegará?

Shampoo rió un poco—. Bisabuela no venir en avión. ¡Ella venir por propios medios!— Luego de eso, la joven amazona se alejó y poco después, pudieron escuchar que había comenzado a entrenar en el dojo.

—¿También a usted le huele mal la intervención de la bisabuela, Tendo?— Preguntó Genma.

—Sí Saotome—. Admitió Soun—. ¿Recuerda lo que Happosai nos decía sobre las ancianas amazonas?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?— Respondió Genma temblando un poco—. Si lo que dijo es cierto, esto será horrible.

—Esperemos que no—, dijo Soun—. Aunque tal vez me sirva para algo. Si la anciana ve la enorme diferencia de edad que hay entre Shampoo y yo, quizás acepte buscarle un novio más joven.

—Cierto Tendo, cierto—, respondió Genma—. ¿Sabe? El viejo maestro lo aplastaría si lo escuchara.

—Ya lo he pensado Saotome.

—¿Y no le llama la atención tener una esposa joven?— Preguntó Genma mientras reía—. Creo que sería interesante enseñarle a una joven como ella ciertas… cosas.

—Lo he pensado varias veces—, dijo Soun y tosió—. Pero no lo haría, no soy el viejo maestro, Saotome.

Genma asintió, ya más serio—. Lo sé, era una broma. Pero a fin de cuentas fuimos alumnos de Happosai muchos años, no puede esperar que algo de su podrido sentido del humor no se me haya pegado.

Soun ya no contestó. En realidad, otras cosas de Happosai se le habían pegado a ambos. Soun lo había notado. Genma había adquirido las malas mañas del maestro en cuestión de estafar y robar sin avergonzarse o pensar en las consecuencias y un poco de sus costumbres pervertidas. En cuanto a él, Soun no quería admitirlo, pero a él le habían quedado muchos de los hábitos más pervertidos del viejo maestro y unos cuantos de los relacionados con robar y hacer estafas. Había logrado mantenerlos a raya mientras estuvo casado, y con mucho esfuerzo desde que quedó viudo. Pero con la llegada de Shampoo estaba volviéndose más y más difícil. Era por eso que en realidad esperaba que la bisabuela de su joven "esposa" se la llevara antes de que algo sucediera. Pensando en eso, Soun intentó concentrarse en el juego con poco éxito.

A la mañana siguiente, Soun se estiró en el pasillo frente a su jardín, observando cómo estaban las cosas. Nabiki se había levantado un poco más temprano para entrenar en el dojo con Shampoo, eso le sorprendió. Akane había salido a correr como todas las mañanas, eso era normal. Pero Kasumi había decidido acompañar a su hermana menor, eso también le sorprendió. Genma y Ranma estaban entrenando en el jardín, saltando por todo el lugar. Eso no le sorprendió, lo hacían todos los días. Una anciana de largo cabellos y menos de un metro de altura que llevaba un largo bastón y que saltó desde una canasta cargada por varios pájaros gordos sí le sorprendió. El que la anciana golpeara a Ranma y a Genma y los lanzara al suelo con gran fuerza también lo impresionó. Que Ranma se fastidiara e intentara golpear a la vieja mujer y que ella, un poco molesta, se limitara a presionar un punto específico en el pecho de Ranma como respuesta consiguió ponerlo nervioso.

—Espero que te guste vivir como mujer—, se burló la anciana—. Eso te enseñará a respetarme.

Ranma se molestó y volvió a tratar de golpear a la desconocida, pero sólo consiguió que la vieja mujer lo lanzara volando hacia el dojo.

—Los muchachos de hoy no tienen educación—, se quejó la vieja amazona.

Soun y Genma estaban mudos de asombro, la anciana era en realidad muy hábil, quizás tanto como su antiguo maestro.

—¡Bisabuela Cologne!— Saludó Shampoo, que salió del dojo seguida por Nabiki, quien arrastraba trabajosamente a un noqueado Ranma—. ¡Qué bueno que tú venir!

—No me habías dicho que tu prometido era un niño tan maleducado—, le regañó Cologne.

—Ese no ser mi prometido—, respondió Shampoo, que entonces apuntó hacia Soun—. Ser él.

La anciana miró al señor Tendo con atención—. Es… interesante—, dijo al fin—. Tendré que evaluar bien la situación antes de decidir qué hacer al respecto.

—Anciana—, intervino Genma—. ¿Qué quiso decir con que mi hijo tendrá que vivir como mujer?

Cologne se sentó y encendió su pipa—. Ah, eso. Sólo le apliqué presión en su punto de la lengua de gato, el muchacho no podrá soportar el agua caliente de ahora en adelante, a menos de que le dé la cura.

—¡Pues entréguela de una vez!— Exclamó Ranma, que ya había vuelto en sí y estaba furioso.

La anciana amazona sonrió divertida—. No lo haré, niño. Si quieres la cura, tendrás que ganarla.

0-0

Continuará…

Notas:

1.- Yakuzaku Yuudoku significa en japonés algo así como: químico tóxico/venenoso.

2.- Toda la situación en Kolkhoz resultó bastante divertida de escribir, hacer a Ryoga popular en la escuela me pareció una idea bastante interesante, así como lo demás que les sucedió durante el día, en especial el compromiso entre ambos.

3.- En cuanto a Soun y Genma, si los observan bien, ambos tienen mucho de Happosai en ellos. Genma es un miserable ladrón, estafador y mentiroso, Soun es más honesto, pero siempre tiene a la mano sostenes y a juzgar por lo que siempre piensa que Ranma hace con sus otras prometidas, se diría que tiene una mente un tanto pervertida. Dado esto, se diría que Happosai los entrenó más que nada para ser como él, aunque parece que no fue exitoso completamente (o que tuvo más éxito con Genma que con Soun dependiendo del punto de vista). En fin, la llegada de Cologne hará que todo cambie de dirección, y aún hay posibilidades de que Soun se libre del compromiso con Shampoo, eso lo decidiré luego, si llego a agregar a Mousse a la historia.

4.- Sobre el enamoramiento de alta velocidad de las amazonas que mencioné, ¿no les parece obvio? En el manga y animé vemos cómo Shampoo se enamora de Ranma en tres segundos, así que pensé que al tener un prometido mayor, ese enamoramiento instantáneo tardaría más en tener efecto en Shampoo por la diferencia de edades, entre otras cosas.


	4. Aumento de conflictos

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

- Capítulo 4 -

Aumento de conflictos.

0-0

—Así que tú fuiste quien venció a mi niña—, comentó Cologne mientras observaba a Soun con atención, la anciana y el resto de la familia, a excepción de los Saotomes a quienes habían dejado afuera, se habían sentado en la sala para poder discutir la situación—. Me gustaría escuchar cómo sucedió todo.

Soun asintió y relató todo lo que había sucedido la noche en la que Shampoo llegó por primera vez a la casa de los Tendo—. Como puede ver...— Dijo cuando terminó el relato—. Todo esto fue un gran error.

—¿Eso fue lo que sucedió, Shampoo?— Preguntó Cologne, mirando a su bisnieta.

—Sí, eso haber pasado—, aceptó la joven amazona de cabello azul.

—¿Y aceptaste ser la esposa de este hombre cuando te venció sólo por pura suerte?

Shampoo se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada—. Las leyes ser muy claras yo…

Cologne perdió la paciencia en ese momento—. ¡Ni siquiera fue un combate de verdad, no puedo creer tu mal juicio!— Exclamó—. ¿Has consumado ya tu matrimonio con este hombre?

—No, aún no.

La vieja amazona suspiró aliviada—. Eso es bueno. Si lo hubieras hecho no podríamos arreglar este desastre. No te preocupes, podemos anular este matrimonio y salvar tu honor.

Shampoo miró a Soun, quien escuchaba la conversación atentamente y parecía aliviado por alguna razón, al igual que sus hijas. La joven amazona no pudo evitar sentirse un poco rechazada, había comenzado a sentir una cierta atracción hacia Soun, y en realidad le agradaban Kasumi, Nabiki, incluso Akane. Siendo honesta consigo misma, Shampoo tuvo que admitir que convivir con los Tendo no era tan malo, a excepción de Genma y Ranma a quienes consideraba tan malos como una patada en el estómago, pero aún así… —. Bisabuela, ¿qué modo haber de conservar este compromiso?

—¿Quieres conservarlo?— Gritó Cologne con visible enfado—. ¿Pero porqué demonios quieres hacer eso?

—Shampoo prometer ayudarlas—, dijo la joven amazona apuntando a las tres hermanas Tendo—. Yo no poder romper promesa, eso acabar con honor de amazona.

—No tienes qué cumplir tu promesa—, interrumpió Akane—. Yo puedo aprender a cocinar sola.

—Yo sí aprecio la ayuda que Shampoo me ha dado en la casa—, comentó Kasumi—. Aunque no me sentiría bien obligándola a hacerlo sólo para cubrir una deuda de honor.

—Y la verdad, yo no necesito tanto aprender a pelear—, dijo Nabiki—. Sería útil, pero siempre puedo usar a Akane para atemorizar a los clientes que no quieren pagar.

—¡Oye…!— Se quejó Akane, que se calmó al entender que sus hermanas también estaban intentando convencer a Shampoo de que no era necesario que cumpliera con lo que les había ofrecido.

—Pero Shampoo no gustar romper promesas—, insistió la joven amazona.

—Suficiente—, dijo Cologne—. Escucha Shampoo, si quieres conservar este compromiso, debes enfrentarte al señor Tendo en un combate oficial y ver si puede derrotarte. Pero te advierto que si veo que pierdes a propósito, ¡el castigo que recibirías sería el peor que conoces!

Shampoo palideció— ¿Entrenar en Jusenkyo con usted?

—Exacto. ¿aún estás segura de que quieres seguir con este compromiso?

Durante casi un minuto, Shampoo consideró en silencio su situación. ¿Entrenar con su bisabuela en Jusenkyo? Prefería saltar ella misma a los manantiales malditos, así se ahorraría los golpes. Pelear con Soun era como jugar a la lotería, no tenía idea de que tan hábil era en el combate y en realidad no quería lastimarlo, pero también tenía curiosidad de saber si en verdad era fuerte. Al final, la joven amazona tomó su decisión—. Shampoo enfrentar a Soun en combate oficial.

Soun y sus hijas miraron a Shampoo decepcionadas, los cuatro preguntándose qué tan terca podría llegar a ser. Cologne, por su parte, suspiró decepcionada y maldijo con un murmullo a la estúpida e inútil técnica de enamoramiento de alta velocidad de las amazonas de Joketsuzoku—. Como desees; ya escuchó a mi niña, señor Tendo. ¿acepta enfrentarla de manera oficial?

Soun bebió un poco de su taza de té antes de responder—. No, y no lamento. No peleo con niñas.

Las hermanas Tendo tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para no sonreír abiertamente al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

—La verdad…—, continuó Soun—. Creo que esto es lo más conveniente. Yo no necesito una mujer y…—, al decir eso, la imagen de un muy molesto Happosai que le ordenaba tomar a Shampoo como esposa apareció brevemente en los pensamientos del señor Tendo, quien se apresuró a aplastar el recuerdo de su viejo maestro—. Como decía, no está bien para su bisnieta, ella debe estar con alguien de su edad.

—Me alegra ver que es un hombre maduro y honesto—, dijo Cologne complacida—. Bien, si no desea llevar a cabo la pelea, no hay nada que hacer señor Tendo. Considere su compromiso con mi niña anulado.

—Se lo agradezco anciana—, respondió un aliviado Soun.

—No es nada. Incluso yo debería agradecerle.— La vieja amazona sonrió y se dirigió a su nieta, —Empaca tus cosas Shampoo, nos marchamos de esta casa.—

Desafortunadamente, Shampoo no había tomando las cosas tan bien como su bisabuela. No estaba acostumbrada al rechazo, pues siendo la última en la línea de una de las familias más poderosas de su aldea, Shampoo siempre había conseguido lo que deseaba, ya fuera por la fuerza o por otros medios más sutiles. Claro, por alguna extraña razón los muchachos de su edad en la aldea amazona siempre se alejaban de ella o se rehusaban a enfrentarla (en realidad se debía a que siempre que peleaba con ellos los mandaba al hospital), todos excepto uno… Mousse. La muchacha se sonrojó un poco al recordar a su pretendiente y rápidamente, alejó el recuerdo de Mousse de sus pensamientos y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Bien, Soun la había rechazado, pero tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, ya se la había explicado antes. Cierto, Podría hacerlo pagar y machacarlo por ello, pero cuando lo miró y recordó lo amable que había sido con ella, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Pensó en desquitarse con las tres hermanas, pero al momento en que posó sus ojos en las tres, descubrió que no podría hacerlo tampoco. Entonces, algo le llamó la atención, una mancha blanca y una negra que espiaban por la ventana: Genma y Ranma. De ellos sí podía desquitarse, y toda la situación era su culpa de cualquier modo. A fin de cuentas, si Ranma y su padre no hubieran escapado, nada de esto habría sucedido. Shampoo sonrió una sonrisa malévola, al fin había encontrado con quién desquitarse.

—¿Shampoo?— Era Cologne, que llamaba a su bisnieta por tercera vez—. ¿Me escuchas? Te dije que…

—Yo escuchar—, respondió la joven amazona—. Yo estar de acuerdo. Pero no poder regresar a China aún. No hasta que yo cumplir promesas a hijas de Soun.

—No tenemos en dónde vivir—, indicó Cologne.

—Nosotras poder abrir restaurante—, dijo Shampoo—. Entonces yo poder venir a entrenar a Nabiki y Akane poder aprender a cocinar con nosotras. ¿Qué decir bisabuela? Tú siempre querer hacer eso.

—Eso sería agradable—, comentó Kasumi—. No tenemos un buen restaurante chino por aquí.

—A mi me parece una buena solución—, dijo Nabiki.

—¿Buena? ¡Es una excelente idea!— Exclamó Akane, feliz de que su padre por fin estuviera libre del compromiso y de que su oportunidad de aprender a cocinar no se hubiera arruinado.

—Me parece aceptable—, agregó Soun.

—Sí, podríamos intentarlo—, dijo la anciana pensativa—. Además, la vida en la aldea ya comenzaba a aburrirme.

—Shampoo tener última petición—, solicitó la joven Amazona mirando al señor Tendo—. Yo querer hablar a solas con Soun, una última vez.

Mientras, afuera de la casa, Ranma y Genma escuchaban pegados a la ventana la conversación entre las amazonas y Soun y sus hijas, Genma no estaba tan preocupado, pero no podía controlar su curiosidad ni el deseo de tal vez obtener alguna información valiosa que pudiera usar más tarde. Ranma estaba más interesado en saber cómo obtener la cura del punto de la lengua del gato y en si el rompimiento del compromiso entre Shampoo y Soun significaría que la amazona volvería a intentar matarlo. Después de todo, escapar de una amazona furiosa no estaba en la lista de cosas que Ranma tenía pensado hacer.

—Esto no me agrada—, dijo Genma en voz baja—. La anciana piensa quedarse a vivir en Nerima.

—A mi me parece perfecto—, respondió Ranma—. Necesito quitarle la cura antes de que algo pase y termine convertido en chica para siempre.

—Oh, cierto—, Genma sonrió un poco apenado—. Había olvidado eso.

—Estúpido.— Gruñó Ranma, estrellando su puño en el cráneo de su padre, —¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso?

—De cualquier modo—, comenzó Genma—. Esa anciana es peligrosa y nos causará muchos líos. En cuanto a tu falta de respeto hacia tu padre…

—Uuuuuyy… ¿No me digas que quieres pelear?— Preguntó enfadado el joven Saotome.

Por toda respuesta, Genma golpeó a su hijo en la cara. Después de eso, no pasó mucho para que Ranma lanzara a su padre al estanque del jardín, haciendo un gran escándalo.

—¡Idiota!— Gritó Ranma—. ¡Shampoo detesta mi forma de mujer, si me hubieras tirado al agua tal vez se habría molestado lo bastante como para querer matarme de nuevo!

El panda levantó un letrero de madera que decía: 'Es tu problema, yo sólo soy un lindo panda.'

—¡Panda mis calzones!— Volvió a gritar Ranma—. ¡Es tu culpa que…!

—Ustedes dos inútiles hacer mucho ruido—, dijo una molesta Shampoo abriendo la puerta de la casa y saliendo al jardín, Soun estaba detrás de ella—. ¡Callarse o yo y bisabuela hacerlos callar!

La amenaza tuvo el efecto deseado, Ranma y Genma-Panda se congelaron y no hicieron el menor ruido mientras la joven amazona y el señor Tendo caminaban hacia el dojo.

—Sigo diciendo que esto es tu culpa—, murmuró Ranma cuando Shampoo y Soun entraron al dojo.

El panda levanto otro letrero que decía: 'Y yo sigo diciendo que no respetas a tu padre.'

—Creí que eras sólo un lindo panda—, respondió el joven Saotome.

—¿Esa es la manera en la que esos dos actúan normalmente?— Preguntó Cologne mientras observaba desde la sala como Genma-Panda y Ranma comenzaban a pelear de nuevo.

—No, usualmente su nivel de madurez es el de un niño de diez años—, comentó Nabiki—. Es sólo que cuando se enfadan retroceden al nivel de un niño de tres.

—¡Nabiki, eso no es verdad, no seas injusta con Ranma y su padre!— Intervino Kasumi—. En realidad sólo retroceden al nivel de un niño de cinco años.

—Yo diría que el de un niño de tres y medio—, contestó Nabiki.

—Cuatro y medio—, replicó Kasumi.

—Cuatro, y es mi última oferta—, dijo Nabiki.

—Aceptado—, finalizó Kasumi, —Como le decíamos señora Cologne, su madurez retrocede al nivel de un niño de cuatro años.

—¿Se puede saber porqué dicen esas cosas?— intervino Akane—. ¡Ranma sólo actúa así cuando el tío Genma hace alguna estupidez!

—Lo cual sucede todos los días—, recordó Nabiki.

—Y en ocasiones más de una vez—, completó Kasumi.

—¡De todos modos no es su culpa!— Les dijo Akane visiblemente irritada.

En silencio, Cologne suspiró aliviada de que su bisnieta se hubiera librado de ser pariente de esta familia tan rara. Aún así, la anciana debía admitir que el joven Saotome tenía habilidad, había logrado desviar gran parte del golpe que le dio después de presionar su punto de la lengua del gato y recuperó la conciencia más rápido de lo que esperaba. Eso era interesante. La anciana sonrió, parecía que había encontrado un nuevo juguete. Quizás vivir un tiempo en Nerima sí sería divertido.

En el dojo, Soun miraba nervioso a la joven de cabello azul que estaba de pie frente a él y que lo miraba con una expresión extraña que no podía descifrar. ¿Qué es lo que Shampoo quería con él que tenía que discutirse en privado?

—Bien Shampoo, ya estamos solas, ¿qué quieres decirme?— Preguntó él.

Para su sorpresa, la joven amazona simplemente se inclinó y bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Eso no es necesario.

Shampoo se tomó un momento para acomodar las palabras antes de decirlas, necesitaba decir esto lo mejor posible. Finalmente, se enderezó y comenzó a hablar—. Quiero pedirle perdón por los… problemas que le causé durante nuestro compromiso… lamento no tener…—, la joven amazona tuvo que hacer una pausa para recordar cómo decir las siguientes palabras en japonés—. La edad necesaria… para estar con usted… eso lo digo de verdad… y…

Soun no pudo responder, pues se encontró de repente con los brazos llenos de una niña que había comenzado a llorar. Al principio, eso le recordó a Soun las ocasiones en las que había consolado a sus hijas luego de que quedó viudo, pero poco a poco, la imagen del maestro Happosai apareció en su mente, ordenándole aprovechar la situación para tocar el cuerpo de la joven que tenía en brazos en lugares no muy adecuados para la situación. El señor Tendo comenzó un largo debate en su mente acerca de qué era lo que debía hacer, por un lado sabía que debía contenerse, pero por el otro, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, estaba la influencia de Happosai, haciéndole considerar más y más el mover sus manos hacia el pecho y el trasero de la joven amazona y sentir para poder obtener un poco de energía, a fin de cuentas, el maestro le había enseñado cómo hacerlo y…

—… Ser difícil renunciar a compromiso…— Shampoo había vuelto a hablar como siempre lo hacía, pues su frustración se había apoderado de ella—. Yo tener que destruir mi honor… por propia voluntad… no ser fácil… y menos porque técnica de enamoramiento instantáneo ya haber comenzado a hacer efecto en mi… ser muy difícil detenerla… de repente.

Escuchar el pequeño discurso sobre el honor de Shampoo logró que la imagen de Happosai se alejara por completo de la mente de Soun, lo cual le permitió calmarse y pensar objetivamente de nuevo.

—Pero aún así, tú no me amas a mi—, indicó Soun, recuperando la calma—. Estoy seguro de que hay un muchacho de tu edad que te guste, alguien de quien podrías enamorarte y que sea mejor para ti.

Shampoo se separó de Soun y se secó las lágrimas, recordando a Mousse otra vez—. Sí… haber alguien… pero él ser muy idiota para Shampoo.

—Quizás necesites ayudarlo un poco—, aconsejó Soun—. Tal vez sólo actúa como un idiota porque se está esforzando demasiado, ¿no lo crees?

—Soun probablemente tener razón—, respondió Shampoo, sonriendo un poco al recordar las estupideces que Mousse hacía para llamar su atención.

—Bien, es bueno ver que sonríes, eres muy joven para angustiarte tanto—, el señor Tendo tomó a la joven amazona por el hombro y la llevó fuera del dojo—. Piensa en mí como un amigo, y recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida aquí cuando necesites hablar con mis hijas o pedirme un consejo. No lo olvides.

—Shampoo no olvidar, y pensar que ser buena idea—, la amazona suspiró—. Gracias.

Soun fue el primero en regresar a la casa, pero Shampoo no lo siguió. En vez de eso, la joven de cabello azul se dirigió justo hacia Genma-Panda y Ranma, que ya habían dejado de pelear y conversaban sobre algún asunto que a la amazona no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Cuando estuvo frente a los dos Saotomes, Shampoo los miró con una expresión que mostraba un desprecio casi total.

—Yo retirar mi perdón hacia ti y tu inútil panda—, dijo ella con una voz helada, disfrutando la manera en que Ranma y Genma-Panda comenzaron a sudar preocupados—. Yo no intentar matarte más, pero haber muchas otras cosas que amazonas poder hacer a gente indeseable cuando matar no ser opción—, Sin decir más, la joven amazona entró a la casa.

Ranma pasó saliva. A él no le importaba retar a la anciana para obtener la cura. Pero la amenaza de Shampoo lo había preocupado de verdad. Por lo que sabía, la furia de las mujeres era completamente impredecible, y no tenía el menor deseo de descubrir que otras cosas podría hacerle Shampoo.

_Y en cuanto a Ryoga y Azusa…_

Ryoga no deseaba salir de la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de la familia Shiratori. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero mientras pudiera posponerlo, lo haría. Aún no podía entender porqué el destino lo detestaba tanto. ¿Ofrecerle una cura para sus dos maldiciones sólo para negarle la oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Akane Tendo y peor aún, comprometerlo con otra mujer? Claro que Azusa había tomado la noticia con gran entusiasmo, de hecho, se había tomado demasiado en serio sus deberes como su prometida. Ryoga se estremeció al recordar su cena de la noche anterior con la familia Shiratori, en especial como Azusa se había dedicado a atenderlo sólo a él, para después guiarlo de la mano hasta la habitación de huéspedes y ofrecerle un beso de buenas noches, a lo que él se había negado.

El problema principal era que a Ryoga le había agradado mucho que una niña tan bonita como Azusa en realidad pudiera estar interesada en él, y más porque en las últimas horas había decidido que ella también le gustaba. El resultado era obvio. Ryoga sentía que estaba traicionando a Akane, pero por el otro lado, una gran parte de su mente intentaba convencerlo de que no podría traicionarla en ningún modo porque, simplemente, la menor de las hermanas Tendo no tenía ni idea de lo que él sentía por ella. Claro que eso era culpa de una sola persona: Ranma Saotome.

—Además, siempre es su culpa—, murmuró Ryoga levantándose—. Debería de ir y patearle el trasero por haberme obligado a seguirlo hasta China… ¡el muy cobarde!

—¿Ryoga?— Llamó Azusa tocando la puerta—. ¿Estás decente, puedo pasar?

El joven Hibiki suspiró, pensaría en cómo aplastar a Ranma más tarde—. Sí, adelante Azusa.

La joven Shiratori entró ya vestida con su uniforme—. ¿No te has levantado?— Exclamó—. ¿Acaso quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases como alumno oficial de Kolkhoz, qué pasa contigo?

—Eso no me importa mucho—, contestó él sin mucho ánimo.

—¡Pero a mi sí!— Respondió Azusa, obligándolo a ponerse de pie—. ¡Yo nunca llego tarde a clases!

—¡Yo casi nunca voy a clases!— Respondió Ryoga—. ¡Nunca encuentro la escuela de todos modos!

—Eso ya no será un problema cariño, yo me ocuparé de llevarte hoy, y mañana serás normal y podrás ir tú solo—, le dijo Azusa con una sonrisa y un optimismo que desconcertaron a Ryoga.

—¿Cariño, yo?— Preguntó el joven Hibiki—. Pero… ¿No es muy pronto para que me llames así?

—Vamos a casarnos algún día… ¿cierto? Y ya te había dicho que me gustas, ahora no tengo porqué ocultarlo.

Ryoga se sonrojó y se paralizó, observando cómo Azusa preparaba su uniforme y lo acomodaba sobre la cama—. Listo, ahora vístete rápido o no tendremos tiempo de desayunar. Lamento que no hayas podido bañarte, pero ya es tarde—, indicó ella. Con un tono ligeramente acusador.

—Oye… Azusa…

—¿Qué te pasa?

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Ryoga logró hablar—. Eres muy honesta… ¿no?

—¿Te molesta eso?— Preguntó la joven Shiratori—. ¿Preferirías que te mintiera o no dijera lo que pienso?

—No, es sólo que… ¿cómo sé que en verdad te gusto y no estás jugando conmigo?

—Ryoga, en verdad me gustas. No estoy enamorada de ti aún, pero podría llegar a estarlo si me sigues tratando bien… ¡y si no me haces llegar tarde a clases!—. Le dijo Azusa, poniéndole la camisa del uniforme en las manos—. Vístete ya, yo esperaré aquí afuera para llevarte al comedor y después a la escuela.

Ryoga suspiró y repitiendo las palabras de Azusa en voz baja, se vistió con el uniforme de Kolkhoz. Una chica, ¿enamorándose de él? Lo había considerado como algo casi imposible. Pero podía suceder si él se esforzaba un poco, pero ¿qué había de Akane?—. Ella sólo me ve como su mascota—, murmuró—. Pero aún puedo intentarlo de nuevo, si le gusto a Azusa, quizás también podría gustarle a Akane.

—¿Aún no estás listo?— La voz de Azusa sonaba ligeramente molesta.

Ryoga se apresuró a recoger su mochila y su sólido, pesado y nuevo paraguas anaranjado, que había fabricado la noche anterior antes de dormirse—. Ya estoy listo Azusa, ya podemos irnos.

No mucho después. Ryoga estaba de pie frente al grupo de Azusa, recibiendo su presentación oficial como un nuevo alumno de la escuela. Había sido un milagro que llegaran a tiempo, considerando que Azusa había decidido correr y no patinar, lo que había reducido bastante su velocidad.

—Bien, joven Hibiki. Puede tomar el asiento de la esquina izquierda—, instruyó el maestro luego de presentar a Ryoga a los demás alumnos. Para sorpresa de Ryoga, su nuevo asiento estaba directamente detrás de Azusa y a la derecha de la otra niña que habló con él el día anterior: Kaede.

—Hola—, saludó Kaede mientras se acomodaba su lindo cabello gris—. Me alegra ver que decidiste quedarte en nuestra escuela, ¿qué has pensado sobre mi oferta de salir conmigo?

—Ryoga no puede salir contigo—, interrumpió Azusa—. Ni con ninguna otra chica de la escuela.

—¿Es decir que ni siquiera puede salir contigo?— Preguntó Kaede, haciéndose la inocente.

—¡Lo que trato de decir es que sólo puede salir conmigo!— Exclamó Azusa.

—¿Y eso porqué?— Insistió Kaede—. Según lo que dijeron ayer, ustedes no son novios ni nada parecido.

—¿Eso te gustaría no es cierto?— Dijo Azusa—. Ryoga es el único muchacho con el que no has salido.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?— Exclamó esta vez Kaede—. ¿Qué yo salgo con cualquiera?

—Bueno, admito que no te gustan los rubios—, comentó Azusa—. Pero sí, sales con casi todos.

—¡Al menos yo no soy cleptómana!

—¡Es mejor que ser una cualquiera!

—¡Shiratori Azusa, Yamane Kaede, salgan del salón!— Ordenó el maestro—. Aquí no es lugar para pelear.

Con la cabeza baja, ambas adolescentes dejaron de pelear y obedecieron al maestro. No mucho después, ambas sostenían baldes de agua en el pasillo.

—Esto es tu culpa—, murmuró Azusa.

—Yo diría que es al contrario—, respondió Kaede.

—¡No habría pasado nada si tú no quisieras salir con Ryoga!— Se quejó Azusa, subiendo un poco la voz.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿porqué te molesta tanto?— Dijo Kaede, también hablando más fuerte.

—¡Porque Ryogita es MI prometido!— Gritó Azusa—. ¡No puedes tenerlo!

De pronto, la ventana del salón que daba al pasillo se abrió y el profesor y la gran mayoría de los alumnos se asomaron por allí.

—Shiratori, Yamane, ¿no conocen el significado de la palabra castigo?— Preguntó el maestro.

—¿Prometidos en matrimonio?— Preguntó una alumna.

—De seguro ya tienen tiempo juntos—, adivinó un muchacho.

—Nooo… ¡Azusa…!— Lloró otro.

—Entonces ¿Mikado está libre al fin?— Preguntó una chica.

—¿Qué pasará con el club de fans de Azusa?— Preguntó otro alumno—. Pensaba unirme a ellos.

Dentro del salón, un muy avergonzado Ryoga se hundió en su asiento y ocultó su rostro detrás de uno de sus cuadernos. Nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que estas cosas le sucedían a Ranma, no a él.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya que todo se había calmado y sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso, Ryoga fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de todos los otros varones del salón.

—¡Oye Ryoga!— Llamó el muchacho que le había hablado el día anterior—. ¿Crees que podrás ganar?

—Cierto—, agregó el otro muchacho que también había hablado con él—. Yakuzaishi es más rudo de lo que parece. Su estilo de combate es bastante peligroso.

—¿Qué estilo practica?— Preguntó Ryoga mientras apretaba el nudo en las cintas sobre su frente.

—No sé qué nombre tiene. Pero utiliza varios químicos cuando pelea.

—Me da lo mismo—, dijo Ryoga, —No voy a perder. Azusa, quiero acabar con este asunto lo más pronto posible, tengo otros asuntos pendientes… ¿podríamos irnos ya?

Azusa cerró su caja del almuerzo y luego de pasar lo que estaba comiendo, se levantó—. Sí, está bien. Te llevaré al campo de béisbol, allí es tu pelea. ¿No es verdad?

Ryoga se asombró un poco al notar que prácticamente toda la escuela se había reunido en el campo de béisbol para ver su combate. Yakuzaishi Yuudoku, presidente del club de química y líder de la asociación de fans de Azusa Shiratori ya lo esperaba y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, no estaba de buen humor. Ryoga suspiró, en realidad no le importaba el humor de su oponente, sólo quería acabar con él rápido para poder concentrarse en cazar a Ranma de nuevo.

—¡Ryoga!— Gritó Azusa, que se había sentado en primera fila—. Ánimo, ¡yo sé que tú puedes ganar!

—¡Hibiki, plebeyo infeliz!— Gritó el químico señalando al chico perdido—. ¿Es verdad el horrible rumor que ha llegado a mis nobles oídos? ¿Que tú y la bella Azusa están comprometidos?

—Es verdad. Pero fue algo arreglado por nuestros padres y…

Yakuzaishi no dejó que Ryoga terminara—. ¡No lo permitiré, incluso ya conseguiste que Azusa te anime a gritos, seguramente la tienes intoxicada con algún químico extraño que la obliga a obedecerte!

—¿Disculpa?— Ryoga sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, este tipo le recordaba mucho a Kuno y eso nunca era algo bueno—. ¿Cuál químico extraño?

—¡Eso es lo que voy a averiguar después de que te haga puré!— Respondió el joven Yuudoku.

—No será tan fácil—, respondió Ryoga, empuñando su pesado paraguas.

—Ya lo veremos, ¡ni siquiera Mikado podría vencer el poder de la escuela Yuudoku de combate!

—¿Entonces has vencido a ese pervertido?— Preguntó Ryoga.

—¡Claro que no!— Exclamó Yakuzaishi—. ¡Mikado es mi amigo, pero sé que soy más fuerte que él!

—Eso no significa nada—, contestó Ryoga, —¡Adelante, atácame con todo lo que tengas!

Yakuzaishi sonrió confiado y luego de guardar sus lentes, rebuscó entre los bolsillos interiores de su bata de laboratorio, de donde sacó una esfera de cristal llena de un extraño líquido azul, que lanzó directo al rostro de Ryoga—. ¡Detenla si puedes, Bomba ácida!

Ryoga simplemente saltó hacia atrás, observando cómo la esfera estallaba y quemaba el pasto en el lugar en donde él había estado un segundo antes—. ¡Oye, eso es peligroso!

—Precisamente—, respondió el químico, mientras sacaba varios tubos de ensayo de sus bolsillos y los sostenía entre sus dedos—. Y estos lo son aún más, ¡Tubos de parálisis!

Ryoga abrió su paraguas y lo utilizó como escudo, dejando que los tubos de ensayo se estrellaran allí sin hacerle daño—. Si esto es lo único que sabes hacer, vas a perder la pelea, ¡Es mi turno!

Antes de que Yakuzaishi pudiera reaccionar, Ryoga había desaparecido y no podía encontrarlo ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, entonces eso significaba que… ¿arriba? El químico miró hacia el cielo, y como esperaba, Ryoga estaba allí y ya era muy tarde para esquivarlo.

Ryoga abrió su paraguas y lo lanzó hacia abajo, girando como una sierra de alta velocidad.

—¡Ahk!— Yakuzaishi no logró evitar el paraguas, que pasó demasiado cerca y luego de girar hacia arriba regresó a la mano de su dueño, quien cayó justo frente a él.

—Esto es el fin—, dijo Ryoga y sin más, golpeó al químico con fuerza en el estómago, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

El resto de los estudiantes contuvo el aliento al ver lo que había sucedido.

—¡Tu novio es invencible!— Le comentó una alumna a Azusa—. ¡Nunca había visto algo así!

—Claro que lo es—, intervino Kaede—. ¿No recuerdan lo que hizo en la copa Charlotte o lo que hizo ayer?

—Cierto, destruyó la pista de hielo con sólo sus manos—, recordaron el resto de los alumnos.

Azusa por su parte, estaba bastante impresionada, Ryoga no sólo era guapo, gentil y caballeroso, él también era el artista marcial más fuerte y hábil que había visto, sonriendo, la joven Shiratori comenzó a llenarse de orgullo. Su prometido quizás era en realidad lo que había estado buscando.

—¿Yakuzaishi logró levantarse?— Exclamó otro de los alumnos.

—¿En serio?— Azusa miró de nuevo a donde había caído el presidente del club de química.

Yakuzaishi estaba sintiendo un dolor terrible en el estómago, casi suficiente para impedirle controlar sus brazos y piernas. Nunca había recibido un impacto tan fuerte, pero no podía dejarse vencer. ¡No cuando su futuro con Azusa estaba en juego! El muchacho estaba tan concentrado en volver a la pelea, que no notó que su bata había sido desgarrada por el paraguas y que eso había destruido todos los frascos con sustancias químicas que llevaba ocultos allí. Tampoco había notado que literalmente todo su cuerpo estaba empapado con dichas sustancias. También ignoró el peligroso olor que ahora desprendían sus ropas, lo único que pudo notar fue que había logrado ponerse de pie.

—¡Ryoga, aún no me has vencido!— Logró gritar.

—Vaya que eres obstinado.— Dijo Ryoga un poco asombrado, no había golpeado a Yakuzaishi con la fuerza que normalmente usaba contra Ranma, pero sí le había dado un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para noquear a Kuno, quizás el químico no era tan débil después de todo.

—Y ahora, usaré mi mayor arma en tu contra—, avisó Yakuzaishi, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta que encontró un encendedor—. No podrás contra mi bola de fuego.

—Creo que no sería buena idea encender eso—, Le indicó Ryoga.

—¿Tienes miedo? Pues deberías… ¡Mi bola de fuego te hará cenizas!— Yakuzaishi comenzó a reír como maniático y activó el encendedor. Desafortunadamente para él, la chispa, unida a los vapores inflamables que emanaban de su ropa no fueron una buena combinación y el resultado fue…

*KA- BOOOOM!*

Ryoga logró cubrirse con su paraguas, por lo que salió ileso de la poderosa y espectacular explosión que envolvió a Yakuzaishi. El joven Yuudoku, sin embargo había quedado inconsciente y chamuscado como un negro carbón en el fondo de un cráter en el suelo.

—¡Eso fue impresionante!— Comentó Kaede, que había caminado hasta estar justo junto a Ryoga—. Aunque el director va a estar molesto por los daños que estás causando en la escuela… ¿lo sabías? Dos veces la pista de hielo y ahora el campo de béisbol, deberías dedicarte a demoler edificios.

—No lo había pensado así—, contestó Ryoga, preocupado de que esto fuera a costarle algún reporte.

—Oh, no importa, Kolkhoz tiene el dinero para reparar esto y más—, le aseguró Kaede, acercándose un poco más—. ¿Quieres ir a celebrar tu victoria conmigo?

—¡No, él no quiere!— Intervino Azusa, tomando a Ryoga por el brazo y obligándolo a caminar hacia el edificio principal—, ¿estás bien?—. Preguntó cuando estuvieron lejos de Kaede.

—Claro que estoy bien—, contestó Ryoga—. Mi paraguas me protegió bastante bien de la explosión.

Azusa se detuvo y miró a Ryoga mientras sonreía—. Es bueno escuchar eso. Azusita estaba muy asustada cuando Yakusaizhi explotó, me alegra mucho ver que no te lastimaron.

Ryoga se sonrojó, Azusa de pronto le pareció bastante linda, en especial porque estaba preocupándose por él de un modo bastante sincero—. Ah… pues… no… me pasó nada… yo…

Azusa le justó A Ryoga su corbata que se le había salido del saco durante la pelea y entonces, simplemente por un impulso, se paró de puntas y besó a su prometido en la nariz—. Estoy orgullosa de que hayas ganado—, le murmuró—. Ahora vamos… ¡aún hay tiempo para comer algo!

Ryoga estaba tan impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar, que se olvidó incluso de notar que su nariz no había sangrado cuando Azusa lo besó.

Durante el resto del día, Ryoga no volvió a recordar a Ranma Saotome o a Akane Tendo en lo absoluto, su mente simplemente se dedicó a recordar una y otra vez el beso de Azusa, y cuando las clases terminaron y ella le volvió a ofrecer llevarlo a la escuela Furinkan, Ryoga se negó. No tenía deseos de pelear con Ranma o de enojarse. El día había terminado bastante bien, y no quería arruinarlo.

0-0

Continuará…

Lo que sucedió en este capítulo en la casa de los Tendo fue importante por una razón, me permitió terminar la trama de Shampoo y Soun, como dije la introducción de Cologne cambiaría las cosas, y también me permite regresar la atención de esta parte de la historia a Ranma y a su búsqueda por la cura del punto de la lengua del gato. Shampoo también ha cambiado en esta parte, obviamente no le fue fácil dejar a Soun, y sin Ranma en medio, creo que es obvio dejar entrever que a ella en realidad le gusta Mousse. En cuanto a Soun, aunque parece que ha vuelto a ser normal, la influencia de Happosai en él sólo está aumentando, ¿cuánto podrá mantenerla bajo control?

Sobre Ryoga, pues al parecer las cosas le van bastante bien, pero no cuenten con eso. Ya adquirió dos rivales jurados en la preparatoria Kolkhoz: Mikado y Yakuzaishi (quienes cumplen la función de ser algo parecido a la versión de Kolkhoz de Kuno Tatewaki, o al menos lo más cercano, creo que es bastante obvio) que no lo dejarán en paz tan fácilmente, y además, está Kaede que sigue interesada en quedarse con él.


	5. Paraíso e Infierno

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

- Capítulo 5-

Paraíso e Infierno.

0-0

Ryoga estaba deprimido. Su padre no había estado allí en la mañana cuando despertó, ni había llegado durante el desayuno, ni cuando había salido a la escuela junto con Azusa. Sabía que aún faltaba el resto del día, pero había tenido la gran ilusión de verlo al menos en el desayuno. Hundido en estas meditaciones, el joven Hibiki caminaba detrás de la niña Shiratori, cuidando no perderla de vista para evitar perderse, cuando de pronto…

—¡Estefanía!

Maldición. Ryoga no supo qué hacer al mirar cómo su prometida, aún le costaba un poco de trabajo pensar en Azusa de esa forma. Se olvidaba de él y se lanzaba detrás un repartidor de leche. Al parecer había visto un envase de vidrio color naranja que llamó su atención y conociéndola, no dejaría su persecución hasta que el frasco estuviera en sus manos. Sabiendo lo inútil que era intentar detenerla, Ryoga se recargó en la pared y esperó a que ella regresara.

—Buenos días Hibiki, parece que Azusa te dejó abandonado.

Sorprendido, Ryoga se encontró con los dos muchachos que habían estado hablando con él desde que entró al colegio Kolkhoz. Desafortunadamente, no podía recordar sus nombres.

—No nos hemos presentado—, Dijo uno de ellos—.Me llamo Kosaku.

—Y yo soy Yuta—, dijo el otro.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos hasta el salón?— Preguntó Kosaku—. Azusa probablemente lo entendería.

—Gracias. Pero mejor la espero aquí—, respondió Ryoga—. Sería grosero dejarla atrás.

—Como quieras. Pero recuerda que puedes juntarte con nosotros—, le recordó Yuta.

—Y por cierto, buena pelea la de ayer—, dijo Kosaku.

—¿Pelea?— Ryoga rió un poco—. Difícilmente podría considerarse discusión.

—Yakuzaishi es bueno con los químicos, pero fuera de eso es bastante estúpido. No me sorprende que se haya hecho estallar a sí mismo—, admitió Kosaku—. De cualquier modo, estaba muy molesto contigo y podría intentar algo, el pobre es un poco sicótico.

—No me importa. Puedo ganarle siempre que intente pelear conmigo—, respondió Ryoga.

—Pasando a otras cosas, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Kaede?— Preguntó Kosaku—. Se está obsesionando contigo, ¿sabes? Y el que seas prometido de Azusa no ayuda mucho.

Ryoga se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a que dos chicas se interesaran en él—. ¿Y eso porqué?

—Azusa es la capitana del equipo de patinaje y Kaede es capitana del equipo de voleibol—, dijo Yuta.

—Kaede siempre ha querido ser la más popular—, indicó Kosaku—. Pero debido a Azusa nunca lo ha logrado.

—Por lo tanto, y considerando que eres el prometido de Azusa—, dijo Yuta—. Kaede intentará que salgas con ella sin importarle otra cosa. No es que Kaede sea violenta, pero puede llegar a serlo si está frustrada. Por cierto, escuché que Mikado volverá a clases hoy, y que no está contento contigo.

—Mala suerte, amigo—, dijo Kosaku—. Entre ellas dos, Mikado y Yakuzaishi, lo más seguro es que tarde o temprano necesitarás un buen seguro médico.

Nuevamente, y por tercera vez en los últimos días, Ryoga sintió que de algún modo, ese tipo de situaciones le iban mejor a Ranma, no a él.

—¡Gracias por esperar!— Exclamó Azusa, uniéndose al grupo. Justo como Ryoga esperaba, la joven Shiratori llevaba en sus manos un frasco de leche color naranja—. El repartidor aceptó venderme a Estefanía, ¿no es genial?

—¿Es decir que lo compraste Shiratori?— Preguntó Yuta, con una expresión de pánico.

—¡Es el fin del mundo!— Bromeó Kosaku.

—Oigan, déjenla en paz—, interrumpió Ryoga, al notar que Azusa comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

—Gracias—, dijo ella—. Sí. Lo compré—, Azusa miró a los muchachos—. Pensé que ya era hora de hacerlo, no puedo dar una mala imagen ahora que tengo un prometido, ¿entienden?

—Lo que digas Shiratori—, respondió Yuta, comenzando a caminar.

—Los veremos en clase—, agregó Kosaku, uniéndose a su amigo.

—¿Es tan difícil aceptar que traté de hacer las cosas de una manera diferente?— Comentó Azusa cuando estuvo a solas con Ryoga—. Digo, ahora que estamos juntos no puedo actuar como antes.

—Cuando haces algo por mucho tiempo y decides cambiar de repente, a los demás les es difícil acostumbrarse—, respondió el joven Hibiki—. Quizás eso me pase cuando tenga la cura a mi falta de sentido de la dirección. He estado perdido tanto tiempo, que tal vez siga haciéndolo sólo por hábito.

—Estoy segura de que no sucederá eso—, le respondió ella, ofreciéndole su mano—. ¿Nos vamos?

Ryoga se arregló la corbata del uniforme con su mano izquierda, y tomó la mano de Azusa con la derecha—. Sí, vamos.

La entrada al colegio Kolkhoz había adquirido un nuevo adorno. O al menos, eso es lo que parecía, pues justo allí se erguía una figura de lo más inusual a la que todos los alumnos que entraban observaban con una expresión de extrañamiento total. La figura en cuestión era una momia vestida con una bata de laboratorio que utilizaba muletas para poder mantenerse de pie. Cuando la momia vio que Ryoga Hibiki y Azusa Shiratori se acercaban, pareció animarse e incluso pudo escucharse una risa escapar de entre los vendajes que le cubrían el rostro.

—¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó Azusa al encontrarse con la momia—. ¿Ya es día de brujas?

—No tengo idea—, respondió Ryoga—. Pero algo en esta cosa me parece familiar.

—¡Ya basta idiota!— Gritó la momia—. Soy yo… ¡Yakuzaishi Yuudoku!

—¿No deberías estar en el hospital?— Preguntó Azusa—. Escuché que tus quemaduras eran graves.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi, querida Azusa—, dijo la masa de vendas que era Yakusaizhi, que entonces se dirigió a Ryoga—. ¡Hibiki, unas simples quemaduras no pueden detenerme!

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?— Demandó Ryoga—. No puedes hacer nada en ese estado.

El joven Yuudoku rió antes de responder—. Tal vez ahora no pueda. Pero mi única intención en este momento es decirte que en cuanto esté curado, ¡voy a vengarme por lo que me hiciste ayer!

—¡Todo fue tu culpa! Te advertí que no usaras el encendedor—, de defendió Ryoga.

—Eso es cierto—, agregó la joven Shiratori—. Ryogita te avisó a tiempo, pero tú no hiciste caso.

Ryoga pensó en pedirle a Azusa que no lo llamara así, pero decidió hacerlo más tarde.

—Bah. Eso no importa ya—, respondió Yakuzaishi, alejándose trabajosamente con sus muletas—. Hibiki, no he terminado contigo, no lo olvides.

Antes de que Ryoga pudiera responder, Azusa lo obligó a caminar hacia el edificio principal, al tiempo que le aseguraba que no valía la pena perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, durante la clase de deportes, que ese día consistía en ejercicios en el gimnasio. Ryoga pasaba el tiempo sentado esperando su turno junto a Yuta y Kosaku. Acostumbrado a estar solo, no se sentía cómodo con los intentos de los dos muchachos de entablar una amistad con él, así que intentando evitar las preguntas de sus nuevos 'amigos' Ryoga se limitó a observar a las chicas mientras hacían sus ejercicios.

—Vamos Hibiki—, presionó Kosaku—. ¿Porqué no nos dices qué tal es estar comprometido con la chica más linda del colegio?

—¡Cierto, tienes qué contarnos!— Demandó Yuta—. ¡No puedes simplemente decir que no has intentado hacer nada con ella!

Ryoga estaba comenzando a enfadarse, Yuta y Kosaku le recordaban mucho a los dos pervertidos que Ranma siempre tenía detrás en su escuela, lástima que no podía recordar sus nombres.

—El compromiso es sólo algo que decidieron nuestros padres—, dijo Ryoga—. Tal vez no sea algo permanente.

—Bromeas—, dijo Yuta.

—¿Quien no quisiera estar comprometido con ella?— Preguntó Kosaku, señalando a la joven Shiratori, que vestida con su uniforme de gimnasia, dejaba ver sus bellas piernas y esbeltos y lindos brazos.

Azusa estaba ocupada terminando una compleja rutina en la barra de equilibrio y Ryoga tuvo que admitir que realizó una rutina perfecta. En ese momento, el joven Hibiki no pudo evitar mirarla por completo por primera vez. Al admirar su largo cabello castaño que fluía libremente y la sonrisa ante el aplauso de sus amigas, que demostraba lo feliz que estaba por lo que había hecho, Ryoga descubrió que eso le hacía sentir una casi imperceptible presión en su pecho.

Oh-Oh.

Eso no estaba completamente bien, ni completamente mal. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Azusa… pero y Akane? Se preguntó. "_Akane no está aquí y a ella no le importas_" le respondió una voz en su cabeza_. "Al menos no como persona. Para ella sería mejor si te quedaras convertido en cerdo, ¿no es así P-Chan? Pero a Azusa no le importa, a ella sí le gusta Ryoga Hibiki, no P-Chan_."

—¿Hibiki?… ¡Hibiki!

Ryoga regresó a la realidad—. ¿Qué sucede?

Yuta señaló a la maestra—. Es tu turno.

Ryoga rió sin ganas y se rascó la nuca apenado mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la maestra, por suerte para él, logró hacerlo sin ir en otra dirección—. L-lo siento, estaba distraído.

La maestra suspiró cansada y le indicó la rutina que debía realizar.

Ryoga logró terminar su rutina en los aros con facilidad, e incluso recibió algunos aplausos de sus compañeros al final. En el lado de las chicas, Azusa había visto todo con atención y ahora sonreía con orgullo. La joven Shiratori suspiró al mirar cómo Ryoga se acomodaba el cabello y se sentaba de nuevo con Yuta y Kosaku. Cruzando sus manos brevemente sobre su pecho, Azusa admitió que Ryoga no sólo le gustaba, sino que había comenzado a sentir afecto por él, y que ese afecto crecía cada vez más rápido, quizás, dentro de poco, podría decir que en verdad se había enamorado de él.

—No creo que Ryoga se vaya ir a ningún lado—, comentó Kaede—.Lo miras con tanta insistencia que debería darte vergüenza, Shiratori.

Azusa se sonrojó un poco y se sentó junto a Kaede. Extrañamente, la chica de cabello gris no había molestado a Ryoga en todo el día, y aunque Azusa lo apreciaba, también le hacía sentir curiosidad. Por el momento, la niña Yamane estaba ocupada estudiando algo en una libreta.

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó Azusa.

—Notas sobre las estrategias del equipo de voleibol—, explicó Kaede—. Tendremos un partido amistoso que será algo difícil mañana, tengo que prepararme bien.

—¿Contra que escuela juegan?

—Seisyuun—, respondió Kaede sin dejar de mirar sus notas—. Su equipo apesta, pero escuché que su porrista es peligrosa.

—Vaya… ¿Cómo se llama ella?

Kaede avanzó unas páginas en su libreta y leyó el nombre en voz alta—. Mariko Konjou.

—No la conozco—, dijo Azusa levantándose—. Buena suerte de todos modos.

—Gracias—, contestó Kaede sin dejar de leer su libreta. Azusa suspiró y fue a sentarse con Ryoga.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Ryoga se extrañó cuando Azusa no lo llevó fuera de la escuela, sino que lo guió hacia la pista de patinaje.

—¿Porqué estamos aquí?

—Tengo práctica el día de hoy, cariño—, explicó Azusa—. No tardaré mucho, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, no hay prisa—, respondió Ryoga, ocultando con su mano sus mejillas.

El club de patinaje ya estaba en la pista cuando llegaron, eran en su mayoría chicas y sólo otros tres muchachos, aunque había una enorme cantidad de jugadores de Hockey. Desafortunadamente, Mikado también estaba allí. Había una buena cantidad de chicas en las gradas y todas ellas, como descubrió Ryoga, eran miembros de su club de fans. El club de admiradores de Azusa también estaba allí, con la diferencia de que Yakusaizhi no había asistido.

—No sabía que seguirías entrenando con ese patán—, comentó Ryoga.

—No lo haré, pero él también está en el equipo, tendremos que soportarlo—, dijo Azusa—. Espera aquí en las gradas, tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa.

Ryoga asintió y se apoyó en el barandal junto a la entrada a la pista, delante de unas niñas que no conocía y que al notar las miradas de furia que lanzaban en su dirección dedujo que eran miembros del club de fans de Mikado.

Azusa no tardó en entrar al hielo, lo que le permitió a Ryoga tranquilizarse mientras la observaba. Al parecer había un acuerdo que le permitía a ella y a las chicas usar la mitad de la pista, mientras que Mikado usaba la otra mitad. Los jugadores de Hockey esperaban en la orilla, preguntándose si habría practica del ataque de los cien enemigos ese día.

Mikado terminó pronto con su rutina y salió de la pista, chocando 'accidentalmente' con Ryoga cuando se dirigía a los vestidores. Ryoga decidió ignorarlo, no valía la pena darle una paliza por algo tan simple.

Azusa decidió hacer algo diferente. Ya no tenía compañero, por lo que no podía hacer ciertas cosas, de cualquier modo, su orgullo como artista marcial le demandaba superarse. Por ello había estado pensando en una nueva técnica y tenía interés en probarla. Colocándose en un extremo de la pista, Azusa llamó a los jugadores de Hockey.

—Muchachos, necesito su ayuda para probar algo, así que atáquenme con todo… ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué?— Exclamó Ryoga—. Azusa… ¿estás segura de que es buena idea?

—Claro que sí Ryogita, no te preocupes—, respondió ella, lanzándole un guiño.

—Bien, tú lo pediste Azusa—, dijo el jefe de los jugadores—. ¡Atáquenla muchachos!

Siguiendo la orden, todos los jugadores de hockey se lanzaron sobre Azusa, blandiendo sus palos listos para machacar a la linda patinadora, pero…

—¡Koori Bakushin!— Exclamó Azusa, antes de volverse un borrón en la pista.

Ryoga casi no pudo ver lo que había pasado, pero ahora, todos los jugadores yacían en el hielo y algunos estaban inconscientes.

—¡Increíble!— Exclamó un alumno—. ¡Los venció a todos en nueve segundos!

—¡Azusa sigue siendo la mejor!— Gritó otro.

—¿Qué… qué demonios pasó?— Murmuró Ryoga.

Azusa sonrió y salió de la pista, bastante feliz de que no había necesitado a Mikado, pero llevaba una mano sobre su costado, uno de los jugadores había logrado golpearla.

—¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?— Preguntó Ryoga cuando él y Azusa caminaban hacia la mansión Shiratori.

—Algo que inventé modificando las técnicas giratorias de Mikado—, dijo Azusa—. Mi arremetida de hielo es mejor que el baile de la muerte de Mikado por que yo no me mareo al usarlo, y al trazar un perímetro en donde encierro al enemigo, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él sin problema.

—¿Sabes? ¡Eso fue bastante impresionante!— felicitó Ryoga, que entonces notó que caminaba sólo. Nervioso, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con que Azusa se había detenido y apoyada en la pared, tenía una mano en su costado y por su expresión, parecía sentirse muy mal. Cuando Ryoga vio eso, una fuerte preocupación lo llenó por completo y corrió hacia ella.

—Estoy bien Ryoga, sólo… déjame descansar un poco—, pidió ella, respirando con dificultad.

—Olvídalo, no voy a dejar que mi prometida camine lastimada—, respondió Ryoga.

Lo siguiente que sintió Azusa fue que dos fuertes brazos la levantaron y la acomodaron con suavidad de modo que su lado lastimado no le molestara mucho—. ¿Ryoga, qué haces?— Preguntó ella, su rostro se había tornado súbitamente más rojo que una cereza.

—Te dije que no te dejaría caminar así—, dijo él—. Y… este… ¿podrías decirme hacia dónde debo ir? No quiero que terminemos en Rusia por mi culpa.

—Tontito—, murmuró Azusa—. Sigue derecho hasta que yo te diga—. La joven Shiratori recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Ryoga y sonrió, sentirse entre sus brazos no era nada desagradable.

—¿Estás cómoda?— Preguntó él.

—Sí, mucho. Gracias Ryoga—, respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa.

Poco después cuando Ryoga, aún con Azusa en brazos, llegó a la mansión Shiratori, se encontró con una gran sorpresa en la puerta: Su padre y el señor Shiratori, que los miraban con curiosidad.

—Hola hijo—, saludó el señor Hibiki—. Veo que has seguido mi consejo y has sido un caballero.

—Hola… Papá…—, respondió Ryoga, que se había congelado de repente gracias a un ataque de timidez.

_Y en la casa Tendo…_

Es temprano en la mañana y todo parece estar en paz en el dojo Tendo, Kasumi y Akane acaban de regresar de correr por el barrio y Nabiki está esperando a Shampoo para entrenar, Genma y Soun fueron obligados a preparar el desayuno y mientras, Ranma decidió intentar darse un baño…

—¡AAaaaaagh! ¡Quema como el diablo!— Gritó Ranma. Su alarido logró hacer que su padre y la familia Tendo llegara al baño en tiempo récord. Sólo para encontrar a un empapado Ranma, envuelto en una toalla y revolcándose en el suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Preguntó Akane, verdaderamente preocupada.

—¡El agua en la tina está hirviendo!

—En realidad sólo está tibia—, anunció Kasumi luego de meter su mano en la bañera.

—¿Quieres agua fría para quitarte el ardor?— Ofreció Akane.

—¡Claro que no!— Exclamó Ranma—. ¡Si me transformo en mujer y no puedo resistir el agua caliente, no podré volver a ser hombre!

—Veo que tú sentir al fin verdadero poder de punto de lengua de gato—, anunció Shampoo desde la puerta del baño—. Tú merecerlo.

—Shampoo, ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó Ranma, bastante molesto.

—Yo sólo venir a entrenar a Nabiki—, contestó la amazona—. Pero si tú querer cura, visitar a bisabuela en nuestro restaurante—, sin decir más, Shampoo se llevó a Nabiki hacia el dojo.

—Creo...—, dijo Akane—.Que estás en problemas.

—Gracias por resaltar lo obvio—, respondió Ranma—. ¡Esto es insoportable!

Más tarde, Akane, Nabiki y Ranma caminaban juntos hacia la escuela. Ranma aún estaba furioso y aún sentía un poco de ardor en la piel.

—Oigan—, llamó dirigiéndose a las hermanas—. Ustedes vayan a la escuela. Yo iré por la cura.

—Pero…— Comenzó Akane. Pero Ranma no la escuchó y se lanzó corriendo en la dirección contraria.

—Olvídalo hermana—, dijo Nabiki—. Ya se fue.

—Es un tonto—, se quejó Akane—. Cologne lo hará pedazos.

—Al menos no lo matarán—, dijo Nabiki—. Shampoo me dijo que sólo jugarían con él por un tiempo.

—Supongo que no hay manera de evitarlo—, Akane terminó resignándose, cualquier cosa que le pasara a Ranma seria su culpa por ser tan impaciente.

—Vamos, que llegaremos tarde.

—Sí, está bien—, Akane miró los brazos de su hermana—. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Oh, estas cosas—, dijo Nabiki mostrando dos braceras de metal que llevaba puestas y le cubrían los brazos desde la muñeca al codo—. Shampoo me pidió que las usara, parte del entrenamiento.

—Se ven pesadas.

—Lo son.

—¿Por qué no te las quitas?

Nabiki rió un poco—. Ya lo intenté, están cerradas con llave.

—Creo que Shampoo está tomando muy en serio eso de entrenarte—, dijo Akane.

—Sí—, respondió Nabiki—. Esto apesta, pero lo intentaré por lo menos hasta que Ranma consiga la cura.

—¿Por solidaridad con él?— Akane sonrió—. ¡Entonces yo haré lo mismo con mi entrenamiento de cocina!

Nabiki no dijo nada, en realidad no le importaba Ranma, simplemente sabía que para poder obtener la cura, Ranma tendría que entrenar durante algún tiempo y ella pensaba que sería una buena medida para el suyo. Claro, Nabiki no tenía porqué decepcionar a su hermana menor…

Ranma por su parte, no tardó en encontrar el Neko Hanten, el Cat café. Furioso, entró al restaurante para encontrarse con Shampoo y Cologne limpiando el lugar.

—¡Muy bien anciana, entrégueme la cura!—. Exigió.

Cologne y Shampoo miraron a Ranma como si les estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Cologne se echó a reír a carcajadas y Shampoo simplemente sonrió burlescamente.

—¡No estoy contando chistes!— Gritó Ranma, perdiendo la paciencia y lanzándose hacia la anciana con una patada. Desafortunadamente no tuvo éxito, ya que Cologne simplemente giró su bastón y lanzó al joven Saotome fuera del restaurante, directo a un bote de basura.

—Niño insolente—, murmuró la anciana.

—Ser cierto—, asintió Shampoo.

—Creo que con eso tendrá por hoy—, dijo la vieja amazona.

—¡En sus sueños!— Exclamó Ranma—. ¡Déme la cura!

Nuevamente, Ranma salió disparado hacia el bote de basura. Y eso se repitió muchas, muchas veces más.

Mientras, en el dojo Tendo, Soun llevaba una cesta con ropa limpia hacia el cuarto donde Kasumi solía plancharla, una vez allí, un sostén se escurrió de entre las demás ropas y cayó al suelo. Dejando la cesta en su lugar, Soun se inclinó y levantó la prenda íntima. No tenía idea de cuál de sus hijas era la dueña de ese sostén, y no le importaba. Estaba por arrojarlo a la cesta, pero se detuvo. La voz de Happosai volvió a resonar en su mente, diciéndole qué tan decepcionado estaba de él por haber dejado ir a la amazona. En su mente, el viejo maestro le ordenó intentar algo con la prenda íntima. La mano de Soun comenzó a temblar, sabía que debía devolver el sostén… pero… nadie sabría nada si lo intentaba… ni Genma ni sus hijas… sudando, Soun cerró los ojos y se concentró como le había indicado Happosai, a fin de cuentas, lo más seguro era que no sucedería nada.

Estaba equivocado.

Cuando alineó su ki de la manera en que su maestro le había enseñado, sintió una poderosa corriente de energía fluir desde el sostén por todo su brazo hasta llenar todo su cuerpo.

—¡Imposible!— Murmuró el señor Tendo—. ¡El maestro Happosai tenía razón… la cantidad de energía que estas prendas almacenan es… increíble, me siento rejuvenecido!

Unos delicados pasos en el pasillo, que se acercaban a donde él estaba, sacaron a Soun de su estupor. Nervioso, salió de la habitación y se encontró con Kasumi.

—Padre, ¿estás bien?— Preguntó ella—. Estás sudando, ¿tienes fiebre?

Soun se secó la frente y sonrió—. No pasa nada, estoy bien.

—Oh. Bueno, pero si te sientes mal, no dudes en decirme—, pidió la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

—Lo haré hija, con permiso—, Soun se deslizó por el pasillo y se apresuró a su habitación. Una vez allí, se sacó el sostén del bolsillo—. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?— Murmuró—. ¡Debo devolver esto!— Pero Soun no lo hizo, sudando de nuevo, ocultó el sostén bajo su colchón.

Akane caminaba decidida hacia la dirección del Cat café, logró dar con el lugar porque vio a Shampoo limpiando las ventanas.

—¡Hola Shampoo!— Saludó la menor de las Tendo.

—¡Hola Akane!— Respondió Shampoo—. ¿Qué hacer aquí? Ser temprano para clases de cocina.

Akane se acercó a la joven de cabello azul y sonrió, ahora que Shampoo no era su madrastra, le resultaba fácil verla como amiga—. Lo sé, pero quería saber si Ranma había venido a visitarlas.

—Oh. Sí, él estar dentro—, indicó Shampoo—. Pasar si querer hablarle.

Akane aceptó y entró al restaurante. Era bastante agradable y sin duda sería muy exitoso, de hecho ya había mucha gente. Sin embargo, Akane no entendió porqué Ranma estaba trabajando de mesero ni porqué llevaba varias cintas curativas en el rostro.

—¿Qué le pasó?— Preguntó.

—Ranma ser muy necio. Pelear con bisabuela a cada oportunidad y siempre perder—, explicó Shampoo.

Y para muestra…

—¡Mesero!— Llamó Cologne—. ¡Entrega las órdenes de las mesas cuatro y siete!

Ranma se acercó al mostrador y comenzó a batallar con Cologne, aparentemente intentando quitarle algo que la anciana llevaba colgando del cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere quitarle a tu bisabuela?— Quiso saber Akane.

—Ser cura de punto de lengua de gato—, respondió Shampoo—. Píldora del fénix.

En ese momento, Ranma volvió a salir disparado por la puerta directo dentro del bote de basura.

—Shampoo, ¿podrías tomar tú estas órdenes?— Pidió la anciana—. Nuestro mesero tardará en volver.

—¿No le da vergüenza hacer esto?— Preguntó Akane mirando a Cologne.

—Honestamente no—, respondió la anciana—. De hecho, es muy divertido.

—Pero…

—Calma—, dijo Cologne—. Es sólo un juego. Cuando me haya divertido lo suficiente le daré las píldoras.

—Más bien parece un castigo—, respondió la joven Tendo.

—Eso también ser—, comentó Shampoo, regresando al mostrador—. Pero no ser para siempre.

—Entiendo que él te hizo algo malo—, dijo Akane—. Y que es válido que quieras desquitarte, pero…

—¿Sí? Shampoo escuchar.

Akane suspiró—. No le causen daño permanente, ¿por favor?

—Shampoo prometer.

—Está bien—, aceptó Cologne mientras reía divertida—. Nada de daños permanentes.

—Se los agradezco.

—Ranma debería agradecernos—, sijo Cologne—. No sólo le damos la oportunidad de conseguir las píldoras del fénix, también le pagaremos un salario.

—Muy bien anciana… ¡ya me hartó!— Gritó Ranma desde la entrada—. ¡La reto a un duelo en este momento! ¡Venga conmigo al lote baldío de la esquina!

—¿Estás loco, Ranma?— Preguntó Akane—. ¡Te harán polvo!

—Les pido disculpas, volveré en unos minutos—, avisó Cologne a los clientes—. Espero que no les moleste que tenga que enseñarle modales a mi mesero.

Los clientes rieron y le aseguraron a la anciana que no había problema.

El lote baldío, no estaba tan vacío como Ranma había esperado, había muchos materiales de construcción, incluso una plancha de concreto y varios sacos de cemento y otras cosas más.

—Parece que construir algo pronto—, dijo Shampoo, —No ser buen lugar para duelo.

—Tranquila mi niña, a mi no me importa—, comentó Cologne.

—No me subestime—, gruñó Ranma, desde el otro extremo del terreno.

—Akane, ¿no ser mejor si tú convencer a Ranma de rendirse?— Preguntó Shampoo.

—¡Jamás!— Gritó Ranma—. ¡No me rendiré hasta que tenga las píldoras del fénix!

—Sabes, yo solía pensar que Shampoo era necia—, le murmuró Akane—. Pero la verdad, tú te llevas el premio a la terquedad.

—¡Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes!— Le respondió Ranma—. ¡Debo tener esa cura!

—Muy bien muchacho—, llamó Cologne—. Comencemos.

Ranma se preparó y frunció el ceño—. Voy a pelear en serio en esta ocasión.

—¿Es decir que antes no lo hacías?— Preguntó la anciana riendo.

—Sólo tenía un poco de consideración hacia usted.

—Qué curioso—, dijo Cologne—. Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Lo hacía?— Ranma comenzó a sudar un poco, no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Quieres suspender el duelo, niño?

El joven Saotome respiró profundamente—. Claro que no, le quitaré esas píldoras… ¡lo juro!

—La juventud de estos días nunca aprende—, murmuró la anciana—. Bien, comencemos.

—¡ALTO!

Ranma, Akane, Shampoo y Cologne se giraron para observar a la persona que había interrumpido el duelo. Resultó ser un muchacho alto de cabello largo, lo bastante para que le llegara a media espalda, y que vestía ropas chinas de amplias, quizás demasiado amplias, mangas.

—¡Mousse!— Exclamó Shampoo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—maldición, ese idiota me siguió—, suspiró Cologne, un poco decepcionada.

—¿Quién?— Preguntó Akane.

—Sí, ¿porqué interrumpe mi pelea?— Dijo Ranma.

El recién llegado saltó de modo que cayó frente a Ranma y con una velocidad sorprendente, lo abrazó.

—¡Shampoo!— Gritó Mousse, apretando su abrazo—. ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirte un esposo si me tienes a mí?

Esa acción sólo logró que Mousse recibiera un puñetazo por parte de Ranma.

—¿Estás ciego?— Preguntó el joven Saotome.

Mousse sacó un par de lentes de sus mangas y se los colocó—. ¿Qué hiciste con Shampoo?— Preguntó enfadado—. ¿Eres su esposo?

—Mousse, yo aquí—, llamó la joven amazona—. Y no, él no ser mi esposo.

Mousse se relajó al escuchar eso—. Tienes suerte—, le dijo a Ranma—. Si fueras el esposo de Shampoo te habría partido en dos.

—¡Oye!— Exclamó Ranma, tomando a Mousse por el hombro—. ¿Crees que puedes ganarme?

—Claro que puedo—, respondió el joven Chino, quien velozmente, golpeó a Ranma con algo que nadie pudo ver y con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hasta la plancha de concreto, rompiéndola con el impacto.

—¡No pude ver sus manos!— Exclamó Akane.

—Claro que no, Mousse ser maestro de armas ocultas, él ser muy hábil—. Indicó Shampoo.

Cologne simplemente observaba divertida, una idea formándose en su mente.

—Oye tú… cegatón—, llamó Ranma, levantándose—. Si no fuera porque tengo una pelea con la anciana, te haría polvo ahora mismo.

Mousse rió—. En serio, veamos si es verdad—, nuevamente, el maestro de las armas ocultas atacó a Ranma, pero esta vez, su golpe fue detenido por las piernas de Ranma, revelando una bacinilla con forma de pato.

—¿Me golpeaste con esto?— Se quejó Ranma—. Eres patético.

—Sólo para no matarte—, respondió Mousse—. Pude haber usado algo filoso y mortal.

—Suficiente niños—, interrumpió Cologne—. Yo diría que ambos están muy parejos.

—Anciana, no sabía que estaba mirando—, dijo Mousse—. Saludos.

—Tengo una idea para decidir quién de los dos es mejor—, anunció Cologne—. ¿Les interesa?

—No—, respondió Mousse—. Es obvio que yo soy mejor.

—¡Yo soy mejor!— Exclamó Ranma.

—Basta—, la anciana se acercó a los dos muchachos—. Tendrán una pelea aquí mañana. Ranma, si ganas, te daré la oportunidad de pelear conmigo por las píldoras del fénix. Mousse, si tú ganas, te dejaré vivir con nosotras en el restaurante.

—Me parece justo—, aceptó Ranma—. Aunque no tanto para él.

—Mousse… si tú ganar…— le murmuró Shampoo al joven Chino—. Si tú ganar, yo tener cita contigo.

—¿Pero y tu esposo?— Le murmuró él.

—Shampoo no tener esposo, todo haber sido error.

Mousse sonrió como si se hubiera sacado la lotería—. Muy bien anciana, ¡acepto, mañana aplastaré a este tal Ranma!

Poco después, Ranma y Akane caminaban juntos hacia el dojo Tendo. Akane estaba preocupada, Ranma por su parte, parecía entusiasmado.

—Deberías preocuparte—, dijo ella de repente.

—No tengo porqué, sé que puedo vencer a Mousse—, aseguró Ranma. Desafortunadamente, la pareja pasó frente a cierta anciana que tiene por pasatiempo mojar con una jícara la calle frente a su casa y como era de esperarse, el joven Saotome terminó convertido en una… ella.

—¿Crees poder ganar ahora?— Preguntó Akane.

—Definitivamente—, contestó Ranma, aunque su expresión no era precisamente la de alguien confiado.

0-0

Continuará

Notas:

1.- La técnica que inventó Azusa, el _Koori Bakushin_ surgió del nombre en inglés que pensaba darle: Ice Dash, pero me pareció que sonaba mejor en japonés. De todos modos, el significado en español: Arremetida de Hielo, tampoco está tan mal. Claro que Ryoga debe de sentirse algo dolido de que ella tuvo una técnica especial antes que él… calma, que pronto aprenderá el Bakusai Tenkentsu.

2.- El romance entre Ryoga y Azusa está resultando ser más difícil de escribir de lo que pensaba. Es casi tan difícil de hacer como los romances de mi otro fanfic activo, pero creo que va mejorando.

3.- Ranma por su parte, tiene las manos llenas lidiando con Cologne, Shampoo y ahora Mousse. Respecto a la pareja China, me pareció que sin Ranma de por medio, Shampoo sería mucho más accesible a Mouse.

4.- Hay algo importante sucediendo con Soun, y que será el punto principal en los próximos episodios.


	6. Las cosas mejoran

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

- Capítulo 6-

Las cosas mejoran.

0-0

—Veo que tú terminar convertido en chica—, comentó Shampoo. La joven amazona había ido a darle su lección matinal a Nabiki y se había encontrado con Ranma peleando con cierto panda en el jardín de la familia Tendo—. ¿Aún creer que poder derrotar a Mousse?

—No lo creo. Estoy seguro—, respondió la pelirroja.

—Eso shampoo sólo creer cuando ver con propios ojos—, replicó la amazona.

—¿Shampoo, ya estás aquí?— La voz que interrumpió la conversación era la de Nabiki.

La chica de pelo azul sonrió y caminó hacia Nabiki, ignorando a Ranma por completo—. ¿Cómo sentir las braceras, aún muy pesadas para ti?

Nabiki levantó las manos frente a su rostro y las sostuvo allí unos segundos—. Ya no tanto como ayer.

—Bien, tú progresar rápido—, la amazona parecía complacida—. ¿Comenzamos?

—Supongo que sí—, respondió Nabiki con poco entusiasmo mientras seguía a Shampoo hacia el dojo.

—Gracias por ignorarme—, murmuró la pelirroja—. ¡Estas amazonas son una verdadera molestia!

—Vamos Ranma, Shampoo no es mala—, intervino Kasumi, que acababa de entrar en la casa y estaba limpiándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla. Detrás de ella, había entrado Akane.

—Kasumi tiene razón. Sólo te molestarán por un tiempo, recuerda que te dije eso ayer por la noche—, dijo Akane—. Sólo hasta que crean que ya has pagado por lo que le hiciste a Shampoo.

—¡Lo único que hice fue comerme su premio y después vencerla para que no fuera un robo!— Se justificó él—. ¡Es casi tan malo como Ryoga persiguiéndome por esos estúpidos panes!

—Bueno, tienes ese efecto en la gente, Ranma—, concedió Akane.

—Bah. No importa, venceré a ese idiota de Mousse y así la anciana tendrá que tomarme en serio.

—Claro que sería más fácil si pudieras enfrentarlo como hombre—, comentó la menor de las Tendo—. A mí me pareció que Mousse es mucho mejor que Kuno.

—Debo admitir que es verdad—, dijo Ranma—. Pero aún así no voy a perder.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudarte—, comentó Kasumi—. Hoy le enviarán a papá la mayor parte de los libros de medicina del doctor Tofú mientras él sale de… bueno ya saben de donde. Podría revisarlos para ver si existe alguna cura.

—¿Sabes de puntos de Shiatsu?— Preguntó la pelirroja un poco incrédula de su buena suerte—. Porque si pudieras hacerlo te lo agradecería mucho Kasumi.

—Claro que sé—, respondió Kasumi—. Es un pasatiempo muy útil.

—¡En verdad que lo es!— Exclamó Ranma.

Genma-Panda, cansado de ser ignorado, golpeó a Ranma con uno de sus letreros para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Se quejó la niña de cabello rojo.

El panda levantó un letrero que decía: '¿Cómo piensas ir a la escuela?'

Ranma pareció preocuparse por eso—. Es cierto. No puedo ir así, no podría quitarme al estúpido de Kuno de encima. Supongo que tendré que faltar, además de que tengo que preparar algunas cosas.

—En ese caso, yo te traeré la tarea—, ofreció Akane.

Horas después, en Furinkan, Akane miraba distraídamente por la ventana esperando que el siguiente maestro llegara a dar la clase. Se sentía un poco preocupada por Ranma, en especial porque no tenía idea de qué cosas eran las que pensaba preparar para su pelea con Mousse. También le molestaba un poco que las dos amazonas hubieran decidido tratarlo así durante un tiempo indeterminado. Claro, lo hacían debido a su torcido sentido del honor, así que no podía decir que no había un motivo y Ranma se lo había buscado por no tener más cuidado. De todos modos no era enteramente justo.

—Oye Akane—, era Hiroshi, detrás de él estaba Daisuke, y al lado de los muchachos estaban Yuka y Sayuri—. Escuchamos que Ranma no vino a clases porque tendrá un duelo, ¿es cierto?

Akane frunció el ceño, extrañada. Ella no le había comentado eso a nadie.

—Nabiki está tomando apuestas sobre el resultado de la pelea—, explicó Sayuri—. En toda la escuela.

La menor de las hermanas Tendo suspiró—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—¿Y en dónde será la pelea?— Preguntó Daiskue.

—En el lote baldío de la zona de restaurantes—, informó Akane, que luego de saber que su hermana estaba haciendo apuestas, decidió que ya no valía la pena ocultar la información—. Después de clases.

—Estaremos allí—, prometió Yuka—. Iremos a apoyar a Ranma.

—Por cierto—, dijo Hiroshi—. ¿Crees que Ranma gane?

—Apostaste, ¿no es cierto?— Preguntó Akane.

—Lo hizo—, informó Daiskue—. También yo. Ojalá Ranma gane, las apuestas no están a su favor hoy.

—¿No?— Akane se mostró extrañada, generalmente las apuestas siempre favorecían a Ranma.

—Nabiki dice que el oponente de Ranma es muy hábil—, dijo Sayuri.

—También dijo que Ranma estará en desventaja—, completó Yuka.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó Akane. Nabiki debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada, desafortunadamente, ya no había remedio—. Eso lo veremos, Ranma dijo que prepararía algo especial.

Mientras, en el dojo Tendo, Ranma y Kasumi revisaban lo más rápido posible los libros de medicina del doctor Tofú, que habían sido llevados allí un par de horas antes. De pronto, el rostro de Kasumi se iluminó—. ¡Creo que lo encontré!

—¿De verdad?— Exclamó Ranma, llegando junto a Kasumi de un salto—. ¿Qué es?

—Según dice aquí—, dijo Kasumi mostrándole a Ranma un viejo libro—. ¡La cura para el punto de la lengua del gato es estimular el punto Shiatsu de los abuelos de Tokio como lo muestra esta ilustración!

—¡Fantástico!— La pelirroja estaba brillando de felicidad—. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí esto es fácil—, respondió la mayor de las hermanas Tendo—. Pero hay un problema.

La felicidad de Ranma desapareció de inmediato—. Ya lo imaginaba, ¿qué es?

—Esto sólo puede usarse una vez. Si te mojan con agua fría luego de usarlo, quedarás igual que ahora.

La joven Saotome lo pensó por un momento—. No importa. Aunque sea temporal, esta cura me será útil para ganar la pelea.

—En ese caso, gírate por favor—, pidió Kasumi. Cuando la pelirroja obedeció, Kasumi presionó fuertemente un punto en la espalda de Ranma con su dedo índice—. Espero que no te haya dolido.

—No, para nada, ¿tienes agua caliente en la cocina, Kasumi? Quiero ver si esto funcionó.

—Por supuesto, te acompañaré.

Ranma sonrió triunfalmente cuando, al vaciarse un poco de agua caliente en la cabeza, su cuerpo se transformó y recuperó su forma de varón—. ¡Excelente, gracias Kasumi!

—No fue nada, me alegra poder ayudar…—, la joven Tendo no pudo terminar, pues Ranma la interrumpió dándole un abrazo. Por un momento pensó en rechazarlo pero al final, le devolvió la atención—. Creo que ya es bastante por hoy. Me alegra haberte ayudado. Buena suerte.

Ranma simplemente sonrió.

Akane no supo como reaccionar al encontrarse con Ranma, en su forma de hombre, esperándola en la puerta—. ¿Pero…cómo lo hiciste?

—Kasumi me ayudó. Descubrió una cura en un libro del doctor Tolú—, le explicó Ranma con una sonrisa—. Te dije que prepararía algo especial—, dijo él tomando las manos de Akane—. Pronto tendré la cura, Akane.

Akane sonrió—. Sí, estoy segura que la conseguirás.

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre la pareja; Ranma notó que Akane estaba muy cerca de él y aunque eso no le molestaba, sabía que si no hacía algo ella podría entender mal las cosas y eso podría ser peligroso.

—¿Sucede algo Ranma?— Preguntó Akane, bajando un poco la mirada, pero acercándose un poco más a su prometido—. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? No estés nervioso, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Ranma se sonrojó, ¿acaso Akane no tenía idea de lo que le estaba diciendo? Pasando saliva, el joven Saotome rió nerviosamente—. Ah… no estoy nervioso, es sólo que… no sé que hacer.

—No entiendo.

—Ahora mismo. No sé qué hacer cuando estamos juntos así—, admitió Ranma.

—Yo tampoco—, respondió Akane en voz baja—. Pero me gusta cuando estamos cerca como ahora.

—¿También a ti?

Akane levantó la mirada y sonrió—. Sí, también a mi.

—¿Todavía no se van?— Preguntó Nabiki, extrañada de encontrarse a su hermana y a Ranma todavía en la casa, pues ella pensaba que ya se habían marchado al lote baldío—. ¿Piensas cancelar el duelo para celebrar que volviste a ser hombre, Ranma?

Ranma y Akane se habían separado uno del otro como impulsados por un resorte, y ambos tenían las mejillas de un vergonzoso color rojo.

—¡Claro que no pienso cancelarlo!— Logró decir Ranma.

—Es que nos asustaste—, confesó Akane—. Nosotros estábamos…

—¿Haciendo cosas de pareja, tortolitos?— Adivinó Nabiki con un guiño—. Perdón por interrumpir, aunque creo que deberían ir más despacio, si nuestros padres los ven los casarían de inmediato… en fin, suerte en la pelea Ranma, tengo una buena cantidad de dinero apostada a tu favor.

—Creo que debemos irnos—, dijo Akane luego de que Nabiki entró en la casa, el momento que compartió con Ranma ya había pasado y el ambiente no era el adecuado para intentar algo similar otra vez y además, su hermana mayor tenía razón, si no tenían cuidado sus padres los casarían en cosa de segundos.

—Sí. Es lo mejor—, aceptó el joven Saotome, cuyos pensamientos eran similares a los de Akane—. Además de que no es buena idea hacer esperar a la anciana.

Mousse estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. De pie en el centro de la plataforma que había armado junto a Cologne y el papá de Shampoo, esperaba a que su oponente se dignara a aparecerse. No había contado con que tanta gente asistiera a ver la pelea, Ranma probablemente era un peleador muy popular en el área, lástima que lo haría perder. Shampoo se mantenía ocupada vendiendo panes rellenos de carne a los asistentes, mientras que la anciana se contentaba con fumar de su pipa.

—¡Saotome!— Gritó Mousse cuando perdió la paciencia—. ¿Por qué demonios no te apareces?

—¡Ya estoy aquí!— Anunció Ranma, saltando dentro de la plataforma.

Mousse sonrió complacido—. Bien, comenzaba a pensar que eras un cobarde.

—Hm. Ya veremos quién lo es al final de la pelea—, respondió el joven Saotome, que entonces miró a Cologne—. Quite esa cara anciana, conseguí que alguien estimulara mi punto del abuelo de Tokio.

—Supongo que sabes que sólo funciona una vez—, respondió la vieja amazona.

—Lo sé, pero no importa. Venceré a Mousse y entonces la obligaré a que me de las píldoras del fénix.

—Eso si es que logras ganar—, indicó la anciana—. No deberías tomar a Mousse tan a la ligera, tal vez sea un idiota, pero es más hábil de lo que aparenta.

—Estoy escuchando, ¿sabe?— Intervino un molesto Mousse.

—No me molesta que lo hagas, ya sabes que pienso que eres un idiota—, comentó Cologne mientras salía de la plataforma—. En fin, discutamos esto luego. Por ahora, ¡comiencen la pelea!

Esta orden fue recibida con un gran aplauso del público, que estaba cansándose de ver sólo a tres personas hablar y nada de acción. Akane, que se había sentado junto a Nabiki, (quien había llegado luego de revisar las apuestas) y Genma-Panda, deseó que Ranma ganara sin resultar lastimado.

Fue Mousse quién atacó primero, lanzando una serie de garras de metal hacia su oponente, las garras estaban atadas a fuertes cadenas de hierro, con las que el joven de mala vista pretendía capturar a Ranma y ponerlo en desventaja. Ranma, sin embargo, no tuvo problema en esquivar este primer ataque, saltando hacia la derecha y después corriendo en diagonal hacia Mousse, preparando un golpe que esperaba pudiera ponerlo fuera de combate. Pero cuando Ranma lanzó el golpe, Mousse no estaba allí para recibirlo. Desconcertado, el joven Saotome apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la maza de acero con la que su oponente intentó aplastarlo.

—Era cierto, eres hábil—, aceptó Ranma—. Me alegro, pensaba que esta pelea no valdría la pena.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, Saotome—, declaró Mousse—. Esto será interesante.

Ranma sonrió y volvió a lanzarse al ataque, Mousse respondió de la misma manera.

—Ranma no ganar si pelea durar mucho tiempo—, comentó Shampoo, que ya había terminado de vender sus panes y se había sentado con Akane y Nabiki.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Akane—. Por lo que yo veo, Ranma es el más fuerte.

'Akane tiene razón.' Decía un letrero que el panda mostró a la joven amazona.

—Eso ser verdad—, dijo Shampoo—. Pero mirar al cielo. No tardar en llover y bisabuela decir que punto de abuelo de Tokio sólo servir una vez. Ranma mujer no poder vencer a Mousse.

Akane comenzó a sudar frío, Shampoo tenía razón—. ¡Ranma!— Gritó—. ¡Lloverá pronto, deja de jugar y gana la pelea de una vez!

El aviso de Akane distrajo a Ranma por un segundo y eso causó que bajara la guardia. Mousse aprovechó bastante bien eso, golpeando a Ranma en el pecho con un largo bastón que sacó de sus mangas—. ¡No te distraigas!— Gritó—. ¡No soporto que no me tomen en serio!

Ranma retrocedió algunos pasos, su mano sobre su pecho. Escuchar a Akane había sido un error, y ni siquiera entendió lo que le dijo, —No está mal, en verdad sentí eso—, dijo—. Ahora es mi turno.

El joven Saotome se lanzó sobre Mousse y trató de golpearlo, pero cada vez sólo lograba golpear aire. Fue entonces que Ranma se dio cuenta de una cosa. Mousse podía moverse más rápido que él y aprovechaba eso usando sus armas para mantenerlo alejado—. Ya entiendo, aunque él es más ágil y puede moverse más rápido que yo, no puede golpear tan rápido o tan fuerte como yo—, se murmuró—. Para ganar tengo que hacer que pierda esa ventaja.

—¿Qué balbuceas?— Preguntó Mousse—. Rezar no te ayudará.

—Nada—, sonrió Ranma—. Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

—¡Te dije que me tomes en serio!— Gritó Mousse, atacando ahora con un filoso y pequeño gancho atado a un largo cordel—. ¡Toma esto!

Ranma saltó sobre el cordel y con un giro, logró caer directamente frente a Mousse, que intentaba recuperar su arma para atacar a su adversario—. Fue divertido, pero es hora de terminar—, con esto, Ranma descargó una potente patada en el estómago de Mousse, derribándolo—. ¡Yo gané!— anunció levantando el puño.

Desafortunadamente, algo sucedió en ese momento: Comenzó a llover. La lluvia logró reanimar a Mousse lo suficiente como para que volviera a levantarse. Frente a él, Ranma ya se había transformado en chica, lo cual ahora la colocaba en desventaja.

—Aún no ganas—, advirtió Mousse, débil por el golpe. En ese momento, la llovizna se detuvo.

—Eso veo—, respondió Ranma, ahora convertido en una linda pelirroja—. Veo que eres muy testarudo.

—Parece que tendré que usar una de mis técnicas especiales para vencerte—, anunció Mousse, que entonces saltó a una gran altura y se dejó caer directamente sobre Ranma. En las puntas de sus zapatos habían aparecido de repente tres garras de un aspecto bastante peligroso.

—Vaya idiota—, dijo Ranma—. ¡Retar a un Saotome a pelear en el aire equivale a perder!

Con esto, la pelirroja se lanzó a interceptar a su oponente y con una precisión increíble, logró pasar entre las piernas de Mousse y estrellar sus dos pies con gran fuerza en su estómago, justo en el lugar en donde lo había pateado poco antes. Lo que sucedió fue justo lo que ella esperaba. El joven chino quedó inconsciente. Desafortunadamente, las garras en los zapatos de Mousse se atoraron con la camisa de Ranma, jalándola junto a él hacia el suelo.

¿El resultado?

La pelirroja cayó de cabeza en la plataforma, con Mousse sobre ella. El impacto la dejó fuera de combate y atrapada en un charco debajo del muchacho de mala vista.

—¡Ranma!— Gritó Akane, subiendo a la plataforma, dispuesta a ayudar a su prometido.

—¡Mousse!— Exclamó Shampoo, que al mismo tiempo que Akane, se apresuró a entrar a la plataforma.

—Vaya, esto sí es interesante—, comentó Cologne, acercándose a las dos muchachas. Akane sostenía en brazos a Ranma, y Shampoo hacía lo mismo con Mousse.

—¿De qué habla?— Preguntó Akane un poco molesta, la pelea casi se había salido de control.

—Tenemos un empate—, dijo Cologne—. Mousse podrá vivir con nosotras y Ranma tendrá la oportunidad de competir por las píldoras del fénix. Admito que no esperaba esto.

—Mousse feliz de escuchar eso al despertar—, dijo Shampoo, intentando no sonreír de manera muy obvia.

—Ranma también lo estará—, agregó Akane.

_Y en cuanto a Ryoga y Azusa…_

Ryoga y su padre estaban juntos en el jardín de la mansión Shiratori. El señor Hibiki, un hombre alto, de anchos hombros, cabello negro y una sonrisa fácil que mostraba dos colmillos, estaba feliz de al fin haberse reunido con su hijo. Ryoga por supuesto, también estaba de muy buen humor. Los dos Hibiki Habían tenido una conversación bastante larga en compañía de la familia Shiratori, y ahora estaban resolviendo ciertos asuntos de familia que tenían que atender en privado.

—Parece que las cosas van bien con la señorita Shiratori—, comentó el señor Hibiki mientras sostenía un frasco.

—Sí...— Ryoga estaba más interesado en saber si el frasco contenía lo que imaginaba que en hablar sobre su relación con Azusa—. Oye papá, ¿ese frasco tiene el agua de Jusenkyo?

—Sí, es el agua mágica—, respondió el señor Hibiki, lanzándole el frasco a su Hijo—. Ya no puedes esperar para usarla, ¿verdad muchacho?

Ryoga sonrió al tiempo que abría el frasco—. Es verdad… ¡esto va a ser maravilloso!— Sin decir más, el joven Hibiki se vació el agua encima. Cuando no se transformó en cerdo, no pudo evitar soltar el frasco y comenzar a brincar presa de la alegría—. ¡Estoy libre, no humillación, no más días perdido!

El señor Hibiki comenzó a reír junto a su hijo y cuando Ryoga dejó de saltar, lo abrazó y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. ¿Qué se siente ser normal por primera vez, hijo?

—¡Es extraordinario!— Exclamó Ryoga, que había comenzado a llorar, trató de detener las lágrimas, pero no pudo hacerlo. Estaba demasiado feliz como para lograrlo.

Su padre lo soltó y le revolvió el cabello—. No contengas el llanto muchacho, yo también lloré cuando quedé curado.

—Es el... mejor día de mi vida—, admitió Ryoga secándose las lágrimas—. ¿Qué más podría pedir? ¡Soy libre de la maldición, estoy curado!

El señor Hibiki le mostró a su hijo dos frascos llenos de agua y que tenían una tapa verde—. Pues, podrías pedir que tu madre también se cure.

—¿Es el agua del manantial de la mujer ahogada?— Preguntó Ryoga.

—Obvio que lo es, hijo—, respondió el señor Hibiki—. Ahora sólo debo encontrar a tu madre y darle esto para que podamos por fin ser una familia como las demás.

—¡Eso será fantástico papá!— Ryoga rió un poco—. ¿Sabes en dónde buscarla?

—No, no tengo idea. Pero no te preocupes, iré a buscarla y no descansaré hasta que la encuentre.

—Perfecto, ¿puedo acompañarte?— Pidió el joven Hibiki.

—Me encantaría hijo, pero será mejor que te quedes aquí.

—¿Qué?... No entiendo…

El padre de Ryoga guardó uno de los frascos destinados a su esposa y se recargó en la reja del jardín—. Encontrar a tu madre seguramente me tomará meses… y también debo contarles sobre Jusenkyo a tu tío y a tu prima Tomo.

—¿Y qué con eso?— Preguntó el muchacho alterándose un poco—. ¡Yo quiero ayudar!

—Es por eso que tengo dos frascos—, respondió el señor Hibiki, entregándole a su hijo uno de los envases—. Yo iré a buscarla y tú te quedarás a esperarla en casa. Tal vez tengamos suerte y tu madre llegue de repente. Si eso pasa, tendrás que darle el agua mágica.

Ryoga se tranquilizó, había pensado que su padre no confiaba en él, y el escuchar que quería encargarle que vigilara su casa le demostró lo contrario. Eso le agradaba.

—¿Aceptas entonces, hijo?

—Desde luego, si hacemos eso es más probable que alguno de los dos vea a mamá—, Ryoga miró el frasco y sonrió de nuevo—. Si la veo antes que tú, te llamaremos de inmediato. Esto va a ser increíble.

—Sí, lo sé. Por fin juntos los tres—, El señor Hibiki sonrió—. Voy a cenar con los Shiratori y me iré hoy por la noche, pasaré a la casa y dormiré allí, hace mucho que no veo a Shirokuro.

—Yo la vi hace un mes— recordó Ryoga—. Ella estaba bien. Oye… ¿por qué no voy y te acompaño?

—Es buena idea—, el señor Hibiki pareció recordar algo—. Tendremos que avisarle a los señores Shiratori que ya no te quedarás aquí.

—¿Eso significa que ya no hay compromiso?

El papá de Ryoga soltó una carcajada—. Como si de verdad quisieras eso, galán. ¿Crees que no noté lo contento que estabas cargando a la hija de los Shiratori?

Ryoga se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear.

—El que ya no vivas aquí no anula el compromiso. Sólo que tendrás que levantarte un poco antes para venir a recoger a Azusa de camino a la escuela—. Explicó el patriarca de la familia Hibiki.

—Supongo que puedo hacer eso… incluso podría dejarle a mamá una nota para que no deje la casa si llega mientras estoy en clases—, opinó Ryoga.

—Es buena idea.

El resto de la tarde, Ryoga lo pasó caminando por los alrededores de la mansión Shiratori, disfrutando inmensamente el ser capaz de regresar a la casa de su prometida cada vez. Otra cosa que hizo fue mojarse con agua fría de cuando en cuando, sólo para convencerse de que en realidad estaba libre del cerdo—. Al fin soy superior a Ranma—, murmuró Ryoga sin dejar de sonreír—. Ahora nada interrumpirá nuestra próxima pelea, ni el agua ni mi sentido de la dirección.

Una imagen de Akane sosteniendo a P-Chan apareció brevemente frente a sus ojos y Ryoga suspiró. No importaba, Akane sólo lo veía como el amigo de Ranma o como una mascota. Recordando a la menor de las hermanas Tendo, Ryoga bajó la mirada y pateó una pequeña piedra—. Ya no importa. Akane está enamorada de ese idiota de Ranma de cualquier modo—, se dijo—. Supongo que será mejor dejarla ir, no es mi culpa que haya preferido a ese inútil… además… mi relación con Azusa va muy bien… y creo que en verdad quiero seguir con ella…—, Ryoga no terminó lo que estaba diciendo y guardó silencio. Miró a ambos lados y decidió que en verdad tenía que deshacerse de ese hábito suyo de pensar en voz alta. Aliviado de que nadie lo escuchó, se dirigió a la mansión Shiratori, según sus cálculos, no faltaba mucho para que se sirviera la cena y en verdad quería regresar con su padre.

La cena había terminado poco antes, y Ryoga ahora estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de la familia Shiratori, arreglando sus cosas para poder ir a casa con su padre. El joven Hibiki trabajaba en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado algunos minutos antes. Cuando su padre anunció que se irían esa noche, los señores Shiratori no habían cambiado en nada su actitud, pero Azusa sí. Ella se había deprimido, aunque logró ocultarlo ante sus padres y el señor Hibiki. Ryoga, sin embargo, notó el cambio en su expresión.

—_Es como si Azusa no quisiera que me fuera—, _pensó Ryoga.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a su puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar Ryoga?— Era Azusa Shiratori.

El joven Hibiki no respondió, simplemente abrió la puerta.

—Necesito hablar contigo—, pidió ella.

—Desde luego… pasa por favor—, Ryoga se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a su prometida, Azusa se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente. Dejando la puerta abierta, Ryoga se sentó junto a ella—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero que te vayas—, Azusa bajó la mirada y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo—. Me gusta tenerte cerca y si te vas…—, la niña rió en voz baja—. Creerás que soy tonta, pero si te vas… Azusita piensa que ya no te verá tanto como hasta ahora y… yo no quiero eso.

Por un momento Ryoga no supo qué hacer. A fin de cuentas, nunca había tenido que lidiar con una situación semejante, y era bastante inepto para este tipo de cosas. El muchacho miró a Azusa, que aún mantenía la cabeza baja y las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas. Se veía bastante indefensa. Ryoga respiró profundamente para calmarse y, rogándoles a todos los dioses del mundo para que su nariz no fuera a convertirse en una cascada de sangre, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Azusa. Inmediatamente, ella se recargó en él, como si hubiera estado esperando a que él hiciera justo eso.

—No dejaremos de vernos… mañana pasaré por ti para ir a la escuela…— prometió el joven Hibiki—. Y también puedo acompañarte hasta aquí… y podemos… vernos algunas noches y…

—Eso me gustaría—, aceptó Azusa de inmediato— ¿Entonces tendríamos citas de cuando en cuando?

—Eh…—, el muchacho estaba sorprendido, Azusa era muy directa—. Claro que sí, siempre que sea posible.

—Ryoga…—, dijo ella, girándose para mirarlo de frente, ahora estaba muy cerca de él, su rostro a solo centímetros del de su novio—. ¿Me darías… un beso?

—¿U…u…n… un…?— Tartamudeó Ryoga. Cuando Azusa cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Entonces, el joven Hibiki ya no supo más de él.

Azusa sintió que el brazo de Ryoga se alejaba de sus hombros, pero no le dio importancia, se acercó más a donde sabía que estaba él y esperó un momento. Pronto sentiría los labios de Ryoga sobre los suyos y el compromiso quedaría sellado. Otro momento pasó y Azusa no sentía nada. La joven Shiratori abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con algo que ya imaginaba: sobre la cama, inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando (aunque no tan abundantemente como en ocasiones anteriores), estaba Ryoga Hibiki.

—Cariño… no llegaremos a nada si no dejas de hacer eso—, suspiró Azusa, un poco decepcionada.

Más tarde, Ichiro Hibiki y su hijo, Ryoga Hibiki, se despedían de la familia Shiratori. A diferencia de su padre, que no tuvo problemas en lo absoluto para despedirse de sus anfitriones, Ryoga no pudo enfrentar directamente a Azusa, aún se sentía bastante apenado por lo que había sucedido poco antes, cuando se desmayó en vez de darle el beso que ella le había pedido.

—Entonces… te veré mañana—, logró decir al fin, sin atreverse a mirar a Azusa directamente—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Te estaré esperando—, respondió ella—. Y… no te preocupes, no tienes porqué disculparte.

—Gracias Azusa—, Ryoga sonrió y al fin se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo. Se alegró de ver que ella también le sonreía—. Entonces, pasaré por ti temprano para ir a la escuela.

Sin más, los Hibiki se marcharon. Los señores Shiratori no tardaron en entrar de nuevo a su casa, pero Azusa esperó en la puerta hasta que Ryoga desapareció en la lejanía.

Ryoga aún se sentía un poco extraño al ser capaz de encontrar exactamente el lugar al que intentaba dirigirse. Eso no era todo, también era un poco raro no tener que temerle al agua fría. La felicidad de haberse visto libre de esos dos problemas había mantenido esa sensación de incomodidad a raya, pero ya no más. En verdad le resultaba muy raro, casi como si estuviera soñando.

—No es fácil, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Ichiro Hibiki, mirando a su hijo con atención.

—¿Qué no es fácil?— Dijo Ryoga, acomodándose su pesada mochila de campamento.

—Acostumbrarse a tener un sentido de orientación normal—, dijo su padre—. A mi me tomó días poder acostumbrarme a saber que ya podía caminar en la dirección correcta, ¿no es lo mismo para ti?

Ryoga rió en voz baja—. Sí, me siento igual. Es un poco… diferente.

—No tardarás en acostumbrarte. Te ayudará el que seas más joven.

Ryoga asintió y continuó caminando en silencio. Disfrutando el saber que en esta ocasión no se perdería.

El par Hibiki llegó a su casa un par de horas más tarde, pues habían hecho una visita a un supermercado para surtirse la despensa. Una vez en casa, fueron recibidos por una incrédula y extremadamente feliz Shirokuro, la perra samoyedo propiedad de Ryoga, que al parecer no había tenido ninguna esperanza de ver a su dueño tan pronto.

—¡Cálmate, chica!— Pidió Ryoga, logrando que Shirokuro dejara de lamerle la cara—. ¡Yo también estoy feliz de verte, vaya que has crecido!

—En verdad que lo ha hecho—, comentó el señor Hibiki, acariciando las orejas de la perra—. Ya veo que se ha vuelto una guardián experimentada.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Ryoga no pudo evitar soltar una expresión de asombro.

—¿Qué sucede hijo?— Preguntó Ichiro.

—Mamá estuvo aquí hace poco—, anunció Ryoga, saliendo de la cocina sosteniendo una nota.

—Déjame ver—, pidió el señor Hibiki tomando el recado—. Cierto, estuvo aquí hace dos días. Salió a comprar pan y vegetales… dos días… lo más seguro es que ya esté a cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

—Cierto—, admitió Ryoga—. Al menos sabemos que está bien.

—Sí, eso es bueno—, Ichiro Hibiki dobló la nota y la dejó sobre la mesa—. Supongo que no podemos mas que esperar que siga bien. En fin, mañana saldré a buscarla, con suerte aún está cerca de la casa.

Ryoga suspiró, sabía que lo más seguro era que su madre estuviera visitando Tailandia.

—Me daré un baño—, anunció Ichiro—. ¿Por qué no arreglas la despensa mientras?

—Me parece bien—, aceptó Ryoga—. Yo me encargo.

Para cuando su padre salió del baño, Ryoga ya había terminado de arreglar lo que habían comprado y se había retirado a su habitación, en donde estaba ahora ocupado en preparar su uniforme de Kolkhoz.

—Deberías tomar un baño—, dijo el señor Hibiki, apareciendo de repente en la puerta.

—Lo haré mañana antes de ir a buscar a Azusa—, respondió Ryoga.

—Como quieras—, el señor Hibiki miró a su hijo y sonrió complacido al ver que estaba bien de salud—. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Bien, ya extrañaba ir—, contestó Ryoga mientras preparaba el nudo de la corbata.

—¿Y qué tal la hija del señor Shiratori, te agrada?

—… Sí, ella me agrada—, admitió Ryoga luego de un momento—. Creo que bastante.

—Eso es un gran alivio—, dijo el señor Hibiki—. Había comenzado a pensar que un matrimonio arreglado era mala idea.

Ryoga no respondió, pero sonrió al recordar a Azusa.

—En fin… ¿mañana le dejarás a tu madre una nota pidiéndole que te espere aquí hasta que regreses? En caso de que llegue a la casa mientras tú estás en la escuela. Es poco probable, pero podría suceder.

—Por supuesto papá, ya te lo había dicho—, dijo Ryoga—. No te preocupes.

—Bien. Que descanses—, se despidió el señor Hibiki—. Yo ya voy a dormir.

—¿Papá?— Llamó Ryoga.

—¿Qué sucede, muchacho?

Ryoga sonrió y abrazó a su padre, cuando se separó, se inclinó ante él—. Gracias.

—De nada hijo—, respondió Ichiro—. Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mi. Hasta mañana.

Ryoga asintió. Ciertamente sí lo habría hecho—. Hasta mañana papá.

En otra parte Mikado Sanzenin, experto patinador, hablaba en un caro restaurante con un joven de su edad que se mantenía oculto detrás del menú.

—¿Quieres que venza a alguien por ti?— Preguntó el desconocido—. ¿Porqué no lo haces tú?

Mikado gruñó un poco, odiaba admitir su debilidad—. Aún no me recupero al cien por ciento.

—Debe ser un hombre fuerte para que le tengas tanto miedo—, indicó la otra persona" 2 " T `p mC 4LF"1 DiH# ( 0 $ ! H !cH0 "" fc 4DhN"2 2 2# NM Le H%NHaE $8 $X21 T)*`P``0 !" 2L$!$`1b 4 b & R 6 ` LT$ A! !dc0SDB2 T s1 D c2QA 0 " dABh !AL&" T p aN 0R " 00 1" $` NcA eB h(! Q$`Q&( a1 `" D&S12HQi 26 nC h #$ R k` '-e pxHB q ,c`!$4!404" A&D `Rtd#e "$d R dc "L DA`q #0 7 3 o pPD$h "3 d ( ($ ' "&`|B 32"s DAdr#(D 2# 3 p D! ` d` Hp(A b! T&Q dPb d # " ! LcP"3 3 6L &Qbh$60#0 & A0" A B 2e"(!D " s Hd b `0 & ! $`` sP & L)LS 0h` 2& h b!,(-TDNMi1" 1 D``C qh & 0 ck ABC` "*8 !l1 "! q lBRI$ Hdd$`a 8 00 D"10 Lq`3( #6 $"1 L! & b HIA 3($6" ' Le f 2 !a d ` ApL oj% e bE4`P)dd"EaB' $ 2s u) " 4 &B $0 2! Dd)` ` x+D #6 f "PhJ!20aD$ 04 ! L" E b( e ,L ` 1 HB LF ib" ` $ ! D`d s( `rP $ !$P` "i$ 1! $ H8yTF2Xfr!$ H aP & "7 8 % b Ii A D !" ZT ! INr ( 400 "PA) px ` DB 0 "b! 0 2 !0 - ` ` 0 (` k s &10o bbT- a0 a ) p Rpt! 0Db s$ d Ba$` H!D s D`( D * N M &dA0 M D$0A R! `(Dp0 & j PEba(" iEPE ` % DP PPX " 6D* pqaD "0! D )`A( _` f` P) A !$$ ( b& h!D& T P 2 ( C`#H` ! C( +"B+ ! L#iD da ( 1! s($ !" 78 e"p ! " IP `D jP L -` 4h DD D&"2 $! IF P a 2 ! p,Lp%0 EJ"b`f`2sAaO l0" f 6P`a 4 qP3i 1 i ] XB `C q D2 I f A LH ``Sa` 1 0( f TFq & (srp $ 2 1 D0* $02D C 6Hi 1rrA`6 %8 H eh' aDA)`r * a D`1A*b`s "1 3 ! [f"& D 4 H Rb 0 eA`a P B 4 Da $ (l#0 D 3 04 1 t! b Xf` H`rp!$22 &8 A $B1 aDL ca d*p$Nll*(%H T B! 4 JM U B p$d 'a0 3aa A a a%1PC% Da& a A"*j$I 2 !` p`" `r P`1T0AD Xh)0 2! p` d p A,haHA30.1-H&!de A3PrhD PAd l( A`0 aDf "Lb 0 I 3 2 $ ! UqDD B!& A Ba)423 P B _


	7. Dos promesas

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

-Capítulo 7-

Dos promesas.

0-0

El señor Hibiki se acomodó su mochila y su pesado paraguas negro, similar al usado por su hijo. Era temprano y los dos Hibiki estaban fuera de su casa, el padre a punto de partir en busca de su esposa y el hijo, a punto de ir a buscar a su prometida—. ¿Escribiste la nota para tu madre?

—Ayer antes de acostarme—, respondió Ryoga—. La dejé en la cocina.

—Bien… entonces supongo que es todo por ahora—, dijo Ichiro Hibiki—. Adiós hijo. Espero verte pronto.

Ryoga asintió y logró una pequeña sonrisa—. Adiós papá. No le falles a mamá, encuéntrala pronto.

—Lo haré—, dijo el señor Hibiki—. Suerte para ti también, recuerda que quizás la veas antes que yo.

—Es verdad—, dijo Ryoga.

—Por cierto, si llama tu tío, dile que lo llevaré por agua mágica en cuanto tu madre esté curada.

—Muy bien.

—Cuídate hijo.

—También tú papá.

El señor Hibiki sonrió y extendió su mano, la cual Ryoga tomó de inmediato. Con un fuerte apretón, padre e hijo se despidieron y sin decir más, partieron en direcciones distintas.

No mucho después, Ryoga llegaba a la mansión Shiratori y se alegró al ver que Azusa ya lo esperaba en la puerta. La niña Shiratori no llevaba hoy el uniforme de la escuela, sino un vestido verde y amarillo. Ryoga pasó saliva al notar que su prometida se veía bastante bien.

—Hola—, saludó el muchacho Hibiki—. ¿P-por qué no llevas el uniforme?

—Hoy no es obligatorio, podemos ir con ropa normal—, respondió Azusa—. ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

Ryoga sonrió nerviosamente y reunió todo su valor—. Mucho… tu… eeehhh… estás muy linda.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazó—. Gracias, Ryogita—, Le dijo al separarse de él.

—Azusa… por favor, no me digas así.

—Tenía que hacerlo para distraerte, no quería que te sangrara la nariz—, explicó ella, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, está bien, pero mi nariz no iba a sangrar.

—Claro que sí—, le dijo Azusa, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

Ryoga no se movió, esperaba que Azusa lo tomara de la mano como en días anteriores y no entendía porqué no lo había hecho—. Aaah… ¿Azusa?

—¿Algún problema?— Preguntó ella deteniéndose. Al mirar la manera en que Ryoga mantenía su mano extendida como esperando algo, entendió—. Pensé que ya podías ir a la escuela sin perderte.

—Oh… es cierto—, Ryoga suspiró ligeramente decepcionado. De pronto, sintió que la mano de su prometida se cerraba sobre la suya.

—Si en verdad quieres esto, a mi no me molesta—, dijo ella sonriéndole—. La verdad, me agrada.

—A… a mi también.

Y así, tomados de la mano, la pareja inició su camino hacia la preparatoria Kolkhoz.

Los alumnos de Kolkhoz que entraban a su escuela se preguntaron si se volvería costumbre que al llegar a clases, un nuevo fenómeno de circo estaría esperando en la puerta de la preparatoria. Primero había sido una momia en muletas. El día de hoy era un muchacho alto y corpulento vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, botas de piel negras y una chamarra de piel con una enorme calavera roja bordada en la espalda. Eso no era lo que les parecía extraño, lo extraño era que el tipo cubría su cara con una blanca mascara de hockey similar a la usada por un asesino de películas de terror americanas, con la diferencia que la máscara de este tipo tenía pintada en rojo la silueta de una calavera, del cuello le colgaban un par de patines de hielo y para completar el cuadro, el sujeto sostenía sobre su hombro derecho un enorme, filoso y pesado bastón de hockey hecho de metal y lo hacía con una sola mano. Al lado del misterioso visitante esperaba de pie una bonita muchacha de largo cabello color naranja que vestía un elegante traje sastre color café claro y que sostenía una pequeña cámara de video digital. Ambos mostraban una cara de pocos amigos y de cuando en cuando miraban una fotografía.

—¿No deberían estar ya aquí?— Preguntó el albino con una voz rasposa.

—Imagino que llegamos un poco temprano—, contestó la joven—. Paciencia.

—¡Pero tengo calor!— Se quejó el enorme sujeto.

—Es tu culpa, te dije que no vinieras con ese estúpido disfraz—, le reprendió ella.

—Mi uniforme de combate no es estúpido—, respondió él—. ¡Es útil para asustar al enemigo!

—Si tú lo dices—, opinó ella.

Mikado no podía esperar más, había llegado temprano ese día específicamente para presenciar cómo Ryoga Hibiki recibía su justo castigo. En ese momento observaba la entrada de la escuela desde la ventana de su salón, en el tercer piso del edificio principal. Las personas a las que había contactado, dos patinadores muy hábiles de Estados Unidos, ya esperaban a que Hibiki y la inútil Shiratori llegaran a la escuela. El joven Sanzenin hizo una mueca al pensar en ellos. Azusa no le importaba, pero gracias a ella Ryoga estaba volviéndose más popular que él y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

—¿Qué es tan importante, Sanzenin?— Preguntó uno de sus compañeros de clase.

—Oh, nada en especial, sólo espero un poco de diversión de un momento a otro.

—¿Algún plan nuevo que de seguro no servirá?— Preguntó el otro alumno, mirando por la ventana.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—, dijo fríamente Mikado, concentrándose en lo que sucedía afuera.

Ryoga y Azusa entraron en la escuela para encontrarse con una pareja de lo más rara. Un tipo alto de cabello platinado que estaba vestido para ir a una fiesta de disfraces y una linda joven vestida como ejecutiva en su traje café. Azusa miraba con atención a la otra muchacha, como si le pareciera familiar.

—¡Ajá!— Exclamó el albino levantando su máscara, apoyándola sobre su cabeza y descubriendo un rostro de nariz algo chata y profundos ojos azules —. ¡Tú debes ser Ryoga Hibiki!

Ryoga asintió—. Lo soy. ¿Pero quiénes son ustedes?

Azusa seguía observando a la chica de cabello naranja con atención, estaba a punto de recordar de dónde la conocía, pero quería escuchar su nombre para agilizar su memoria.

El gigantesco muchacho lanzó una carcajada—. Soy Jack Frost, y me llaman el asesino del hielo.

—Yo me llamo Elena Snow—, agregó la chica del traje—. Mejor conocida como la reina del patinaje.

—¡Elena!— Exclamó Azusa—. ¡Ya te recuerdo, de la competencia internacional estudiantil de hace un año!

La chica de cabello naranja frunció el ceño—. Hola Azusa. ¿Aún sigues siendo una ladrona?

—¡Yo no soy una ladrona!— Respondió Azusa, ser llamada de ese modo era una de las pocas cosas que lograba molestarla—. ¡Yo nunca te robé nada!

—¡Tú me quitaste la tiara de mi familia!— Gritó Elena—. ¡Devuélvela!

—¡La apostaste en la competencia y la perdiste!— Dijo Azusa—. Dominique es mía.

Elena simplemente encendió la cámara de video—. Si eso es lo que piensas… ¡Jack, haz tu trabajo!

—Con placer—, dicho esto, el enorme albino se colocó su máscara y se lanzó sobre Ryoga y Azusa con una velocidad que resultaba extraña en alguien de su tamaño y descargó un formidable golpe con su bastón en una de las bardas que rodeaban la preparatoria, haciéndole un enorme agujero.

—¿Por qué nos atacas, idiota?— Gritó Ryoga, que no apreciaba ser atacado; él y Azusa habían logrado esquivar el ataque pero eso no garantizaba que el tal Jack hubiera usado con toda su fuerza.

—Me pagaron por hacer esto—, dijo Jack—. Y me divierte destruir a tipos rudos como tú.

—Yo solo quiero mi tiara—, agregó Elena, sin dejar de grabar la pelea—. Continúa Jack.

Los alumnos que habían llegado durante la discusión decidieron quedarse a mirar, el espectáculo prometía ser muy interesante.

El rubio platinado volvió a atacar con su bastón, pero esta vez Ryoga estaba preparado y usando su paraguas, logró detener el golpe. Jack pareció impresionado por esto y por un momento, Ryoga y el enmascarado intercambiaron golpes con sus armas, pero ninguno logró pasar las defensas del otro.

—No lo haces mal—, aceptó Ryoga, sosteniendo con su paraguas el bastón de Jack—. ¡Pero es hora de terminar con esta pelea!—, dicho esto, el joven Hibiki usó toda su fuerza para empujar a su oponente varios metros hacia atrás e inmediatamente saltó hacia él, preparando su estrategia final.

El otro no logró reaccionar a tiempo y recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder aún más. Ryoga corrió hacia su oponente en cuanto tocó el suelo y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, lo golpeó en el estómago con la punta de su paraguas, derribando así a su enorme adversario.

—Eso te enseñará a no meterte con alguien tan 'rudo' como yo—, dijo Ryoga.

Jack se quitó la máscara, comenzó a reír y se levantó lentamente con su mano en su pecho—. Oh, esto fue sólo una prueba mi pequeño amigo, aunque admito que tienes fuerza. Pero tú eres quien no debió meterse conmigo—, en ese momento, el rubio buscó dentro de su chamarra y sacó un montón de pucks que lanzó hacia Azusa. Para sorpresa de Jack, Azusa simplemente esquivó los primeros discos de hule negro y saltó sobre los otros, logrando salir intacta del ataque.

—Atacar a Azusa frente a mi no es buena idea—, gruñó Ryoga. El ver que alguien intentaba lastimar a su prometida lo había hecho enojar bastante y la expresión en su rostro mostraba ahora una furia que el joven Hibiki normalmente sólo mostraba frente a Ranma.

El tipo alto se dio cuenta que en realidad no había sido buena idea—. Uumm… ¿Lo siento?

—¡Vete al infierno, estúpido!— Gritó Ryoga, usando su paraguas para lanzar a Jack por los aires hasta que desapareció al entrar en la parte baja de la atmósfera.

Ryoga se sonrojó un poco al notar que el resto de sus compañeros de Kolkhoz vitoreaban su victoria, pues no había notado que tenía público hasta ese momento. Azusa sonreía halagada al ver que Ryoga en verdad se había preocupado por ella, en especial porque ella había estado preocupada por el.

—La caída le dolerá bastante—, opinó Elena, apagando la videocámara—. En fin, él se lo buscó.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?— Preguntó Azusa—. ¡No creí que fueras tan vengativa!

—Mikado contrató a Jack para que golpeara a Ryoga—, explicó la chica de cabello naranja—. Yo participo en esto para recuperar la tiara de mi familia. ¡Es una cuestión de honor!

—¿Por qué no se la devuelves?— Preguntó Ryoga, que al ver que Azusa no había sido lastimada, se había calmado y observaba la discusión con curiosidad.

—Ella la perdió en una competencia que tuvimos—, explicó Azusa—. La obtuve de forma justa.

—Pero también me prometiste la oportunidad de pedirte la revancha—, le recordó Elena—. ¡Quiero tomar esa oportunidad ahora Azusa, te desafío a un duelo por la tiara de mi familia!

—Eso suena familiar—, murmuró Ryoga, recordando los eventos que causaron la copa Charlotte.

—Será un duelo en parejas—, continuó Elena—. Yo iré con Jack, y supongo que tu irás con él.

Azusa consideró la situación por un momento—. Muy bien, acepto—, dijo al fin.

Ryoga palideció. Aún no había aprendido a patinar y no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

—Será en una semana, aquí en Kolkhoz—, indicó Elena mientras se alejaba—. ¡Los veremos entonces!

—¡Pues estaremos esperando!— Respondió Azusa.

Cuando Elena se había marchado y la multitud había disminuido, Ryoga y Azusa se dirigieron a su salón. Fue en ese momento que ella notó que su prometido permanecía en silencio.

—¿Te sientes mal?— Preguntó un poco alarmada, pensando que quizás le dolía algo.

—¡No tenías porqué aceptar el duelo!— Dijo él, sin molestarse por ocultar su mal humor—. ¿Olvidaste que yo no sé patinar como tú?... ¡La verdad es que apenas puedo caminar en el hielo!

—Eso no es un problema cariño, yo puedo enseñarte—, ofreció Azusa.

—¿Por qué no le regresas esa estúpida tiara?— Exclamó Ryoga, deteniéndose antes de entrar al edificio principal—. ¡Eso arreglaría todo!

—Dominique no es estúpida—, se quejo Azusa,—. ¡Y yo la gané en forma justa!

—Eso no importa, deberías devolverla—, insistió Ryoga—. Así arreglarías las cosas con esa americana loca.

—Aún si la devolviera, eso no arreglaría tus problemas con Mikado—, respondió la joven Shiratori.

—¡No importa!— Exclamó Ryoga—. ¡Lo que no me agrada es meterme en problemas por tu culpa!

—¿Quieres decir que yo soy un problema para ti?— Azusa parecía lastimada.

—¡Pues hoy sí lo fuiste!— Respondió Ryoga sin pensar —. ¡Y todo por tu hábito de robar cosas!

—¿I-insinúas que soy una ladrona?— La joven Shiratori bajó la mirada un momento y sus hombros temblaron un poco. Ryoga comenzó a arrepentirse de haber dicho eso pero no tuvo oportunidad de disculparse pues Azusa tomó una de las pesadas jardineras de cemento que había junto a la puerta de cristal y la usó para aplastarlo mientras gritaba—. ¡Ryoga, eres un IDIOTA!

Ryoga Hibiki no intentó salir de debajo del cemento, la tierra y las plantas hasta que Azusa se alejó. Era mejor hacerse el muerto por unos minutos, a fin de cuentas, a Ranma le funcionaba cuando Akane lo hacía polvo a mazazos. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que su prometida ya no estaba cerca, se levantó y sacudió su traje, pensando en un modo de pedirle disculpas.

—A fin de cuentas, yo no soy Ranma—, murmuró arrepentido—. No debí perder la calma con ella. Tendré que pedirle perdón hoy mismo, yo… no quiero que esté molesta conmigo.

—Al menos eres un novio responsable.

Ryoga maldijo su hábito de pensar en voz alta y miró detrás de él, como imaginaba, Kaede Yamane lo miraba con atención.

—Tienes suerte de que yo no estoy obsesionada contigo—, le dijo—. Me gusta molestar a Azusa de vez en cuando, pero no tanto como para intentar quitarle a su novio, y esta sería una buena oportunidad.

—Pero yo escuché que…— Comenzó Ryoga, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Yuta y Kosaku, sin darse cuenta que lo que le decía Kaede era algo bastante bueno para él y su relación con Azusa.

—Eso fue idea de eso dos pervertidos que tienes por amigos—, dijo Kaede algo molesta—. Sí, Yuta y Kosaku comenzaron ese rumor, pero es falso.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces...— dijo Kaede—. Deberías de dejar de pensar en mi y encontrar una manera de hacer las paces con Azusa. Ella odia que la llamen ladrona, está perfectamente conciente de su problema y aunque puede lidiar con ser llamada cleptómana, el que alguien insinúe que ella roba… sí la lastima bastante.

—Yo… no tenía idea—, admitió Ryoga, pensativo.

—Casi nadie lo sabe—, le respondió Kaede—. Me sorprende que siendo su prometido no lo supieras.

—Es verdad… debí saberlo—, el joven Hibiki bajó la mirada, se sentía terrible, Azusa había incluso ofrecido enseñarle a patinar y había tratado de poner todo de su parte, en especial en dejar muy en claro que la tiara la había ganado en una compencia y que no la había robado—. En verdad soy un idiota.

—En eso tienes razón—, comentó Kaede, entrando al edificio—. Bien, me voy, no quiero tener un retardo.

Ryoga se quedó inmóvil un momento, pero finalmente decidió seguir a Kaede hasta el salón.

El resto del día fue bastante malo para Ryoga. Azusa había decidido no hablar con él en lo absoluto. Lo ignoró a la hora del almuerzo y cuando las clases terminaron, en lugar de permitirle acompañarla, Azusa se fue con Kaede y el equipo de voleibol a la preparatoria Seysiuun, obviamente más interesada en ver el partido que en estar con él. Derrotado, el joven Hibiki suspiró y regresó a su casa.

—Hola, chica—, saludó Ryoga sin interés cuando su mascota salió a recibirlo. La perra se sentó y observó a su dueño entrar a la casa con una expresión llena de dudas. Un segundo después, Shirokuro bostezó y decidió que era mejor ignorar eso y simplemente se echó a dormir en la sala.

Ryoga se pasó la tarde sintiéndose miserable, ni siquiera comió bien. No se había sentido así cuando notaba lo que Akane y Ranma sentían uno por el otro, en esos momentos había sentido celos. Esto era diferente, muy diferente. Era una sensación horrible de la que no podía deshacerse. Ryoga no tardó en identificarla. Era arrepentimiento. Sabía que había lastimado a Azusa y se sentía terrible por ello. Aunque no había imaginado que le dolería tanto. Pensó en ir a la mansión Shiratori a disculparse, pero como Azusa había ido a ver el partido de voleibol, no estaría en casa hasta casi las ocho. El joven Hibiki intentó esperar, pero se rindió luego de dos horas y salió de su casa, directo a donde vivía su prometida. Una vez allí, Ryoga tuvo que esperar afuera, a tres casas de distancia durante otras dos horas hasta que vio que Azusa se acercaba. Algo inseguro, la interceptó antes de que llegara a su puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó ella, aún molesta con él.

Ryoga se inclinó y sin levantar la vista, habló—. Perdóname Azusa. No quise herir tus sentimientos. Yo… me siento muy mal por haberte lastimado… te prometo que intentaré no hacerlo de nuevo, jamás.

Azusa miró a Ryoga y, por primera vez desde la discusión, una honesta sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

_Mientras, Ranma y Akane…_

Los ojos de Ranma, Akane y Nabiki casi saltaron de sus órbitas al llegar a la preparatoria Furinkan. Casi. La razón era muy simple. Al entrar a la escuela, el trío se encontró con Mousse y Shampoo, ambos vestidos con el uniforme de la preparatoria y obviamente molestos por algo. Al mirar a los pies de los nuevos alumnos y encontrarse con un Kuno inconsciente, entendieron la razón.

—¿Acaso este idiota se comporta así todos los días?— Se quejó Mousse, sin notar que las hermanas Tendo y Ranma estaban observando.

—Sí, siempre—, dijo Shampoo—. Ser bastante estúpido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— Logró preguntar Ranma luego de que su impresión disminuyó lo suficiente.

—Nosotros venir a escuela—, respondió Shampoo—. Comenzar hoy.

—Tranquilo Saotome—, dijo Mousse—. Estamos en un grupo distinto al tuyo. Además, no tenemos interés en molestarte aquí… considera la escuela como un campo neutral.

—Pero, ¿porqué decidieron entrar a Furinkan de repente?— Preguntó Akane.

—Ser idea de bisabuela.— Respondió Shampoo—. Decir que yo y Mousse necesitar seguir estudios aquí.

—¿No se supone que ustedes trabajan en el Neko Hanten?— Quiso saber Ranma—. ¿Cómo es que tienen tiempo para venir a clases?

—Cologne y el papá de Shampoo pueden atender el restaurante por la mañana—, explicó Mousse.

—Ser en tardes cuando tener más clientes—, agregó Shampoo.

—¿Imagino que por eso cortaste quince minutos de la sesión de entrenamiento?— Preguntó Nabiki.

Shampoo asintió. La amazona estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la campana.

—Hablaremos durante el almuerzo—, sugirió Akane—. No querrán llegar tarde en su primer día de clases en Furinkan, ¿verdad?

Mousse limpió sus lentes y volvió a ponérselos—. No, claro que no.

—Eso sería penoso—, opinó Shampoo.

—Entonces los veremos después—, se despidió Mousse, que junto a Shampoo, se dirigió hacia su salón.

—Espero que cumplan su promesa de no molestarme aquí—, murmuró Ranma mientras seguía a las dos hermanas Tendo—. Bastante tengo con venir a clases en mi cuerpo de chica.

—Al menos Kuno no te molestó—, indicó Nabiki.

—Cierto, ¿qué le habrá hecho a esos dos?— Se preguntó Akane, refiriéndose a Mousse y a Shampoo.

—Usa tu imaginación, hermanita—, comentó Nabiki que se separó de la pareja y fue a su salón.

—Cierto, Kuno ya había intentado abrazar a Shampoo la primera vez—, recordó Akane—. De seguro intentó hacerlo de nuevo.

En el dojo Tendo, Soun observaba con frustración el sostén que había ocultado en su habitación. Lo sostenía en sus manos y a pesar de esforzarse mucho, no podía obtener nada de energía de la prenda. Tal vez ya había agotado toda la que ese sostén en particular tenía almacenada… ¿Acaso era esa la razón por la que el maestro robaba nuevos sostenes con tanta frecuencia, para tener siempre una reserva continua de energía? El señor Tendo sudó nerviosamente al darse cuenta que, probablemente, ese era el motivo por el que Happosai hurtaba ropa interior ante la más mínima oportunidad.

—Tengo que devolver esto—, murmuró al tiempo que ocultaba el sostén en su bolsillo. Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, Soun salió de su habitación y entró en el cuarto de lavado. Se alegró al encontrar que el cesto de ropa limpia estaba lleno. Devolvió el sostén y tomó otro, notó que era más pequeño que el que acababa de devolver, así que quizás era de Nabiki, o tal vez de Akane. Temblando de ansiedad, Soun alineó su Ki como lo había hecho antes y casi se cae de espaldas al recibir una increíblemente fuerte descarga de energía que le dejó la cabeza girando por unos segundos. Cuando se controló, descubrió que se sentía lleno de poder y totalmente rejuvenecido, incluso más que la primera vez que lo había hecho.

En definitiva este sostén era de su hija menor, sólo ella podría tener una energía tan potente. Ocultando la prenda, Soun salió de la habitación de lavado, si hubiera mirado su rostro en ese momento, habría notado que a pesar de su nueva energía, había obtenido unas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

—¿Problemas para dormir, Tendo?— Preguntó Genma desde el jardín cuando Soun pasó cerca de él.

—Para nada—, respondió Soun, que al mirar a Genma tuvo una idea bastante inusual.

—Por su rostro había pensado distinto, tiene unas ojeras horribles.

—¿En serio?— Soun rió para desviar la atención de ese tema—. Dígame Saotome, ¿ha pensado en comprarle sostenes a la parte femenina de Ranma?

—No. ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Genma.

—Es muy probable que pase mucho tiempo antes de que consiga las píldoras del fénix—, dijo Soun—. Creo que podría necesitar algunas de esas prendas para poder estar más cómodo.

Genma pareció ponerse nervioso—. Escuche Tendo, hacer que el muchacho se acostumbre a ser una mujer o hacerlo sentir cómodo siendo chica podría ser… peligroso—, luego de explicar esto, Genma se calmó un poco—. Tendo, ahora que dijo eso, me recordó mucho al viejo maestro.

—¿En serio?— Soun se alzó de hombros—. No haga bromas tontas, Saotome—, sin más, Soun se alejó, pensando en alguna manera de hacer que Ranma usara un sostén. Si lo conseguía, Soun estaba seguro de que tendría una batería con mucha más energía que la que había obtenido de la prenda de Akane.

Desafortunadamente para Soun, en su deseo por obtener más de ese poder estaba ignorando el hecho de que estaba a punto de caer presa de la misma adicción que controlaba la vida de Happosai. Aún podía detenerse, y él lo sabía, pero la sensación que le daba el Ki almacenado en los sostenes era tan agradable que le parecía casi imposible hacerlo. Sencillamente, Soun debía tener más.

Era la hora del almuerzo en la preparatoria Furinkan. En una mesa del comedor, Nabiki y Akane se dedicaban a explicarle a Shampoo todo sobre la escuela, además de presentarle a la mayoría de sus amigas. En una mesa diferente, Ranma se vio obligado a hacer algo similar, ya que Mousse decidió sentarse con él, con Hiroshi y con Daisuke.

—¿Es cierto que Shampoo es la ex-esposa del señor Tendo?— Preguntó Daisuke—, Apuesto a que en la noche de bodas le hizo de to…

#¡CRUNCH!#

El muchacho nunca pudo terminar, pues Mousse lo noqueó con un puñetazo. Ya más calmado, el joven Chino agregó—. No. Nunca estuvo casada con él. Shampoo apenas está aprendiendo japonés, así que confundió la palabra huésped con esposa. Eso es lo que pasó, todo fue una confusión.

Ranma tuvo que admitir que era una buena excusa, probablemente inventada por Cologne.

—… ¿Supongo que eso significa que podemos invitarla a salir?— Se atrevió a preguntar Hiroshi.

Esta ocasión, Mousse sacó sus garras de acero y amenazó a Hiroshi con ellas—. Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.

En silencio, la chica pelirroja se preguntó cómo había Mousse podido guardar eso dentro del uniforme y decidió que no quería saber la respuesta, pero sí tenía que evitar que Mousse lastimara a Hiroshi, a pesar de que era un pervertido y se merecía una paliza, Hiroshi también era su amigo.

—Oye Mousse—, llamó Ranma—. ¿Pelearemos de nuevo cuando le quite la cura a Cologne?

—Si logras quitarle a la anciana las píldoras del fénix—, dijo Mousse, guardando sus garras dentro de las delgadas mangas de su uniforme—. Entonces una pelea conmigo no sería un reto para ti.

—¿Es decir que tienes miedo?— Preguntó la pelirroja.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero tendrías que darme tiempo para entrenar y estar a tu nuevo nivel.

Ranma sacó la lengua, burlándose—. ¿Por qué mejor no entrenas al mismo tiempo que yo? Así estarías listo al mismo tiempo.

—Lo pensaré Saotome, lo pensaré—, respondió Mousse al tiempo que comenzaba a comer. El joven chino no estaba seguro de que le agradaría enfrentarse a un Ranma preparado luego de pelear con Cologne, pero sería interesante, y había ciertas cosas que le había enseñado su padre y que aún no dominaba que podrían ser útiles en una próxima pelea. Mirando a la pelirroja, Mousse casi sintió que podrían ser amigos, casi.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Ya quieres una respuesta?— Gruñó Mousse.

—¡Claro!— Exclamó Ranma.

—Muy bien. Entrenaré al mismo tiempo que tú y pelearemos luego que obtengas las píldoras del fénix.

—¿De qué estarán hablando ese par de idiotas?— Preguntó Sayuri, observando a Mousse y a Ranma.

—Ranma no es idiota…—, dijo Akane—. Al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Mousse tampoco ser idiota—, agregó Shampoo.

—Están planeando su próxima pelea—, indicó Nabiki.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Preguntó Yuka.

—Sé leer los labios—, explicó Nabiki—. No hay fecha definitiva aún, pero Mousse dice que va a tener que entrenar mucho para poder vencer a Ranma.

—Sobre eso—, dijo Shampoo—. Nabiki, tú estar mejorando rápido. ¿Querer aprender técnica especial?

Nabiki bostezó—. No. Con lo que me enseñas es suficiente. Quizás deberías dedicarle más tiempo a mi hermana, creo que ella sí necesita más atención.

Shampoo tembló un poco al mirar a Akane, sus intentos de enseñarle a la menor de las Tendo cómo cocinar habían resultado un fracaso total. Por ejemplo, la noche anterior, Akane se las había arreglado para crear una sustancia lo bastante ácida como para corroer la olla en donde la había cocinado. ¡Y se suponía que debió haber sido un postre! Lo único aceptable era que Akane podía cocinar un curry al menos comestible, y que podía hervir agua sin hacer estallar la cacerola.

—Cierto, ¡necesito practicar más!— Exclamó Akane—. ¡Creo que estoy mejorando!

—Shampoo estar de acuerdo en una sola cosa—, dijo la amazona con un triste suspiro—. Tú necesitar practicar más.

—Quizás en cincuenta años puedas cocinar algo que sea seguro para consumo humano—, rió Nabiki.

—¡Nabiki!— Se quejó Akane.

—Calma Akane—, dijo Nabiki, aún riendo—. Sé que tu curry sí es posible comerlo.

Escuchar eso logró calmar a Akane—. Pero yo soy la primera en admitir que aún no puedo hacerlo bien.

—Dale tiempo, hermana—, aconsejó Nabiki—. Por cierto, Shampoo. ¿Ya puedo quitarme estas cosas?

Shampoo miró las braceras que mostraba Nabiki como si fueran algo venido de otro planeta—. ¿Estar tú mal de cerebro? No serás fuerte si no dejarlas puestas más tiempo.

—Al menos lo intenté—, suspiró Nabiki.

Ranma y Mousse decidieron acercarse a hablar con las chicas en ese momento. Ranma tenía que preguntarle a Shampoo ciertas cosas acerca de la oportunidad que su bisabuela debía de darle para obtener las píldoras del fénix y Mousse simplemente quería estar con ella.

—Shampoo, ¿podemos ir al restaurante de tu bisabuela luego de clases?— Preguntó Ranma.

—¿Para qué?— Preguntó la amazona haciendo el rostro más inocente que pudo lograr.

—¿Cómo que para qué?— Gritó Ranma molesto—. ¡Iré por La cura, la cura!

—Ooooh, cierto—, respondió Shampoo—. Sí, tú y Akane poder venir, Nabiki también.

—Yo no puedo ir, tengo negocios que atender—, interrumpió Nabiki.

—En ese caso, iremos nosotros dos—, dijo Akane.

—¿Qué tipo de prueba me pondrá tu bisabuela para obtener la cura?— Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Shampoo no tener idea—, dijo la chica de cabello azul—. Bisabuela decir que ser sorpresa.

—Eso sólo hará el reto más interesante—, respondió Ranma.

Espero que seas más prudente en esta ocasión—, le aconsejó Akane.

—Sí, como sea.— Ranma simplemente ignoró el aviso.

Ranma no puso atención al resto de sus clases, y pasó las horas siguientes en la escuela intentando adivinar qué prueba le pondría Cologne. Suponía que podía ser cualquier cosa. Ranma, sin embargo, estaba segura de algo, la vieja seguramente escogería la prueba más molesta posible.

Akane, por su parte pasó el resto de las clases tomando notas con más detalle de lo normal, pues ya sabía que tendría que pasarselas a Ranma cuando se diera cuenta de que no había escrito ni la tarea.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Ranma salió disparado a buscar a Mousse y a Shampoo, con Akane siguiéndolo a duras penas.

—¿Tienes qué correr por los pasillos así?— Se quejó Akane cuando por fin alcanzó a Ranma.

—Tengo prisa, ya no puedo esperar para tener esas píldoras—, respondió él.

No mucho después, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo y Mousse entraron juntos en el Cat Café. Como habían dicho los dos muchachos de China, el restaurante estaba a tope. Cologne y el padre de Shampoo tenían las manos llenas atendiendo a los clientes, pero en cuanto los cuatro adolescentes entraron, el rostro de los adultos cambió de inmediato con una expresión que hizo sudar a los cuatro alumnos de Furinkan.

—¡Shampoo, Mousse!— Exclamó el padre de la chica de cabello azul—. ¡Ayuden ya a atender las mesas!

—¡Ranma, Akane!— Indicó Cologne—. ¡Ustedes también ayuden!

La pelirroja se mostró insultada. ¿Qué no entendía Cologne que no había venido aquí a hacerla de mesera, sino a conseguir la cura? Molesta, Ranma saltó hacia la anciana amazona.

—¡Yo vine por las píldoras del fénix!— Gritó la chica Saotome—. ¡No a ser su mesera!

El resultado fue bastante obvio: Al igual que el día anerior, Ranma salió disparado fuera del Neko Hanten y cayó justo dentro del bote de basura.

—Parece que Ranma no escuchar aviso de ser más prudente—, dijo Shampoo mirando a Akane.

—No, parece que no—, aceptó la menor de las Tendo.

Detrás de ellas, Mousse estaba esforzándose mucho por no reír.

Ranma, muy a su pesar, terminó ayudando a servir mesas en el Cat Café. Todos sus intentos de quitarle a la anciana amazona el medallón donde guardaba las píldoras del fénix fallaron en forma miserable. Eventualmente, la hora de cerrar llegó y cuando el restaurante quedó vacío, Cologne guió a los cuatro adolescentes al callejón detrás del Neko Hanten.

—Mira esto muchacho—, indicó Cologne, dirigiéndose a Ranma. La anciana había encendido un pequeño fuego al que había lanzado unas cuantas castañas.

—¿Qué…?— Comenzó Ranma, pero se detuvo al observar, incrédulo, cómo Cologne sacaba las castañas del fuego sin quemarse. La anciana logró esto moviendo sus manos con una velocidad casi sobrenatural.

Akane y Ranma estaban muy impresionados para hablar. Shampoo ya conocía el truco y no le impresionaba, Mousse no llevaba puestos sus lentes y estaba mirando en otra dirección.

—¿Qué f-fue e-eso?— Preguntó la pelirroja, aún sin aliento.

—Eso fue el Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken—, explicó Cologne—. El mítico truco de las castañas. Si logras aprenderlo Ranma, seguramente podrás quitarme las píldoras del fénix, ¿no lo crees?— Una vez que dijo esto, la anciana amazona rió divertida y regresó al restaurante.

Reponiéndose de la impresión, Ranma también comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué pasar con él?— Preguntó Shampoo.

—Diría que se volvió loco—, respondió Mousse.

—¿Intentarás aprender este truco, Ranma?— Preguntó Akane.

—¡Por supuesto!— Exclamó Ranma—. ¡Ya lo verás Akane, te prometo que aprenderé a usar esta técnica y conseguiré esas pastillas! Así sea lo último que… AAAAAAAAyyyYYYYY!

—Me preguntaba cuándo notarías que estabas de pie sobre el fuego—, murmuró Akane al tiempo que vaciaba un balde de agua sobre los pies de la pelirroja—. La verdad Ranma, deberías ser más cuidadoso.

Continuará…

0-0

Notas:

1.- Como habrán visto, en la parte de Ryoga y Azusa decidí cambiar el papel de Kaede. A partir de ahora no será rival de Azusa, sino algo así como una amiga que no desea que se sepa que existe esa amistad. Esto me pareció importante porque la historia funciona mejor de ese modo.

2.- ¿Han notado que Akane casi no ha peleado con Ranma en esta historia? Eso se debe a que Akane no ha tenido una rival por el amor de Ranma, lo que le ha permitido ser más como es en verdad y no la chica que siempre está a la defensiva que todos conocemos. A diferencia de la historia de Ryoga y Azusa, aquí esto me ha resultado muy útil para hacer que la relación de ella con Ranma avance mejor.


	8. El día en que hubo una cura

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

-Capítulo 8-

El día en que hubo una cura.

0-0

Ranma Saotome estaba nervioso. No se debía a sus pobres resultados al intentar dominar el amaguriken, eso no era su culpa, pues no podía soportar el calor muy bien. No, lo que lo tenía nervioso era una sola cosa: La manera de actuar de Soun Tendo. El padre de su prometida había estado observándolo de una manera bastante peculiar en los últimos cuatro días. Justo ahora, en el desayuno, seguía haciéndolo.

—¿Dime Ranma has pensado en qué hacer si te quedas más tiempo atrapado como chica?— Preguntó el señor Tendo—. Creo que deberías de considerar muchas cosas si eso sucede.

La pelirroja tosió un par de veces al sentir que su arroz se le atoraba en la garganta—. ¡No voy a quedarme así, ya casi tengo la cura, se la quitaré a Cologne usando el amaguriken!

—Pero la anciana es más fuerte de lo que aparenta—, insistió Soun—. ¿Quizás podrías considerar usar ropa interior de mujer mientras estás así?

—¿Porqué quiere que Ranma haga eso, Tendo?— Preguntó Genma, irritado ante las insinuaciones de su amigo.

—Su hijo siempre anda escaso de ropa por aquí—, dijo Soun fingiendo indignación—. ¡No está bien que esté mostrado sus senos como si no le importara mientras está en mi casa!

—Creo que papá tiene razón—, agregó Nabiki—. Ranma, necesitas aprender un poco de modestia femenina.

—Eso es cierto. Podrían prestarle uno de sus sostenes—, sugirió Soun—. Al menos por un tiempo.

—¡Yo digo que no!— Gritaron Ranma y Genma al mismo tiempo.

—¡Vaya, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo!— Celebró Genma.

—Cierto—, aceptó la pelirroja.

—De cualquier modo, deberá de usar ropa interior femenina mientras esté así—, insistió Soun—. O al menos un sostén para que no esté mostrando los senos todo el tiempo.

—Pero papá…— comenzó Akane.

—Pienso que Ranma no necesita usar un sostén—, intervino Kasumi—. No es una chica de verdad y creo que sólo debemos asegurarnos de que se vista en forma adecuada. Además, yo no le prestaría uno de los míos.

El comentario de Kasumi logró poner fin a la discusión. A fin de cuentas, a excepción de Nabiki nadie se atrevía a desafiar a la mayor de las hermanas. Lo que hubiera sido, sin embargo, para Ranma fue un alivio.

—Oye Akane…— llamó Ranma desde encima de la reja de alambre por donde caminaba—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

La pelirroja se detuvo un momento y luego volvió a andar—. Por intentar ayudarme durante el desayuno.

—En realidad fue Kasumi quien lo hizo—, dijo ella—. Pero no importa, me prometiste que conseguirías la cura y yo sé que vas a cumplir esa promesa. ¿No es cierto? Yo confío en que sí lo harás.

Muy a pesar de sí misma, la pelirroja se sonrojó ligeramente, ¿en realidad Akane confiaba en que lograría dominar el amaguriken? Eso era algo que no esperaba y se sentía… se sentía bien—. Sí, sí lo haré.

—Me alegro. Extraño verte como hombre.

—Yo también.

Akane se estiró—. Es una suerte que hoy sea el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano. Así podrás entrenar más tiempo el truco de las castañas.

La pelirroja asintió mientras observaba como Akane se estiraba y le sonreía. Era muy linda, demasiado linda, no podía fallarle—. Akane, creo que tendrás que darme la tarea de las vacaciones.

—¿No me digas que volverás a faltar a clases?

—Tengo que hacerlo, debo dominar esa técnica o no conseguiré la cura hasta que esas amazonas decidan dármela por lástima, y eso no puedo aceptarlo—, declaró Ranma levantando su puño.

—Está bien—, Akane suspiró y reanudó su camino, pero se detuvo de pronto—. Oye Ranma, no te esfuerces demasiado, podrías lastimarte… y eso no me… gustaría. Hay una feria en el centro… ¿por qué no vamos esta noche? Un poco de diversión te serviría.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. Si estás relajado, tal vez logres descubrir qué es lo que te impide aprender el amaguriken.

Ranma consideró las palabras de Akane, era cierto que había estado muy estresado en los últimos cuatro días. Olvidarse de todo por un rato sí le serviría—. Tal vez tienes razón. Muy bien, iremos a la feria.

—Genial. Hasta más tarde—, dijo ella, obsequiándole a Ranma una linda sonrisa.

—Sí. Hasta más tarde—, respondió Ranma, aún ligeramente atontado por la sonrisa de su prometida

Varias horas después, las tres hermanas Tendo, Soun y Genma, estaban a punto de salir para la feria, el único ausente era Ranma; a quien nadie había visto desde hacía un largo rato.

—¿Dónde está Ranma?— Preguntó Kasumi—. Ya es hora de irnos.

—De seguro está encendiendo fogatas en el patio de nuevo—, comentó Nabiki.

La familia salió al patio y sí, Ranma estaba sentado junto a una fogata, chamuscado y sintiéndose miserable.

—Pensé que habías aceptado relajarte un poco—, le recriminó Akane.

—Es que…— comenzó la pelirroja.

—¿Qué pasa muchacho, no soportas el calor?— Interrumpió Cologne, saltando justo frente a la fogata.

—¡Cállese anciana, todo esto es su culpa!— Gritó Ranma, que intentó tomar el medallón con las píldoras del fénix, sólo para descubrir en sus manos varias estampas que decían '_reprobado_'.

—Sin dominar la velocidad del truco de las castañas—, comenzó Cologne, usando el amaguriken para sacar las bellotas del fuego—. Tendrás que esperar a que se me antoje darte la cura—, Así, la anciana saltó por la barda y desapareció.

—¡Maldición, aún no puedo conseguir la velocidad suficiente!— exclamó frustrada Ranma.

—Es algo difícil en verdad—, dijo Nabiki—. El punto de la lengua de gato te ha hecho muy sensible al calor.

—Creo que en realidad deberías relajarte—, indicó Akane al notar que Ranma se había, literalmente, vuelto una piedra por la frustración.

El festival resultó ser más grande de lo que Ranma, poco acostumbrado a visitar ese tipo de lugares, se había imaginado. Había muchos puestos de juegos de habilidad, y muchos vendedores de dulces y otras golosinas que, de haber estado allí en su forma de hombre, no se habría atrevido a comprar.

—Qué valor tiene Ranma, fingir que se divierte a pesar de sus problemas—, comentó Kasumi mientras observaba cómo la pelirroja se lanzaba veloz de un puesto a otro, participando en todos los juegos de habilidad o comprando todas las golosinas que podía, a lo lejos, Soun y Genma se concentraban en embriagarse y no se preocupaban por nada más.

—Tengo la impresión de que no está fingiendo—, respondió Nabiki.

—A mi me parece que esto ya le hacía falta—, indicó Akane, que dejó a sus hermanas y se unió a la pelirroja.

Dejando atrás a Nabiki y a Kasumi, Akane y Ranma se adentraron en la zona de juegos de la feria, buscando algo en qué divertirse, fue entonces que la menor de las hermanas Tendo vio algo que llamó su atención: El juego de capturar peces dorados con una red de papel.

—Voy a intentarlo—, anunció Akane, que entonces pagó por una red.

—Las que logres capturar podrás llevarlas a casa—, indicó el vendedor al entregar la red.

—¡Muy bien!— Exclamó una muy animada Akane. Sólo para ver como su red se rompía al tocar el agua—. ¡Esto está defectuoso!

—Claro que no—, respondió el vendedor, mostrándose ofendido.

—¡Otra red!— Pidió Akane.

_Y varias redes rotas después…_

—¡Insisto, están defectuosas!— Gritó Akane.

—No lo están—, dijo Ranma—. Es sólo que no eres lo bastante rápida. Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace.

Ranma se hincó frente a la pecera, levantó la red con una mano y con la otra la jícara para los peces y en segundos, había logrado sacar a casi todos. Esto, por supuesto, no le agradó al vendedor de peces dorados en lo más mínimo.

—¡Bravo Ranma, ya casi los tienes todos!— Le animó Akane.

—¡Un momento!— Interrumpió el vendedor, mostrando una nueva pecera llena de pirañas—. ¡Aún te falta pasar el reto especial: sacar estas pirañas de aquí usado sólo tus manos!

—¡Es una locura!— Exclamó Akane—. ¡Le comerán las manos!

—Yo creo que es algo interesante—, dijo Ranma.

—¿Estás demente?— Le preguntó su prometida—. ¿Quieres perder los brazos?

—Sólo debo sacar a las pirañas antes de que muerdan—, explicó Ranma—. Es cuestión de velocidad. ¡Esto es entrenamiento especial Akane, es incluso mejor que entrenar con una fogata

—¡Es… cierto, si consigues la velocidad necesaria para atrapar a las pirañas antes de que te muerdan… dominarás el truco de las castañas!

Shampoo y Mousse habrían deseado poder ir a pasar tiempo a solas en la feria, pero para su mala suerte, les había tocado trabajar esa noche en la casa embrujada que Cologne había decidido abrir junto con los dueños de los otros restaurantes de la zona comercial de Nerima. Así, mientras Shampoo invitaba a la gente a pasar, Mousse tenía que cobrar las entradas, lo cual le era bastante fácil, aunque tenía especial cuidado en no quitarse los lentes para no equivocarse.

—¡Ser valientes y acercarse!— Invitaba Shampoo, vestida con un elegante Kimono blanco y azul—. ¡Venir a visitar muy-muy terrorífica casa embrujada de asociación de restaurantes!

Justo entonces, Shampoo y Mousse se llevaron una buena sorpresa al ver cómo Ranma y Akane se abrían paso entre la multitud para llegar a la casa encantada. La pelirroja llevaba uno de sus volantes en la mano, lo que explicaba cómo sabía que ellos estaban allí. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Ranma inquietó un poco a los dos jóvenes Chinos.

—¡Shampoo, vine por las píldoras del fénix!— Gritó Ranma—. ¿Dónde está la momia? ¡He venido a retarla!

—Justo aquí muchacho—, dijo Cologne, tocando a Ranma en la pierna con la punta de su bastón y dándole un buen susto—. ¡Tengamos una carrera por la feria, si me alcanzas te daré la cura!

—¡Por mí está bien!— Respondió Ranma, siguiendo a la anciana amazona que se alejó a gran velocidad.

—¿Acaso ya dominó el amaguriken?— Preguntó Mousse.

—Sí, lo logró—, dijo Akane con orgullo.

—Ranma ser más hábil de lo que yo pensar—, admitió Shampoo—. Pero bisabuela no ser rival fácil.

Ranma se desorientó ligeramente al intentar mantenerle el paso a la anciana amazona, pues era más veloz de lo que había pensado y ya la había perdido de vista. Molesta, la pelirroja se adentró más entre los puestos de la feria, hasta que de pronto, un hombre que llevaba un bastón, otro que cargaba una cadena y otro que llevaba una espada, le cerraron el paso.

—¿Les importa?— Dijo Ranma—. ¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías!

Sin hablar, los tres hombres se lanzaron sobre la pelirroja, intentando golpearla.

—¡No me estorben!— Gritó, haciendo polvo a los tres tipos en cuestión de segundos. Cuando comenzaba a correr de nuevo, un globo de agua se le estrelló en la cabeza.

—¡Oiga!— Exclamó la pelirroja, al descubrir que Cologne, desde el techo de un puesto, le había lanzado el globo—. ¿Qué le sucede?

—¡Eres muy lento!— Dijo la anciana—. Si quieres las píldoras del fénix deberás ser más veloz.

—¡Apenas estoy comenzando!— Gritó Ranma, saltando hacia la anciana para perseguirla de nuevo.

Tras una breve carrera sobre los puestos, Ranma llegó hasta donde estaba Cologne, sólo para detenerse en seco. La anciana estaba balanceándose en una soga que pendía sobre una serie de puestos de comida en donde había muchas ollas llenas de guisos calientes. La vieja amazona sonreía mientras se mantenía en equilibrio con una gran facilidad, esperando a que Ranma hiciera algo.

—Si quieres las píldoras…— dijo Cologne—. Tendrás que venir hasta acá y posiblemente caer en agua caliente.

—¿Eso le gustaría verdad, vieja pasa?— Replicó la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto—, dijo Cologne—. Es muy divertido ver cómo te retuerces cuando tocas el agua caliente.

—¡Le garantizo que no verá eso!— Gritó Ranma, corriendo hacia la anciana—. ¡Esas píldoras son mías!

—¿En serio?— Preguntó la amazona moviendo la cuerda justo cuando Ranma estaba a milímetros de ella.

—¡AAAAAHHH!— Gritó la pelirroja, a punto de caer sobre las ollas, los vendedores y sobre varios clientes que comían su cena o que observaban la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en la cuerda con atención.

—¡Qué mal muchacho, el caldo en las ollas de esos puestos está muy caliente!— Rió Cologne.

—Era broma—, dijo Ranma, usando una mano y los pies para mantenerse colgada de la soga.

—Admiro tu tenacidad, pero no tienes la medicina—, dijo Cologne—. Y puedo hacer que caigas cuando quiera.

—¿Se refiere a esta medicina?— Respondió Ranma, mostrando el medallón que contenía las píldoras del fénix.

—¡El medallón!— Gritó Cologne, incrédula—. ¿Cómo… cuándo…?

—¡Ahora sólo debo de tomar esta medicina y estaré curado!— Ranma se colgó usando un codo y sacó una pastilla morada del medallón la cuál tragó con gusto—. ¡Qué asco, esto sabe horrible!

—Calma, ese es el sabor de las píldoras— dijo Cologne, resignándose—. Debí cambiarlas por dulces.

—¿En verdad estoy curado?— Preguntó la pelirroja algo incrédula.

—Si, en verdad lo estás—, le aseguró la anciana—. Felicidades muchacho, lo has hecho bien.

—Gracias, supongo. Pero aún debo ver si no me ha mentido—, Ranma se dejó caer con cuidado entre los puestos y pidiendo un poco de agua caliente, se la vació con miedo encima.

Fuera de la casa embrujada, Akane, Shampoo y Mousse discutían las posibilidades de triunfo de Ranma, Akane siendo la única que creía que su prometido tenía alguna oportunidad.

—Les digo que Ranma va a conseguir esas píldoras, él me lo prometió—, insistió Akane, que notó como los dos muchachos Chinos la miraban con asombro, o más bien algo detrás de ella.

—Y cumplí la promesa Akane—, dijo una voz masculina, perteneciente a un muchacho que la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar para ferla de frente—. Logré alcanzar a la anciana y le quité las píldoras del fénix.

Incapaz de controlarse, con lágrimas en los ojos, Akane abrazó a Ranma—. ¡Sabía que no me fallarías!

Ranma se sonrojó un poco por el abrazo, pero se recuperó pronto, Akane sólo lo estaba felicitando, y sostenerla en sus brazos se sentía fantástico, incluso se sentía tentado a prolongar el momento lo más posible. Sin embargo, el recordar qué pasaría si sus padres los encontraban así logró que Ranma se calmara un poco y así, renuentemente, se separó de Akane.

—¿Ser cierto que Ranma vencerte Bisabuela?— Preguntó Shampoo, incrédula.

—Me tomó por sorpresa y estaba descuidada, no pensé que habría mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo, es un muchacho admirable—, admitió Cologne.

—Supongo que debo felicitarte Saotome—, dijo Mousse—. No cualquiera impresiona a la anciana.

—Es sólo natural, simplemente soy el mejor artista marcial de mi generación—, respondió Ranma—. Pero estoy seguro de que usted no me mostró todo lo que sabe hacer, anciana.

La vieja mujer sonrió—. No, no lo hice. Escucha niño, aún no has ganado el perdón de las amazonas. Tendré más sorpresas listas para ti, te lo aseguro—. Dicho esto, la anciana rió y se alejó del lugar.

_Mientras, Ryoga y Azusa…_

—¡Esto es desesperante!— Se quejó Ryoga mientras intentaba no caer de cabeza. Esto había sucedido por cuatro días seguidos cuando, después de clases, él y Azusa practicaban en la pista de patinaje de Kolkhoz.

—¡Así no Ryoga, intenta mantener firmes los pies cuando caes de un salto!— Le instruyó Azusa—. ¡Y mueve tu peso hacia donde quieras ir luego de aterrizar para no perder velocidad!

—¡Esto no es tan fácil como parece!— Se quejó el joven Hibiki—. Aunque ya puedo patinar sin caerme y correr casi tan rápido como tú en la pista… ¡los saltos son muy complicados!

—Cálmate cariño—, le pidió Azusa al tiempo que lo ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio—. Sé que es difícil, pero has mejorado mucho en sólo cuatro días. ¡Me tienes asombrada!

El joven Hibiki sonrió—. Bueno, me he matado bastante aprendiendo a patinar, pero aún me falta mucho.

—¿Quieres seguir practicando un poco más?

—Será lo mejor, necesito aprender a dominar los saltos y la pelea es mañana—, dijo Ryoga—. ¿Segura que sólo debo de mantener mis pies firmes y luego mover mi peso hacia donde quiero ir?

—Sí, eso es todo lo que tienes qué hacer—, le recordó Azusa—. Después de esto, practicaremos algunos movimientos en pareja que debes dominar. ¿De acuerdo?

El joven Hibiki asintió—. De acuerdo.

En ese momento, en una fuente de sodas no muy lejos de Kolkhoz, Mikado Sanzenin, Jack Frost y Elena Snow observaban la pantalla de una computadora portátil. En ella podía verse la pelea entre Ryoga y Jack, que Elena había grabado algunos días antes.

—Bien, de acuerdo a esto—, dijo la joven de cabello naranja poniendo el video en pausa justo en la parte donde Azusa esquivaba los pucks de Jack—. Azusa es mucho más rápida y ágil que el año pasado cuando me venció, pero he estado entrenando y ahora soy al menos tan rápida y ágil como ella.

Jack regresó el video un poco y lo pausó en el momento en que Ryoga y él habían chocado sus armas—. Este tipo tiene en verdad la fuerza de un monstruo, nunca había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte como él y además, es un buen peleador—, el rubio rió un poco—. ¡Será muy divertido hacerlo pedazos, hasta te bajaré el precio por el trabajo, Mikado!

—Me olvidé decirles antes—, recordó Mikado acomodándose en su asiento—. Pero Ryoga no sabe patinar para nada y algo más, al pelear en el hielo no usa su paraguas.

—Eso es una ventaja para mi. Pero Azusa patina muy bien—, indicó Jack.

—Si pierde tiempo y concentración ayudando a Ryoga a no caerse, eso no le servirá—, dijo Elena—. Para ganar esta pelea tendremos que aprovechar la debilidad del novio de Azusa en el hielo. Eso te toca a ti Jack, yo me encargaré de mantener a Azusa ocupada mientras tú haces tu trabajo. Cuando venzas a su novio, la impresión hará que pierda la concentración y yo podré ganarle. Será muy fácil.

—Esa es una estrategia muy simple—, se quejó Mikado cruzando los brazos—. No funcionará.

—¿Prefieres que usemos alguna de las tuyas?— Preguntó Elena—. ¿El torbellino del adiós, por ejemplo?

—Sí, eso les sería útil—, afirmó Mikado.

—Idiota. Azusa conoce todas tus técnicas, no permitiría que lo usáramos—, contestó ella.

—Hmmmm… Eso es cierto—, admitió el joven Sanzenin—. Pero deben saber que para noquear a Ryoga van a necesitar algo muy poderoso. Hibiki no sólo es fuerte, ¡tiene una resistencia brutal!

—Yo me encargaré de eso—, sonrió Jack—. Ryoga Hibiki no podrá soportar mi '_Circular Slam_', te lo aseguro.

Mikado levantó las cejas sorprendido, pues no conocía ese movimiento—. Ojalá eso les ayude a ganar.

—Ya dije lo que haríamos. ¿No pusiste atención?— Se quejó Elena—. Como dije, será muy fácil.

—Claro—, dijo Mikado, no muy convencido al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Elena y se acercaba con la intención de darle un beso, a fin de cuentas, aún no lo había hecho y eso sería una mancha en su reputación similar a la que debía soportar al no haber podido besar a Akane Tendo.

—¡Te advertí que nunca me tocaras!— Gritó Elena, golpeando a Mikado con tal fuerza que literalmente lo dejó incrustado en la pared.

—Has estado haciendo ejercicio—, declaró Jack al ver el daño que había causado Elena en la fuente de sodas.

—Un poco.

—Será útil en la pelea de mañana.

—Lo sé—, Elena sonrió maliciosamente—. Azusa no sabrá qué le pasó.

De vuelta en la pista de patinaje de Kolkhoz, Azusa se sentó en la orilla y se concentró en observar a Ryoga mientras practicaba sus saltos. Cierto, sus movimientos no tenían nada remotamente parecido a la elegancia necesaria en el patinaje artístico, pero durante los últimos días había logrado adquirir un estilo que lo hacía altamente efectivo a la hora de moverse, similar al de un jugador de hockey. Azusa debía darle crédito a Ryoga por conseguir eso en tan poco tiempo. A pesar de eso, lo que Azusa apreciaba más era que esto lo estaba haciendo por ella, le halagaba bastante que alguien se preocupara lo suficiente por ella como para llegar a hacer algo como esto, también estaba el hecho de que Ryoga había trabajado muy duro para hacerla olvidar la discusión que habían tenido días atrás.

—Eso es algo que nadie había hecho por Azusita antes—, se murmuró la patinadora sin quitarle los ojos de encima al joven Hibiki—. Creo que… es hora de hacer algo bueno para él.

—¡Mira Azusa, lo conseguí!— Exclamó Ryoga triunfante al caer de un salto con un aterrizaje casi perfecto seguido por un deslizamiento hacia la izquierda que siguió en un círculo, el cual lo dejó justo frente a Azusa.

—¡Bravo!— Apreció ella levantándose, la idea de hacer algo bueno por él aún en su mente—. ¡Felicidades Ryoga, al fin lo has hecho!

El muchacho sonrió—. Sabía que lo conseguiría y…

Ryoga no pudo terminar, pues Azusa lo abrazó de repente, interrumpiéndolo—. Gracias Ryoga—, murmuró ella en su pecho—. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que aprecio que hagas esto por mi.

—… No es nada… yo…— Ryoga estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas en contra de su reflejo de sangrado inmediato de nariz, y es que el sentir las formas de Azusa presionarse contra él eran casi demasiado—. Lo hago con gusto… recuerda que prometí no lastimar tus sentimientos y…—, el muchacho sintió que la picazón en su nariz se hacía más fuerte si intentaba hablar, así que guardó silencio y simplemente, envolvió a Azusa entre sus brazos. Al hacerlo, Ryoga notó que su cabello olía a durazno y extrañamente, ese aroma logró calmar la comezón en su nariz.

—¿…Ryoga?— Dijo ella con un suspiro y levantó el rostro, sus ojos entrecerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, esperando.

—E-este… ¿d-d-dime?— Tartamudeó él, alejándose y soltando a su prometida.

Azusa abrió los ojos y suspiró—. Lástima, arruinaste el momento.

—¿Disculpa?— Ryoga retrocedió más, algo alarmado por la mirada en el rostro de su novia, ¿acaso estaba enojada, triste, qué? ¡No podía leer esa expresión—. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

—Usa tu imaginación—, le respondió ella—. Olvídalo, será mejor volver a la práctica. Esto no es difícil, pero nos tomará toda la tarde.

—Yo… ¿lo siento?— Se aventuró a decir Ryoga.

—Sí, también yo—, suspiró la niña Shiratori—. En fin, quizás en otra ocasión. Ahora lo importante es entrenar.

Y durante las siguientes cuatro horas, el tiempo en que le tomó a Ryoga aprender a realizar los movimientos en pareja, el asunto no fue mencionado de nuevo.

Ryoga caminaba nervioso, no hacía mucho que había terminado de entrenar y volvía a su casa, pero su nerviosismo y emoción lo tenían a punto de un ataque. ¿La razón? Simple: Azusa había decidido acompañarlo luego del entrenamiento y prepararle algo para cenar, pues habían terminado comiendo en la escuela durante una pausa en el entrenamiento para su pelea del día siguiente. El problema era que él nunca había tenido una chica visitándolo y no sabía que hacer.

—Tu casa es más grande de lo que me dijiste el otro día—, observó Azusa cuando ella y Ryoga llegaron a la residencia Hibiki—. Pensé que sería un departamento o algo parecido.

—Yo apenas estoy comenzando a apreciarla—, respondió Ryoga al tiempo que abría la reja—. No había pasado mucho tiempo aquí antes debido a mi… ya sabes, mi problema.

En ese momento, Shirokuro salió corriendo a recibir a su dueño, lamiéndole la cara con emoción, como si intentara decirle algo muy importante.

—¡Eh chica, basta!— Pidió Ryoga, —¡Mira que tenemos visita!

—¿Es tu perrita?— Azusa sonrió y se inclinó para acariciar a Shirokuro—. ¡Es muy linda!

La perra olfateó las manos de Azusa y, aparentemente aprobando su visita, le lamió la cara un par de veces.

—Parece que le agradas—, observó Ryoga

—Me alegro, ella también me agrada—, Azusa volvió a acariciar a Shirokuro—. ¿Entramos ya?

—Oh… Sí, por supuesto—, Ryoga dejó que ella y la perra entraran primero y luego las siguió—. Espero no te moleste, pero dudo que haya alguien en casa aparte de nosotros.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó la joven Shiratori, —¿No se habían curado ya de su problema?

—Mi madre todavía no—, dijo Ryoga abriendo la puerta todavía un poco nervioso—. En fin… ¡Bienvenida a la residencia Hibiki, Azusa!

—¿Quién anda allí?— Preguntó una voz de mujer desde el interior—. ¡Le advierto que esta casa está bien protegida, así que váyase o tendrá problemas!

Ryoga soltó su mochila y tembló ligeramente—. No puede ser… ¿M-ma-mamá, eres tú?

Una mujer de alrededor de treinta y ocho años salió a la puerta para mirar a sus inesperados visitantes. La mujer llevaba puesto un delantal sobre un bonito vestido amarillo y se limpiaba una manos con una franela, en la otra cargaba un paraguas verde de apariencia muy sólida. Obviamente había salido de la cocina y se había armado con la misma arma que usaban su hijo y esposo. Pero en cuanto la mujer se encontró de frente con la visita, soltó de inmediato el trapo y el paraguas y, con lágrimas en los ojos, envolvió a su hijo en un abrazo tan fuerte que seguramente habría partido en dos a alguien de menos resistencia. Afortunadamente, la fuerza del abrazo bajó de inmediato y se convirtió en algo dulce que sólo una madre puede darle a su vástago. Azusa por su parte, observaba todo con atención y sonreía, feliz por lo que le había sucedido a su prometido.

—¡Ryoga!— Exclamó la señora Hibiki—. ¡Hijo, han pasado tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos!

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Ryoga también había comenzado a llorar y no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para saludar a su madre o decirle cuánto la había extrañado. Finamente, la señora Hibiki liberó a su hijo y lo miró con atención, de arriba abajo—. ¡Veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez, vaya un hombre guapo en el que te has convertido, y tu voz también cambió, creí que era tu padre el que había llegado, y veo que vas a la escuela, esto es magnífico!—, en ese momento, la mujer notó a Azusa y su sonrisa aumentó en intensidad—. ¿Y quién es esta linda señorita?

Azusa se alegró de llevar puesto su uniforme, era lo bastante formal y adecuado para conocer por primera vez a su futura suegra, ahora, sólo esperaba poder comportarse a la altura. Inclinándose un poco como muestra de respeto, la saludó—. Mi nombre es Shiratori Azusa. Es un honor conocerla señora Hibiki.

El humor de la señora Hibiki mejoró considerablemente ante el comportamiento de la recién llegada, le agradaba que tuviera los modales adecuados—. Mucho gusto, señorita. Yo soy Hibiki Kyoko y como habrás notado, soy la madre de Ryoga. ¡Pero basta de charla en la puerta y pasemos a la casa!

No mucho después, los tres se habían sentado en la sala y la madre de Ryoga no se cansaba de examinar a los dos jóvenes sentados frente a ella. Era obvio que esta muchacha estaba allí acompañando a su hijo por una razón, y esperaba que la razón fuera romántica. Azusa era muy bonita y tenía buenos modales, sería una maravilla que su hijo la tuviera como novia. De cualquier modo, la situación sentimental de Ryoga tendría que esperar un poco, pues Kyoko Hibiki tenía otra cosa más importante de qué hablar con su hijo.

—Leí tu nota Ryoga. ¿Es cierto que ya no te pierdes y tu padre encontró una cura para mi?

Ryoga se entusiasmó al escuchar eso y se levantó de un salto—. ¡Es cierto, espera aquí, iré por ella!

—Cálmate hijo, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

—¡Perfecto!— Corriendo, Ryoga subió a su habitación y bajó segundos después llevando en sus manos un frasco lleno de agua—. ¡Mamá, esta es la cura a nuestros problemas, papá te está buscando para dártela pero parece que yo tuve la suerte de verte primero!

—¿Agua?— Kyoko se mostró algo incrédula—. ¿Eso sirve?

—¡Funcionó conmigo!— Aseguró Ryoga—. ¡Sé que funcionará contigo, sólo tienes que vaciártela encima!

Kyoko Hibiki tomó el frasco y lo miró con atención—. Muy bien, lo intentaré. ¿Podrías llevarme al patio? No quiero arruinar la sala mojando los muebles.

—Desde luego. ¿Azusa, podrías esperar aquí?— Pidió Ryoga—. No nos tomará mucho tiempo.

Azusa asintió. Mientras miraba a Ryoga y a su madre salir de la sala, la joven se dio cuenta de que anteriormente ver algo como esto no la habría hecho sentirse feliz por otra persona como ahora sentía por Ryoga y su madr—. Es porque he cambiado—, se murmuró, y era cierto, Azusa había cambiado desde que conoció al joven Hibiki. Poco a poco estaba dejando de ser la joven infantil y mimada de antes para convertirse en otra cosa. Azusa se dio cuenta de que se estaba transformando en una joven mujer, una joven más madura y responsable y que, extrañamente, el cambio le agradaba.

Azusa estaba ocupada pensando en esto cuando la mujer, Kyoko Hibiki, entró sola a la casa con una expresión de incredulidad total en el rostro.

—¿Le sucede algo?— Preguntó Azusa levantándose—. ¿Se siente mal?

—¿Llegué a donde yo quería ir?… ¡E-era cierto!— Exclamó feliz la señora Hibiki—. ¡La cura funciona!

—¿Ahora me crees, mamá?— Preguntó Ryoga desde la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

Azusa sólo pudo reír en voz baja cuando, con una velocidad increíble, la mujer llegó hasta su hijo y lo abrazó con más fuerza que antes. Kyoko, notó la joven Shiratori, era más efusiva aún que su esposo. Apreciando el momento compartido entre madre e hijo, Azusa guardó silencio, preguntándose porqué su Ryogita no podía ser un poco más como sus padres y mostrar más abiertamente sus emociones. Cierto que al menos Ryoga ya no era tan serio y melancólico como cuando lo había conocido, pero aún así…

—¿…Con nosotros?— Preguntó Kyoko.

Azusa parpadeó y miró a la señora Hibiki, al estar ocupada pensando no había escuchado bien la pregunta. Un poco apenada, le respondió—. Lo lamento, ¿qué me decía?

—Mi madre te estaba invitando a cenar con nosotros en un restaurante. ¡Iremos a celebrar!— Le informó Ryoga—. ¿Aceptas?

—¡Claro que sí, será un honor acompañarlos!— Dijo la joven Shiratori sin dudar.

—¡Perfecto!— Dijo la señora Hibiki concentrándose en Azusa—. Así podremos conocernos querida. Oh, me olvidaba, Ryoga me acaba de contar que están comprometidos, así que puedes llamarme mamá, al fin y al cabo, ya eres casi parte de la familia.

Azusa sonrió, aunque ya no estaba segura de que el hecho de que la madre de Ryoga fuera tan efusiva le agradara tanto. No necesitaba que las cosas avanzaran tan rápido. Sin embargó, decidió que trataría de pasar una agradable velada junto a Ryoga y a su madre. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

0-0

Continuará...

Notas:

Aquí encontramos otras divergencias de la historia original, pues Ranma y Cologne no se enfrentaron en la casa embrujada como pasa en el manga y otra diferencia es que Ranma obtuvo las píldoras del fénix sin tener que pelear con Cologne en la playa. Esto se debe a que la anciana no está intentando forzar a Ranma a casarse con Shampoo, pero tampoco lo ha perdonado por insultar a su bisnieta en el torneo en China, por lo que el grupo de amazonas (Cologne, Shampoo y Mousse) lo seguirá molestando un poco más en los próximos episodios.

A todo esto, tarde o temprano Ranma y Ryoga volverán a encontrarse en combate; pues si Ranma ya domina el Amaguriken, Ryoga también tiene que aprender el Bakusai Tenketsu pronto.


	9. Duelo en el hielo

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

-Capítulo 9-

Duelo en el hielo.

0-0

Era sábado por la mañana, las clases habían terminado el día anterior y la preparatoria Kolkhoz debería de estar desierta en ese momento. Pero no era así. Las gradas en la pista de hielo estaban llenas a reventar. ¿La razón? Azusa Shiratori y Ryoga Hibiki enfrentarían otra pareja de patinadores en un combate de patinaje sobre hielo, y cómo la mayoría de los alumnos aún recordaba la copa Charlotte, las expectativas eran bastante altas.

En los vestidores designados a los varones, Ryoga Hibiki terminaba de arreglarse el uniforme que el club de modas de la escuela había preparado para él. Consistía en un traje negro, una camisa amarilla y una corbata negra con algunos decorados amarillos, todo esto sólo para lograr que el traje hiciera juego con las cintas que siempre llevaba en la frente. A Ryoga no le molestaba, en los últimos días se había acostumbrado a vestir de traje gracias al uniforme de Kolkhoz. Estaba ocupado atando su corbata cuando Jack Frost entró en el vestidor.

—Espero que estés listo para sufrir—, dijo el gigantesco rubio mientras desempacaba sus patines, su máscara de hockey y su chamarra—. Porque vas a sufrir mucho dolor hoy.

—¿Has pensado que podría suceder lo contrario?— Respondió Ryoga, terminando de arreglar su corbata y su saco—. Creo que tú y Elena van a perder.

Jack comenzó a reír—. Es una buena broma, enano. ¿Por qué no te largas?

—Como quieras—, concedió Ryoga, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

En el vestidor destinado a las mujeres, Azusa Shiratori ya había terminado de vestirse. En esta ocasión el club de modas le había diseñado un traje nuevo, una sencilla variación del que había usado en la copa Charlotte pero en color amarillo y negro. En realidad le agradaba mucho, pues sentía que ya necesitaba un cambio y era mejor aún porque su nuevo uniforme combinaba con el traje de su Ryogita. La joven Shiratori estaba por terminar de arreglarse el cabello, cuando Elena entró.

—¿Aún estás aquí?— Preguntó la chica de cabello anaranjado.

—Ya casi termino—, respondió Azusa—. Te dejaré el camerino en un momento.

—¿Trajiste la tiara de mi familia?— Elena comenzó a cambiarse.

—Sí, está con el locutor; él la entregará a la pareja vencedora.

—Gracias—, dijo Elena mas calmada—. Preferiría no tener que ganarla de nuevo en un combate, pero creo que no me dejarás otra opción.

—No pienso perder, ni la pelea ni a Dominique—, anunció Azusa.

—Eso lo veremos en unos minutos—, Elena sacó su uniforme, un sexy traje de color blanco y lo extendió para revisar que estuviera perfecto—. ¿No has terminado de vestirte?

—Sí, ya me voy—, Azusa se levantó y salió del vestidor.

Aunque Kyoko Hibiki disfrutaba enormemente el haber podido llegar sin perderse a la escuela de su hijo, aún no le agradaba mucho que él estuviera por tener una pelea que no fuera un duelo oficial de artes marciales. Sin embargo, había aceptado verlo porque sabía que Ryoga siempre había estado interesado en aprender y mejorar las técnicas de combate de la familia, y la mujer tenía curiosidad de saber cuánto había avanzado en los últimos tres años, en especial porque debido al problema direccional de la familia Hibiki, Ryoga no había tenido un entrenamiento adecuado.

—Me pregunto qué fue lo último que le enseñó mi esposo—, pensó Kyoko mientras buscaba un lugar al frente para sentarse. Esperaba que al menos Ryoga ya pudiera usar la técnica que permitía hacer la tela tan sólida como el acero.

—¡Mamá, si pudiste venir!

Kyoko se giró para encontrarse a su hijo, vestido elegantemente y cargando un par de patines de hielo—. Hola hijo. ¡Vaya, te ves muy bien! ¿Qué esto no es un combate?

—Según Azusa, ésta es la forma adecuada de vestirse para una pelea de patinaje artístico—, explicó Ryoga—. Pero no tengo idea de cómo terminará todo esto. No sé patinar muy bien.

Kyoko le acarició la mejilla a su hijo y le sonrió—. Sólo concéntrate en hacer tu mejor esfuerzo y en enfrentar este reto con honor, como un verdadero artista marcial de nuestra familia. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo.

La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió—. Muy bien hijo. Ahora ve y gana tu combate, yo te estaré animando desde aquí.

El joven Hibiki le devolvió la sonrisa y más tranquilo, se dirigió a la entrada de la pista de hielo.

Algo después, Ryoga esperaba sentado a que Azusa se apareciera. Estaba nervioso, no pensaba que habría tanta gente; incluso parecía que toda la escuela estaba allí. Tampoco imaginó que vería mantas con su nombre escrito colgando de las gradas del segundo nivel. No le asombraba ver las mantas dedicadas a Azusa, pero ver algunas con su nombre era desconcertante, no creyó que sus compañeros intentarían animarlo de esa forma.

—Ryoga, ¿listo para la pelea?— Era Yuta, y detrás de él estaba Kosaku.

—Hagan todo los posible por ganar—, pidió Kosaku—. Apostamos algo de dinero a su favor.

—Aunque muchos en la escuela se asustaron con el otro tipo y apostaron por él—, recordó Yuta—. No los culpo ¡Ese rubio es enorme!

Apuestas. Ryoga sabía que Nabiki Tendo hacía eso en Furinkan, pero no esperaba encontrarse con esa situación en Kolkhoz. No le agradaba que apostaran sobre el resultado de sus peleas.

—¿Pasa algo?— Preguntó Kosaku.

—¿Quién organizó las apuestas?— Quiso saber Ryoga.

—Una alumna de segundo—, dijo Yuta—. Siempre lo hace cuando hay algún evento importante. Su nombre es Ayami Karasu.

Azusa caminaba tranquila hacia la pista. Gracias al progreso que había conseguido Ryoga en su entrenamiento, no tenía dudas de que ganarían. En el camino encontró a Kaede y a cierta chica de segundo que se encargaba de controlar las apuestas y la información en Kolkhoz: Ayami Karasu.

—¿Algún dato importante que desees compartir antes de la pelea?— Preguntó la chica de segundo grado mientras se acomodaba su cabello, negro y brillante como una ala de cuervo.

—Ayami, no deberías de preguntarle eso—, le reprendió Kaede.

—Kaede ¿qué hace ella aquí?— Preguntó Azusa.

—Insistió en acompañarme cuando le dije que estaba buscándote—, explicó la chica de cabello gris.

—Hablan como si fuera un ave de mal agüero—, intentó bromear Ayami—. Yo sólo quiero información.

—Para tus apuestas, seguramente—, declaró Azusa—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—¡Porque se gana bastante dinero!— Se defendió la joven Karasu—. Dame algo Shiratori ¿Crees que tú y Ryoga ganarán muy fácilmente o tardarán un poco? Porque también tenemos apuestas sobre el tiempo que durará el combate.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—, respondió Azusa—. Y lo último que necesito ahora es que me distraigas con esas preguntas, Ayami. Tendrás que adivinar los resultados—, dicho esto, la joven Shiratori continuó su camino, con Kaede detrás de ella.

—La próxima vez asegúrate de no traerla contigo—, se quejó Azusa.

—No es mi culpa. Ella es muy insistente—, se disculpó la capitana del equipo de voleibol.

Caminando más despacio detrás de las otras, Ayami Karasu sacó una calculadora y comenzó a hacer cuentas—. Nada mal. Con lo que voy a conseguir hoy podré comprar varias cosas—, se murmuró—. Al menos Nabiki Tendo no se enteró de esta pelea, competir con ella es muy difícil.

Cuando Azusa llegó a la pista no se sorprendió al ver que casi toda la escuela estaba allí, así como tampoco le sorprendió ver las mantas dedicadas a ella ni a los miembros de su club de admiradores en primera fila. Yakuzaishi no estaba allí pero no era de extrañarse, aún estaba recuperándose de sus quemaduras. De cualquier modo, era una alivio que el químico loco no estuviera presente, podría intentar alguna estupidez en contra de Ryoga y Azusa no estaba de humor para eso.

—Vino más gente de la que esperaba—, comentó Kaede—. Considerando que las vacaciones empiezan hoy.

—Es natural; hay una gran expectativa por ver pelear a Ryoga contra ese tal Jack desde que se enfrentaron el otro día—, anunció Ayami.

—¿Nos estás siguiendo?— Exclamó Azusa, que comenzaba a molestarse.

—Quiero ver el combate—, respondió La joven Karasu con una voz inocente—. ¿No puedo hacer al menos eso?

—Has lo que quieras—, dijo Azusa al fin—. Yo tengo que ir a buscar a Ryoga.

Cuando Azusa se fue, Kaede se recargó en la pared y miró a Ayami con desconfianza—. No creo que debas molestar a Azusa de esta forma. Bastante nos costaste a nosotras en el juego contra la escuela Seisyuun. No debiste distraernos con tus apuestas, Mariko casi nos hace perder el partido.

—Aún así conseguiste que nuestro equipo empatara con el de Seisyuun en el último minuto—, respondió Ayami—. Además, yo no sabía que Mariko intentaría golpearlas mientras hacía su rutina. ¡Las porristas normales no hacen esas cosas!

—Mariko no es una porrista normal—, murmuró Kaede al recordar a la dura porrista de la preparatoria Seysiuun—. Como sea, no vuelvas a molestar a Azusa y a Ryoga, o me encargaré de interrumpir todas tus apuestas de ahora en adelante.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo ¿desde cuándo son tan amigas?— Preguntó la chica de cabello negro con interés—. Hasta hace poco ustedes peleaban constantemente.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—, respondió Kaede con un tono muy serio.

Ayami observó cómo la capitana del equipo de voleibol se alejaba. No importaba, ya tenía todo arreglado y no necesitaba hablar con Azusa de nuevo para garantizar que sus ganancias se irían hasta el techo.

Azusa se encontró a Ryoga sentado en su lado de la pista, desde donde harían su entrada. El muchacho Hibiki estaba obviamente nervioso. Azusa se sentó junto a él e intentó calmarlo apoyando su mano sobre su brazo para recordarle que no estaba solo.

—No te preocupes tanto—, dijo ella—. Nos irá bien.

—Yo sé que ganaremos—, aseguró Ryoga mirando hacia el público—. Aunque me molesta un poco no haber aprendido a patinar mejor, eso podría causarnos un poco de problemas.

—Eso no te importó durante la copa Charlotte.

El joven Hibiki rió un poco—. En esa ocasión las cosas eran diferentes.

—¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver?— Azusa le sonrió—. En vez de preocuparte, piensa en todo lo que aprendiste en tan poco tiempo. No cualquiera habría podido hacerlo, eres muy hábil.

Escuchar eso pareció calmar un poco a Ryoga—. Si, no cualquiera habría podido hacerlo ¿verdad?

Azusa le aplicó un ligero masaje en los hombros—. Exacto, pero tú sí pudiste, y por eso nos irá bien.

—Cierto, tienes razón—, Ryoga suspiró con un poco más de calma; el masaje de Azusa había logrado relajarlo—. Gracias, no te defraudaré.

—Sé que no lo harás—, respondió ella que, al mirar a Ryoga, no pudo evitar un ligero impulso y terminó dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Te dará suerte.

Ryoga, aún presa de un ligero sonrojo, se concentró en ponerse los patines y en pensar en la pelea. Era una lástima que las reglas de combate del patinaje artístico le impidieran usar su paraguas. Podría haber usado un bastón de hockey, pero cuando lo intentó no se sintió cómodo y terminó dejando la idea a un lado. Además, aún tenía otros trucos que podía usar si en verdad llegaba a necesitar un arma.

Azusa no tardó mucho en abrocharse sus patines amarillos y mientras estiraba sus brazos se alegró al ver que Ryoga había logrado calmarse y concentrarse en el asunto a la mano: El duelo en contra de Elena y Jack, quienes ya estaban al otro lado de la pista, esperando la señal para entrar.

—Prepárate Ryoga; somos la pareja local y entraremos primero—, le avisó ella—. No olvides la rutina que preparamos para esto.

—Estoy listo Azusa—, respondió él—. Tranquila, no voy a equivocarme.

—¡Bienvenidos al duelo por Dominique!— Saludó el comentarista, sosteniendo una linda y sencilla tiara plateada sin ningún adorno o incrustación—. ¡El ganador de este concurso logrará llevarse a casa esta hermosa joya!... Y ahora, en su primera aparición como pareja: ¡Azusa Shiratori y Ryoga Hibiki, recíbanlos con un fuerte aplauso!

Las luces se apagaron un momento y un reflector alumbró a Ryoga y Azusa que entraron juntos a la pista, Azusa iba sobre los hombros de Ryoga, quien extrañamente, se manejaba bastante bien sobre el hielo. El joven Hibiki por su parte, evitaba saludar y se concentraba en seguir la rutina de entrada para no soltar a Azusa. Al final, cuando la depositó en el hielo, se arriesgó a levantar tímidamente una mano y la mirada para saludar. Cuando la luz del reflector dejó de seguir a la pareja y las luces se encendieron de nuevo, el público los recompensó con sus aplausos.

—¡Es mejor que lo que hacía Mikado!— Gritó alguien de repente.

—¿Ves? Les ha gustado—, murmuró Azusa complacida al tiempo que saludaba feliz a su público.

—Apenas lo puedo creer—, Respondió Ryoga, que había comenzado a sonreír luego de pasar el primer trance que representaba la entrada a la pista.

—Deberías tener más confianza, lo hiciste muy bien.

—Creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor—, indicó Ryoga, ya más satisfecho de no haber causado un desastre frente a sus compañeros.

—¡Y aquí están los retadores!— Dijo de pronto el locutor—. ¡Directo desde América, den la bienvenida a Elena Snow y a Jack Frost!

Nuevamente, las luces se apagaron y un reflector siguió a Jack y a Elena. Su entrada fue bastante interesante, Elena iba sentada sobre el bastón de hockey de Jack, el cual sostenía sobre su hombro sin esfuerzo aparente. Cuando llegaron al centro, frente a Ryoga y Azusa, el rubio le ofreció a Elena una de sus enormes manos y cuando ella la tomó, la depositó cuidadosamente en el hielo. Esta maniobra logró impresionar a los asistentes y les ganó a Jack y a Elena una ronda de aplausos, aunque nada comparable a los que recibieron sus contrincantes.

—Nada mal considerando que no es nuestro territorio—, opinó Elena complacida.

—A mi no me importa si me aplauden o no—, respondió Jack, acomodando su chaqueta y su máscara de hockey, alegrándose de haber pulido la calavera pintada en el frente—. Yo sólo quiero aplastar a Ryoga.

—Lo dices porque eres un brusco jugador de hockey—, dijo Elena alzando los hombros. Dejando a Jack de lado, la patinadora se dirigió a Azusa—. ¿Lista para perder?

—Yo no. ¿Y tú?— Le respondió Azusa.

—Jamás—, Elena le hizo una señal a Jack—. Comencemos con esto. ¡Jack, usaremos la maniobra número 7!

Sin aviso, el gigante dee cabello platinado se lanzó hacia la pareja de Kolkhoz, blandiendo su bastón en forma horizontal. Ryoga y Azusa lograron hacerse a un lado a tiempo, pero terminaron separados en distintos lados de la pista. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar a lo que pasaba Jack se detuvo, preparó su bastón y lo utilizó como una catapulta para hacer que Elena, que al principio parecía estar a punto de chocar con él, saliera volando a gran velocidad en dirección de Azusa, quien aún no recuperaba la guardia luego de haber tenido que esquivar al rubio. Cuando estuvo sobre la joven Shiratori, Elena aprovechó para girar, tomar a su rival por los hombros y derribarla mientras ella aterrizaba perfectamente a su lado.

—¡Estás muy lenta hoy, Azusa!— Se burló la chica de cabello naranja.

—¡Azusa!— Gritó Ryoga, lanzándose hacia su prometida, sólo para ser alcanzado en la frente por un disco de hule negro que le golpeó con fuerza suficiente para hacerle perder el balance y derribarlo—. ¿Qué demonios ?

—¿Te olvidaste de mi?— Preguntó Jack—. No dejaré que te acerques a ellas. Tú y yo tenemos nuestros propios asuntos pendientes. Aún no olvido lo que me hiciste antes.

Ryoga se levantó—. Si eso es lo que quieres, supongo que tendré que encargarme de ti primero.

Azusa sacudió la cabeza un poco y miró a su alrededor; a su lado estaba Elena, burlándose. Hacia su derecha estaba Ryoga, y por lo que podía escuchar, Jack no tenía intención de dejarlo en paz.

—Es hora de terminar esto, ladrona—, anunció Elena, preparándose para golpear a la joven Shiratori en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Esto será muy fácil!

¿Ladrona? Azusa odiaba ser llamada de ese modo. Impulsándose con las puntas de sus patines, la niña Shiratori logró esquivar el golpe y deslizarse de modo que pudo volver a levantarse a varios metros de su rival y así preparar una estrategia de combate.

—¡Te felicito!— Dijo la joven Snow, alisando la falda de su blanco uniforme—. Sigues teniendo buenos movimientos. Me alegro, una victoria sin esfuerzo no me habría gustado.

—Tú no lo haces tan mal—, admitió Azusa—. Tu primer ataque logró tomarme por sorpresa.

Por su parte, Jack lanzaba golpe tras golpe de bastón sobre Ryoga, quien lograba esquivar algunos y bloquear otros lo mejor que podía. Ryoga estaba comenzando a resentir el filo del bastón metálico del enorme jugador de hockey, que ya había logrado abrirle algunas heridas en los brazos. Eso era malo. El joven Hibiki sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Jack lograra herirlo de verdad, en especial considerando que su habilidad para evitar los golpes en el hielo era muy limitada y que no se atrevía a intentar saltar sobre él para sorprenderlo, pues una mala caída lo dejaría en una desventaja de la que no podría recuperarse fácilmente.

—¡Ya basta de juegos enano!— Gritó Jack, levantando su bastón con rapidez para luego dejarlo caer sobre Ryoga, logrando así atravesar su defensa y derribarlo.

El joven Hibiki rodó con el golpe para desviar la mayor cantidad posible de su fuerza. Cuando se levantó a unos pasos de distancia, descubrió que el filo del bastón del enmascarado le había cortado en dos la corbata y parte del saco.

—¡No eres tan hábil sin ese estúpido paraguas! ¿No es cierto?— Se burló Jack, al tiempo que preparaba su bastón para descargar lo que pensaba sería el golpe final del combate.

—¡Ryoga!— Gritó Azusa intentando correr en su ayuda; pero esto fue en vano, Elena aprovechó su distracción para tomarla de la mano y después hacer presión en su hombro con lo cual logró hacerla caer y finalmente se sentó sobre ella—, ¡Déjame ir!—. Se quejó la niña Shiratori.

—Olvida eso. Tu pelea es conmigo—, dijo la joven Snow—. Deja que los muchachos se arreglen solos.

Molesta, Azusa miró a Elena—. ¡Jack es capaz de llevar esto demasiado lejos! ¿No lo ves?

En las gradas, Kyoko Hibiki observaba la pelea con preocupación. ¡Si tan sólo le hubieran permitido usar su paraguas, su hijo ya habría ganado esta pelea!

Ryoga parecía resignado a recibir el ataque de Jack pero en el último instante, realizó un rápido movimiento con su mano y desabrochó su cinturón, el cual usó para detener el bastón de su gigantesco adversario—. ¿Qué demonios es esto?— Preguntó Jack, sorprendido al ver cómo si filoso palo de hockey era detenido por una simple tira de cuero—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Es muy simple—, dijo Ryoga mientras hacía retroceder a Jack—. ¡Pero dudo que tú puedas aprender este truco!— Sin decir más, el joven Hibiki se colocó en la ofensiva, usando su cinturón como espada hasta que casi logró acorralar a su oponente contra de la pared y tomando a su favor el hecho de que Jack no podía moverse muy bien estando arrinconado, Ryoga desvió el bastón fuera de su camino para propinarle un poderoso puñetazo al estómago a su oponente, logrando así ponerlo de rodillas.

Al observar el combate entre Ryoga y Jack y notar cómo su novio se llevaba la peor parte, Azusa no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. No debió haber aceptado el desafío. Jack estaba por golpear a Ryoga en la cabeza, pero en el último instante, el joven Hibiki bloqueaba usando su ¿cinturón? Azusa nunca había visto algo similar y por un momento, no pudo sino observar en silencio. Cuando Ryoga derribó a Jack de un golpe, la joven Shiratori decidió que ya era hora de que ella también hiciera algo. Afortunadamente, su rival también estaba ocupada mirando la pelea de los muchachos.

—¿Cómo hace para usar el cinturón así?— Se preguntó Elena en voz baja cuando, de repente, sintió que la lanzaban hacia atrás y sin poder evitarlo cayó de espaldas y se deslizó unos cuantos pasos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Azusa se había impulsado con las piernas hacia arriba para deshacerse de ella, y ahora la joven Shiratori la miraba con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Bien, por lo que veo no parece que Ryoga necesite de mi ayuda—, declaró Azusa—. Eso significa que podré dedicarme a ti por completo, Elena ¿no te alegra eso?

A Elena Snow no le gustó la expresión en el rostro de Azusa. Tampoco le gustó la sensación de escalofrío que le recorría los brazos, ni que esa sensación pareciera venir directamente de la joven Shiratori. ¿Qué estaba pasando hacer, acaso tenía pensado usar algún truco raro como el de su novio y el cinturón?

—No me agradó que me tuvieras boca abajo mientras te sentabas sobre mí, ni tampoco que me atacaras por la espalda cuando intenté ayudar a mi prometido—, declaró molesta Azusa—. No pensaba usar esto en tu contra, pero no quiero perder mucho tiempo y esta es la mejor forma de no hacerlo.

La chica de cabello naranja pasó saliva nerviosamente—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?— Elena retrocedió un poco mientras se ponía en guardia—. ¿No vas a decírmelo?

—No Elena. Me parece que es más efectivo mostrártelo ¡Koori Bakushin!

Elena Snow no supo qué le pegó. Lo último que pudo ver antes de ser arrojada fuertemente contra la pared fue cómo Azusa se desaparecía frente a sus ojos, convirtiéndose en un borrón. Después de eso sólo sintió los golpes, el impacto contra el muro y un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo. Era como si la hubiera sacudido una avalancha. ¿Cómo llamó Azusa a este movimiento arremetida de hielo? No imaginó que pudiera hacer algo así. Elena sacudió la cabeza, sentía que estaba desmayándose y no podía permitir eso. No podía perder frente a Azusa de nuevo. No tan fácil. Tenía que hacer algo para nivelar las cosas. Entre el mareo, una idea llegó a su mente. El novio. Si lo sacaba del la pelea, todo quedaría parejo entre ellas otra vez. Azusa no podría vencer a Jack sola y tendría que rendirse. Usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Elena logró ponerse de pie y gritó—. ¡Jack, ya deja de jugar y usa el circular slam!

El grito de Elena no sólo funcionó como una orden para Jack, también distrajo momentáneamente a Ryoga y a Azusa. Ella se giró sorprendida de que su rival aún estuviera consciente, mientras que Ryoga miró una fracción de segundo en esa dirección porque pensó que recibiría un ataque combinado. Eso fue un error. Era todo lo que el inmenso jugador de hockey necesitaba para desatar su ataque.

—¡Cómete esto Hibiki!— Anunció Jack, impulsándose a gran velocidad hacia Ryoga—. ¡Circular Slam!

Ryoga no tuvo tiempo de defenderse; nunca se imaginó que Jack pudiera moverse tan rápido. En menos de un segundo, se encontró enganchado al bastón del jugador de hockey, quien ahora lo remolcaba por todo el perímetro de la pista a una velocidad increíble. ¡El impulso era tan fuerte que Ryoga no podía liberarse!

—¡Es tu fin!— Al gritar esto, Jack, que aún arrastraba a Ryoga con su bastón, dio un gran brinco y al llegar a su punto más alto, realizó un giro que lanzó a Ryoga como un meteoro hacia la pared.

El impacto fue terrible. La inercia acumulada, sumada a la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado, hizo que Ryoga atravesara la pared como una bola de acero. Al final, Ryoga terminó tirado sobre los escombros y no se movía. El locutor se había vuelto loco intentando explicar lo que acababa de suceder con muy poco éxito. En su asiento, una asustada Kyoko Hibiki contenía la respiración. ¿Porqué su hijo no se levantaba, acaso lo habían lastimado de verdad? Eso era casi imposible, todos los Hibiki tenían una resistencia superior a la normal, Ryoga debería ser capaz de resistir eso y más—. Vamos hijo ¡Levántate!

—Sabía que no podría soportarlo—, anunció Jack, que había patinado hasta donde estaba Azusa—. Ahora es tu turno, pequeñita. No hagas nada estúpido y así será más fácil para ti.

—¡No hables con ella y noquéala Jack!— Gritó Mikado desde la orilla de la pista—. ¡No te pagaré si no terminas con los dos!

—¡No me grites, tú tú inútil niño mimado!— Se quejó el rubio mientras levantaba su bastón, dispuesto a hacer puré de Azusa—. Ahora, sé una niña buena y no te muevas ¿OK?

La joven Shiratori reaccionó sólo en el último instante, logrando esquivar el ataque de Jack más por suerte que por otra cosa. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no dejaban la figura caída de Ryoga. Verlo así le dolía mucho y no sólo eso, sino que la llenaba de furia hacia Jack Frost—. ¡No tenías que haberle hecho eso!

—¡Claro que sí, fue muy divertido!— Respondió el gigante enmascarado—. Incluso creo que también lo haré contigo.

—¡Eso no Jack!— Gritó Elena, que a duras penas se mantenía en pie—. ¡Azusa no podría sobrevivir a un ataque como ese! ¿Quieres matarla? ¡Deja que yo me encargue de ella!

—En tu estado no podrías ganarle. ¿Y además, que hay de todos tus planes de venganza?— Preguntó él.

La chica de cabello naranja tembló un poco—. Ya no importan yo sólo quiero que Azusa me devuelva mi tiara.

—¡Pues a mi eso no me importa!— Exclamó Jack, atacando a Azusa otra vez, molesto cuando ella logró esquivarlo de nuevo con facilidad—. ¡Bravo!— Apreció el gigante—. ¡Veo que sí patinas mejor que el inútil de tu novio!

—¡No te perdonaré por haberlo lastimado!— Gritó Azusa—. ¡Koori Bakushin!

Jack recibió más de veinte golpes antes de descubrir cómo vencer la arremetida de hielo de Azusa. Debía de darle crédito a la niña, su técnica era bastante buena, aunque debido a su fuerza sus ataques no lo dañaban mucho. Preparándose, esperó hasta que el borrón que era Azusa se acercara a él desde la izquierda y en el momento justo, la tomó por el cuello y la estrelló de espaldas en el hielo, quebrándolo con un violento impacto—. Nada mal, pero todo terminó.

—¡Detente de una vez, Jack!— Pidió Elena, que de pronto comprendió que Azusa tuvo razón, Jack sí fue capaz de llevar las cosas demasiado lejos y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Aunque quería ganar, no quería hacerlo de ese modo. Nunca quiso que alguien saliera gravemente herido.

Azusa no podía moverse, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la había dejado sin aliento. Un delgado hilo de sangre se le escurría por entre los labios y le descendía por el cuello. Lo último que la patinadora vio antes de perder el sentido fue la horrible calavera roja pintada en la máscara de Jack.

El público estaba furioso y no dejaba de gritarle insultos al enorme jugador de hockey, quien parecía muy complacido con la reacción de la gente en las gradas. Kaede se levantó de su lugar y se preparó para ir a ayudar a su amiga pero de pronto, vio que algo se movía y se detuvo. Sonriendo, la joven Yamane reanudó su carrera.

El rubio levantó a Azusa y preparó su bastón—. Creo que primero le romperé las costillas.

—¿Qué te parece si yo te hago pedazos?— Gritó Ryoga, que a pesar de estar muy lastimado había logrado levantarse y se tambaleaba entre los escombros—. ¡Azusa es mi prometida y no dejaré que nadie la lastime, tócala de nuevo y te juro que te mataré!

Jack no podía creer lo que veía—. Imposible ¡recibiste el Circular Slam! ¿cómo demonios te levantaste?

Ryoga entró de nuevo al hielo, con cada paso sus puños se apretaban un poco más—. Suelta a Azusa.

Jack dejó caer a la joven Shiratori y con manos temblorosas, preparó su arma—. Nadie normal ¡Nadie normal podría resistir ese impacto! ¡Nadie!— Perdiendo el control, el rubio se lanzó hacia Ryoga con su bastón en alto, en un intento desesperado por abrirle la cabeza y acabar con él.

Ryoga no se movió cuando Jack descargó el golpe, en lugar de eso plantó firmemente sus pies en el hielo y detuvo el palo de hockey con su mano izquierda.

—¡SUELTA!— Gritó asustado el rubio al descubrir que sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía arrebatar su bastón de las manos de Ryoga—. ¡Que lo sueltes, te digo!

El joven Hibiki gruñó, le arrebató el bastón a Jack y lo arrojó lejos—. ¡No debiste golpear a Azusa!— Gritó al tiempo que estrellaba su puño derecho en la mascara de Jack con tanta fuerza que no sólo la hizo pedazos, también lanzó al rubio hasta el otro extremo de la pista. Jack ya no se levantó. Estaba inconsciente.

Azusa despertó pero no abrió los ojos. Le dolía el cuello, los hombros, los brazos y la nuca. No podía recordar la última vez que la habían lastimado en tantos lugares en una sola pelea, de hecho creía que nunca le había sucedido. Recordando quién le había hecho eso, la joven Shiratori abrió de un golpe los párpados, temiendo estar todavía en la pista de hielo y a merced de Jack. Para su sorpresa, se encontró en una cama de la enfermería. Sus lesiones habían sido tratadas y prueba de ello era la venda que cubría su hombro izquierdo y la bandita curativa que llevaba en la mejilla derecha, cerca de sus labios. Frente a ella estaban sentadas Kaede, Ayami y Elena, mientras que la señora Hibiki estaba sentada junto a la cama, pero ¿dónde estaba Ryoga?

—Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos—, saludó Kaede.

—¿Cómo te sientes, querida?— Preguntó la señora Hibiki—. Me tenías preocupada.

Azusa se sentó con un poco de dificultad—. Aún me siento un poco adolorida—, dijo arreglándoselas para sonreír—. Pero estaré bien pronto, se lo aseguro. ¿Cómo está Ryoga, está bien?

—Ryoga está bien—, respondió Kyoko—. Fue a traer un poco de agua para ti.

—Oye Azusa—, Elena se levantó y, respirando profundamente, se inclinó frente a la joven Shiratori—. Tenías razón. Jack llevó las cosas demasiado lejos. Lamento que te hiciera esto espero que puedas perdonarme por haber aceptado formar parte del plan de Mikado es sólo que cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de recuperar la tiara familiar yo

—Ya no importa—, le respondió Azusa—. Elena, yo también he hecho cosas como esas. Hace poco desafié a una muchacha a un combate y sólo para quitarle su cerdo mascota Entiendo cómo te sentías.

—Es decir que ¿me perdonas?

—Sí, sin resentimientos—, entonces, la joven Shiratori le ofreció a Elena una sonrisa sincera—. Elena, voy a devolverte a Dominique, yo tampoco debí quitártela como lo hice en primer lugar.

—De ¿de verdad?— Elena no lo podía creer—. ¡Eso es fantástico, mis padres estarán muy contentos!

—Qué bueno — Comenzó la joven Shiratori.

—Por cierto Azusa—, interrumpió Ayami—. Debo agradecerte, obtuve muy buenas ganancias hoy.

—Entonces deberías de darle un porcentaje a ella y a Ryoga—, opinó Kaede.

—A ellos no le hace falta—, dijo Ayami—. Pero les ayudaré si me necesitan.

—¿Sabes Azusa?— Empezó Elena—. Esa técnica tuya es excelente. No pude hacer nada para defenderme lo admito, eres mejor que yo.

La joven Shiratori asintió—. Gracias, pero tú también avanzaste mucho este año, eres mucho más veloz y precisa que la última vez.

—Yo debo decir que estoy impresionada—, agregó la señora Hibiki—. Eres una mujercita muy fuerte Azusa. Me agrada eso, Ryoga necesita una mujer tan fuerte como tu.

En ese momento, la doctora de la escuela entró en la habitación—. ¡Veo que ya despertó señorita Shiratori!— Dijo sonriendo—. Y parece que pronto estará en tan buena forma como siempre.

—A mi me alegra ver que estés mejor—, indicó Ryoga, que entró detrás de la doctora. El joven Hibiki llevaba algunos vendajes en los brazos y una curita en la nariz pero fuera de eso, no parecía haber tenido una pelea brutal sólo poco antes.

—Y a mi me alegra ver que no te pasó nada malo—, le dijo Azusa.

Al anochecer, Ryoga y Azusa se sentaron juntos en una banca en el jardín de la mansión Shiratori. Dentro, las madres de ambos conversaban animadamente. El ambiente era fresco y los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en la bella fuente que adornaba el gran patio del padre de Azusa.

— Y después de eso te cargué hasta la enfermería. Luego de que te atendieron decidí ir a buscarte un poco de agua, la doctora dijo que probablemente sentirías sed al despertar.

—Así que eso fue lo que sucedió—, murmuró Azusa—. Parece que no me perdí mucho. ¿Y qué pasó con Jack?

—Se despertó pronto. Lo último que hizo fue marcharse con Mikado, no se veía feliz—, explicó Ryoga—. Al menos Elena sí se fue contenta.

Azusa se recargó en el hombro de Ryoga y suspiró—. Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mi.

—No fue nada—, respondió Ryoga, un poco incómodo con la cercanía del cuerpo de Azusa. No es que le molestara, pero tampoco estaba seguro de qué hacer o cómo.

—Kaede me dijo que sólo hasta que Jack amenazó con lastimarme lograste ponerte de pie. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Pensé que estabas herido!— Le preguntó mientras lo miraba con preocupación y curiosidad.

Ryoga pasó saliva, no estaba seguro de querer decirle eso a Azusa—. ¿En verdad quieres saber?

Ella asintió.

—Después de recibir ese Circular Slam no podía moverme para nada. Me sentía muy mal pero sí podía escuchar y cuando — Ryoga se esforzó un poco y logró continuar—. Cuando escuché lo que él pensaba hacerte no pude permitirlo... en ese momento lo único que me importaba era evitar que te lastimaran.

Azusa no respondió. No encontró palabras para hacerlo, fuera de sus padres y algunas amigas, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por protegerla. Casi todos la veían como una niña rica, mimada y cleptómana a la que había que soportar o admirar por sus habilidades en el patinaje. Nada más. Pero no Ryoga, él en verdad se preocupaba por ella. Al entender esto, lo único que Azusa pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente a su prometido y ocultar su rostro en su pecho.

Ryoga se paralizó al sentir el abrazo, pero poco a poco logró calmarse y armándose de valor, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Azusa, envolviéndola en un suave abrazo—. ¿Esto está bien?— Preguntó en voz baja, comenzando a disfrutar la sensación de tener al tibio cuerpo de Azusa cerca del suyo.

—Sí—, murmuró ella sin separarse de él—. Así está perfecto.

En silencio, pues las palabras no les eran necesarias, la pareja se quedó largo rato en la banca del jardín, simplemente felices de poder sentir el calor del otro.

_Continuará _

0-0

Notas:

1.-Este capítulo terminó alargándose tanto que se me presentaron dos opciones: partirlo en dos y agregar la parte de Ranma, o dejarlo entero y dedicarle a Ranma y Akane todo el capítulo siguiente. Como pueden ver, opté por tomar la segunda opción.

2.- La razón por la que agregué a un personaje como Ayami, fue porque necesitaba otro personaje secundario, y una versión de Nabiki en Kolhoz no me parecía mala idea. Sobre su nombre, Karasu significa cuervo en japonés.


	10. El problema con Soun

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

-Capítulo 10-

El problema con Soun.

0-0

Es casi la media noche. Todos en el dojo Tendo duermen. Todos a excepción de la sombra solitaria que se mantiene inmóvil de pie en el techo del dojo. Esta figura no es otro que Soun Tendo, quien aún incrédulo por lo que acaba de hacer, observa las cinco prendas femeninas que sostiene en sus manos. No le pertenecen a sus hijas, las robó a otras mujeres del distrito. Sabe que debería sentir repulsión por sus actos, pero el simple hecho de pensar en la enorme cantidad de energía que obtendrá de estas prendas es suficiente para hacerle olvidar su conciencia. Despacio y sin hacer ruido, Soun entró por la ventana de su habitación y una vez dentro, se permitió alinear su ki del modo adecuado y como esperaba, logró recibir una enorme corriente de poder. Sonriendo complacido, el señor Tendo ocultó su botín debajo de su colchón. La energía que acaba de obtener le será útil muy pronto.

Al día siguiente, Soun esperó a que Nabiki y Kasumi salieran de la casa. Su hija mayor había decidido ir a realizar los trámites para entrar a la escuela de medicina y Nabiki había decidido acompañarla. Akane estaba mirando televisión y Ranma estaba ocupado practicando en el patio. Genma se acercaba a él con el tablero de shogi, todo estaba normal.

—¿Le interesa un juego, Tendo?— Preguntó Genma.

—Ahora no, Saotome—, respondió Soun—. De hecho, he estado pensando. Tiene ya mucho tiempo que no tenemos un combate usted y yo. La última vez fue cuando entrenábamos con el maestro.

Genma dejó el tablero en el suelo—. Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Y qué tiene qué ver eso con el juego de shogi?

—Recuerdo que nunca pude vencerlo, Saotome—, dijo Soun—. Me gustaría intentarlo ahora.

—¿Está seguro, Tendo?— Preguntó Genma, quien no tenía deseos de lastimar a su amigo; a fin de cuentas, sabía que Soun no había entrenado con mucha dedicación durante los últimos diez años.

—Muy seguro—, el señor Tendo se puso de pie y salió al patio—. Vamos al dojo, Genma. Necesito probar algo.

Ranma miró en silencio mientras Soun, con un rostro marcado por unas ojeras horribles pero con una expresión decidida, y su padre, que se mostraba preocupado, pasaban frente a él y entraban al dojo.

—¿Te han dicho qué piensan hacer?— Preguntó Akane un par de minutos después—. Me ha parecido raro que salieran tan callados y de repente.

—No me han dicho nada—, respondió Ranma—. Pero creo que van a tener una pelea de entrenamiento.

—¿Crees que se molesten si miramos?

—No veo porqué habrían de enfadarse—, contestó él—. Incluso esto podría servirnos para ver algunos movimientos de las dos escuelas de estilo libre. Yo no conozco todos los de mi familia.

—Yo tampoco, papá no ha querido mostrármelos—, dijo ella un poco frustrada—. Bien, eso lo decide todo. ¡Iremos a ver!

Sin decir más, el par de adolescentes se apresuró a entrar al dojo, encontrándose con que Soun y Genma simplemente estaban uno frente al otro sin moverse, estudiándose cuidadosamente. Por ello, no fue sorpresa que ambos padres se sorprendieran al ver a sus hijos entrar sin aviso.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— Preguntó Genma extrañamente preocupado—. Ranma, sal del dojo y llévate a Akane contigo.

Soun, por su parte, sonrió animado—. Vamos Saotome, no sea tan duro con los muchachos. Permítales ver nuestra pelea, quizás aprendan algo.

—Papá tiene razón, tío Genma—, dijo Akane—. Queremos aprender de esto.

—¿O harán algo secreto y sospechoso?— Preguntó Ranma que había comenzado a pensar que el objetivo de los dos padres era tramar algún plan para acelerar su boda con Akane.

Genma miró a Soun, luego a los chicos y suspiró derrotado, con ellos allí sería difícil confirmar lo que estaba sospechando—. Bien, que se queden.

—¡Gracias!— Exclamó Akane, sentándose formalmente debajo del letrero al centro del dojo, muy emocionada por lo que estaba por suceder. Ranma por su parte, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a ella y observó con atención, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

—Bien, no decepcionemos a los muchachos—, Soun se preparó al decir esto—. ¿Listo Saotome?

Genma tomó una posición defensiva, ya tenía varios días sintiendo que algo muy raro estaba sucediendo con Soun. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero pensaba averiguarlo durante la pelea, aún con los chicos mirando—. Listo, Tendo.

La pelea, si así podía llamársele a lo que Akane y Ranma presenciaron, no duró ni un minuto. Soun no se había movido de su sitio, pero había sido el ganador. Genma por su parte, estaba embarrado e inconsciente en una de las paredes del dojo. Ranma, claro está, había perdido el habla y miraba con ojos desorbitados a su padre, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Akane, por su parte, se había colgado del cuello de su papá y no paraba de felicitarlo.

—¿Sorprendida, hija?— Preguntó Soun, levantando a su hija brevemente en sus brazos—. Bien, al menos te he probado que tu padre no es tan débil como creías.

—¡Nunca creí eso papá, eres el mejor!— Exclamó Akane. Para ella esto era fantástico, significaba que su padre por fin había decidido sacudirse las telarañas y tomar el arte en serio de nuevo, quizás pronto podrían tener el dojo abierto otra vez y con muchos alumnos como cuando ella era pequeña.

—¡Claro que lo soy!— Respondió Soun—. Tengo ganas de celebrar, vamos hija, te invito un helado o algo así.

—¡Aceptado!— Respondió la orgullosa Akane, que entonces miró a los dos Saotome—. Papá ¿Está bien dejar así al tío Genma?

Soun rióun poco—. Estoy seguro que Ranma podrá cuidar de su padre un rato. Además, Genma siempre ha tenido dura la piel. ¿No es cierto Ranma?

Ranma sin saber que decir, se limitó a asentir.

—Entonces ¿está bien?— Insistió Akane, dirigiéndose a Ranma pero todavía mirando a su padre aún con total admiración—. ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de todo tú solo?

—Sí, yo me haré cargo de mi padre—, dijo Ranma al fin—. Vayan, no habrá problema.

Minutos después, en el cuarto de huéspedes, Ranma esperaba sentado a que su padre despertara. No podía entender qué demonios había pasado, siempre pensó que su viejo era más fuerte que el papá de Akane. Soun no entrenaba casi nunca y sus habilidades parecían más bien ser el residuo de años pasados. Claro que Soun había entrenado a Akane, quien a pesar de no estar muy pulida en sus movimientos y que conocía sólo las bases del estilo libre, era mucho más hábil y fuerte que cualquier artista marcial normal. Eso indicaba que Soun no era un idiota debilucho; pero aún así, Ranma nunca pensó que el señor Tendo fuera capaz de vencer a su padre con tal facilidad. Era casi una humillación para la familia Saotome. Molesto, Ranma repasó lo que sucedió en la corta pelea.

Soun había dejado que Genma hiciera el primer movimiento. Eso Ranma lo recordaba muy bien. Su padre saltó hacia Soun, intentando usar la supremacía aérea de la familia Saotome y allí fue cuando todo acabó. Soun usó su técnica de la cabeza de demonio para estrellar a su padre contra la pared y dejarlo inconsciente en medio de una esfera de Ki. Ranma ya había visto antes ese truco del señor Tendo y siempre lo consideró poco útil, pues sólo servía para asustar. De hecho, las veces en las que lo había visto, Ranma nunca pudo detectar el poder suficiente para causar algún daño. El ataque de la cabeza de demonio de la familia Tendo le parecía sólo un desperdicio de energía. Por lo visto había estado equivocado.

— Diablos — Gimió Genma, recobrando la conciencia e incorporándose poco a poco.

Ranma se acercó de inmediato a su padre—. Si buscas al señor Tendo, se marchó hace rato a celebrar tu derrota—, le dijo el joven Saotome con un poco de coraje—. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te ganaran con algo tan simple con la cabeza de demonio?

Genma sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hijo—. No es tan simple Ranma. Normalmente, la técnica de la cabeza de demonio sólo sirve para asustar al oponente y poder atacarlo por sorpresa pero lo que hizo Soun ¡maldición, mis sospechas eran ciertas!

—¿Estás inventando excusas?

—¡No son excusas muchacho!— Gritó Genma—. ¡La única manera en la que Soun pudo haber conseguido darle tanto poder a su ki en tan poco tiempo es usando las técnicas prohibidas del maestro!

—¿Tenemos técnicas prohibidas?

—Hay muchas en el combate de estilo libre, Ranma. Aunque hay más trucos prohibidos de nuestra escuela que en la de los Tendo—, infromó Genma, recordando el Umi Senken y el Yama Senken que él mismo había creado años atrás—. Pero hablaremos de eso luego. Ahora debemos evitar que Soun siga usando las técnicas del maestro. Si no lo hacemos, morirá. ¡Ni él ni yo tenemos la capacidad física para resistir la técnica de absorción de Ki!

—¿Esa técnica fue lo que hizo tan poderoso al señor Tendo?— Preguntó Ranma— ¿Puedo usarla yo también?

Genma se alteró al escuchar la última pregunta—. ¡No, tú no puedes usarla!— Gritó asustado—. ¡Si la usas podrías dañar tu cuerpo irremediablemente o morir en poco tiempo! ¿No has notado las ojeras de Soun, la manera en que ha enflacado, o su cambio de actitud?

—He notado las ojeras y el cambio de actitud—, dijo Ranma pensativo—. Pero papá ¿Si esa técnica de absorción es peligrosa, porqué la sigue usando el señor Tendo?

Genma bajó la mirada—. Es muy adictiva, una vez que se usa es casi imposible dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo vamos a detenerlo?— Ranma se cruzó de brazos—. Si intentamos atacarlo nos hará pomada con su ataque de cabeza de demonio.

—Hay un modo—, dijo Genma—. Sólo tendremos que encontrar su fuente de poder y mantenerla fuera de su alcance pero... con las tres hermanas aquí esto será dificil...

—¿Sugieres que está absorbiendo la energía de sus hijas?— Preguntó Ranma, súbitamente preocupado por Akane—. El señor Tendo no haría eso. ¿Estás seguro de que todo esto no es una excusa?

—¡Ya te dije que no!— Respondió Genma molesto—. Pero aún no puedo asegurar que esté usando la técnica de absorción, para eso necesito pruebas dime muchacho ¿Ya volvieron Soun y las hermanas?

—No, aún no. Estamos solos.

Genma salió de la habitación—. Perfecto, busquemos evidencia.

No mucho después, Ranma y Genma estaban dentro de la habitación de Soun. El patriarca de la familia Saotome estaba ocupado revisando el ropero de Soun mientras que el joven sólo observaba a su padre intrigado—. ¿Qué estás buscando exactamente?— Preguntó al fin Ranma.

—Ropa interior de mujer—, respondió Genma—. Soun debe estar absorbiendo su energía de esas prendas.

—Creo que estás llevando tus excusas demasiado lejos papá. Mejor admite que Soun te venció

Genma ignoró a su hijo y levantó el colchón de su amigo. Como esperaba, encontró allí tres sostenes y dos pantaletas—. Entonces Ranma ¿qué piensas de esto?

Ranma se sonrojó y miró en otra dirección—. ¡Que las manías del señor Tendo no son mi asunto!

—En esta ocasión sí lo son, muchacho—, dijo Genma—. Si no detenemos a Soun ahora, no sólo él correrá peligro, sino también sus hijas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La ropa interior sólo sirve hasta cierto punto. Pronto, Soun necesitará tocar el cuerpo de chicas jóvenes para recibir energía y con las tres hermanas aquí ¡vaya, incluso tú podrías estar en peligro!

Ranma consideró lo que acababa de escuchar, no le agradaría ser un objetivo de Soun y mucho menos le gustaría que intentara hacer algo con Akane. Eso simplemente estaba mal—. ¿Bien, qué hacemos?

—Por ahora nada—, comentó Genma, más preocupado por impedir que Soun decidiera cancelar el compromiso entre Ranma y Akane, lo cual destruiría todos sus sueños de un retiro cómodo, que por otra cosa—. Si le quitamos la ropa interior simplemente robará más. Será mejor hablar con las hermanas primero.

—Yo digo que tomemos esas cosas y hagamos que Akane y las demás vean a su padre robando ropa interior, eso hará que al señor Tendo le de tanta pena que dejará de hacerlo—, opinó Ranma, seguro de que su plan funcionaría sin ningún problema, a pesar de que lo había ideado en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Creo que es buena idea, hijo!— Exclamó Genma—. ¡Hacer eso expondrá a Soun!

En otra parte, una feliz Kasumi, acompañada de Nabiki, caminaba hacia el dojo Tendo. Las dos hermanas venían de la universidad de medicina de Tokio.

—No sé cómo lograste convencerme de hacer trámites para la universidad—, comentó Kasumi.

—Tu promedio en preparatoria es lo bastante alto como para que tengas una buena oportunidad de entrar—, le recordó Nabiki—. Además, con todo lo que aprendiste de los libros de la colección del doctor Tofú que has leído, estás más preparada para ser doctora que enfermera.

—No me halagues tanto hermana, ni siquiera soy aficionada—, respondió Kasumi, que se detuvo de pronto. Las dos jóvenes Tendo estaban de pie frente al abandonado consultorio del doctor Tofú Onno.

—Una lástima lo que le sucedió al doctor. ¿No creen, mis niñas?— Preguntó una anciana que pasaba por allí—. Ahora tengo que ir hasta el siguiente distrito para conseguir mi tratamiento herbal para mi reuma.

—Oh ¿usted es la señora Kamaguchi?— Preguntó Kasumi—. Yo podría prepararle su tratamiento, sé en qué libro está la receta y no es difícil de preparar. Si quiere, déme tres días y lo tendré listo.

—¿En serio?— La anciana estaba feliz—. Claro que sí Kasumi, eres un amor.

Una vez solas, las hermanas reanudaron su camino—. Creo que tienes potencial para ser una buena doctora.

Kasumi miró a Nabiki—. Sólo lo hice por ser amable.

—Un médico debe ser amable con sus pacientes—, afirmó Nabiki que antes de continuar divisó a su hermana menor, quien llevaba a su padre del brazo. Soun parecía sentirse muy mal y Akane estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Kasumi y Nabiki estuvieron junto a su padre y su hermana en segundos, verdaderamente preocupadas.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?— Preguntó Kasumi, ayudando a su hermana a sostener a su padre.

—¿Papá qué es lo que tienes?— Pregunto Nabiki, quien también había asido a su padre por el brazo.

—¡Ni siquiera puede hablar!— Gritó Akane—. ¡Simplemente fuimos a tomar un helado y hace unos minutos papá comenzó a sentirse muy débil!

—¿Estás segura de que no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal?— Insistió Kasumi.

Akane lanzó una exclamación—. ¡La pelea que tuvo contra el tío Saotome!

—¿Podrías explicarnos mejor?— Pidió Nabiki, que había ayudado a Kasumi a sentar a su padre.

Sin dejar de mirar a Soun, Akane relató todo acerca del combate de esa mañana.

Soun maldijo su mala suerte. No esperaba que los efectos secundarios de la técnica de absorción fueran a causarle un problema como este. Lo peor era que sus hijas lo habían visto así. Sabía que tocándolas podría recuperarse, pero no haría eso. Ahora, sólo podía espera a que sus hijas le obedecieran.

—... Ayúdenme a regresar a la casa—, pidió débilmente Soun—. Allí todo estará bien...

—No papá, creo que es mejor llevarte con un doctor—, dijo Kasumi—. Nabiki puede...

—¡Dije que a la casa!— Ordenó el señor Tendo, esforzándose para subir la voz—. ¡Allá podré recuperarme !

—Pero...— Comenzó Akane.

—...Confíen en mi, niñas—, murmuró Soun—. Si no me recupero en la casa, aceptaré ir con el doctor.

Un poco más tranquilas con la promesa de su padre, las hermanas se las arreglaron para cargarlo hasta el dojo.

Genma y Ranma decidieron esperar un momento más adecuado para enfrentar a Soun al notar el estado de ánimo de las hermanas cuando éstas llegaron al dojo cargando a su padre. Después de todo, incluso ellos dos sabían que hacerlas enfadar no era la mejor manera de ganar su cooperación cuando intentaran quitarle a Soun su nuevo hábito de absorber energía de la ropa interior.

—Parece que el cuerpo de Soun no pudo resistir la técnica, justo como lo pensé—, murmuró Genma luego de que las tres hermanas se apresuraran a subir a su padre hasta su habitación.

—No parecían muy contentas contigo—, observó Ranma—. Ni siquiera nos hablaron.

—Es de esperarse, seguramente piensan que yo le hice eso a Soun.

—¿Porqué no habrían de pensar en eso?— Dijo Ranma—. Tú y el señor Tendo tuvieron una pelea hoy, y las tres saben lo que un artista marcial puede hacer.

—Las hermanas no deben de tardar en bajar, Soun necesita recargar su energía y con sus hijas allí no podrá hacerlo, así que seguramente las hará bajar—, Genma sonrió satisfecho—. Pero como tiramos su lencería, será imposible que se recargue.

Justo como su padre dijo, Ranma vio que las tres hermanas Tendo bajaban las escaleras con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó Genma.

—Papá quiere hablar con usted—, Dijo Kasumi—. También nos pidió que no volviéramos a entrar a verlo hasta que terminara su conversación.

—Muy bien—, Genma se ajustó sus lentes y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—¿Señor Saotome?— Llamó Kasumi.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podría decirnos qué le pasó a nuestro padre?— Preguntó la mayor de las hermanas—. ¿Fue algo que sucedió en su pelea de esta mañana?

—Su padre sufre los efectos secundarios causados por utilizar una técnica prohibida—, explicó Genma con gravedad—. Si de verdad quieren ayudarlo asegúrense de prepararle una buena comida, necesitará el alimento y bastante descanso y quizá necesite su ayuda para vigilarlo esta noche.

Cuando Genma entró en la habitación, se encontró, justo como lo esperaba, con que Soun estaba furioso, pero al menos ya podía mantenerse de pie.

—¿Dónde ha dejado mis tesoros, Saotome?— Gruño Soun—. ¡No están en donde yo los dejé!

Genma no se inmutó al escuchar a su amigo—. Ranma y yo decidimos deshacernos de ellos, Tendo. ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que suena como el viejo maestro, en eso es en lo que quiere convertirse?

Soun reaccionó ante esas palabras—. ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces ¿porqué utilizó la técnica de absorción, no se ha dado cuenta que ya comenzó a afectar su manera de pensar? ¡No tenía porqué retarme esta mañana!

Soun se sentó en su cama y suspiró—. Comenzó cuando Shampoo estuvo aquí. La jovencita es muy atractiva, pero muy joven. Eso me hizo recordar las enseñanzas del maestro y un día por curiosidad usé la técnica. No he podido detenerme desde entonces.

—Mire Tendo, tiene que parar. Hágalo por el futuro de nuestros hijos—, dijo Genma, pensando más bien en su futuro, viviendo a expensas del dojo de Ranma. Aunque en el fondo, sí estaba preocupado por su amigo—. Usted puede hacerlo, siempre pudo resistirse al maestro más que yo.

—Será difícil. Esta noche probablemente intentaré salir por ropa interior—, murmuró Soun.

—Ranma y yo evitaremos que lo haga—, ofreció Genma—. Ahora amigo ¿qué tal si bajamos a comer?

Afortunadamente para la familia Tendo, la comida pasó sin ningún incidente extraño y gracias a eso, las tres hermanas lograron relajarse bastante al ver que su padre recuperaba el apetito.

Horas más tarde, Akane saltó al techo y se acercó a Ranma quien había permanecido pensativo y sentado en el tejado durante toda la tarde. Sin decir nada, la muchacha se sentó junto a él.

—No sabía que la técnica de la cabeza de demonio estuviera prohibida—, dijo Akane sólo para iniciar una conversación—. Papá siempre la ha usado y nunca le había sucedido nada. Kasumi y Nabiki también pueden usarla y jamás se han lastimado... es muy fácil de aprender, no parece peligrosa.

—Esa técnica no fue la que dañó a tu padre—, comentó Ranma—. Fue algo diferente.

—¿Qué fue entonces?

—Un truco que el maestro de nuestros padres les enseñó. No sé cómo funciona, mi papá no quiso decirme nada sobre eso—, explicó el muchacho—. Al parecer es muy peligroso y no cualquiera puede usarlo.

—¿Al parecer?— Dijo Akane, su voz temblando—. ¿Sabes lo que es ver a tu padre enfermo?

—No — Ranma no entendía nada. Soun no estaba tan mal, y no veía la razón para que Akane se pusiera así—. Mi papá siempre ha tenido muy buena salud.

—¡Pues yo sí lo se!— Respondió ella con dolor en la voz—. ¡Ya me sucedió una vez y no quiero que se repita!

—¿Una vez?... Akane, no te entiendo, ¿qué ?

La menor de las Tendo cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro en ellos—. ¡Hablo de mi madre!— Exclamó a punto de llorar—. Yo y mis hermanas la vimos así de débil y luego se mu-m-m-murió y nosotras

Ranma estaba impresionado, Akane se veía muy mal. Podía notarlo a pesar de que ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos. No entendía lo que ella sentía, pero sí sabía una cosa: No la había tenido fácil si enfrentó la muerte de su madre cuando era muy pequeña. Sin estar seguro de que era lo correcto, Ranma pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Akane. Eso desató una reacción que él no esperaba pues, al momento en que sintió que la abrazaban, Akane Tendo se aferró a Ranma y comenzó a llorar.

—¡No quiero que mi papá se muera!— Lloró—. ¡Ya perdí a mamá no resistiría si algo le pasa a él!

Ranma descubrió dos cosas en ese momento. La primera fue que no le gustaba ver a Akane llorar y la segunda, que haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo—. No va a morir—, le murmuró el muchacho.

—Lo sé y lamento que me veas así—, masculló Akane, esforzándose para detener las lágrimas—. Es sólo que luego de lo que pasó con mi madre yo no quiero que nada le pase a papá

Ranma apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su prometida y le dio un ligero apretón—. No te preocupes Akane, no dejaré que le pasa nada. Mi papá me dijo que sólo hay que evitar que Soun salga hoy de la casa, eso y la comida de tu hermana deben de bastar para que se recupere.

Akane respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó un poco—. Gracias sé que cumplirás tu promesa Ranma y eso me hace sentir mejor en verdad. Limpiándose las lágrimas, la joven Tendo se separó de Ranma y le sonrió—. Me hacía falta esto es difícil hacerse la fuerte cuando tu padre está enfermo perdón.

—Oye, no hay problema—, respondió él, devolviendo la sonrisa y preguntándose si estaba bien sentir que cuando Akane sonreía ya nada más le importaba—. Curaremos a tu papá y todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

—Sí tienes razón, estoy segura de que así será—, sintiéndose mejor, Akane por fin notó su cercanía con su prometido y pensando en el escándalo que haría el señor Saotome si la viera en ese momento, se alejó un poco—. Ya es algo tarde creo que deberíamos bajar a la casa la cena estará lista pronto y

Ranma asintió, de hecho le parecía una buena idea, si su padre los hubiera visto no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias.

Al igual que la comida, la cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente en especial, aunque era fácil notar que Soun estaba nervioso y no se sentía completamente bien. Genma, a pesar de pasar una buena parte de su tiempo peleando con Ranma por la comida, notó el comportamiento de Soun y discretamente, se lo indicó a su hijo. Las tres hermanas también notaron esto, pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto.

—Manténgase tranquilo Tendo, si logra pasar esta noche, mañana todo será más fácil—, dijo Genma.

Soun suspiró—. Lo sé, Saotome, y confío en que haga lo que me ofreció cuando hablamos.

—Tiene mi palabra, Tendo—, respondió el señor Saotome.

Después de cenar, las hermanas se reunieron en la habitación de Kasumi, ya que era la más cercana al cuarto de Soun y allí podrían escuchar si su padre decidía intentar una excursión nocturna. Nabiki y Akane tenían sus sacos de dormir frente a la cama de su hermana y ahora estaban sentadas discutiendo la situación.

—¿Les dijo el tío Genma porqué deberíamos esconder toda nuestra ropa interior, aún la sucia?— Preguntó Akane.

—No, a mi no me dijo porqué—, respondió Kasumi.

—A mi tampoco—, agregó Nabiki—. Pero supongo que tiene una razón. En fin ¿qué haremos y cómo?

—Propongo velar por turnos—, ofreció Kasumi—. Ranma está vigilando la ventana de la habitación de papá y el señor Saotome está al pendiente de la puerta. Aún así, creo que nuestro padre es lo bastante hábil como para burlarlos, por lo que nosotras tendremos que vigilar también.

—Estoy de acuerdo—, dijo Akane—. Ranma y el tío Genma son de sueño pesado, si se quedan dormidos papá no tendrá problemas para huir.

—Bien, propongo guardias de tres horas, me ofrezco para hacer la primera—, indicó Nabiki mientras se estiraba y miraba que eran apenas las diez en el reloj—. Después seguiría Akane y al final Kasumi. ¿Qué les parece?

—Por mi está bien; hasta la una, hermana—, aceptó Akane, recostándose y buscando una posición cómoda.

—También para mí—, dijo Kasumi—. No dudes en despertarnos si algo pasa, Nabiki.

Genma Saotome se acomodó frente a la puerta de su amigo. No pensaba que Soun intentaría salir por la puerta, pues era más fácil ir a robar lencería saliendo por la ventana y Ranma se encargaría de detenerlo allí. Genma sabía por experiencia propia que la primera noche era la parte más difícil de la desintoxicación de la técnica de la absorción, y es que Happosai había obligado a Genma a usarla poco antes de su boda con Nodoka y le había costado mucho esfuerzo curarse. Esperaba que Soun pudiera lograrlo sin problemas, Genma en realidad no quería tener que noquearlo para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Afuera, en una de las ramas del árbol que crecía frente a la ventana de Soun, un muy bien abrigado Ranma miraba con atención. Las luces de la habitación ya se habían apagado, pero podía sentir que Soun estaba despierto. Ranma no estaba seguro de si lo que el señor Tendo quería era despistarlo o dormir, por lo que se mantenía alerta. Según su padre, sólo debían mantener a Soun alejado de la ropa interior por unas doce horas y su cuerpo podría recuperarse lo bastante como para que ya no tuviera la necesidad de absorber Ki de mujer de sus prendas íntimas. Genma también le había dicho que el viejo maestro ya no podía vivir sin usar el truco de la absorción, y que si no detenían a Soun, ese podría ser su destino si no moría antes. Ranma no podía permitirlo, le había prometido a Akane que ayudaría a su padre y pensaba cumplir su promesa.

Horas más tarde Soun, que no había dormido para nada, se levantó de su cama y se limpió el sudor. Ya no lo resistía más. Le dolían las manos y se le había secado la boca. Necesitaba energía para calmar la sensación de vacío. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero ya no podía soportar el deseo de sentir el ki fluyendo de nuevo por su cuerpo. Además, un solo sostén no le causaría problemas. Convencido entonces de que no hacía nada malo, Soun espió por la ventana. El muchacho dormía sobre la rama. Bien, no molestaría. Acercándose a la puerta, la abrió sólo un par de centímetros y observó complacido que Genma roncaba como camión descompuesto. Perfecto. Deslizándose silenciosamente, Soun bajó por las escaleras al cuarto de lavado. Allí usaría el sostén de alguna de sus hijas para recargarse y así poder salir al pueblo a buscar unas pantaletas o algo similar, quizás unas medias.

Akane miró el reloj en la mesita de noche de su hermana. Casi las tres. Aún faltaba para despertar a Kasumi, quien haría la guardia final. Ni ella ni sus hermanas habían escuchado nada, por lo que Akane ya casi estaba convencida de que su padre había logrado superar su problema. Fue entonces que un ruido que provenía de la planta baja de la casa llamó su atención. La habitación de Kasumi estaba sobre el cuarto de lavado y Akane podría jurar que algo, o alguien estaba moviéndose allí. Por un momento consideró despertar a sus hermanas, pero pronto cambió de opinión. Lo más seguro era que algún gato se había metido en la casa. O tal vez era P-Chan a quien Akane no había visto en ya mucho tiempo, lo cual no era raro porque el cerdito siempre había tenido un talento especial para meterse en los lugares más raros. Con la esperanza de encontrarse con su cerdo mascota, Akane bajó a investigar.

Soun revolvía las cestas de la ropa sucia y limpia con desesperación. No podía encontrar nada. _¡Nada!_ Eso debía haber sido obra de Genma. Seguramente había convencido a sus hijas de ocultar su ropa interior para que él no pudiera usarla. Frustrado, el señor Tendo arrojó al suelo la cesta de ropa limpia y justo cuando salió al pasillo, se encontró frente a frente con Akane.

—Papá —, murmuró incrédula la menor de las hermanas Tendo—. Yo pensé que

Soun no se quedó a escuchar. Usando sus últimas reservas de energía salió corriendo al patio, seguido muy de cerca por su hija menor. Debía perder a Akane para que ella no viera cómo recuperaba sus energías. No podía permitir que alguna de sus hijas descubriera el secreto y lo intentara después.

Ranma dormitaba tranquilo sobre su rama cuando un escándalo causado por alguien que salía a toda velocidad de la casa lo despertó. No necesitó esforzarse para saber qué había pasado. El señor Tendo no pudo resistir la tentación y decidió salir a robar ropa íntima. Afortunadamente estaba preparado. El joven Saotome descolgó una soga enrollada que había escondido en otra rama y se preparó para atar a Soun; era la mejor manera de pararlo sin pelear. De pronto, algo que Ranma no esperaba sucedió. Detrás del señor Tendo apareció Akane. ¿Acaso Soun había intentado robar algo de la recámara de su hija? El muchacho esperaba que eso no fuera el caso. Decidido a no perder más tiempo, Ranma se lanzó con la soga sobre Soun. Desafortunadamente su padre, que también había despertado con el alboroto, eligió ese preciso momento para saltar por la ventana en un intento por detener a Soun. El resultado fue que ambos Saotome cayeron enredados en la cuerda mientras que Soun lograba saltar la barda. Akane se detuvo un instante, intentando decidir si ayudaba a Ranma y a Genma o si debía seguir a su padre.

—¿Qué esperas muchacha?— Gritó Genma—. ¡Sigue a Soun, te alcanzaremos pronto!

Esa orden le permitió a Akane decidirse y saltar la barda para intentar encontrar a su padre. Detrás de ella, Ranma y Genma no tardaron en desenredarse y seguir a la menor de las hermanas Tendo.

Mientras, en la habitación de Kasumi. Nabiki y su hermana mayor se despertaron debido al escándalo, pero para cuando llegaron al patio, ya no había nadie allí.

—¡Papá salió de la casa!— Exclamó Kasumi preocupada— ¡Espero que los demás puedan encontrarlo antes de que le pase algo malo!

—Yo tambien, hermana—, respondió Nabiki sin ocultar su propia preocupación.

Kasumi recordó algo y miró a su hermana menor—. Nabiki, Shampoo ha estado entrenándote últimamente. ¿No crees que deberías intentar seguir a los otros? Akane podría necesitar ayuda.

—No podría seguirles el paso—, confesó Nabiki—. Ni siquiera podría competir con Akane Lo siento Kasumi pero creo que lo único que podemos esperar es que Ranma le ayude si hay problemas.

Kasumi suspiró—. Supongo que tienes razón.

En las calles de Nerima, Akane corría lo más rápido que podía en busca de su padre. Aún no lo había encontrado y su preocupación aumentaba a cada instante. Muchas dudas llenaban sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que su padre hacía en el cuarto de lavado que fuera tan terrible como para forzarlo a huir y qué era lo que buscaría ahora que estaba tan desesperado, acaso significaba esto que su padre estaba perdido para siempre? Akane no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso, por lo que se obligó a aumentar su velocidad. Su padre estaba en algún lado y ella tenía que encontrarlo.

A diferencia de Akane, Ranma y Genma recorrían el vecindario saltando de techo en techo y poniendo especial cuidado en observar las ventanas y los balcones. Lo cual a Ranma le parecía bastante inútil.

—¿Porqué hacemos esto?— Preguntó el joven Saotome—. ¿No deberíamos reunirnos con Akane?

—Soun intentará robar al menos un sostén—, respondió Genma—. Y las mujeres suelen colgarlos en las ventanas. Es nuestra mejor opción por ahora, ¿entiendes hijo?

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Bien, pues menos plática muchacho. ¡Abre bien los ojos y sigue buscando!

Ranma asintió y obedeció a su padre. ¿En dónde se había metido Soun? El señor Tendo no debería ser tan rápido considerando lo débil que había estado casi todo el día.

No pasó mucho para que Ranma divisara a Soun, estaba de pie sin moverse en una azotea y llevaba algo en las manos. El señor Tendo parecía indeciso, lo cual el joven Saotome consideró un buen golpe de suerte. Haciéndole una seña a su padre, Ranma se dirigió hacia su futuro suegro. Un par de saltos después, Ranma y Genma estuvieron frente a Soun Tendo.

—Tendo, deje eso y regresemos al dojo—, pidió Genma, que notó de inmediato que su amigo aún no utilizaba el sostén para aumentar su ki—. No lo necesita, ¡libérese de la influencia del viejo maestro!

Soun miró a su amigo y luego al sostén que sostenía en su mano derecha. Sabía que debía dejarlo. Era lo correcto, pero si lo hacía no podría volver a vencer a Saotome con tanta facilidad nunca más. La tentación de obtener el poder suficiente era demasiado fuerte. Soun casi no podía resistirse.

—¡Señor Tendo, no haga esto!— Exclamó Ranma, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa—. ¡Piense en Akane y en sus otras hijas ellas no merecen esto!

Escuchar que Ranma mencionaba a sus hijas logró que Soun saliera del estupor que lo mantenía embriagado. Sus hijas valían más que una victoria sucia e inútil sobre Saotome. Además, Soun no deseaba esto. ¡Genma era su amigo, no tenían porqué pelearse!... Pero si dominaba esta técnica, no tendría que temer un posible regreso de Happosai Ese sí era un motivo para hacer esto, además, sus hijas no tenían porqué enterarse de nada.

—Lo siento Saotome, pero esta es la única manera de vencer al maestro si algún día regresa—, dijo Soun levantando el sostén—. Usted también debería de intentarlo ¡Absorberé la energía de esta prenda y entonces nadie podrá detenerme!

Akane dobló una esquina y sintió algo en el aire que la hizo mirar hacia arriba. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con que su padre estaba en la azotea de una casa, sostenía algo en sus manos y discutía con Ranma y su padre. La joven Tendo no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero supuso que lo que su padre llevaba era lo que le había causado el problema. Dispuesta a impedir lo que fuera que su papá estuviera por hacer, Akane saltó al techo. Entonces fue cuando vio lo que su padre sostenía en su mano y escuchó lo que él decía

— ¡Nadie podrá detenerme!— Exclamó Soun mientras sostenía el sostén a la altura de su rostro.

—¿Papá?— Llamó Akane con un tono de incredulidad en su voz y una enorme decepción marcada en su rostro—. ¿Qué haces con eso?

Soun palideció aún más al escuchar la voz de una de sus hijas—. ¿Akane?— Preguntó girándose—. No es lo que parece hija yo

Soun estaba distraído pero aún no soltaba el sostén, que sostenía en su apretado puño. Aún así, la impresión de verse descubierto por Akane era toda la ayuda que Ranma necesitaba para hacer lo que había estado pensando hacer desde que él y su padre encontraron al señor Tendo. Usando la velocidad que había obtenido al aprender el Kachu tenshi Amaguriken, Ranma le arrebató a Soun el sostén tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para intentar evitarlo.

—¡Olvide esto señor Tendo!— Pidió Ranma—. ¡Si lo usa sólo lastimará a Akane y a sus hermanas! Estoy seguro de que usted no quiere hacer eso.

—El muchacho tiene razón, Tendo. Hágalo por sus niñas—, agregó Genma.

Soun miró de nuevo a Akane y el notar la decepción en sus ojos fue suficiente para hacerlo caer de rodillas y ocultar su rostro con sus manos. ¿Qué había estado pensando? ¡Obtener poder no valía la pena si lo convertía en una nueva versión de Happosai y lo hacía perder el amor de sus hijas!

—Lo siento —, gimió Soun—. Ya ya no sé qué hacer

—Yo sí—, dijo Akane, ayudando a su padre a ponerse de pie—. Volvamos a casa para que puedas recuperarte y dejar atrás todo esto.

Soun, agradecido hasta las lágrimas al descubrir que su hija no lo odiaba, se dejó guiar dócilmente de vuelta al dojo.

Ranma se estiró en el pasillo frente al cuarto de Soun. Su padre se había ido a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes que compartían, pero Ranma decidió quedarse allí. Era cierto que Akane y sus hermanas estaban allí dentro y no dejarían de vigilar a su padre, pero el joven Saotome no quería correr riesgos. Recargándose en la pared, Ranma se asombró cuando la puerta se abrió y Akane salió al pasillo.

—¿Algún problema?— Preguntó el en voz baja.

—No. Papá está dormido y mis hermanas lo cuidan—, Akane hizo una pausa y se acercó a él—. Yo sólo —, la joven cerró los ojos y abrazó a Ranma brevemente. Fue un abrazo cálido y lleno de toda la gratitud de la muchacha—. Sólo quería darte las gracias Ranma—, sin decir más, Akane regresó al cuarto de su padre.

Continuará

0-0

Notas:

Nabiki y Kasumi sí pueden usar la técnica de la cabeza del demonio en el manga durante la historia del rey del juego (o al menos algo parecido), esto sucede cuando su padre apuesta una de las habitaciones recién recuperadas por las hermanas. Es por esa razón que pienso que ellas pueden usar este truco de Soun.


	11. Dilema vacacional

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

- Capítulo 11 -

Dilema vacacional.

0-0

Ryoga Hibiki acomodó cuidadosamente en una plataforma los tres sacos de cien kilos de cemento que había cargado hasta el sexto nivel de la construcción en la que había decidido trabajar durante el verano. Mover material pesado era un excelente modo de mantener su fuerza y resistencia al máximo y de incrementarlas en poco tiempo. Tenía planeado ir a buscar a Ranma para desafiarlo a un combate de nuevo y aunque el hecho de tener a su madre en casa, poder salir a la calle sin terminar en Osaka y de tener una linda novia no lo hacían sentirse tan furioso en contra de su rival como antes, el joven Hibiki aún quería demostrarse que era capaz de derrotarlo. Pero por el momento, le interesaba más hacer bien su trabajo. Era su segundo día y quería seguir causando una buena impresión. De pronto, el silbato que anunciaba el receso para el desayuno sonó y el joven Hibiki sonrió agradecido, no había llevado nada preparado y tendría que ir a comprarse algo. Debía apresurarse, sólo tenía treinta minutos para desayunar.

Ukyo Kuonji se alegraba de que fueran vacaciones. Debido a que tenía que asistir a la escuela y atender su modesto puesto de Okonomiyaki, las vacaciones eran el único momento del año en que podía dedicarse a buscar a los mayores pedazos de basura viviente en la faz del planeta: Los dos Saotome. Normalmente, a Ukyo no le molestaba pasar unos minutos imaginando las muchas y dolorosas cosas que pensaba hacerle al par de miserables traidores arruinadores de vidas que eran Genma y su hijo; pero en ese momento tenía algo más importante qué hacer que concentrarse en su venganza, y eso era encontrar en dónde armar su puesto y conseguir algo de dinero.

—Creo que ese es un buen lugar—, murmuró Ukyo mirando un edificio en construcción—. Los obreros seguramente querrán comer algo caliente y mejor que lo que cocinan sus esposas.

No mucho después, Ukyo ya tenía instalado su puesto y esperaba a que llegara el primer cliente. El silbato que anunciaba el receso en la construcción acababa de sonar. Estaba segura de que vendería mucho. De hecho, un obrero joven que llevaba una cinta amarilla con motas negras atada en la frente parecía dudar entre acercarse a comprarle un okonomiyaki o no.

—¡Adelante, te apuesto que no te arrepentirás si pruebas uno!— Le invitó Ukyo—. ¡Son baratos!

El muchacho finalmente se acercó—. El precio no es problema—, respondió—. Es sólo que estaba decidiendo de qué pedirlo.

—¡Eso es aún mejor!— Ukyo le dedicó a su cliente una de sus sonrisas más amistosas (y definitivamente varoniles) y comenzó a recitarle el menú—. Eso es lo que tenemos. ¿qué te preparo?

—Uno de calamar, por favor.

Ryoga casi no pudo creerlo cuando el okonomiyaki estuvo en menos de un minuto en sus manos—. ¡Si no lo viera no lo creería, eres muy veloz!

—Años de práctica, amigo—, respondió Ukyo, que entonces se giró para atender a otros tres clientes que ya se habían acercado—. Cuidado, está algo caliente.

Ryoga miró con atención al cocinero cuando terminó su comida. Definitivamente esa espátula gigante no era una herramienta normal—. Disculpa. ¿Porqué llevas eso?

Ukyo terminó de atender a los clientes y regresó su atención a Ryoga—. ¿Qué, esta espátula? Es un arma.

—¿Un arma?— Preguntó el muchacho dejándose llevar por la curiosidad—. ¿Practicas artes marciales?

Ukyo asintió—. Desde que tenía seis años.

Ryoga se interesó de inmediato—. Debes ser muy bueno entonces. Yo también entreno desde niño. ¿Te gustaría practicar alguna vez?

—¿Por qué no? Me hace falta practicar con alguien más. Hacerlo solo es aburrido.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal mañana?— Preguntó él.

—Me parece bien. Tendré mi puesto aquí a la misma hora y podremos ponernos de acuerdo.

Ryoga sonrió—. De acuerdo, Por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Ukyo Kuonji—, respondió el cocinero, devolviendo la sonrisa y extendiendo la mano—. ¿Y tú?

—Ryoga Hibiki—, dijo él tomando la mano y dándole un apretón. En ese momento, el silbato que indicaba que la hora del desayuno había terminado sonó con fuerza—. Me tengo que ir. Te veré mañana.

Ukyo siguió a Ryoga con la mirada y finalmente cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, no podía permitirse mirar a un hombre de ese modo. La última vez que un chico había sido amable con ella su vida como mujer había terminado. Aún así… Ryoga era guapo, y esa sonrisa adornada con colmillos lo hacía ver más interesante. Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos, Ukyo recogió sus cosas; ya casi era su hora de comenzar a entrenar.

Al día siguiente por la tarde. Ryoga observó cómo Ukyo, a unos pasos de distancia, hacia unos golpes de práctica con su gigantesca espátula; él había hecho lo mismo con su paraguas unos segundos antes.

—Listo—, anunció Ukyo tomando una pose defensiva—. Podemos empezar cuando quieras.

—Bien, si tu lo pides—, aceptó Ryoga y se lanzó al ataque; el muchacho no usó toda su fuerza pero sí atacó con la misma intensidad con la que atacaría a Ranma. Ukyo parecía capaz de resistir eso.

Ukyo no esperaba algo así. Ryoga no era más veloz que ella, pero la fuerza de sus golpes era algo impresionante. Podía darse cuenta que él no estaba atacándola con el máximo de fuerza que podía usar pero aún así, cada golpe que bloqueaba con su espátula la hacía retroceder.

—¡No puedo permitir esto!— Pensó la joven chef. Tenía que hacer algo. Aprovechando una pequeña pausa de parte de Ryoga, Ukyo se deslizó hacia atrás y estrelló una bolsa de harina en el suelo que creó una conveniente cortina de humo_—. ¡Ya te tengo!—_ Se dijo al tiempo que golpeaba con su espátula, sólo para conseguir golpear… ¿nada? Ukyo miró a los lados y no vio a su oponente… ¿dónde?... ¡Arriba! La joven miró sobre su cabeza pero fue demasiado tarde. ¡El paraguas de Ryoga se dirigía hacia ella y ya no tendría tiempo de esquivarlo!

¡RRIIPP!

A Ukyo le pareció que todo sucedía en cámara lenta. La punta del paraguas desgarrándole la camisa y enterrándose firmemente en el suelo. Las tiras de tela que cubrían sus pechos reventando y liberando su secreto. Ryoga aterrizando frente a ella mirando sus senos con ojos desorbitados. Sus manos intentando cubrir la prueba de su feminidad.

—Disculpa pero… ¿tienes senos?— Preguntó Ryoga quien luego de hacer esa pregunta, comenzó a sangrar abundantemente por la nariz y cayó de espaldas.

Ryoga abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Ukyo. El rostro de la cocinera mostraba preocupación. _La cocinera_. El joven Hibiki aún no podía creer que Ukyo fuera mujer.

—Me alegra que despiertes—, dijo Ukyo, que había colocado la cabeza de Ryoga sobre sus rodillas mientras despertaba. Afortunadamente, el desmayo no le había durado más de un par de minutos.

—¿Eres… eres una chica?— Preguntó Ryoga sentándose—. ¿Por qué lo ocultas…?

Ukyo frunció el ceño, se levantó y sacudió los brazos presa de la frustración, claro que para ese momento la joven ya había cubierto su pecho, antes de contestar—. ¡Es por culpa de un miserable traidor y de su mugroso padre, los dos me abandonaron luego de prometerme que ellos… malditos sean!

—Cálmate—, pidió Ryoga—. No tienes porqué contarme lo que te hicieron si no quieres. Con saber que fue algo malo es suficiente para mi.

Ukyo bajó la mirada—. Por culpa de ellos no puedo vivir como mujer. ¿Sabes lo horrible que ha sido?

—No, y no lo puedo imaginar—, respondió el muchacho—. Lo lamento.

—No más que yo, te lo aseguro—, Ukyo miró a Ryoga de nuevo y se preparó para resignarse al rechazo que sabría estaba por llegar—. Pero gracias y… entiendo si ya no quieres volver a ver a un fenómeno de circo como yo.

¿Fenómeno? Ryoga casi se ríe. Si hubiera conocido a Ukyo un par de meses antes, el fenómeno habría sido él. El hecho de que esta pobre muchacha tuviera que abandonar su sexo no era nada gracioso. De hecho, el joven Hibiki estaba deseando saber quién le había hecho eso para ir y molerlo a palos. Si había algo que Ryoga no podía soportar era que alguien tratara mal a las mujeres.

—No eres un fenómeno de circo, para nada—, le aseguró Ryoga, buscando algo amable qué decirle a la joven cocinera que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar frente a él. Al final Ryoga decidió hacerle un cumplido, eso siempre ponía a Azusa de buen humor y pensó que con Ukyo también funcionaría—. En verdad siento mucho que te hayan hecho esto…— Ryoga entonces habló con rapidez para no perder el valor—. E-eres-una-chica-muy-l-linda.

La tristeza en el rostro de Ukyo desapareció y fue sustituida por un sonrojo fenomenal—. ¡Mientes, yo no soy linda, no lo soy!

Ryoga no entendía qué había salido mal. Las chicas normales no respondían de ese modo a los cumplidos—. Pero es cierto, eres linda—, insistió, esperando que eso ayudara.

—¡No mientas!— Gritó Ukyo al tiempo que aplastaba a Ryoga con su espátula. La cocinera no pudo ocultar el tono de alegría en su voz.

—No… lo hacía…

—Lo siento—, dijo Ukyo, feliz de que alguien la considerara linda—. Gracias por el cumplido, lo aprecio de verdad.

—No hay de qué—, contestó Ryoga, sentándose mientras se frotaba la nuca.

—Este… ¿podrías entrenar conmigo mañana otra vez?— Preguntó Ukyo, sonrojándose un poco.

—Claro, no hay problema—, aceptó el joven Hibiki mientras se ponía de pie—. Eso me gustaría.

—¡Perfecto!— Ukyo sonrió abiertamente y se alejó corriendo—. ¡Hasta mañana, Ryo-chan!

Azusa Shiratori se dirigía tranquila hacia el lugar en donde trabajaba su novio: Ryoga Hibiki. Había decidido sorprenderlo visitándolo y acompañándolo hasta su casa. La niña tenía una buena razón para hacerlo; los últimos seis días sólo había visto a Ryoga por las tardes o las noches, y tenía ganas de pasar el resto del día con él. Azusa aún no entendía porqué su novio había decidido conseguir ese trabajo de verano en una obra en construcción; lo único que hacía allí era cargar pesados sacos de cemento o enormes bloques de concreto desde el almacén hasta los pisos superiores de la estructura de acero. Cuando le preguntó la razón, él le explicó que era para mantenerse en forma y como una forma de entrenamiento. A la joven Shiratori le parecía que ese entrenamiento era poco útil. En su muy personal opinión, no había un mejor entrenamiento que patinar en el hielo o practicar enfrentando enemigos múltiples. Claro que si su Ryogita quería hacer eso, ella no se lo impediría.

La joven Shiratori llegó al sitio de construcción cuando los trabajadores ya estaban saliendo. Temiendo no alcanzar a Ryoga, Azusa se apresuró y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su novio, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Seguramente Ryoga había decidido irse a su casa de inmediato. Un poco triste, se dio la media vuelta y caminó por una de las calles laterales al edificio en construcción.

—¡Azusa, ven a sentarte con nosotros!

La joven Shiratori se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ryoga y se encontró con que a su derecha, sentado en un modesto puesto de okonomiyaki, estaba Ryoga y parecía que estaba de muy buen humor. Feliz de haber encontrado a su prometido, la muchacha se acercó al puesto. Una vez allí, Azusa miró con atención al cocinero y descubrió algo muy interesante. Azusa estaba acostumbrada a observar a la gente con atención casi microscópica para determinar si llevaban algo digno de agregarse a su colección y aunque ya no le quitaba las cosas a los demás, todavía acostumbraba analizar atentamente la gente a su alrededor. Este hábito le permitió darse cuenta de una cosa: el cocinero de Okonomiyaki no era un él, era una ella.

—Y… ¿esta quién es, Ryo-chan?— Preguntó Ukyo, dedicándole a Azusa una mirada ligeramente hostil.

Ryoga no se dio cuenta del tono de enfado en la voz de su amiga cocinera, y apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Azusa, se la presentó—. Es mi prometida, Azusa Shiratori. Azusa, ella es Ukyo Kuonji. Hemos estado practicando juntos últimamente.

—Recuerdo que lo mencionaste—, respondió Azusa, recordando que por el nombre había pensado que Ukyo era un varón, aunque parecía que Ryoga pensaba precisamente eso—. Mucho gustó, Kuonji.

—Sí, como sea—, respondió Ukyo—. ¿Deseas comer algo? Estaba por prepararle a Ryoga un especial.

—Te aseguro que te encantará el okonomiyaki de Ukyo, es el mejor de Japón—, dijo Ryoga mientras revisaba sus bolsillos—. ¡Diablos! Olvidé la cartera en el casillero, regreso en un momento. Sin decir más, el joven Hibiki regresó corriendo a la construcción a buscar lo que había olvidado.

—Así que Ryo-chan—, comentó Azusa—. Parece que tú y _mi_ Ryoga se han hecho buenos amigos.

Ukyo le sostuvo la mirada a la patinadora—. Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero sí. Ya somos buenos amigos.

Azusa se cruzó de brazos—. Y me supongo que tienes planeado el pasar de sólo amigos a algo más muy pronto… ¿no es cierto? Noté muy bien cómo miras a Ryoga, mi estimada cocinera.

Ukyo frunció el ceño, de algún modo esta niña la había descubierto en dos cosas muy importantes. La primera era que Ryoga le gustaba y que planeaba invitarlo a salir luego de que obtuviera su venganza y la segunda fue que ocultaba que era una mujer—. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—No puedes engañarme. Un hombre generalmente no tiene una cintura como la tuya ni tampoco manos como esas y por si fuera poco, tus rasgos son muy femeninos.

—Hmp, vaya que eres observadora—, Ukyo miró a Azusa con un poco de recelo—. Escucha bien, lo que yo piense hacer con Ryoga no es algo que te interese.

—Ryoga es mi prometido. ¡Por supuesto que me interesa!— Azusa se recargó en el mostrador—. Escucha, si sólo quieres ser su amiga no me molesta, pero por como estás actuando, creo que quieres otra cosa.

Ukyo también se recargó en su lado del puesto—. ¡Ya te dije que eso no te interesa!

—¡Entonces le diré a Ryoga que eres una chica que finge ser hombre!— Amenazó Azusa.

Ukyo sonrió confiada—. No te servirá, él ya lo sabe y no le importa.

—Mira, todo estará bien entre nosotras si aceptas ser sólo su amiga. No quiero pelear contigo.

—Pero eso no es posible.

—¡Promételo!

—¡No quiero!

Ryoga sintió que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda cuando vio lo que sucedía en el puesto de okonomiyaki. Su novia y Ukyo estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sus miradas lanzaban prácticamente chispas. Si el muchacho hubiera sabido lo que había causado ese enfrentamiento, lo más seguro es que no lo hubiera creído.

—¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Ryoga al llegar al puesto. Azusa y Ukyo estaban tan ocupadas con su guerra de miradas que ni siquiera se enteraron de que él estaba cerca hasta que hizo su pregunta.

—Nada malo—, respondió Azusa, logrando sonreír de un modo bastante convincente.

—Sí, ella tiene razón—, agregó Ukyo—. Querías un especial, ¿cierto Ryo-chan?

—Espera un momento—, insistió Ryoga—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, porqué están molestas?

La joven chef se ruborizó un poco y ocultó su mal humor—. No estamos molestas—, respondió volviendo su mirada a la parrilla—. Es tu imaginación.

—Es cierto, no sucede nada malo—, dijo Azusa, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

—Oye, Ryoga estaba hablando conmigo—, gruñó Ukyo—. Ryo-chan, no entiendo porqué tienes una novia tan entrometida.

—Azusa no es entrometida—, respondió Ryoga con un tono serio—. ¿Qué pasa contigo Ukyo? Azusa no te ha hecho nada como para que la trates así.

—No me pasa nada—, respondió la chef—. Lo siento. No era mi intención insultar a nadie.

—Cálmate Ryoga, está bien—, intervino Azusa—. No me importa. Dejemos las cosas así. No quiero que tu amistad con Ukyo se arruine por mi culpa; a fin de cuentas, ustedes sólo son amigos… ¿verdad?

Ryoga miró a las muchachas y decidió que no valía la pena intentar entenderlas, a fin de cuentas nunca podía entender a las mujeres por más que lo intentaba—. Sí, somos amigos… aunque quisiera que ustedes dos se llevaran bien.

—De acuerdo—, Ukyo le entregó a Ryoga su okonomiyaki envuelto en un paquete para llevar, un poco dolida por el hecho de que Ryoga ni siquiera había dicho que la consideraba una buena amiga—. Es más Ryo-chan, ni siquiera tendrás que pagarlo. Te lo regalo.

—¿Pero porqué?

—Sé que no es mucho—, dijo Ukyo—. Pero tómalo como una disculpa.

—Sólo por esta vez—, aceptó Ryoga—. Bien Ukyo… ¿nos vemos mañana?

—Sí, supongo—, Ukyo sonó cansada—. Hasta mañana.

—Adiós, espero que tu amistad con Ryoga siga igual—, se despidió Azusa, segura de que Ukyo entendía muy bien lo que había tratado de decirle.

—Hasta mañana—, se despidió Ryoga y sin más, se alejó junto a su prometida. Unos cuantos metros más adelante, Ryoga pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Azusa.

—¿Porqué tenía que tener novia?— Se preguntó Ukyo en voz baja—. ¡Y lo peor es que parece que sí se quieren!— La cocinera rió sin ganas—. Esto sí que es mala suerte… si Ryoga no fuera tan buen amigo intentaría quitárselo a esa tal Azusa…— Suspirando y tratando de no pensar en Ryoga, Ukyo comenzó a levantar su puesto. El pensar en varias torturas que le gustaría usar en Ranma y Genma la ayudó a olvidarse del joven Hibiki al menos por el resto del día.

—Es una lástima que tú y Ukyo no pudieran ser amigas—, opinó Ryoga luego de un rato de silencio.

—Bueno… ella no parece ser una mala persona—, respondió Azusa—. Lamento que tuviéramos esa discusión pero estoy segura de que si eso ya no vuelve a pasar, podremos llevarnos bien.

—Espero que así sea—, Ryoga siguió andando pensativo—. Ahora que recuerdo, el capataz sólo me contrató por dos semanas. En dos días más termina mi trabajo en la construcción.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?— Preguntó Azusa—. Todavía nos quedan ocho días libres. ¿Le pedirás que te contrate de nuevo?

—Me gustaría, pero no. Creo que ya estoy listo para volver a retar a Ranma—, respondió él—. ¿Te parece si la próxima semana vamos a visitar la escuela Furinkan?

—Ryoga, estamos de vacaciones, Ranma no va a estar allí—, le recordó la joven Shiratori.

—Lo sé, pero…— El muchacho rió un poco al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca—. No sé llegar al dojo Tendo, pero creo que de allí podremos encontrarlo si preguntamos.

Azusa rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Ryoga y recargó su rostro en su pecho—. Si eso quieres hacer, está bien. Iré contigo y te ayudaré a encontrar a Ranma.

_Mientras, Ranma y Akane…_

Hasta ese momento Ranma no había tenido unas vacaciones particularmente agradables. Cologne había decidido molestarlo regularmente por las tardes, lo que terminaba siempre con Ranma persiguiendo a la anciana y recibiendo una paliza. De lo único que el joven Saotome podía sentirse orgulloso era que ya podía resistirle casi cinco minutos a la anciana antes de que ella se aburriera y lo mandara a volar. Pero eso no era todo, un par de días antes Shampoo había aparecido junto a un tipo gigantesco llamado el destructor de dojos. La joven amazona se había marchado luego de que el tal destructor los retara a él y a Akane a una pelea por el letrero del gimnasio. Esa pelea había sido extremadamente fácil; Ranma sólo tuvo que ablandar al tipo un poco y dejar que Akane acabara con él. De hecho, Ranma sospechaba que Akane habría sido capaz de vencerlo sola, aunque no tan rápidamente. Por si eso fuera poco, como eran vacaciones, el idiota de Kuno había estado apareciéndose con mucha frecuencia en busca de su 'diosa de la trenza'.

En cuanto a Soun, la recuperación había sido exitosa. Durante la última semana y días, el señor Tendo no se había acercado para nada a la ropa interior femenina y había vuelto a comer y a comportarse como normalmente lo hacía. Genma había regresado también a su comportamiento habitual y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando al shogi con Soun, peleando con Ranma o convertido en panda. Kasumi no sólo seguía saliendo a correr con Akane; la mayor de las hermanas Tendo había dedicado una gran parte de su tiempo a estudiar en los libros de Tofú y los que aún conservaba de la preparatoria, pues tenía la firme intención de entrar a la escuela de medicina. Nabiki aún tenía que soportar las sesiones de entrenamiento de Shampoo, aunque había conseguido disminuir el tiempo de entrenamiento a sólo media hora diaria; además, la mediana de las hermanas Tendo tuvo que comenzar a ayudar a Kasumi con la limpieza de la casa. Akane también había comenzado a ayudar con el aseo de la casa; afortunadamente para el resto de los habitantes del dojo, la menor de las Tendo había aceptado no entrar a la cocina.

En ese momento las cosas estaban extrañamente tranquilas y Ranma, sentado en el techo del dojo, se contentaba con mirar el cielo y ver pasar las nubes, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Nabiki logró subir de un salto hasta donde él estaba.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso—, comentó Ranma, sentándose y observando a Nabiki con curiosidad.

—Yo tampoco—, respondió Nabiki mientras tomaba asiento junto a su futuro cuñado—. ¡Es la primera vez que lo intento, no creí ser capaz de hacerlo! Supongo que el entrenamiento de Shampoo sí sirve.

—En fin… ¿qué sucede?— Preguntó Ranma, intentando cambiar de tema y evitar hablar de las amazonas.

Nabiki se tomó un momento antes de responder—. Akane y Kasumi ya te han dado las gracias y una muestra de agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por nuestro padre. Yo no lo he hecho aún y…

—¿Nabiki?— Dijo Ranma luego de que la mediana de las Tendo volviera a mantenerse en silencio casi un minuto.

—Calma Saotome—, respondió ella—. Esto no es fácil para mi… escucha, como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mi papá… te haré un favor gratis. No tendrás que pagarme ni hacer nada a cambio.

Ranma miró hacia arriba, esperando ver una manada de cerdos voladores.

—¡Hablo en serio, estúpido!— Se quejó Nabiki al notar que Ranma no parecía creer lo que le había dicho.

—¿De verdad?— El joven Saotome se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Entonces puedo pedirte lo que quiera?

—Sí, siempre y cuando no nos cause problemas con Akane—, respondió ella con una mirada acusadora.

—¡No pensaba pedirte nada como eso!— Se defendió Ranma—. Esto es raro. Tendré que pensarlo.

Nabiki se levantó y caminó hacia la orilla de la azotea—. Búscame cuando sepas qué quieres.

Una idea le llegó a Ranma de repente—. Espera… ¡creo que ya sé qué es!

—Te escucho.

Ranma se puso de pie y caminó hasta Nabiki—. Podrías… no lo sé… ¿hacer que Kuno entienda cómo funciona la maldición? ¡Ya estoy harto de que esté persiguiendo a mi forma de chica!

Nabiki se cruzó de brazos, pensativa—. No será fácil, Saotome. Kuno no es estúpido, pero es bastante necio. Será extremadamente difícil hacer que entienda y cambie de opinión.

—Pero tú dijiste que…

—No dije que no lo haría—, interrumpió ella—. Dame un par de días y veré que puedo hacer—, y una vez dicho esto, la mediana de las Tendo se descolgó del techo y regresó a la casa.

Ranma volvió a sentarse y decidió no pensar mucho en lo que acababa de suceder. A fin de cuentas, si había alguien capaz de convencer a Kuno de que él y la chica de la trenza eran la misma persona, ese alguien era Nabiki Tendo.

—¡Oye Saotome!

—¿Acaso no puedo tener un poco de paz?— Preguntó Ranma girándose para ver al recién llegado, que no era otro sino Mousse—. ¿Qué quieres ahora, ya es tu turno de molestarme?

El joven chino se puso en cuclillas junto a Ranma y sonrió divertido—. Honestamente, sí. Lo lamento amigo, órdenes de Cologne sobre mi deber de vengar el honor de las amazonas y todo eso.

—¿Tendremos una pelea?— Preguntó Ranma—. No tengo ganas de pelear en este momento.

Mousse le alcanzó a Ranma un par de boletos—. Son para el circo que llegó a Nerima ayer. Conozco al dueño y nos permitirá tener nuestro duelo allí como parte de la función de esta noche.

Ranma tomó las entradas y las miró con recelo—. ¿No te parece algo raro pelear en un circo?

—No si sabes lo que haces—, contestó Mousse—. Sería una pelea interesante Saotome, he estado practicando y quiero ver si puedo ganarte; además, en el circo la anciana no nos molestará.

—¿Practicando, eh?— Ranma sonrió interesado—. ¿Crees poder hacer que valga la pena?

—Por supuesto—, respondió Mousse—. ¿A menos que tengas miedo de venir?

—¡Claro que no!— El joven Saotome se levantó de un salto—. ¡Allí estaré y te mostraré quien es el mejor!

—No esperaba menos de ti, Saotome—, contestó Mousse—. Te veré esta noche.

Y efectivamente, esa noche Ranma y Akane se aparecieron juntos en el circo. Había mucha gente, justo como Akane esperaba, e incluso había visto a Yuka y a Sayuri haciendo fila para comprar boletos. No le sorprendió que sus dos amigas estuvieran acompañadas de Hiroshi y Daisuke, y sólo esperaba que fueran capaces de controlar a los dos pervertidos amigos de Ranma.

—No había venido al circo desde que tenía once años—, comentó Akane cuando ella y Ranma llegaron a sus lugares. Los boletos que les había regalado Mousse eran en primera fila.

—Yo nunca había visitado uno—, admitió Ranma—. Mi padre decía que eran una distracción.

—¿Hay algo normal que el tío Genma te haya dejado hacer?— Preguntó Akane—. Parece que nunca hiciste nada divertido cuando eras niño.

—Entrenar con él era divertido…la mayor parte del tiempo—, respondió Ranma—. Pero creo que sí me habría gustado hacer más cosas.

—Bueno, este es un buen momento para empezar, sé que te encantará el circo.

—¿Olvidas que voy a tener una pelea con Mousse como último número en la función?

—No, pero mientras llega el momento, deberías relajarte y disfrutar el espectáculo.

—¡Hola Akane!— Saludó una joven amazona de cabello azul que se sentó elegantemente junto a la menor de las Tendo, ocupando el asiento vacío que había allí—. Hola, ladrón de premios de primer lugar.

Ranma no se molestó por el saludo de Shampoo; ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella lo tratara así y no le importaba. Mientras ella no estuviera intentando matarlo, a él no le interesaba el resto.

—Apuesto que estás aquí sólo para ver la pelea entre Mousse y Ranma—, adivinó Akane.

—En parte—, respondió la amazona—. Shampoo también venir y ver… espera… yo… también he venido a ver toda la función. Listo, perdón por el error.

—No pasa nada—, dijo Akane sonriendo—. ¡Felicidades, has mejorado bastante!

Shampoo sonrió—. ¡Gracias, la escuela me ha servido mucho!

Ignorando la conversación entre Shampoo y Akane lo mejor que pudo durante varios minutos, Ranma se alegró cuando la función finalmente comenzó y la amazona dejó de hablar.

El espectáculo había sido bastante aburrido para el joven Saotome. Ranma apreció las rutinas de los acróbatas y de los malabaristas, pero no era nada que él no pudiera hacer con los ojos cerrados. Los payasos, sin embargo, le parecieron fabulosos y lo único que en verdad valió la pena en toda la función. De pronto, las luces se apagaron y en el centro de la pista, un solo reflector alumbró al presentador.

—¡Ahora, damas y caballeros…!— Comenzó el presentador—. Tenemos un evento especial que sólo podrán ver esta noche… ¡Un número realizado por dos jóvenes maestros en el arte del combate… esta noche verán movimientos que jamás pensaron posibles en una pelea de artes marciales!

—Vaya, Mousse escribió la entrada mejor de lo que pensé—, comentó Shampoo.

—¿Mousse lo escribió?— Dijo Ranma un poco sorprendido—. Pues me agrada, le hace justicia a lo que le mostraremos al público.

—No deberías confiarte tanto—, advirtió Shampoo con una sonrisa ligeramente malvada.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?— Preguntó Akane.

—Ya lo verán tú y Ranma—, respondió la amazona—. No arruinaré la sorpresa.

De pronto, las luces volvieron a apagarse. Cuando se encendieron de nuevo, segundos después, el presentador se había marchado y Mousse estaba de pie, sólo y en medio de la pista.

—Ya es hora, Saotome—, llamó el joven Chino—. ¿Estás listo?

Ranma se levantó de su asiento, se estiró un par de veces y saltó hacia Mousse, dando un par de giros en el aire antes de aterrizar frente a su rival—. Por supuesto que lo estoy. Ya estaba esperando esto.

—Excelente.

Mousse atacó de inmediato, lanzando una serie de cadenas hacia Ranma. El joven Saotome, por su parte, no tuvo problemas para evitarlas con un par de saltos que lo llevaron justo al centro de la pista.

—Vamos Mousse, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor—, se quejó Ranma, ignorando los aplausos del público.

—Saotome, lo estoy haciendo mejor—, respondió Mousse—. Mira a tu alrededor.

—¿Qué estás…?— Comenzó a decir Ranma, pero cortó la frase al mirar el piso. Las cadenas de Mousse se habían desparramado por toda la pista, creando una serie de círculos en el suelo que lo rodeaban por completo. Las cadenas regresaban hasta las mangas del joven Chino y por la expresión en su rostro, era obvio que estaba preparando algo muy desagradable. Pero no importaba, Ranma sabía que podía salir de allí sin problemas—. Interesante, pero no te servirá.

—Suenas muy seguro. ¿Porqué no intentas hacer algo?

—¡No olvides que tú lo pediste!— Exclamó Ranma, que dio un salto y se preparó para patearle el rostro a su oponente. A pesar de que Ranma sabía que Mousse era más rápido para moverse, el joven Saotome confiaba en que su rival no podría manejarse bien con todas las cadenas que inundaban el suelo.

—¡Mala elección!— Gritó Mousse, que giró sus manos y al hacerlo, levantó con fuerza una sección de círculos en la maraña de cadenas que se elevó y se cerró sobre las piernas de Ranma, haciéndolo caer.

El joven Saotome rodó al tocar el suelo y logró zafarse de las cadenas. Debía admitir que estaba impresionado con esta técnica—. ¡Nada mal, pero de todos modos voy a ganar!

—Lo dudo, eres una lombriz dentro de mi nido de pájaros, Saotome—, indicó Mousse.

Ranma no respondió y analizó la situación. Debía admitir que el nuevo truco de Mousse era bueno. Por lo que podía ver, un ataque frontal sería muy arriesgado, pues el joven Chino simplemente lo envolvería en las cadenas. Un ataque por aire podría funcionar, pero tendría que planearlo bien o no serviría de nada, al igual que su anterior intento. ¿Qué podía hacer? No parecía haber una manera sencilla de acercarse.

—¿Te rindes?— Preguntó el maestro de las armas ocultas.

—¡En tus sueños!— Respondió Ranma, intentando un nuevo ataque aéreo, esta vez por el costado derecho de Mousse.

—Me decepcionas, Saotome. Será igual que hace un momento—, suspiró aburrido Mousse, que simplemente giró sus manos de nuevo y una nueva ola de acero se elevó para interceptar a Ranma, que terminó nuevamente atado entre las cadenas y en el suelo—. Eso no funcionará, esta técnica es invencible.

El joven Saotome volvió a girar al tocar el piso para desenredarse de las cadenas, pero no lo logró a tiempo y con un tirón Mousse logró jalar a su adversario hasta su alcance, recibiéndolo con una patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Esto se repitió varias veces.

En las gradas, Shampoo observaba complacida el combate. Cuando Mousse le contó su idea sobre el nido de pájaros, la joven amazona no pensó que pudiera funcionar. A Shampoo no le agradaba Ranma en lo absoluto, pero sí admitía que era un peleador bastante capaz, con la habilidad suficiente para encontrar de inmediato el punto débil del nuevo truco de Mousse. El único problema con la situación que Shampoo podía ver era que Akane se pondría triste si Ranma perdía, y la joven amazona en realidad no quería eso, pues a ella sí le tenía estima.

Akane estaba molesta. No preocupada ni asustada. Sino molesta. Había visto a Ranma pelear mucho mejor que esto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si esta era una estrategia de su prometido, a la joven Tendo le parecía una estrategia muy estúpida.

—¡Ranma ya basta!— Gritó Akane perdiendo al fin la calma—. ¡Deja de jugar y haz algo, tú eres más fuerte que Mousse!

Ranma reconoció la voz de Akane entre los demás gritos del público. ¿Qué hiciera algo? No era tan fácil hacerlo como era decirlo. Pero aún así, Akane tenía razón, era hora de hacer algo. Aprovechando el impulso de la última patada de Mousse, Ranma giró en el aire y logró zafarse de las cadenas otra vez. Al dar una rápida mirada sobre la pista, el joven Saotome se dio cuenta que Mousse había vuelto a colocar las cadenas en posición. Esta situación le recordó a Ranma una cosa. Su pelea con Ryoga y el momento en que el joven Hibiki había atado su muñeca a la de él para evitar que alguno se alejara del otro. Esa había sido una buena estrategia de Ryoga ya que no sólo le ayudaba a no perderse en algún momento durante la pelea, también le permitía estar cerca de su oponente y a corto rango, la fuerza bruta de Ryoga era un arma imparable.

—Un momento…—, murmuró Ranma—. Ryoga es más fuerte que yo, y yo soy más fuerte que Mousse…

—¿Qué es tan chistoso?— Preguntó Mousse, no pudiendo entender porqué Ranma había comenzado a reír.

—Lo chistoso es que ya sé como vencer esta técnica—, respondió el joven Saotome.

—Estás mintiendo.

Ranma no perdió tiempo respondiendo y saltó hacia su oponente. Como esperaba, Mousse volvió a atacarlo con las cadenas, pero esta vez Ranma estaba preparado. Dando un giro en el aire, el joven Saotome logró esquivar las cadenas a excepción de dos que permitió se enredaran en su muñeca izquierda. Cuando aterrizó, Ranma tenía una sonrisa confiada en el rostro—. Se acabó Mousse—, y dicho esto, el joven Saotome dio un tirón a las cadenas.

El maestro de las armas ocultas casi cae de bruces al suelo, no esperaba que sucediera esto. Esforzándose, Mousse intentó mantenerse en su lugar, pero no sirvió de mucho. No podía evitar ser arrastrado hacia Ranma—. ¡Demonios, no pensé que pudieras salir del nido de pájaros!

La confianza de Ranma comenzó a incrementarse; a pesar de que Mousse había comenzado a jalar en dirección contraria, no podría hacer nada. El joven Saotome casi se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta de esto antes. Era igual a sus peleas con Ryoga en las que él era el más veloz y Ryoga el más fuerte, sólo que en esta ocasión Mousse era el más veloz y él el más fuerte—. Es un buen truco, pero no lo suficientemente bueno… ¡y ahora se ha vuelto en tu contra!— con un último tirón, Ranma hizo que Mousse prácticamente cayera frente a él y aprovechando el momento, lo recibió con un puñetazo directo al estómago que dobló al joven chino y lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. El público rugió de emoción.

—Nada mal… Saotome—, admitió Mousse, soltando las cadenas mientras se ponía de pie—. Pero eso fue sólo el principio de la pelea… aún tengo otras cosas qué mostrarte.

—¿Qué...?— Ranma no terminó la frase, pues Mousse corrió con una velocidad increíble hacia la red de protección y saltó sobre ella para impulsarse hasta uno de los trapecios, a varios metros del suelo.

—¿Te atreves a seguirme aquí?— Se burló Mousse—. Apuesto a que no puedes subir hasta acá.

—¡Te mostraré que sí puedo!— Exclamó Ranma.

—Vaya, al fin Mousse decidió usar el estilo de combate de acrobacias chinas—, comentó una interesada Shampoo—. Ya estaba tardándose en hacerlo.

—¿Acrobacias chinas?— Preguntó Akane, observando cómo Ranma también usaba la red para impulsarse hasta el otro trapecio—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un estilo de combate usado por los acróbatas circenses de China—, explicó Shampoo—. Las amazonas lo han usado en ocasiones; pero Mousse es el mejor en la aldea para esto. Ranma no podrá ganar.

—Oh… Ranma… ten cuidado—, murmuró Akane, que de pronto volvió a preocuparse.

—Eres valiente, Saotome—, admitió Mousse, que entonces sacó de cada una de sus mangas cinco varas y en la punta de cada una, balanceaba un disco de metal—. Pero vas a caer—, sin más, Mousse arrojó los discos de metal hacia las cuerdas que sostenían el trapecio.

—¡Esto no es justo!— Se quejó Ranma, balanceando el trapecio para evitar que los filosos platos de metal cortaran sus soportes—. ¡Pelea limpio!

—¡Esto es pelear limpio!— Exclamó Mousse, arrojando las diez varas al mismo tiempo—. ¡En el estilo de combate de acrobacias chinas esto es válido!

Esta vez Ranma se vio obligado a girar en el trapecio para esquivar las varas, pero convirtió el movimiento en algo a su favor y que Mousse no pensó que podría suceder. Ranma usó la inercia a su favor y luego del giro, salió disparado hacia el joven chino.

—¡Estás demente!— Gritó Mousse cuando Ranma se estrelló con él. El impacto causó que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran del trapecio.

Afortunadamente, la cuerda floja estaba justo debajo de ellos y más por suerte que por habilidad, los dos jóvenes lograron asirse a ella. Ranma sonrió divertido, se había asustado un momento durante la caída pero ahora todo volvía a ir de acuerdo al guión. Mousse por su parte, aún no se reponía completamente del susto, no podía decidir si Ranma estaba mal del cerebro o si sólo era un idiota temerario; juzgando por su expresión, Mousse decidió que Ranma era un idiota temerario.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Preguntó el joven Saotome, al tiempo que subía a la cuerda—. ¿Te asustan las alturas?

—No, no las alturas—, respondió Mousse, sin agregar que Ranma era el que lo había asustado. Mientras pensaba en una nueva estrategia, Mousse subió también sobre la cuerda. Una vez allí, tuvo una idea que tal vez podría funcionar.

—¡No creas que volveré a dejar que ataques primero!— Exclamó Ranma, el joven Saotome ya había tenido suficiente de esta pelea y no pensaba dejar que Mousse volviera a sorprenderlo y sin más aviso, se deslizó sobre la cuerda hacia Mousse al tiempo que descargaba sobre él una lluvia de golpes utilizando el Amaguriken. Al joven Saotome no le preocupaba una eventual caída de su adversario, pues ya había visto que la red de seguridad estaba justo bajo ellos.

—¡Oye, oye, oye!— Se quejó Mousse deteniendo los golpes lo mejor que pudo; fue capaz de bloquear algunos, pero la gran mayoría se le impactaron fuertemente en el pecho y el rostro. Fue sólo cuestión de suerte que Mousse pudo evitar caer hacia la red, aunque no estaba seguro de poder mantener su balance por mucho tiempo, uno de los golpes de Ranma le había sacado el aire y otro le había tirado los anteojos. Sin aliento y sin poder ver bien, Mousse sabía que estaba en una gran desventaja.

—Felicidades Mousse. ¡No creí que lograrías resistir el Amaguriken y seguir sobre la cuerda!— Admitió Ranma cuando terminó de usar su técnica especial—. No mentiste, sí has estado practicando.

—Parece que Ranma recuperó la ventaja—, dijo Akane sin molestarse en ocultar lo mucho que eso le agradaba—. Es muy probable que la pelea termine de un momento a otro, y Ranma va a ganar.

—Quizás—, concedió Shampoo—. Pero yo creo que Mousse aún podría hacer algo—, en ese instante los papeles se habían revertido. Akane estaba confiada y Shampoo estaba alarmada por lo que podía suceder; a diferencia de lo que pensaba de Ranma, ella no quería ver a Mousse lastimado.

Mousse necesitó de toda su concentración sólo para poder mantenerse en equilibrio sobre la cuerda. El último ataque de Ranma no había sido suficiente para noquearlo, pero casi lo consigue. Si no hacía algo pronto sería vencido, y ése era precisamente el resultado que deseaba evitar en este combate.

—¡Es hora de terminar esta pelea!— Gritó Ranma, que planeaba usar de nuevo el Amaguriken.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Mousse logró reaccionar antes de ser golpeado y esperando tener suerte, le lanzó a su oponente lo primero que encontró en sus mangas. El objeto resultó ser una silla sobre la que Ranma simplemente saltó y con un veloz giro, cayó sobre Mousse con una patada directo al pecho. El resultado del ataque fue bastante obvio: Mousse cayó de cabeza de la cuerda floja directo hacia la red de seguridad, mientras Ranma se quedaba colgado con una gran sonrisa triunfal adornado su rostro.

—¡Muy bien!— Gritó una feliz Akane—. ¡Ranma ganó!

—¡Ay no!— Gritó a su vez una asustada Shampoo—. ¡Idiota Mousse, hacer algo!

A su favor, debemos decir que aunque Mousse ya había aceptado la derrota, no planeaba dejar que Ranma disfrutara su triunfo en lo absoluto sin darle al menos un susto. Con una gran velocidad, el joven maestro de las armas ocultas lanzó un torrente de cadenas desde el interior de sus enormes mangas con la intención de amarrar a su rival en ellas. Sólo esperaba tener la suerte de lograrlo.

En su defensa, podemos decir que Ranma honestamente no lo vio venir. Estaba seguro de que Mousse ya estaba vencido y por lo tanto se arriesgó a dedicar una mirada a las gradas para ver a Akane, cuando de repente, se sintió atar por las piernas y brazos e inmediatamente después, ser jalado hacia abajo. Lo que siguió fue muy sencillo, Mousse cayó en la red, seguido muy de cerca de Ranma, quien ya se había soltado de las ataduras de acero antes de caer.

—¡Eres un necio!— Se quejó Ranma mientras intentaba ponerse de pie sobre la red—. ¡Acepta que ya perdiste!

—¡No lo soy más que tú!— Respondió Mousse, que intentaba hacer lo mismo que su adversario.

—¡No tenías por qué jalarme con tus estúpidas cadenas!

—¡No debiste permitir que lo hiciera!

—¡Estaba distraído!— Se defendió el joven Saotome, logrando salir de la red.

—¡No es excusa!— Respondió Mousse—. ¡Tal vez no eres tan bueno como crees!

—¡Al menos no soy un cegatón como tú!— Contestó un muy enojado Ranma.

—¡Suficiente!— Exclamó Mousse, saltando de la red e intentando atacar a Ranma con un bastón.

—¡Ya basta Mousse, esto no vale la pena!— Dijo Ranma, deteniendo el bastón con ambas manos y, arrebatándoselo al joven Chino, lo utilizó para noquearlo con un fuerte golpe en el centro del estómago que lo lanzó de nuevo a la red. Mousse ya no se levantó luego de eso.

El público, mientras tanto, aplaudió con entusiasmo el resultado del combate. Sin embargo, hubo una excepción: la bonita muchacha de cabello azul sentada en primera fila junto a la chica de cabello negro que sonreía bastante orgullosa por la victoria del muchacho Saotome.

No mucho después, Akane y Ranma regresaban juntos al dojo. Shampoo había ayudado a Mousse a levantarse y luego de mirar a Ranma con cara de pocos amigos, se marchó del circo. El joven Chino había sido más amable, y se despidió de Ranma y luego de admitir su derrota y de felicitarlo por un buen combate, se apresuró seguir a Shampoo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás lastimado?— Preguntó Akane—. Mousse logró patearte muy duro.

—No es nada—, respondió Ranma, ocultando que su estómago sí le molestaba, cortesía de las patadas que le había dado Mousse durante la pelea—. Mañana estaré mejor.

—¿No me mientes?— Akane miró a Ranma con preocupación.

—No, no te miento Akane—, el joven Saotome sonrió un poco, en realidad contaba con recuperarse para el día siguiente; a fin de cuentas, siempre había sanado rápido.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa y enlazó su brazo al de Ranma—. Me alegro. Por un momento en verdad me preocupé y pensé que te lastimarías.

Por un breve instante Ranma no supo qué decir, sentir a Akane tan cerca aún lo hacía sentir algo incómodo; no tanto como antes, pero todavía se asustaba al pensar en lo que pasaría si llegaran a ser vistos por sus padres. Mirando a ambos lados y convenciéndose de que no había nadie cerca que pudiera causarle problemas, Ranma se relajó y dejó que Akane se acercara más a él—. En realidad sólo el principio de la pelea estuvo fuera de mi control. Pero no importa, logré ganar al final.

—Sí, ganaste—, Akane sonrió—. Te felicito por eso Ranma y…

—¿Qué pasa?

Akane rió en voz baja—. Recordé que pasaremos el fin de semana en la playa, saldremos mañana por la tarde, espero que ya estés bien para entonces.

—¡Pero si no estoy lastimado!— Gruñó Ranma—. ¡Los ataques de Mousse no me hicieron daño!

Akane suspiró y le dio un leve golpe en el estómago. El resultado fue bastante interesante, Ranma se quedó en cuclillas llorando de dolor.

—¿No te hizo daño, dices?— Comentó Akane—. A mi me parece todo lo contrario.

—¡Yo pensé que estabas contenta por mi victoria!— Masculló Ranma entre sollozos.

—Sí lo estoy.— Contestó Akane, al tiempo que ayudaba a Ranma a ponerse de pie, muy para el desencanto de su novio—. Pero debes de confiar en mi para estas cosas, soy tu prometida y no me molesta ayudarte Ranma. No deberías preocuparte de mantener esa fachada de tipo rudo frente a mi.

Ranma no supo qué responder a eso y, mientras dejaba que Akane lo guiara hacia el dojo. No pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de que sus modos de demostrarlo eran bastante bruscos, su prometida en verdad era una niña bastante dulce.

Continuará

0-0

Notas:

1.- Ukyo finalmente ha aparecido en la historia. Aunque siendo que esto es un universo alterno, las cosas han sucedido de un modo muy diferente y el papel de Ukyo no será el mismo.

2.- Sobre la parte de Ranma y Akane, hay que recordar que Shampoo aún está molesta con Ranma por haberla vencido como mujer en la villa de las amazonas y porque vive gratis con los Tendo (esto se establece capítulos atrás). Su preocupación por Mousse se debe a que sin un rival, el joven chino ha conseguido avanzar más en su relación con ella. Esto también se establece en capítulos anteriores.


	12. Asuntos de chicas

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

- Capítulo 12 -

Asuntos de chicas.

0-0

Nabiki Tendo estaba bastante frustrada. Se había pasado ya casi dos días pensando en cómo hacer que Kuno entendiera la maldición de Ranma y no podía pensar en nada que pudiera resultar efectivo. La razón era muy simple: Tatewaki, a pesar de tener una inteligencia normal, era demasiado terco y cuando se obsesionaba con algo, era casi imposible hacerlo ver las cosas de otro modo. Esta frustración había sido responsable de que el paseo con su familia en la playa le hubiera resultado menos divertido de lo que esperaba.

—Aún así—, murmuró Nabiki—. Debe de existir algún modo de hacer que ese tarado entienda las cosas.

Volviendo a meditar sobre el problema a la mano, Nabiki se limitó a comer su rebanada de sandía mientras observaba cómo su hermana menor y su futuro cuñado (transformado en una linda chica pelirroja en ese momento) se divertían jugando voleibol de playa con otras chicas que habían conocido poco antes. Kasumi se mantenía entretenida leyendo uno de sus muchos libros de medicina y su padre simplemente se contentaba con conversar con el tío Genma mientras ambos bebían cerveza y comían sandía. En general, todo estaba perfecto y bastante pacífico.

—¡Pero qué maravillosa sorpresa, encontrar a este par de celestiales ángeles en esta playa es definitivamente una causa de celebración, mi corazón arde en llamas de amor por ambas!

La persona que lanzó semejante cursilería no había sido otro sino Kuno Tatewaki.

Nabiki lanzó una maldición en voz baja. No tenía ganas de ver al necio de Kuno en ese momento.

—¡Diosa de la trenza, Akane Tendo!— Exclamó Kuno, corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia las dos jovencitas en cuestión—. ¡Celebremos este glorioso encuentro con una muestra de nuestro amor!

Como era de esperarse, en cuanto Kuno estuvo a la distancia adecuada, Ranma y Akane lo patearon con tal fuerza que lo lanzaron lo bastante lejos como hacerlo desaparecer al menos por unas cuantas horas.

—¡No esperaba ver a ese idiota aquí!— Se quejó Ranma—. ¡Eso era lo único que no necesitaba!

—Tal vez no regrese—, comentó Akane—. Lo lanzamos bastante lejos esta vez.

—Akane, por si lo olvidabas estamos hablando de Kuno—, respondió Ranma con una mueca de asco—. Volverá pronto, lo sé.

—Sí, tienes razón; en especial porque ya nos ha visto—, Akane sonó decepcionada—. Y yo sí quería divertirme este fin de semana.

Pocos minutos después Nabiki, que se había alejado de la familia para no tener que decirle excusas a Ranma, se encontró con una sorpresa bastante inesperada. Un puesto cerca de la playa atendido por Shampoo y su bisabuela.

—¡Hola Nabiki!— Saludó Shampoo al notar que ella se acercaba—. ¿Has venido para entrenar?

—No, hoy no, gracias—, respondió la mediana de las Tendo—. ¿Qué hacen por aquí, y Mousse?

—Decidimos venir y aprovechar haciendo negocio con los turistas—, explicó Cologne—. Mousse y el padre de mi bisnieta se quedaron atendiendo el restaurante en Nerima, así ganaremos más dinero.

Nabiki sonrió—. Veo que tiene más sentido para los negocios de lo que pensaba, abuela.

—¿Por qué no salen tú, Akane y Kasumi conmigo esta noche?— Invitó Shampoo de repente—. Nunca he visitado una discoteca y aquí hay varias, además, la zona parece segura.

—Por mi no hay problema, Kasumi seguramente dudará un poco pero creo que al final aceptará—, Nabiki hizo una pausa—. Dudo que Akane quiera ir sin Ranma, han estado muy juntos estos últimos días.

La joven de cabello azul hizo una mueca de decepción, pero la cambió de inmediato—. No importa, si Akane quiere traer al travestido, por mi está bien. No puedo dejar que él me arruine la diversión.

—Bien, entonces yo les haré la invitación—, prometió Nabiki que sin más se quedó sentada en la barra del puesto, hundida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Algún problema?— Preguntó Cologne luego de que la muchacha Tendo se mantuviera en silencio durante un rato—. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

—No a menos que sepa como hacer cambiar de opinión al hombre más terco y pervertido del planeta.

Cologne comenzó a reír, el comentario de Nabiki le había recordado a cierto diminuto practicante de artes marciales que había conocido hacía mucho tiempo—. Dime tu problema y juzgaré yo.

Agradecida, la joven Tendo le contó a Cologne todo acerca de Kuno y su dilema sobre cómo hacerle ver que Ranma y su forma femenina eran la misma persona. Shampoo, que había estado ocupada atendiendo a un par de clientes, se acercó cuando éstos se marcharon y también logró escucharlo todo.

—¿En realidad es este niño Tatewaki tan necio?— Preguntó Cologne.

—Nabiki no miente—, comentó Shampoo, que ya había tenido que lidiar con Kuno en la preparatoria.

—Lo único que se me ocurre para forzarlo a entender es hacerlo sufrir la maldición en carne propia—, dijo la mediana de las Tendo con cansancio—. Pero eso es imposible.

Shampoo y Cologne se miraron entre sí.

—Quizás no lo es tanto—, comentó Cologne.

—¿De qué habla?— Preguntó Nabiki.

—Ya lo verás—, respondió la anciana.

Kuno Tatewaki, sentado en su área privada de la playa, se preguntaba en qué había fallado al acercarse a la diosa del cabello de fuego y a la divina Akane Tendo. Estaba seguro de que ambas estarían felices de tenerlo cerca para alegrarles la vista durante sus vacaciones. ¿En qué se había equivocado? No podía entenderlo. ¿Quizás debió haberse dirigido a cada una por separado y no al mismo tiempo? ¡El muchacho sintió que su vida se iluminaba, eso debió ser, al hablarle a las dos al mismo tiempo las había hecho sentirse tan celosas que no pudieron contenerse y por eso lo mandaron a volar!

—¡Es la única explicación!— Se dijo Kuno—. ¡Pobres ángeles míos, es mi deber asegurarme de compensarles por mi mal comportamiento!

—Antes de que hagas eso Kuno… ¿qué tal si me escuchas por un momento?— Preguntó Nabiki que llegó en ese instante a donde estaba Tatewaki.

—¿Nabiki Tendo?— Kuno miró extrañado a la recién llegada—. ¿Qué deseas?

La muchacha se sentó—. No mucho, sólo hacerte una pequeña oferta.

—¿En qué consiste?

Nabiki sonrió y le mostró a Kuno un enorme montón de fotos de Ranma en su forma de chica—. Sucede que tengo todas estas fotografías de tu diosa de la trenza y como son las últimas que podré venderte, creí que te interesaría tenerlas todas de una vez.

—¿Las últimas?— Kuno se mostró preocupado—. ¿Porqué?

—Lo entenderás dentro de poco—, dijo ella—. ¿Las quieres o no?

—Si son las últimas, ¡por supuesto que sí!— Replicó él.

—Excelente—, dijo Nabiki con su mejor sonrisa de negocios—. Son tuyas por treinta mil yen.

—¿Tre-treinta mil yen?— Tatewaki levantó los brazos—. ¿Crees que puedes cobrarme lo que sea?

—Sí, eso creo—, contestó Nabiki sin perder la calma—. Pero si no las quieres, mejor las tiraré al mar.

—¡Nunca!— Gritó Kuno, sacando de inmediato un manojo de billetes que le entregó a Nabiki—. ¡Esas fotos sólo merecen estar en mis manos!

La joven Tendo se guardó el dinero de inmediato y permitió que Kuno revisara todas las fotos antes de continuar con lo que en realidad quería decirle.

—Son excelentes—, admitió Kuno luego de guardar las fotografías en su mochila de playa—. ¿Porqué son las últimas?

—Bueno…— comenzó Nabiki—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el cuerpo y alma de la chica de la trenza le pertenecían a Ranma?

—¡No necesito que me recuerdes esa horrible situación!— Se quejó Kuno—. ¡Pero juro que no durará, pues pronto liberaré a esa cándida musa de incomparable belleza y…!

—Olvida el guión de novela romántica barata por un momento—, le interrumpió Nabiki—. Escucha lo que voy a decirte y pon atención por una vez en tu vida. Si me haces caso, podrás dejar de hacer el ridículo frente a todos los alumnos de la escuela.

—¿A qué te refieres? El poderoso relámpago azul nunca hace el ridículo.

—Sólo escucha… ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de los manantiales malditos de Jusenkyo?

—¿Los qué?

—Hay una región en China llena de manantiales malditos, si te caes en uno, quedarás condenado a convertirte en lo que sea que se haya ahogado allí cada vez que te moje el agua fría durante el resto de tu vida—, explicó ella.

—¿Y eso que tiene qué ver conmigo y con la diosa de la trenza o los alumnos de Furinkan?

—Mucho—, dijo Nabiki—. ¿No me digas que aún no te das cuenta?

—¿Cuenta de qué?

—De que…— Nabiki hizo una pausa.

—¡Dime ya!— Exclamó Kuno.

—Está bien… ¡vaya, qué carácter tan irritable!— Se quejó ella—. Lo que trato de decirte es que Ranma y tu chica de la trenza son la misma persona.

Kuno soltó una carcajada—. ¡No hagas bromas estúpidas, Nabiki Tendo!

—Sabía que no me creerías, así que…—, diciendo esto, Nabiki sacó de… alguna parte… una pequeña tina azul de plástico y la colocó frente a Kuno—. Muy bien, llena esto de agua y te explicaré.

Murmurando su desconcierto, Kuno hizo lo que le pedían y llenó la tina con agua de mar—. Listo.

—Excelente—, Nabiki procedió a sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete que le mostró a Tatewaki.

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó él.

—Es polvo para crear un manantial maldito de Jusenkyo instantáneo—, le dijo Nabiki—. Una amiga de China me lo dio el día de hoy. Me servirá para explicarte lo que te acabo de decir sobre Ranma.

—No entiendo.

—Eso no me sorprende—, La mediana de las Tendo abrió el sobre y vació su contenido dentro de la tina.

—El agua se ve igual—, comentó Kuno.

—Pero no lo es. Este es un manantial temporal de Nyanniichuan, el pozo de la mujer ahogada—, explicó ella—. Ranma cayó en el manantial permanente cuando viajó a China. ¿Ya entiendes Kuno?

—¿Caer allí le dio poderes mágicos para ocultar a la chica de la trenza?

—¿Eres idiota o sólo te esfuerzas mucho por serlo?— Preguntó una frustrada Nabiki—. ¡Ranma se convierte en chica cuando se moja con agua fría!

—¡Mientes!— Exclamó Kuno.

—¡Si no me crees entra en la tina y verás por ti mismo lo que sucede cuando te mojas con agua de Jusenkyo!— Retó Nabiki—. ¿O tienes miedo?

—¡Por supuesto que no tengo miedo, el gran relámpago azul no le teme a nada!— Sin esperar la respuesta de Nabiki, Kuno se sentó dentro de la tina y... —AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

En otro lugar, bastante lejos de donde estaban Nabiki y Kuno, Akane dejó de comer su helado al escuchar un terrible alarido de pánico.

—Eso sonó feo.— Le dijo a Ranma—. ¿Qué habrá sido?

—No tengo idea—, respondió la pelirroja, haciendo una pausa mientras comía su helado triple—. Pero no importa lo que haya sido, si es algún problema no tardarán en venir a buscarnos para que lo resolvamos. Siempre lo hacen.

—Supongo que tienes razón—, aceptó Akane, que volvió a comer su helado.

Kuno Tatewaki estaba asustado, indignado y completamente confundido. El hecho de que una de las partes más amadas de su anatomía había desaparecido siendo remplazada por otra cosa, sumado a la ligera novedad de que ahora tenía senos, había bastado para llevarlo a un ataque de pánico.

—Cálmate, Kuno—, pidió Nabiki—. Volverás a ser hombre si te vacías un poco de agua caliente encima.

No bien hubo escuchado eso, Kuno salió disparado hacia su mochila en la que rebuscó hasta dar con un termo lleno de té caliente, el cual se echó de inmediato sobre la cabeza.

—¿Qué magia infernal es esta?— Preguntó cuando volvió a ser un varón.

—La misma que ha hechizado a Ranma—, respondió Nabiki—. Sólo que la maldición de Ranma es permanente, a ti se te pasará en un par de días.

—¿Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo he estado persiguiendo a un hombre?— Preguntó Kuno, a punto de entrar en shock—. ¿A un hombre que se transforma en mujer? ¡Qué asco, ya no lo haré más!

—Esperaba oír eso—, dijo La joven Tendo—. Es bueno ver que te queda algo de sentido común.

—¡Pero no tenías que hechizarme para hacérmelo entender!— Gritó furioso—. ¡No era necesario!

—Eso dices ahora—, dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa que destilaba sarcasmo—. Pero tú y yo sabemos que era la única manera. ¿Ya entiendes porqué no habrá más fotos de la pelirroja?

Kuno no respondió; de repente había comenzado a sentirse como un idiota.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir, me iré—, se despidió Nabiki—. Por cierto, si yo fuera tú, me mantendría lejos del agua fría por tres o cuatro días. Hasta luego, Kuno.

—¡Lo he logrado Saotome!— Anunció Nabiki, entrando en la heladería y sentándose junto a su hermana menor y su cuñado—. Nuestro amigo Kuno dejará de perseguir a la diosa de la trenza.

Akane y Ranma se congelaron de la impresión.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó la pelirroja—. ¿C-co-cómo lo conseguiste?

—¡Sí Nabiki, dinos cómo lo lograste!— Pidió una sorprendida Akane.

Nabiki le lanzó un guiño a su futuro cuñado y a su hermana—. Sólo tuve que usar un poco de astucia femenina—, dijo ella—. Eso, y un manantial temporal de Jusenkyo para hacer que el buen Kuno comparta la maldición de Ranma por unos días, fue una experiencia que digamos… le abrió mucho los ojos.

Ranma pasó saliva—. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo diablos conseguiste crear un manantial temporal de Jusenkyo.

—Sabia decisión, cuñadito—, respondió Nabiki levantándose—. Por cierto Akane, Kasumi y yo nos veremos con Shampoo esta noche para ir a bailar y tú y Ranma también están invitados.

Akane sonrió, agradecida por el cambio de tema y porque la idea sonaba divertida—. ¡Gracias, sí iremos!

—Bien, pues yo los dejo solos par de tortolitos—, comentó Nabiki un poco en broma—. Pero guarden energías para esta noche, que lo pasaremos fenomenal, se los garantizo.

Algunas horas después…

Kasumi y Nabiki se veían bastante bien. Mientras que Kasumi había preferido usar vaqueros grises, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul, Nabiki llevaba un juego de falda y camisa roja. Akane había decidido usar un conjunto amarillo que la hacía verse, al menos en opinión de Ranma, bastante bonita. En cuanto al joven Saotome, él no había visto necesidad de vestirse de un modo distinto, aunque sí llevaba sus ropas más nuevas y limpias.

—Shampoo no debe de tardar en llegar—, anunció Kasumi—. Dijo que llegaría a nuestro hotel a esta hora.

—Y allá viene—, indicó Nabiki. Efectivamente, Shampoo se acercaba, vestida con uno de sus cortos vestidos de una pieza, la chica de cabello azul lucía extremadamente sexy.

—¿Están listas muchachas?— Preguntó Shampoo cuando estuvo junto a las tres hermanas—. ¡Esta noche no vamos a parar hasta que ya no podamos estar despiertas!

—Eso sería… interesante—, comentó Kasumi, que hizo una nota mental de mantener vigiladas a las tres chicas más jovenes—. No recuerdo haber hecho algo así antes. Pero creo que estará bien mientras tengamos cuidado.

—Sí, eso es verdad—, aceptó Akane—. Pero no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, Ranma estará con nosotras.

—Cierto, y debería estar feliz de ser el guardaespaldas de cuatro chicas tan lindas como nosotras—, dijo Nabiki, sonriendo ante la broma compartida entre ella y sus hermanas.

—Yo no necesito un guardián—, comentó Shampoo mirando a Ranma con desgano—. No importa, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Y así, mientras caminaba detrás del cuarteto de ansiosas adolescentes, Ranma Saotome no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas pronto se saldrían de su control.

Seis horas después, a las dos de la mañana, Ranma por fin pudo arrastrarse a la habitación del hotel que compartía con su padre, llevaba los oídos aturdidos por la música de la discoteca y su cuerpo estaba prácticamente molido luego de tener que bailar sin cesar con cuatro adolescentes que parecían incansables. Tirándose en su colchoneta, el joven Saotome no pudo evitar pensar que efectivamente, las cosas se le salieron de las manos.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer salida con las muchachas, hijo?— Preguntó Genma, que aún estaba despierto.

—Horrible papá—, respondió un agotado Ranma—. Esas cuatro niñas… ¡eran como máquinas!

Genma rió un poco—. Lo sé hijo, las mujeres generalmente son así cuando salen a divertirse. No sé como lo hacen, pero parece que consiguen una cantidad ilimitada de energía.

La respuesta de Ranma consistió en un estruendoso ronquido. El señor Saotome sonrió, no le sorprendía que su hijo estuviera exhausto, de hecho, le sorprendía que hubiera sido capaz de seguirles el ritmo a las hijas de Soun y a la amazona por tanto tiempo y aún lograr llegar hasta la habitación del hotel. De cualquier modo, eso no importaba mucho. Lo que importaba era que las cosas entre Akane y Ranma avanzaban muy bien. Genma abrió la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo, si las cosas seguían por este camino, podría llevar al muchacho a conocer a Nodoka antes de lo previsto y sin temer que algún desastre sucediera. ¡Demonios, si hasta era muy posible que su linda esposa no se molestaría por el hecho de que el muchacho se transformara en mujer!

_Mientras, Ryoga y Azusa…_

Azusa Shiratori se sentó en silencio frente a Ukyo Kuonji. Normalmente, a la patinadora no le habría interesado ir a visitar el puesto de la cocinera, pero este día tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo y por lo tanto, aquí estaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó una sorprendida Ukyo luego de atender al último cliente—. Acaso quieres probar mis okonomiyaki?

—Eso no me molestaría—, respondió Azusa—. Pero la verdad es que vengo a darte algo—, al decir esto, la niña Shiratori le entregó a Ukyo un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una carta de Ryoga—, respondió la patinadora—. Verás, Ryoga no podrá entrenar contigo hoy, su padre regresó ayer y los dos entrenarán juntos por un par de días; por eso Ryogita me pidió que te trajera esta nota en donde se disculpa contigo.

—¿Ryogita? Y a mi me regañas por llamarlo Ryo-chan—, comentó Ukyo mientras abría el sobre—. En fin, veamos qué dice el buen Ryoga.

Sentada con los brazos apoyados en la barra, Azusa esperó en silencio a que Ukyo terminara de leer la carta, pensando en lo divertido que sería ir con Kaede a pasar la tarde al parque de diversiones.

—Bueno, de acuerdo con esto, puedo ver que no mientes—, dijo Ukyo al terminar de leer su nota.

—Claro que no miento, Ryoga también canceló la cita que tenía conmigo hoy.

—Supongo que eso te deja sin planes a ti también—, comentó la cocinera.

—No realmente, iré con una amiga al nuevo parque de diversiones.

—Oh, ya veo—, Ukyo parecía algo desanimada.

—¿Te pasa algo?— Preguntó Azusa.

—No es nada, no te preocupes—, dijo la chica Kuonji, ocultando el hecho de que en realidad había esperado saber que Azusa tampoco tendría nada qué hacer, así al menos ya habrían sido dos y no solo ella—. Es sólo que yo… no, mejor olvídalo.

—Como quieras—, respondió Azusa un poco pensativa—. Oye… ¿porqué no vienes con nosotras?

—Pensé que yo no te caía bien.

—Ryoga quiere que tu y yo seamos amigas—, confesó la joven Shiratori—. Me contó que tú no tienes muchas amistades y simplemente le parece buena idea… No sé tú, pero yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

—Porque te lo pidió él, me supongo.

—Sí, por eso mismo—, admitió Azusa—. Porque me lo pidió él… y además, no pareces una mala persona; quizás valga la pena que salgas con nosotras… ¿no lo crees?—.

Ukyo se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba las cosas. Por un lado, tenía que entrenar para poder asegurar su venganza sobre los Saotome. Por el otro, tenía años que no se tomaba un día libre.

—¿Y bien?— Insistió la patinadora.

—Lo haré—, dijo Ukyo ofreciéndole la mano a la patinadora—. Ya me merezco un día de descanso.

Azusa tomó la mano de la cocinera—. Perfecto; vamos a la casa de mi amiga Kaede, allí podremos dejar pasar un par de horas antes de ir al parque de diversiones.

—Si no te molesta… ¿podríamos ir primero a mi departamento? Tengo que guardar el puesto y cambiarme de ropa, además de que necesito contar el dinero que gané hoy.

El modesto edificio de departamentos en donde vivía Ukyo tenía ocho pisos y un pequeño estacionamiento, en donde la joven chef guardó y aseguró con una cadena su puesto.

—No hay que confiarse—, le dijo a Azusa—. Ya me lo han robado antes.

—¿Y lograste atrapar al ladrón?— Preguntó Azusa.

Ukyo recordó a Ranma y a Genma y frunció el ceño—. No, todavía no. Pero aún estoy buscándolo para darle su merecido… en fin, vamos a mi palacio.

Luego de subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, Ukyo abrió la puerta de su departamento, era una estancia pequeña, de sólo una habitación, una sala-cocina y un medio baño que no incluía ducha.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?— Preguntó Azusa en voz baja luego de hincarse junto a la mesita de la sala.

—No todas tenemos la ventaja de ser hijas del dueño de Shiratori-Technologies—, respondió Ukyo con sequedad.

Azusa se encogió en su lugar, apenada por su comentario—. Perdón, a veces soy muy bocona.

Ukyo sonrió un poco—. No hay cuidado; de hecho podría pagar algo mejor, pero estoy ahorrando para comprar un amplio local de dos pisos en donde abriré mi restaurante y también tendré mi casa.

—¡Vaya, debes ser muy hábil manejando el dinero!— Se asombró la joven Shiratori.

—Un poco—, dijo Ukyo con orgullo—. Un poco.

—¿Y me imagino que ése es tu mayor sueño?

La joven Kuonji se hincó al otro lado de la mesa—. Eso, vengarme de cierto insecto rastrero y por supuesto, casarme con mi príncipe… ¿no es la fantasía de cualquier chica?

—Bueno… yo quiero ganar el oro en las olimpiadas, manejar la fundación de caridad de la compañía de mi padre y…— Azusa se detuvo.

—Casarte con Ryoga. ¿Me equivoco?— Completó Ukyo.

Azusa se sonrojó un poco—. No, no te equivocas.

—Tienes mucha suerte… ¿sabes?— Dijo Ukyo—. Ryoga es guapo, amable, muy buen amigo y si no fuera tu novio… en fin, Ryoga es un gran tipo.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Azusa se incrementó—, lo sé, Ryoga es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, gracias a él soy una persona mejor.

—¿Tanto así?

La joven Shiratori asintió—. Estar con él me ha ayudado mucho.

Picada su curiosidad, Ukyo no pudo evitar preguntar sobre eso—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé si contarte.

—Vamos, ¿A quién se lo voy a decir?— Dijo Ukyo mientras le pasaba a Azusa una lata de té helado y ella se abría otra—. Fuera de Ryoga y de ti, no tengo lo que se dice muchos conocidos. Cuéntame tu historia. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Por un momento, Azusa miró con desconfianza a Ukyo, pero luego se relajó—. Está bien. Todo sucedió de este modo…— Y así, la joven Shiratori procedió a contarle a Ukyo todo lo que le había pasado desde que conoció a Ryoga aunque evitando mencionar, desde luego, que su prometido había sido en un momento el cerdito Charlotte.

—Interesante—, comentó Ukyo al final del relato—. ¿Así que gracias a tu compromiso lograste vencer tu hábito de tomar las cosas de otras personas?

—Así es—, dijo ella—. Ukyo, te agradecería si no divulgas esto, es la primera vez que le cuento tanto de mi vida a alguien que prácticamente acabo de conocer.

—Tranquila, cariño. No soy una soplona—, la joven cocinera se acercó a Azusa—. Pero algo me llamó mucho la atención, mencionaste a un tal Ranma. ¿De casualidad no se apellidaba Saotome?

—Sí, ese mismo—, respondió la patinadora—. ¿Lo conoces?

—¡Claro que conozco a esa basura humana!— Exclamó Ukyo—. ¡Es por su culpa que tengo que fingir que soy un hombre todos los días!

Ahora fue el turno de Azusa de sentirse curiosa al respecto—. ¿En serio, porqué no me lo explicas?

Ukyo se mordió los labios—. ¿Me juras no decirle nunca a nadie?

La patinadora asintió.

—Muy bien—, Ukyo suspiró y comenzó su relato. La joven Kuonji se abrió por completo con su nueva amiga, contándole cómo Ranma y Genma la abandonaron luego de prometerle que la llevaría y la harían esposa de Ranma, como las demás niñas en la primaria se burlaron de ella por no ser lo bastante femenina y cómo, al final, se decidió por ocultar su feminidad hasta que obtuviera su venganza.

—Vaya, parece que Ranma es peor de lo que pensaba—, comentó Azusa después de un momento de silencio—. Si me hubiera hecho eso… yo tampoco descansaría hasta hacerlo polvo.

—Es bueno ver que entiendes—, dijo Ukyo—. Vengarme de Ranma es ahora una de las pocas cosas que en verdad me importan.

—Honestamente no creo que sea buena idea que tú pelees con Ranma—, aconsejó Azusa con un tono serio—. Yo he peleado con él y te aseguro que el único artista marcial que conozco capaz de estar a su nivel es Ryoga.

Ukyo pasó saliva, preocupada por esta nueva información—. Bromeas, Ranma no puede ser tan fuerte como Ryoga.

—No lo aseguro, pero a juzgar por lo que vi en la copa Charlotte, los dos están muy parejos.

—¡Eso es injusto!— Se quejó Ukyo—. ¡Ryoga es mucho mejor que yo, si él y Ranma están parejos no podré ganarle!

—Lamento haberte dicho esto—, se disculpó Azusa.

—No digas eso—, Ukyo estaba sintiéndose muy frustrada con la nueva información pero no podía culpar a su invitada de ello—. Esto es mi culpa. ¡No he entrenado lo suficiente como para enfrentar a ese miserable gusano y vencerlo!

—Tal vez lo que sucede es que no has tenido un buen maestro.

Ukyo se cruzó de brazos—. Quizás, además de mi padre, nunca me ha entrenado nadie más.

—Yo podría enseñarte algunas cosas de patinaje artístico de combate.

—Olvídalo amiga, yo no sé patinar y no me interesa aprender.

—Podrías ganar mucha velocidad aprendiendo—, insistió Azusa.

—¿En serio?… pues entonces lo pensaré aunque no te prometo nada—, aceptó Ukyo.

Poco después…

—Hay algo que no entiendo—, comentó Azusa al mirar la ropa con la que Ukyo se había cambiado: un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones azul oscuro. Un conjunto extremadamente masculino.

—¿Qué es?

—¿No te cansas? Es decir… ¿No te duele?— Preguntó la patinadora y señaló los senos de la cocinera—. Las tienes más grandes que yo, no entiendo cómo soportas mantenerlas apretadas con esas vendas.

—La verdad sí es muy incómodo—, respondió Ukyo—. Pero es tolerable.

Azusa hizo una mueca—. Yo no podría acostumbrarme. ¿Por qué no usas un sostén por el día de hoy en vez de llevar los senos aplastados? Te apuesto que te sentirás mejor.

—No puedo, prometí fingir ser hombre hasta…

—Que te vengaras de Ranma—, interrumpió Azusa—. Ukyo, no se si ya te enteraste, pero el siglo quince pasó hace ya varios cientos de años.

—¿Insinúas que soy anticuada y que debo olvidar mi venganza?— Se quejó una dolida Ukyo.

—Tú no eres anticuada, pero esa idea de ocultar tu busto sí lo es. Lo que insinúo es que no puedes pasarte la vida fingiendo ser hombre sólo porque tus amigas en la escuela primaria fueron malas contigo—, explicó Azusa—. Deberías ser más práctica. Claro, puedes fingir ser hombre cuando tengas tu combate con Ranma, pero no veo necesidad de que lo hagas todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo vas a demostrarle a esas niñas groseras que sí eres femenina si te disfrazas de hombre todo el tiempo?

—Es que…— comenzó Ukyo, mirando a Azusa con una expresión de sorpresa. La patinadora tenía un buen punto—. La verdad nunca lo había pensado de ese modo.

—¿No crees que tengo razón?— Preguntó Azusa.

—No lo sé…— Ukyo no se sentía muy convencida de esto, había muchos riesgos… ¿qué tal si ya no sabía comportarse como una chica? Luego de diez años fingiendo ser varón, eso sería muy probable.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas al menos el día de hoy?— Pidió Azusa—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? No es como si te fueras a encontrar con todas las personas que conoces… ¿o sí?

—No, de hecho no—, murmuró Ukyo. La idea estaba comenzando a agradarle—. Sería... interesante intentarlo… al menos eso creo…

—¡Pues ya está!— Exclamó Azusa—. Anda… ¡fuera con esos vendajes y saca uno de tus sostenes, que hoy tendrás un día de chica conmigo y Kaede!

Ukyo suspiró y se rindió, la idea de Azusa no era mala y… en realidad le parecía interesante. Además, como había dicho Azusa… ¿quién se iba a dar cuenta? Y ultimadamente, en ningún lugar estaba escrito que no podía divertirse de vez en cuando; a fin de cuentas, gracias a la información que acababa de recibir de la joven Shiratori, Ukyo ya sabía en dónde encontrar a Ranma y también sabía que tendría que entrenar más para poder ganarle. Su venganza había avanzado mucho gracias a esa simple conversación así que bien valía la pena tomarse un día sin fingir ser algo que no era y tratar de divertirse antes de volver a dedicarse a cazar a los Saotome con más fuerza.

—¡En realidad te vez muy bien, Ukyo!— apreció Azusa una vez que su amiga cocinera se puso el sostén y una camisa y unos pantalones más femeninos y como complemento final, Ukyo se ató su cabello con un listón muy blanco.

—¿En verdad?— Preguntó la nerviosa joven Kuonji—. ¿No es demasiado?

—¡Claro que no!— Repicó la niña Shiratori—. Te ves bien… ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vamos que de seguro Kaede ya nos está esperando.

—Pero… quizás esto no está bien, yo…— Antes de que Ukyo pudiera cambiar de opinión, Azusa la tomó de la mano y la sacó del departamento.

Varias horas más tarde, Ukyo Kuonji, Azusa Shiratori y Kaede Yamane salían juntas del parque de diversiones. Caminaban entre risas y las tres estaban de muy buen humor. En especial Ukyo, que nunca se había divertido tanto en toda su vida. El paseo en la feria había sido fantástico. Los juegos mecánicos y sobretodo la montaña rusa, le habían parecido una maravilla y la casa embrujada fue una experiencia increíble para ella. Ukyo había pasado en realidad un día excelente. ¡Incluso ella y sus nuevas amigas se habían ganado premios en los juegos de habilidad!

Aunque lo mejor para Ukyo fue que en más de una ocasión, algún muchacho se giró para seguir mirándola. Esa era toda la prueba que Ukyo necesitaba para convencerse de que era tan femenina como cualquier otra chica de su edad. Eso y la certeza de que los muchachos, como Ryoga por ejemplo, podían pensar que ella era en verdad linda.

—Bueno chicas, yo aquí las dejo—, anunció Kaede cuando llegaron a la calle donde estaba su casa—. Azusa, Ukyo, el día estuvo genial, habrá que repetirlo pronto. ¿Les parece?

—Por supuesto—, respondió Azusa—. ¡La siguiente iremos al parque acuático!

—Excelente. ¡Hasta luego!

—¡Hasta luego!— Se despidió Azusa.

—¡Adiós!— Completó Ukyo.

Finalmente, Ukyo y Azusa llegaron a la mansión Shiratori.

—Vaya—, Silbó Ukyo sorprendida—. Tu casa es impresionante.

—Gracias—, respondió Azusa—. ¿Gustas pasar?

—En otra ocasión. Debo ir a preparar los vegetales para vender mañana—, contestó la joven cocinera—. Pero no te preocupes, que no olvidaré la invitación.

—Muy bien—, dijo la niña Shiratori—. Entonces nos veremos luego.

—Claro que sí… ¡adiós!

Unas cuantas calles más adelante Ukyo, que aún sonreía, examinó la muñeca que había ganado en la feria y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Era la primera muñeca que tenía en diez años y le encantaba. Le encantaba el hecho de poder sostenerla y caminar vestida como mujer sin que nadie le dijera nada. Era maravilloso.

—¡Y al diablo!— Murmuró Ukyo—. Sólo fingiré que soy hombre cuando esté por atrapar a Ranma, ¡él no se merece que yo sufra tanto!

Convencida de que había decidido lo correcto, Ukyo Kuonji comenzó a tararear una canción mientras caminaba a su departamento.

_Continuará._

0-0


	13. ¿Trabajarías conmigo?

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

- Capítulo 13 -

¿Trabajarías conmigo?

0-0

El día había transcurrido de un modo agradable y el dojo Tendo era, extrañamente, un mar de calma. Las hermanas estaban ocupadas cada una en sus asuntos. Nabiki haciendo sus cuentas, Akane había salido a jugar tenis con sus amigas y Kasumi estaba preparando medicinas que vendería a algunos de los pacientes del doctor Tofú que con el paso de los días habían comenzado a acudir con ella por los remedios que anteriormente conseguían con el joven quiropráctico.

El señor Tendo apreciaba la paz enormemente, en especial porque eso le permitía leer el periódico con tranquilidad mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té.

Genma Saotome no estaba en el dojo en ese momento, según había dicho, tenía que enviar una carta por correo o algo similar. Ranma estaba ocupado aseando el dojo, lo cual le parecía excelente a Soun, pues mostraba que su futuro yerno tenía un verdadero interés en cuidar del dojo como era debido.

Algo después Ranma, que ya había terminado hacía rato sus deberes y deseaba aprovechar que su padre aún no había regresado, estaba tumbado en su habitación leyendo su manga favorito mientras disfrutaba de unas frituras y un refresco cuando de repente Kasumi entró en el cuarto.

—¡Ranma, que bien que te encuentro aquí!— Saludó la mayor de las hermanas Tendo—. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Seguro, Kasumi—, respondió el muchacho al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—¿Lo harás? ¡Qué bien!— Kasumi sonrió complacida y le mostró a Ranma una bolsa de plástico—. Necesito que vayas y entregues estas medicinas. Cada frasco tiene el nombre de la persona a la que debes entregarla—, explicó ella mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de los bolsillos de su delantal—. Esta es una lista con las direcciones de cada persona y cuánto deben pagarte por los ungüentos.

—Suena fácil—, comentó el joven Saotome.

—Por cierto, Nabiki agregó los precios de cada medicina, en total serán dos mil yen por las cuatro, puedes quedarte con quinientos como pago por este favor.

—Vaya... ¡muchas gracias!— Respondió un animado Ranma mientras tomaba la bolsa de manos de Kasumi, solo para dudar un poco—. Pero... ¿y si los clientes no creen que voy de parte tuya?

—No te preocupes, las personas saben que irás tu a llevarles sus medicinas, ya les avisé por teléfono así que no habrá problema. Te agradezco mucho esto Ranma, de verdad.

Justo antes de salir Ranma fue detenido en la puerta por Nabiki, quien le entregó una carta que había llegado esa mañana.

—¿Qué es?— Preguntó el joven Saotome.

—No tengo idea—, respondió la mediana de las hermanas Tendo—. Pero si me lo preguntas diría que es una carta para ti, como está dentro de un sobre con tu nombre escrito…

—No es necesario el sarcasmo—, comentó Ranma—. ¿Me pregunto de quién será?

—Pues ábrela y así sabrás quién te la mandó—, le dijo Nabiki al tiempo que se retiraba.

Una vez solo Ranma hizo justo eso, abrió el sobre y sacó una carta dirigida a él con fecha de tres días antes—. Un desafío de Ryoga—, Murmuró mientras leía—. Hmmm, si lo envió hace tres días… eso quiere decir que tardará al menos dos semanas en encontrar el dojo, mínimo—, sin ocuparse más por la nota, Ranma salió a la calle cargando la bolsa con las medicinas, feliz de que podría ganarse un poco de dinero fácil que en verdad le hacía mucha falta.

En otra parte, específicamente la preparatoria Furinkan…

—Muy bien, ya estamos aquí—, anunció Ryoga deteniéndose frente a las puertas de la escuela. El joven Hibiki llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas y pantalones del mismo color, ropas livianas y útiles para el combate que tendría dentro de poco.

—Ahora sólo hace falta preguntar en dónde está el dojo Tendo—, dijo Azusa, que había acompañado a Ryoga como se lo había prometido. La joven Shiratori llevaba un lindo vestido blanco y amarillo.

—El único problema es que no hay mucha gente en la calle que digamos—, comentó Ryoga mirando a izquierda y derecha.

—La zona de restaurantes está cerca, quizás allí puedan darnos la dirección—, sigirió Azusa—. Es probable que los Tendo pidan comida a domicilio de vez en cuando.

—Cierto, es buena idea.

—Y así aprovechamos para comer algo—, comentó la niña Shiratori—. No se tú, pero yo ya tengo hambre.

—Está bien, aunque yo nunca como nada antes de un combate.

—En ese caso esperaré.

—¿Segura?

Azusa sonrió y tomó a su novio por el brazo—. Claro que sí Ryogita. ¡Cuando hayas derrotado a Ranma iremos a celebrar con una comida en el mejor restaurante de por aquí!

El muchacho Hibiki suspiró y se dejó guiar por su prometida, aún le parecía algo muy cursi cuando ella lo llamaba 'Ryogita' pero honestamente, ya había perdido toda esperanza de lograr que ella dejara de hacerlo.

No mucho después, la pareja pasó por un restaurante chino—. Probemos a preguntar aquí—, dijo Ryoga mirando la fachada del lugar—. Tal vez han llevado comida a la casa de los Tendo.

Una vez dentro del local, Azusa se paralizó un segundo al posar sus ojos en una de las tradicionales estatuas de gato que se ponían en los negocios para atraer la buena suerte. Normalmente no le habría llamado la atención, pero esta estatua en particular era toda plateada a excepción del yen dorado en el que apoyaba una de sus patas delanteras.

—¿Te pasa algo?— Preguntó Ryoga al notar que su novia se movía muy lentamente.

—Christelle—, murmuró la joven Shiratori.

—¿Christelle?— Preguntó Ryoga, sintiendo que una gota de sudor se le deslizaba por el cuello, ahora no era el momento para que Azusa decidiera volver a sus viejos hábitos.

Azusa cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, recordándose que no había necesidad de tomar la estatua de gato sin permiso. Siempre podía hablar con el dueño del restaurante y comprarla. Con esta seguridad, la niña Shiratori logró sonreírle a Ryoga para darle a entender que no había ningún problema.

—Por favor Azusa, no me digas que vas a tomar ese gato—, pidió Ryoga con un tono de preocupación.

—No como lo hacía antes—, respondió ella—. Pero veré si quieren vendérmelo.

El joven Hibiki suspiró aliviado al escuchar eso, lo último que necesitaba era verse metido en un lío a causa de un malentendido con los dueños del lugar—. Eso es mejor, gracias.

—No hay por qué—, dijo ella—. Vamos a la caja, allí preguntaremos sobre lo que nos interesa.

Cologne, sentada detrás de la caja registradora, observaba con curiosidad a la pareja que acababa de entrar al Neko Hanten. El día había estado bastante aburrido, probablemente a causa de que Shampoo y Mousse se habían ido a pasar su última semana de vacaciones a China y no habían estado causando los problemas que normalmente causaban, entiéndase Mousse confundiendo las mesas al querer trabajar de mesero sin usar sus lentes y Shampoo cometiendo algún error al sacar las cuentas. Ese tipo de cosas siempre le animaban el día a la vieja amazona. Había, además, otra cosa: El papá de Shampoo, que se había quedado con ella, era un terrible mesero y sólo un cocinero aceptable. Como resultado, Cologne tenía que cocinar y aunque eso no le molestaba, sí lo hacía el hecho de no tener un cajero disponible, lo que hacía que tuviera que cobrarle a los clientes mientras el padre de su bisnieta limpiaba la mesa recién desocupada, lo cual a su vez causaba que perdiera tiempo y las órdenes de los clientes tardaban más en estar listas. Eso no era nada bueno para la imagen del Cat café. Afortunadamente para la anciana, le parecía que estos dos jóvenes recién llegados podrían llegar a serle útiles tanto en el restaurante como en su juego de molestar a Ranma.

—Disculpe señora—, comenzó Azusa—. ¿Me preguntaba si podría venderme la estatua de gato plateado?

—Y yo quisiera saber si puede decirme cómo llegar al dojo Tendo—, agregó Ryoga.

La anciana amazona miró con curiosidad a los muchachos durante unos segundos. Sí, ahora estaba convencida de que los dos podrían servirle muy bien.

—Sobre la primera pregunta no, el gato no se vende—, indicó Cologne—. Pero puedo dártelo si trabajas para mi como mesera por el resto del día. En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, claro que puedo decirte como llegar al dojo Tendo, pero necesito saber para qué quieres ir allí.

—¿Trabajar como mesera?— Preguntó Azusa.

—¿Mis razones para ir al dojo Tendo?— Preguntó Ryoga.

—No tiene nada de malo que les pida algo a cambio de mi ayuda... ¿o sí?— Dijo la anciana.

—Supongo que puedo hacerlo—, comentó Azusa, mirando de nuevo a la plateada estatua de gato.

—¡Excelente, muchacha! Pasa a la cocina y ponte un delantal, comenzarás de inmediato—, le solicitó una feliz Cologne. Cuando Azusa entró a la cocina del restaurante, la anciana miró a Ryoga con curiosidad—. Y dime... ¿qué hay de ti?

—Está bien—, respondió el joven Hibiki al tiempo que se sentaba en un banco—. Quiero desafiar a Ranma Saotome a una pelea. Mis motivos son personales y no se los diré.

—No hace falta muchacho. Ya imaginaba algo como eso—, Cologne entonces le dio la dirección del dojo al joven Hibiki y luego dijo—. Así que quieres vencer a Ranma… Qué tal si trabajas conmigo para lograr eso?

—¿De qué habla?— Preguntó Ryoga.

—Te ofrezco entrenarte—, respondió la anciana.

El muchacho rió en voz baja—. No es necesario señora.

—¿Estás rechazando mi oferta?

—Escuche, no soy tan débil como para necesitar que me entrene una ancianita—, aseguró Ryoga—. La veré cuando vuelva por Azusa.

—Como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión más tarde, mi oferta sigue en pie—, respondió Cologne.

—No creo que eso suceda. Adiós abuela—, sin decir más, el joven Hibiki salió del restaurante, dispuesto a llegar al dojo de los Tendo lo antes posible.

—Ryoga, espera un momento.

El muchacho se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba—. ¿Sí Azusa?— Preguntó girándose para poder verla y al hacerlo se encontró con que su prometida ya llevaba puesto un delantal y una de esas diademas tejidas que usaban las meseras; en sus manos, Azusa sostenía una charola metálica. Al mirarla, Ryoga pasó saliva. ¿Porqué tenía que verse tan linda así?

—¿Te vas sin despedirte?— Preguntó ella, haciendo que el joven Hibiki volviera a la realidad.

—N-n-no, claro que no—, respondió Ryoga ligeramente nervioso—. Es que ya no puedo esperar para ir y…

—Lo entiendo—, le aseguró Azusa, que entonces se acercó y tomó una de las manos de Ryoga con la suya y le ofreció una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar la preocupación en sus ojos—. Trata de que no te lastimen, no soportaría la idea de que algo malo te pasara.

Escuchar eso puso a Ryoga ligeramente a la defensiva—. ¿Lastimado yo? ¡Cuando la pelea termine el único lastimado será Ranma!

—De cualquier modo, ten cuidado—, insistió ella, cerrando los ojos, Azusa besó suavemente la mejilla de su novio—. Espero que puedas ganar tu combate.

Sonrojándose, Ryoga no supo que decir. Odiaba eso, casi siempre que Azusa hacía algo así, él se quedaba paralizado o sin palabras—. Gracias Azusa…— logró decir al fin.

Ella se limitó a sonreír—. Te esperaré aquí. Cuídate mucho cariño.

Unos minutos más tarde y no muy lejos de la zona de restaurantes de Nerima, en un pequeño parque cercano a varios edificios de departamentos…

Ranma Saotome trotaba tranquilamente sobre la reja que rodeaba el jardín mientras silbaba una canción para entretenerse. Aún le faltaba entregar un par de medicinas pero afortunadamente no había tenido problemas cumpliendo el encargo de Kasumi. Hacía poco había pasado por el consultorio, ahora abandonado, del doctor Tofú y no pudo evitar notar la ironía de que Kasumi era quien en los últimos días estaba atendiendo a algunos de sus pacientes; tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estaría el buen doctor. Lo último que escuchó de él en las noticias había sido que la familia imperial había retirado la demanda a solicitud del tío del emperador. Peor aún así, Tofú terminó siendo enviado a tratamiento a un hospital psiquiátrico en Osaka. Ranma no envidiaba en absoluto la mala suerte del pobre doctor y esperaba en verdad que lograra salir bien del problema.

Justo entonces, el joven Saotome sintió una fuerte aura de combate que se dirigía velozmente hacia él desde la derecha—. ¿Quién…?

De repente, Ryoga Hibiki cruzó el aire con una poderosa patada. Afortunadamente para Ranma, su velocidad le permitió esquivarla sin dificultades.

—¡Prepárate a morir, Ranma!— Gritó Ryoga mientras giraba en el aire para caer en el suelo mirando de frente a su adversario.

—¡Hola Ryoga, sólo llegas tres días tarde!— Saludó Ranma, que también dio un giro para caer a unos pasos de su rival—. ¡Es una verdadera sorpresa, considerando que hablamos de ti!

En ese momento Ryoga se dio cuenta de que Ranma aún no sabía que sus problemas de orientación pertenecían al pasado. Perfecto, eso le daba una pequeña ventaja.

—¿O acaso estuviste acampando en el parque?— Bromeó Ranma—. No veo otra forma de que hubieras podido encontrarme tan pronto.

—¡Tus bromas no me hacen gracia!— Respondió el furioso joven Hibiki—. ¡Deberías agradecer que tuviste tres días más de vida, ahora pelea!

—¡Oye, cálmate!— Exclamó Ranma, que de pronto se encontró esquivando un torrente de golpes lanzados por su oponente—. ¡Espera un momento!

—¡La venganza no espera!— Respondió Ryoga, aumentando la intensidad de su ataque. ¿Acaso Ranma creía que podría hacerlo detenerse? Ridículo, no había esperado tanto tiempo para volver a enfrentarlo por nada. ¡El momento de la venganza por todas las veces en que lo derrotó antes había llegado!

—¡Te digo que esperes!— Insistió Ranma, manteniendo la bolsa con las medicinas a salvo—. ¡Tengo que entregar esto, no puedo pelear ahora!

—¡Esa es una excusa…!— Dijo Ryoga, lanzando varios golpes dirigidos al rostro de Ranma, sin lograr conectar con alguno—. ¡…Que no funcionará!

—¡Que te calmes!— Volvió a pedir Ranma—. ¡Ten cuidado, esto es importante!

—Si me deshago de eso que quieres entregar…— Exclamó Ryoga, ahora lanzando todos sus golpes directo a la bolsa de las medicinas—. Podrás pelear conmigo... ¿no es verdad?

—¡Cuidado!— Se quejó Ranma, concentrándose en esquivar todos los golpes y en mantener a salvo los medicamentos alejándose de su oponente poco a poco.

—¡Ya deja de retorcerte!— Gritó Ryoga, agregando patadas a su incesante ataque. El muchacho estaba completamente rabioso al ver que por más que lo intentaba no podía golpear a Ranma quien se había pasado toda la pelea torciéndose de una manera bastante extraña para esquivar sus ataques.

Ranma, por su parte, ya estaba cansándose de esto. No podía permitir que Ryoga tuviera un golpe de suerte y rompiera los frascos de medicina que preparó Kasumi. Así que aprovechando que su rival no tenía defensa, Ranma balanceó la bolsa con medicamentos sobre su cabeza, se lanzó a gran velocidad entre la lluvia de golpes y en una fracción de segundo estuvo cara a cara con su adversario—. Pero qué tenemos aquí… te has vuelto lento Ryoga—, evaluó el joven Saotome.

—¡Ack!— Exclamó Ryoga, que no esperaba que Ranma fuera capaz de moverse tan rápido. Molesto por haberse descuidado y por ser llamado lento, Ryoga descargó un poderoso puñetazo directo a la cara de su odiado rival—. ¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí!

—¡Lo sabía!— Comentó Ranma al momento en que esquivaba el golpe—. ¡En verdad estás más lento que de costumbre!— Sin esfuerzo, el joven Saotome aprovechó que Ryoga estaba fuera de balance y lo golpeó con un solo y veloz golpe que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás dando traspiés; una fracción de segundo después, la misma mano con la que había golpeado a Ryoga atrapaba la bolsa de medicinas para evitar que cayera al suelo.

¡Esto era imposible! Ryoga no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; en todas sus peleas anteriores Ranma nunca había podido derribarlo tan fácilmente. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido mientras él no estaba? No podía entender cómo había podido Ranma mejorar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Aún así, ¡esto era algo que no podía soportar, se había matado mucho entrenando en la obra en construcción como para ser vencido de un solo golpe, era intolerable!

Y entonces, justo cuando estaba por caer de cabeza en una fuente, esa voz se dejó escuchar.

—¿Oh? ¡Hola Royga!

Esa era la voz de la mujer que Ryoga había olvidado por completo hacía ya semanas. Sin poder evitarlo Ryoga miró a Akane, vestida con un lindo vestido azul y cargando una mochila en donde podía verse el mango de una raqueta de tenis; la menor de las hermanas Tendo se veía adorable y Ryoga no pudo evitar sentirse inmediatamente atraído por ella. Al menos por un instante, pues el recuerdo de Azusa entró de inmediato en su mente y lo hizo olvidarse por completo de su interés romántico por Akane. Aún así, no podía soportar ser humillado con una derrota ante ella.

El plan de Ranma había sido muy sencillo: llevar a Ryoga hasta la fuente, hacerlo caer dentro y regresar al dojo con el cerdo. De hecho, todo el plan había funcionado bien hasta el momento en que Akane decidió aparecerse. Obligado por su promesa de guardar el secreto, el muchacho Saotome reaccionó de inmediato y tomó a Ryoga por la nariz, sosteniéndolo de cabeza de un modo que no pudiera hacer nada.

—¿Ya están peleando de nuevo?— Dijo Akane sin ocultar su enfado ante la situación frente a ella—. ¿No se cansan?

—¿Qué se supone que haga?— Preguntó Ranma—. ¡Ryoga siempre me ataca en cuanto me ve!

El joven Hibiki ya había tenido suficiente. No sólo había sido vencido por su enemigo, sino que Ranma se las había arreglado para sostenerlo de cabeza sobre una fuente en una posición por demás vergonzosa. ¡Era imperdonable, era algo que no podía ser! Ryoga tenía que desquitarse de algún modo. Con un gruñido, Ryoga hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y le lanzó una patada a la bolsa que Ranma sostenía en su mano izquierda—. ¡Pagarás por esto!

La última patada de Ryoga tomó a Ranma por sorpresa y logró salvar las medicinas sólo por suerte. Esto ya era demasiado, Kasumi le había pedido un favor y no iba a fallarle sólo porque el idiota de Ryoga tuviera mal carácter—. ¡Eres un estúpido ingrato!— Gritó al tiempo que usaba una serie de veloces movimientos con sus manos para convertir a Ryoga en un auténtico nudo humano.

—Oye Ranma... ¿no crees que…?— Comenzó la joven Tendo.

—¿Has visto a tu cerdo mascota estos días, Akane?— Preguntó Ranma, aún sosteniendo a Ryoga por la nariz sobre la fría agua de la fuente.

—¿P-Chan? No lo he visto; lo he estado buscando pero no he tenido suerte. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te gustaría verlo?— Ofreció Ranma, que entonces soltó a Ryoga sólo para detener su caída usando su pie izquierdo a sólo milímetros del agua—. Era broma—, dijo mirando a su adversario, que para este momento estaba completamente rojo de furia y su rostro mostraba una total desesperación.

Akane notó la expresión de Ryoga y suspirando, decidió que era hora de ayudarlo y poner fin a este estúpido pleito, en especial porque Ranma estaba pasándose de la raya. Caminando en silencio hacia su prometido, la joven Tendo tomó a Ryoga por las piernas y después procedió a patear a Ranma al firmamento—. ¡Lo siento Ranma, pero tú te lo buscaste, no tenías porqué maltratar así al pobre Ryoga!

Ranma estaba molesto. Akane no tenía porqué haberlo lanzado a volar, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no le hacía eso y estaba convencido de que no lo merecía—. ¿Y quién está maltratando a quién, niña gruñona?— Le gritó a Akane sin pensar. Como respuesta, lo único que Ranma obtuvo fue recibir una raqueta directo en el rostro.

Al otro extremo del parque, en donde había caído luego de que Akane lo pateara y sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, Ranma dejó a un lado la bolsa con medicinas y comenzó a pensar en su reciente enfrentamiento con Ryoga. Había sido extraño, Ryoga normalmente le daba más problemas antes de poder vencerlo.

—Aún pienso que esto es extraño—, murmuró Ranma—. Ryoga estaba demasiado lento y mucho más torpe que de costumbre y…— el muchacho se miró las manos al ser asaltado por una idea—. ¡Momento! ¿Acaso Ryoga no empeoró, sino que yo he mejorado?

En ese mismo instante, junto a la fuente, Akane Tendo se esforzaba para desenredar los brazos y piernas de Ryoga pero sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles; Ranma había hecho un muy buen trabajo doblando las articulaciones de Ryoga para dejarlo hecho un nudo.

—Ranma fue un cretino contigo—, opinó Akane al tiempo que colocaba a Ryoga en el suelo—. ¡Debió de haberse controlado en vez de hacerte esto!

Por su parte, Ryoga evitó hablar mientras repasaba una y otra vez los movimientos de Ranma sólo para tener que admitir de que no había podido verlos, sus manos habían sido increíblemente rápidas.

—Déjame ver… creo que el codo va hacia este lado…— murmuró Akane, tirando del brazo de su amigo para intentar acomodarlo—. ¡Oh, no sé como hacer esto!— Exclamó ella rindiéndose—. De cualquier modo Ryoga… creo que será mejor si dejas de pelear con Ranma… verás, él aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero todas sus peleas con la bisabuela de Shampoo lo han vuelto más hábil, rápido y fuerte.

Ryoga no pudo hacer otra cosa sino mirar a Akane y preguntar—. ¿Quién es esa bisabuela?

—La dueña del Neko Hanten—, respondió la joven Tendo—. Mira Ryoga, hablo en serio. Pienso que es mejor si dejas de desafiar a Ranma, será lo mejor para ti y…

Si había algo que Ryoga Hibiki no soportaba era que la gente le tuviera lástima. Era una de las pocas cosas que siempre lo deprimían y lo hacían sentirse más desgraciado de lo normal. Recientemente, su vida había mejorado lo suficiente para olvidar esa sensación. Después de todo, había conseguido curarse del cerdo y de su mal sentido de la dirección, por fin podía vivir con sus padres como una familia normal, era bastante bien visto en su escuela y lo más importante, tenía una linda novia. Pero el sentir cómo Akane lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de lástima y pena fue demasiado para él. Cierto, ya no la quería pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Ranma lo había humillado frente a ella y ahora Akane sólo podía sentir lástima por él. No respeto ni amistad, sólo lástima y pena. ¡Era insoportable!

—¡No puedo permitir esto!— Gritó Ryoga, que haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, logró alejarse de allí a gran velocidad usando sólo sus manos.

—¡Espera Ryoga!— Llamó Akane, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su amigo mientras estaba incapacitado de ese modo. Ryoga, sin embargo, no se detuvo y desapareció pronto del parque.

Algunos minutos después, Akane recogió su raqueta y salió del parque, aún estaba algo preocupada por lo que había sucedido entre Ryoga y Ranma. No entendía porqué ese par no podía comportarse como amigos de vez en cuando.

—Espera un poco Akane, tengo algo que decirte.

La joven Tendo no esperaba encontrarse con Ranma en la salida del parque. Aún algo molesta por lo que había pasado antes, intentó ignorarlo y pasar sin decirle nada, pero Ranma comenzó a seguirla.

—¡Déjame en paz!— Exclamó cuando llegaron a la esquina de la calle—. ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

Ranma estuvo a punto de responderle en el mismo tono con un insulto, pero con mucho esfuerzo logró mantener la boca cerrada hasta que pudo calmar el impulso de gritar algo que resultaría en un doloroso castigo en su contra. Afortunadamente, Akane había dejado de andar y ahora sólo lo miraba con una mezcla de decepción y enojo.

—¿No tenías algo qué decirme?— Preguntó ella, su tono de voz aún mostraba algo de enfado.

—Sí…— Comenzó el joven Saotome, sólo para perder el habla en ese instante. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil disculparse, era acaso porque el no tenía la culpa ya que Ryoga lo atacó primero?

—Estoy esperando.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y respiró profundamente—. No quise hacerte enojar—, dijo luego de un momento de silencio—. Pero Ryoga me atacó por sorpresa y me enfadé con él cuando intentó romper esto—, explico el joven Saotome, mostrándole a su prometida la bolsa con medicamentos.

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó Akane, su enojo estaba desvaneciéndose rápidamente, no esperaba que Ranma intentara disculparse ni que de hecho tuviera una explicación por su comportamiento de poco antes.

—Son medicinas que hizo Kasumi, ella me pidió que las entregara. Ya sólo me falta entregar dos y no podía dejar que Ryoga las arruinara… eso haría quedar mal a Kasumi y yo no quería que eso pasara.

—Explícate.

Y así, Ranma le relató a Akane cómo fue que Ryoga inició la pelea y cómo fue que decidió destruir los medicamentos para forzar el combate—. Y luego llegaste tú y el resto ya lo sabes—, concluyó.

—En ese caso soy yo quien debe ofrecerte una disculpa—, dijo Akane luego de escuchar la explicación—. De haber sabido que estabas protegiendo las medicinas que hizo mi hermana no te habría pateado ni lanzado la raqueta… pero de todos modos estuvo mal que trataras así a Ryoga. ¡Es más débil que tú!

—Ahora ya lo sé—, respondió Ranma—. Akane, si eso fue lo que te molestó intentaré no volver a tratar a Ryoga de ese modo. Pero no prometo que no responderé a sus ataques.

—Me conformo con que no vuelvas a hacerlo nudo.

—No lo haré—, respondió él—. Bueno, me voy, te veré luego.

—¿A dónde irás?

—A entregar las medicinas que hacen falta—, indicó Ranma.

La joven Tendo se acercó a su prometido—. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Si a ti no te molesta…— aceptó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, para nada—, respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa más abiertamente. Akane ya había perdonado a Ranma, no podía estar molesta con él; después de todo, él sólo había intentado mantener a salvo el trabajo de su hermana mayor y de verdad apreciaba eso. Además, fue Ryoga quien comenzó el problema así que tendría que hablar con él sobre eso después, cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Por el momento se sentía feliz de que ella y Ranma habían logrado resolver una de sus discusiones sin llegar a más insultos. Akane siempre había deseado eso y ahora que había pasado y podía disfrutar caminando junto a Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse segura de que ésta era la manera en que debían ser las cosas.

Muchas horas después, en la parte baja de un paso a desnivel…

¡CRAK!

—¡Maldición!

¡CRAK!

—¡Maldición!

¡CRAK!

—¡Maldición!

¡CRUNCH!

—¡Maldito seas, Ranma!— Gritó Ryoga Hibiki y estrelló una última vez sus manos en la pared, haciendo dos grandes agujeros en el concreto. Hacía sólo unos minutos que había logrado desenredar sus brazos y piernas, que aún sentía entumidos, y no podía dejar de pensar en la horrible humillación que había sufrido a manos de ese despreciable gusano; estaba tan furioso que la única manera que encontró de descargar su frustración fue comenzar a golpear la pared.

—¿Ryoga?

El muchacho miró a su derecha. Allí, en las escaleras, estaba Azusa Shiratori, que lo miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación. Al menos no pudo detectar lástima en su mirada, eso lo habría hecho sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía; pero no podía verla, no mientras fuera un perdedor—. Déjame solo.

Ella bajó el último escalón de la escalera y avanzó hasta estar junto a él—. No. No puedo dejarte solo mientras estás así. Pídeme cualquier cosa, pero no me pidas eso.

—¿No entiendes Azusa?— Exclamó él—. ¡No merezco estar contigo, yo…!— Presa de la desesperación Ryoga volvió a estrellar sus manos en la pared, hundiéndolas esta vez en el duro concreto hasta medio antebrazo—. ¡Vete ya!

—¿Por qué no dejas que yo decida eso?

Y entonces Ryoga sintió como Azusa lo abrazaba y lo hacía sentarse con ella en las escaleras. A pesar de su furia y su frustración, ese sencillo gesto consiguió tranquilizarlo.

—No tienes porqué sufrir solo, cariño—, al decirle esto, Azusa lo acercó a su pecho y le permitió relajarse allí—. No mientras yo esté contigo, mi querido Ryoga… yo siempre te apoyaré, sin importar lo que pase.

En ese momento, mientras recibía apoyo y consuelo entre sus brazos, Ryoga Hibiki pudo haberle dicho a Azusa que la amaba, pero la voz de una anciana interrumpió el momento.

—Parece que fuiste derrotado—, comentó Cologne.

Ni Ryoga ni Azusa respondieron, sólo miraron a la anciana, esperando a que terminara de hablar.

—Estaba pensando que era hora de volver a ofrecerte un poco de entrenamiento—, terminó la vieja amazona—. ¿Qué tienes que decir ahora sobre mi oferta?

—Es gracioso—, dijo Ryoga, separándose un poco de de Azusa—. Yo estaba pensando en aceptar.

Lejos de allí, en el dojo de los Tendo…

—¿Un viaje de entrenamiento a las montañas?— Preguntó Ranma—. ¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Tienes miedo de ir y lastimarte muchacho?— Se burló Genma.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Respondió Ranma—. ¡Te lo mostraré! ¿Cuándo salimos?

—Mañana por la mañana—, indicó Genma—. Comienza a empacar tus cosas… por cierto, Akane vendrá con nosotros.

—¿Akane, para qué?

—Necesitamos que alguien se encargue de cocinar—, comentó Genma—. Además, necesitan pasar más tiempo juntos, por lo que he visto no la tratas como si fuera tu prometida.

Ranma miró extrañado a su padre, pero suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que ni el señor Tendo ni su padre habían notado el avance en la relación entre él y Akane y que Nabiki y Kasumi (_que sí lo habían notado_) no habían comentado nada. Eso era muy bueno, si las otras dos hermanas hubieran dicho algo o sus padres lo hubieran notado, para estos momentos a él y a Akane ya los habrían casado a la fuerza. Sin embargo, Ranma recordó algo en ese instante, según palabras de la propia Akane, ella no sabía cocinar y su comida era horrible. Considerando su apetito y el de su padre, eso podría ser un problema.

—No te preocupes, Soun debe estar explicándole esto a Akane, así que no tendrás que invitarla personalmente—, Genma rió un poco—. Tendré que quitarte lo tímido muchacho, a tu edad, yo…

Ranma ignoró completamente la historia de su padre y se concentró en acomodar sus cosas para el viaje; no le interesaban en lo absoluto esas historias que probablemente eran mentira. Lo único que esperaba era que si en verdad la comida de Akane era horrible, también tuvieran oportunidad de comprar una gran cantidad de alimentos enlatados y de fideos instantáneos.

Genma, por su parte, terminó su historia sin darse cuenta de que fue ignorada. De hecho, estaba más interesado en los resultados que podría obtener de ese viaje, estaban acabándosele las excusas y pronto tendría que elegir entre dejar de enviarle cartas a Nodoka o ir a verla y presentarle al chico. Pero el patriarca de la familia Saotome no aceptaría ir a ver a su esposa hasta después de haber logrado que su hijo y Akane declararan su amor el uno por el otro. Y es que ya era bastante malo que el muchacho se convirtiera en chica; con ese problema, su única oportunidad de sobrevivir a la furia de Nodoka era presentarle a Ranma junto con una novia. Claro, Genma tenía la ventaja de que los muchachos parecían gustarse... ¡pero las cosas no avanzaban lo bastante rápido! Afortunadamente Soun había tenido la excelente idea de este viaje de entrenamiento con la esperanza de acelerar las cosas. El señor Saotome sonrió maliciosamente; si todo marchaba bien era seguro que su promesa de seppuku quedaría en el olvido y sus planes para un retiro tranquilo quedarían a salvo y... ¿acaso había algo mejor que eso? No, por supuesto que no lo había.

Continuará…

0-0

Notas:

Ya todo está listo para que el entrenamiento del Bakusai Tenketsu comience, el cual lo abordaré en el próximo capítulo. He estado agregando ciertas referencias a Nodoka ya desde varios capítulos atrás, y aunque la madre de Ranma no va a aparecer en la historia pronto, sí es importante ir preparando camino para su entrada.


	14. Días de entrenamiento

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz comunications y Rumiko Takahashi.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras

Por

Dr Facer

- Capítulo 14 -

Días de entrenamiento

0-0

Akane no apreciaba mucho el tener que pasar la última semana de sus vacaciones de verano en las montañas, en especial porque tendría que encargarse de hacer varias cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada y que no le agradaba mucho hacer. La menor de las hermanas Tendo no podía entender por qué su padre había estado tan obstinado en que ella acompañara a Ranma y al tío Genma, y tampoco le agradaba que Kasumi hubiera intentado animarla llamando a este viaje una buena manera de practicar para cuando estuviera casada. Honestamente la pasaría mejor si pudiera entrenar junto a los dos Saotome pero por alguna razón casi no le habían permitido hacerlo. La única cosa que en ese momento le alegraba era que no le habían pedido que cocinara algo para cenar.

Sentada frente a una fogata y junto a una olla, Akane suspiró un poco triste, sus lecciones de cocina en el Neko Hanten no le habían servido de mucho, en realidad lo único que había conseguido era aprender a no quemar las cacerolas en las que hacía hervir agua. Eso era todo, si intentaba cocinar algo, el resultado siempre era horrible. Afortunadamente esta noche cenarían ramen instantáneo, por lo que al menos podía ayudar calentando el agua y destapando la pasta deshidratada.

En otra parte de la montaña, Ranma y su padre competían mientras saltaban entre los muchos árboles del espeso bosque. Sería su tercera noche en las montañas y el joven Saotome aún tenía dudas sobre si no habría problemas teniendo a Akane aquí. La verdad era que le molestaba mucho que su padre había estado espiándolo a él y a su prometida cada vez que pensaban que se habían quedado solos.

—¡Estás distraído muchacho!— Exclamó Genma, que luego de rebotar de su rama estuvo a punto de tirar a su hijo de su árbol.

—¡No es mi culpa!— Se quejó Ranma, esquivando a su padre de un salto y aterrizando en la siguiente rama—. ¡Todavía no entiendo de qué nos sirve que Akane esté aquí!

—¡Ya te dije que alguien tiene que encargarse de la comida!— Contestó Genma.

—¡Pero compramos mucha latería y sopas instantáneas, no hacía falta traerla!— Respondió Ranma.

—¡Hablas como si no quisieras estar con ella!— Acusó Genma—. ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

—¡No sucede nada conmigo!— Respondió el joven Saotome—. Lo que pasa es que…Gaaaahhh!— El muchacho no pudo terminar su frase, pues algo duro se deslizó por entre sus hombros, causándole un buen susto.

Ranma respondió automáticamente girándose y lanzando una poderosa patada hacia lo que fuera que lo había atacado, sólo para descubrir a la anciana Cologne, quien esquivó fácilmente el ataque de Ranma.

—¡Qué sorpresa muchacho!— Comentó la anciana al tiempo que aterrizaba en una rama cercana—. ¿Así que también estás entrenando?

—¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?— Preguntó Ranma, bastante molesto al pensar que la anciana lo había seguido sólo para causarle problemas—. ¿No puede dejarme en paz?

—Tranquilo muchacho—, respondió la anciana, sentada tranquilamente en una rama no muy lejos de los dos Saotome—. No vine aquí a pelear contigo—, Cologne rió en voz baja—. Pero te sugiero que entrenes lo mejor que puedas.

—¿De qué está hablando?— Preguntó el muchacho.

—Lo sabrás pronto niño—, contestó la vieja amazona y saltando ágilmente entre las ramas, se alejó riendo del lugar, dejando a Ranma y a Genma bastante confundidos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que pueda estar planeando?— Preguntó Ranma.

—No—, contestó Genma—. Pero te aseguro que no será algo agradable—, entonces, sin avisar, Genma saltó hacia su hijo y logró sorprenderlo con una patada que lo estrelló en la corteza del árbol.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?— Se quejó el muchacho.

—La anciana dijo que deberías entrenar—, Dijo el señor Saotome—. ¡Así que continuemos, muchacho!

Ranma se estiró un par de veces y se preparó para reiniciar la sesión de entrenamiento con su padre.

En otra parte del bosque, junto a un arroyo cercano a una cascada. Ryoga Hibiki caminaba lentamente mientras cargaba una pesada roca. Detrás de él iba Azusa Shiratori, que miraba ligeramente preocupada a su novio mientras ambos avanzaban hacia su campamento.

—¿No estás cansado?— Preguntó ella—. Has estado cargando peñascos todo el día.

—Esto no es nada—, respondió Ryoga, al tiempo que dejaba caer la piedra junto al río. Más allá, había por lo menos veinte rocas de gran tamaño que había traído al campamento durante el día—. Cuando trabajaba en la construcción cargaba el equivalente a este peso en sacos de cemento. No es difícil.

Azusa suspiró y sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa de su chamarra, con el que comenzó a limpiar el sudor del rostro de Ryoga—. De cualquier modo… ¿porqué no descansas un poco? No sabemos qué tipo de entrenamiento te dará la anciana, podría ser muy riguroso.

El joven Hibiki, ligeramente sonrojado, simplemente sonrió y esperó a que su novia terminara de secarle el sudor—. En…en realidad… no será nada…—. Dijo nerviosamente—, lo que sea será fácil.

—¡Vaya, veo que ya terminaste de traer todas las piedras que te pedí!— Exclamó Cologne, que llegó de improviso al campamento—. ¡Eres muy fuerte, muchacho! ¿Listo para empezar?

—Claro que sí—, respondió el joven Hibiki al tiempo que seguía a la anciana. Azusa, aún un poco preocupada, siguió en silencio a la anciana y a su novio.

Cologne se detuvo frente a una de las enormes piedras que Ryoga había llevado al campamento y la señaló con su bastón—. Antes de comenzar, quiero que me muestres como destruyes esta roca.

—Eso es muy fácil. ¿Porqué mejor no me dice qué es lo que vamos a hacer?— Preguntó el muchacho.

—Cierto… ¿de que sirve que estemos aquí si no nos dice nada?— Opinó Azusa.

—No lo haré hasta que hayas hecho lo que te pedí—, atajó la anciana.

Ryoga se cruzó de brazos—. Pues si no hay remedio…— comentó, aparentemente decepcionado—. Sabe señora, yo que pensaba que me haría sufrir con un entrenamiento muy pesado.

—Tienes mucha confianza… ¿no es cierto jovencito?— Preguntó Cologne.

Ryoga hizo crujir sus dedos y sonrió—. ¡Claro que estoy confiado!— Exclamó al tiempo que descargaba un potente golpe sobre la roca, partiéndola en dos sin ningún esfuerzo.

Azusa observaba en silencio, nunca dejaba de asombrarle la fuerza que Ryoga poseía. Era una de esas cosas que ella nunca creería de no haberlas visto en persona.

—¿Qué le parece anciana?— Preguntó Ryoga, sonriendo confiadamente.

—No esta mal—, aceptó Cologne, que no parecía impresionada en lo absoluto.

—Yo creo que Ryoga lo ha hecho bastante bien—, dijo Azusa finalmente—. Hizo justo lo que usted le pidió.

—No lo hizo—, discutió la anciana—. Le dije que la destruyera, no que la partiera en dos.

Sin decir más, Cologne caminó tranquilamente hasta la piedra y la tocó con la punta de su dedo índice. Inmediatamente, la roca estalló en miles de pedazos.

Ryoga y Azusa se quedaron sin palabras.

—¿Te interesa aprender el truco?— Pregutó la amazona.

—Es impresionante—, comentó una muy impresionada Azusa.

—Tienes razón—, dijo Ryoga—. ¡Fue increíble anciana, no creí que habría algo que me impresionaría más que ver su cara!

Cologne saltó y le pegó a Ryoga un coscorrón.

—¡Oiga!— Se quejó el muchacho—. ¡No tiene que golpearme!

—Lo mereces por tu falta de respeto—, la anciana sacó su pipa y la encendió—. Comenzaremos mañana, así que ve y busca algo para preparar la cena. Un conejo servirá.

—¡Pero si trajimos comida!— Se quejó Azusa.

—Es parte del entrenamiento—, respondió la anciana.

Mientras, en otro lugar…

Ranma y Genma regresaron finalmente al campamento. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y sería de noche pronto, luego de entrenar todo el día, el par de Saotomes estaba verdaderamente hambriento. Afortunadamente Akane ya tenía todo listo para preparar las sopas intantánteas.

—¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?— Preguntó Akane cuando Ranma y su padre se sentaron frente a ella.

—No tan mal—, respondió Ranma mientras se preparaba su sopa—. Excepto porque la bisabuela de Shampoo también está por aquí.

—¿La señora Cologne?— La joven Tendo parecía feliz de escuchar eso, si Cologne estaba en la montaña al menos podría pedirle que le ayudara a cocinar algo decente.

—No sé porqué te alegras—, comentó Ranma—. ¡Esa anciana sólo quiere hacerme la vida imposible!

—Ya sabes bien que eso es algo que tú mismo causaste—, le dijo Akane, mientras preparaba su cena.

—¡Pero ya tendría que haberme perdonado!— Dijo el muchacho, subiendo un poco la voz.

—¡No te ha hecho nada tan malo!— Respondió Akane, que también comenzó a exaltarse.

—¿Qué hay de la vez que me dejó convertido en mujer por días?

—¡La señora Cologne te habría dado la cura si hubieras esperado!

—¿Y darle gusto?— Ranma estaba irritándose, no soportaba cuando Akane se ponía de parte de las amazonas, sentía que ella debería apoyarlo a él del modo que él siempre intentaba hacerlo con ella—. ¡No gracias, prefiero que me atropelle un tren!

—¡Ranma…!

—¡Suficiente niños!— Interrumpió Genma, alzando la voz aún más que la de los dos muchachos; hasta el momento Genma se había contentado con mirar mientras comía pero ya era bastante, no podía permitir un pleito que seguramente retrasaría sus planes—. ¡No los traje aquí a pelear, compórtense!

—¡Pero papá…!— Comenzó Ranma.

—¡Tío Genma, nosotros…!— empezó Akane.

—¡Dije que era suficiente!— Insistió Genma—. ¿No pueden comportarse?

Ranma y Akane, sorprendidos por el regaño, sólo pudieron asentir.

—Bien—, dijo Genma—. Ahora terminen de cenar.

Gracias a la intervención de Genma el resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, pero eso no ayudó mucho a que Akane y Ranma se sintieran mejor, ya que aún estaban un poco molestos por la discusión.

—Ranma, acompáñame—, ordenó Genma cuando terminaron de cenar.

—¿Vamos a seguir entrenando?

—Sólo obedece.

—Está bien.

Confundida, Akane se limitó a observar cómo Ranma y su padre se adentraban en el bosque—. ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer esos dos?

—Muy bien… ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?— Preguntó Ranma cuando él y su padre estuvieron bastante lejos del campamento.

—Me has decepcionado hijo—, comentó Genma—. ¿Porqué demonios armas una pelea con Akane por algo sin importancia?

—No es mi culpa. ¡Ella no debería ponerse de parte de la anciana o de las amazonas!— Se defendió Ranma al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos indignado—. ¡Siempre me hacen la vida imposible, no sé qué les ve Akane que sea tan especial!

—En eso tienes razón—, comentó Genma—. Pero recuerda que Cologne y Shampoo siempre la han tratado bien a pesar de que tuvieron ciertas diferencias al principio.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Que si trataras mejor a Akane, quizás comenzaría a ponerse de tu parte—, explicó Genma.

Ranma no respondió, pero pareció pensar en lo que su padre acababa de decirle.

—Bien, te veré mañana—, anunció Genma.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que bajar a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo—, dijo Genma—. Asegúrate de hacer las paces con Akane, no quiero tener que soportar sus pleitos por el resto de la semana.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera discutir, su padre ya había desaparecido entre los árboles. Indeciso, el joven Saotome se sentó bajo un árbol para pensar. ¿Por qué debía disculparse con Akane? Ella había comenzado todo pero por otro lado, su padre tenía razón; si la trataba mejor ella tendría que ponerse de su parte. Además, ya se había disculpado con ella antes y no había sido tan difícil y a fin de cuentas, era mejor mantener a Akane de buen humor. No sólo porque así no estarían peleando todo el tiempo, sino porque… Ranma se sonrojo un poco al pensarlo… Akane se veía linda cuando sonreía.

—Supongo que tendré que ir y hablar con ella—, murmuró el muchacho al tiempo que se ponía de pie y comenzaba su camino de vuelta al campamento.

Mientras Ranma y su padre conversaban Akane, ya aburrida de esperar sola y aún un poco molesta por la discusión decidió practicar un poco para calmarse. Lo primero que hizo fue partir algunos pedazos de madera pero eso no le sirvió de mucho, así que pensó que quizás podría desahogarse de otro modo. De repente, sus ojos se posaron en una piedra del tamaño de un balón. Akane tomó la roca y pensando en lo mucho que le hacía enfadar que Ranma no pudiera entender que sus problemas con las amazonas sólo empeorarían si no cambiaba de actitud, la lanzó con fuerza hasta el otro lado del arrollo.

*CLONK!*

Akane parpadeó. ¿Clonk? Eso sonaba como a cráneo. Para su sorpresa, Ryoga Hibiki cayó atontado de detrás de los arbustos.

Ryoga no tardó mucho en recuperarse del golpe y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba caminando hacia él. Eso era raro, no tenía idea de que Akane estuviera en las montañas.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Le preguntó ella.

—S-sí, no me ha pasado nada—, respondió Ryoga levantándose.

—¿Te gustaría sentarte junto al fuego un rato?

Ryoga miró la fogata y pensó que sí era buena idea calentarse por unos minutos. A fin de cuentas, el aire de la noche estaba bastante frío y se había enfriado bastante buscando conejos.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?— Preguntó Akane cuando ambos estuvieron sentados cerca del fuego.

—Entrenando—, respondió él, su mirada fija en las llamas. Era extraño, un mes antes esto habría sido algo excelente, casi el cielo para él, pero ahora que ya se había calentado al calor de la fogata, sólo sentía deseos de volver con Azusa. Ryoga pensaba ya en despedirse de Akane, cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir.

—Parece que tienes hambre—, sonrió ella divertida—. ¿Quieres una sopa instantánea? Tenemos de sobra.

El muchacho pensó en rehusar la invitación pero fue inútil, Akane ya estaba preparándole un ramen.

—Vaya, así que también estás entrenando—, comentó la niña Tendo mientras le pasaba la sopa.

—Sí, como pudiste ver, no fui lo bastante bueno antes.

—Sobre eso—, dijo Akane—. Ryoga, la bolsa que intentaste golpear durante tu última pelea con Ranma tenia medicinas que había preparado mi hermana Kasumi.

Ryoga se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza, apenado—. No tenía idea…

—Sé que no puedo evitar que tú y Ranma peleen, pero al menos deberías de tener más cuidado—, insistió Akane—. Si las medicinas de mi hermana se hubieran roto, se habría arruinado su reputación.

—En verdad lo lamento—, ofreció Ryoga—. De haberlo sabido no lo habría hecho.

—Lo sé, te agradezco la disculpa—, contestó Akane, ofreciéndole a Ryoga una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿No vas a comer? La sopa se está enfriando.

—Oh… sí, gracias.

Al otro lado del arrollo, desde la rama de un árbol, Ranma observaba lo que sucedía en su campamento. Ryoga había aparecido de la nada y Akane le había ofrecido de cenar. Eso no le molestaba mucho, lo que le molestaba era que Akane le había preparado a Ryoga la sopa instantánea… ¡cuando a él no le había hecho el mismo favor; el joven Saotome no podía entender por qué Akane hacía eso! Cuando Ryoga tomó el primer sorbo de su plato Ranma ya no soportó más y decidió ir a ver qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Y si Akane pensaba que estaba celoso… pues eso no le importaba.

—Hola Ryoga—, saludó Ranma, acercándose casualmente al campamento—. Veo que me has seguido.

—Es sólo una mala coincidencia—, respondió el joven Hibiki.

—Espero que estés disfrutando de nuestra comida—, siguió Ranma con un tono irritado pero aún bajo control—. En especial porque Akane te la preparó.

—Está bien—, contestó Ryoga—. Es sólo ramen instantáneo, Ranma.

—¿Sólo bien?— El muchacho Saotome se acercó, sintiéndose un poco confundido por la respuesta de Ryoga—. Pensé que dirías que era lo más sabroso del mundo.

—Ranma, ya no estés diciendo tonterías y siéntate conmigo; si quieres otra sopa te la prepararé ahora mismo—, ofreció Akane, que no tenía intención de permitir que los dos muchachos pelearan en el campamento y lo destrozaran todo.

—No es necesario, lo que comí hace poco fue suficiente—, Ranma volvió a mirar a Ryoga—. Espero que no intentes retarme otra vez, no me gusta lastimar a tipos más débiles que yo.

Ryoga terminó su sopa, puso sus palillos a un lado y se levantó, su rostro había adquirido una expresión de pocos amigos—. ¿Débil? ¡Te mostraré quién es débil!— Exclamó el joven Hibiki—. ¡Ya te soporté bastan…!

Antes de que Ryoga pudiera atacar algo muy veloz lo golpeó en la nuca, derribándolo de inmediato. La responsable del golpe había sido la anciana Cologne. Detrás de la vieja amazona se encontraba una ligeramente confundida Azusa Shiratori.

—¿Qué hacía Ryoga aquí?— Preguntó Azusa, mirando a Akane con una expresión acusadora.

—Lo invité a cenar—, respondió la joven Tendo, sorprendida de ver a la patinadora allí—. Parecía tener mucha hambre.

—¿Y prefirió estar contigo?— La niña Shiratori frunció los labios—. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?— Preguntó Ranma.

—¿Y qué hace ella aquí?— quiso saber Akane, señalando a la niña Shiratori—. ¿Porqué está con usted señora Cologne?

—Ella vino con Ryoga—, explicó la anciana—. Lo lamento Akane, pero debemos irnos. Azusa, ayúdame a llevar a Ryoga de vuelta a nuestro campamento.

La joven Shiratori obedeció sin responder pero cuando se pasó el brazo de Ryoga por sobre los hombros y lo levantó, le dedicó a Akane una mirada llena de celos.

—¿No va a responderme?— Insistió Ranma—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Escucha muchacho—, dijo Cologne apuntando a Ranma con su bastón—. Tú y Ryoga tendrán un duelo en una semana. Te aseguro que para entonces tendrás un oponente formidable.

Ranma rió en voz baja—. Eso no me asusta anciana, Ryoga nunca ha podido ganarme.

—¿Entonces aceptas a tener esta pelea?— Preguntó la vieja amazona.

—¡Claro que sí!— Exclamó Ranma—. ¡Ryoga no podría ganarme aunque usted lo entrenara por un año!

—En una semana cambiarás de opinión—, sentenció Cologne, que le hizo una señal a Azusa indicando que era hora de marcharse.

—Señora Cologne—, llamó Akane.

—¿Qué sucede, mi niña?— Inquirió la anciana.

—¿Ryoga estará bien?— Quiso saber la menor de las Tendo—. ¿No está lastimado, verdad?

—Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo durante su entrenamiento—, interrumpió Azusa con una voz fría—. Akane, creo que tú deberías de preocuparte de cuidar a tu prometido y dejar al mío en paz.

—Niñas, dejen está discusión para otro día—, pidió Cologne—. Bien, nos vamos. Hasta dentro de una semana, Ranma.

Al escuchar eso, Akane y Ranma no pudieron sino observar en silencio cómo las tres figuras se alejaban hasta desaparecer.

—Ryoga y Azusa… ¿están comprometidos?— Murmuró Akane luego de un momento de silencio.

—…Estoy tan sorprendido como tú—, dijo Ranma—. ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos durante la copa Charlotte decidió quedarse con ella?— El joven Saotome se cruzó de brazos. Había ocasiones en las que no podía entender a Ryoga; Ranma incluso llegó a pensar que el joven Hibiki se había quedado con un cerebro de cerdo. ¿Quién habría pensado que su rival aceptaría ser el pequeño cerdito Charlotte?

—¿Qué estás pensando?

Ranma miró a Akane y consideró que tal vez podría decirle que no volvería a ver a P-Chan ya que ahora era el novio de Azusa pero cambió de opinión, no valía la pena hacerlo.

—Te pregunté que…

—Si escuché—, respondió Ranma—. No pensaba en mucho, sólo estaba asombrado por lo que acaba de pasar. Nunca imaginé que Ryoga haría algo como eso.

—Pobre Ryoga—, comentó Akane—. Estaba segura de que necesitaba novia… ¿pero Azusa?

—Tienes razón—, aceptó Ranma—. Parece que Ryoga no tiene buen gusto.

Al día siguiente Ryoga se levantó de buen humor y, luego de cambiarse y salir de su tienda listo a comenzar su entrenamiento, se encontró con que la anciana no estaba en ningún lado. Azusa tampoco estaba en su tienda, junto a la de él. Desconcertado, el muchacho Hibiki salió a buscar a las dos mujeres. A Azusa la encontró pronto, sentada detrás de una enorme piedra junto al río. La joven Shiratori, que llevaba unos shorts de lana muy cortos y una playera blanca que le caía hasta las rodillas, se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio, mirando pensativa el correr del agua.

—Hola—, saludó Ryoga, recargándose en la piedra, justo detrás de Azusa—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Azusa no respondió, pero abrazó sus piernas y suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó el muchacho al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su novia, preocupado por la reacción que había tenido ella cuando intentó saludarla.

—No quiero hablar contigo Ryoga—, dijo Azusa en voz baja—. No por ahora, primero necesito pensar.

—¿Pero por qué?— Quiso saber el joven Hibiki—. ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

Azusa se levantó y se alejó unos pasos, pero se detuvo y regresó junto a Ryoga, recargandose en la piedra junto a él—. ¿Cómo está Akane?

—Ella está bien. Pero no pude… ¡un momento!— Exclamó Ryoga levantándose—. ¿Estás celosa porque hablé con Akane ayer?

—No necesariamente—, contestó ella mirando en otra dirección—. Es sólo que… tengo mis dudas, Ryoga.

—¿Dudas?

—¿Recuerdas ese día en la escuela, cuando te quité el collar de proximidad?

—Lo recuerdo bastante bien—, respondió Ryoga, frotándose el cuello al recordar las potentes descargas eléctricas que sufrió ese día.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Akane y Ranma?

El joven Hibiki se cruzó de brazos y trató de recordar—. No exactamente… algo sobre que ellos dos ya son indestructibles o algo parecido.

A pesar de querer mantener una cara seria, Azusa no pudo evitar reír un poco al escuchar eso—. Tonto. Eso no fue lo que te dije. ¿En verdad no te acuerdas?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Ryoga finalmente logró recordar—. Ya me acordé, dijiste que era inútil que buscara a Akane porque ella y Ranma sobrevivieron al torbellino del adiós y su relación ya era indestructible.

—Exacto—, Azusa miró a Ryoga de un modo ligeramente acusador—. Y aún así fuiste a buscarla.

—No la buscaba, la encontré por accidente. ¿Eso es lo que te molesta, que haya hablado con Akane?— El muchacho suspiró—. ¿Por qué?

—No estoy molesta—, dijo Azusa, aunque por su tono de voz era obvio que sí lo estaba—. Lo único que quiero saber es si ya obtuviste tu respuesta.

—¿Mi respuesta, de qué hablas?

—¿Akane te rompió el corazón?

Ryoga recordó entonces toda la conversación que tuvo con Azusa en la enfermería, antes de que sus padres arreglaran su compromiso. Ella le había advertido que si volvía a ver a Akane, seguramente se le rompería el corazón. Al recordar eso, Ryoga recordó la noche anterior y lo que sintió al ver a Akane.

—¿Y bien?— Insistió la joven Shiratori.

El joven Hibiki se acercó a Azusa y la miró directo a los ojos—. No, ella no me rompió el corazón.

—¿Por qué?

Ryoga se sonrojó—. Pues, eso no pasó porque yo… ya no estoy… enamorado de… Akane… es sólo una amiga…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Azusa—. ¿No, entonces estás enamorado de otra persona?

El muchacho Hibiki se sonrojó aún más y retrocedió un paso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Azusa tan directa cuando decía las cosas? Eso siempre le causaba problemas, pero por otro lado le agradaba porque así no tenía dudas de lo que ella pensaba… o sentía—. Yo…pues… sí, pero…

—¿Sí, quién es esa persona?— Azusa se acercó más a Ryoga, haciéndolo retroceder otro paso más hacia el río.

—Bien… es que yo… lo que pasa es… que esa persona es…

La joven Shiratori avanzó otro poco y su prometido volvió a retroceder—. ¿Quién, Ryoga?

—Esa persona es… tú… ¿tú entiendes que…?— El muchacho Hibiki retrocedió otro paso más y su pie se hundió en la fría agua del río—. ¡Aaagh!— Siguiendo un instinto obtenido luego de pasar meses bajo la maldición de las aguas de Jusenkyo, Ryoga olvidó por un trágico segundo que ya estaba curado y en un desesperado intento por salir del agua, dio un traspié que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Para Azusa todo fue como si hubiera pasado en camara lenta.

Ryoga resbalando, cayendo de espaldas hacia el río.

Ella apresurándose y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. El peso de su prometido jalándola junto a él hacia la corriente. Lo siguiente fue un sonoro…

SPLOOOSHHH!

El río no era profundo en esa parte, era apenas un arroyo de pocos centímetros de profundidad y Ryoga se encontró sentado en el agua, mientras que Azusa había caído sobre sus piernas. Su novia estaba empapada y estaba ocupada separando de su lindo rostro algunos largos y húmedos mechones de su brillante cabello castaño. Bajando la mirada, Ryoga descubrió que el agua había transparentado la camisa de su novia y Sentía como si sus ojos fueran atraídos hacia los senos de Azusa por una poderosa fuerza magnética. Sabía que no debía mirar, pero el modo en que los pezones de Azusa se habían erguido a causa del frío y el modo en que podía verlos a través de la húmeda tela volvían eso en una tarea casi imposible…

—¡Ahora sí que la hiciste!— Dijo Azusa sin notar que Ryoga estaba mirándola como si estuviera hipnotizado—. ¡Estoy hecha una sopa!

—… Ah… Este…— Ryoga cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella no descubriera lo que él había estado mirando—. Lo siento… me asuste… y…

—Al menos no soy la única que terminó mojada—, comentó ella al tiempo que comenzaba a reír en voz baja—. ¡Ryogita, pensé que te bañarías hasta después de tu entrenamiento, estás todo mojado!

—Mira quién habla—, respondió él, aliviado al escuchar a su prometida reír. Más tranquilo y concentrandose en ver su linda sonrisa, Ryoga no tardó en unirse a las risas de Azusa.

La risa terminó pronto y Ryoga, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Azusa, quedo convencido de que su hermosa sonrisa la hacía brillar intensamente.

—Azusa…— dijo él—. Quiero decirte que…

—Te escucho cariño—, murmuró ella apoyando sus manos en su pecho, notando la bien marcada musculatura de Ryoga bajo la tela de su camisa.

Ryoga se sonrojó un poco al sentir las manos de Azusa, pero pasó saliva y logró continuar—. Ya no quiero a Akane… creo que lo que sentía por ella era sólo un… no sé… sólo se que… lo que siento por ti… es mucho más fuerte y…

—Me alegra escuchar eso—, respondió ella en voz baja—. Yo me siento igual.

—¿Tú…?— Ryoga no completó lo que pensaba decir, pues Azusa había cerrado sus ojos y le ofrecía sus labios. La respiración del muchacho se aceleró un poco y sus manos temblaron ligeramente hasta que logró tomar a su novia por los hombros. Esta vez no podía fallar. Ryoga se concentró para controlarse; no podía ponerse nervioso, si lo hacía su nariz estallaría en un geiser de sangre y eso echaría a perder todo. No esta vez. Esta vez lograría hacerlo. Cerrando sus ojos, Ryoga comenzó a acercarse y de pronto…

—Creo, niños, que ya es suficiente. No los traje aquí para que adelantaran su noche de bodas.

Ryoga dio un respingo al sentir como las filosas uñas Azusa se enterraban en su pecho aún a través de su camisa. Al parecer, la joven Shiratori no estaba muy contenta con la interrupción.

—No se preocupe, señora—, dijo Azusa fríamente mientras se levantaba y miraba molesta a la anciana amazona—. Gracias a usted no hemos podido hacer nada.

—Lo cual le prometí a tus padres, jovencita—, le recordó la anciana—. Fue la condición que pusieron para permitirte acompañar a Ryoga. ¿Recuerdas?

Azusa bajó la mirada y recordó lo que sus padres le habían pedido a Cologne—. Sí señora, lo recuerdo. Perdone que le haya hablado en ese tono—, la joven SHiratori no entendía muy bien porqué, si sus padres estaban de acuerdo con su compromiso, le tenían tan poca confianza. No pensaba llegar demasiado lejos con Ryoga, sólo quería besarlo una vez. Una sola vez. Respirando profundamente, la joven logró calmarse y salió del agua.

—Ryoga, sal del río y prepara la roca para comenzar el entrenamiento, te alcanzaré en un minuto—, pidió la anciana. Cuando Ryoga se alejó, Cologne miró a Azusa fijamente—. Entiendo lo que sientes, pequeña. Tal vez pienses que soy sólo una anciana que no sabe nada sobre los jóvenes de ahora, pero en la villa de las amazonas he visto relaciones mucho más complicadas que la tuya y la de nuestro amigo Ryoga.

La joven Shiratori se cruzó de brazos, más que nada para calentarse un poco ya que había comenzado a sentir algo de frío, antes de responder—. Supongo que puede tener razón, pero no pensaba hacer nada.

Cologne miró a la joven y asintió—. Es fácil ver que los dos se quieren—, le dijo—. Pero si en verdad deseas que Ryoga tenga éxito en su entrenamiento, tendrás que dejar de mimarlo tanto.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que…?

La mirada de Cologne se endureció—. ¿Quieres que tenga éxito en su pelea o no?

Azusa se mordió el labio inferior—. ¡Claro que quiero que gane!

—Entonces no intentes algo como lo que estaban haciendo aquí hasta después de la pelea—, pidió Cologne—. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Sí, creo que sí—, respondió Azusa en voz baja.

—Bien, te lo agradezco—, dijo la anciana que comenzó a alejarse—. Por cierto pequeña, es mejor que cambies tu ropa, te hará daño estar mojada.

Un par de horas más tarde…

Akane Tendo caminaba tranquila por el bosque. Ranma y su padre entrenaban y no la necesitaban en ese momento así que ella había decidido explorar un poco y ahora seguía la corriente del río. Podía escuchar una cascada no muy lejos y tenía deseos de verla. No mucho después, la joven Tendo llegó al lugar y miró complacida la caída del agua; era un lugar agradable y sonrió al pensar que podría mostrárselo a Ranma más tarde. Fue entonces que escuchó que alguien se acercaba por la otra orilla del río. Quizás era un oso. Por precaución, Akane se ocultó detrás de un árbol, si era un oso podría saltar a las ramas y alejarse. Pero no fue un oso, sólo fue Azusa Shiratori, quien cargaba una olla que llenó con agua del río y luego se retiró.

—Probablemente su campamento está cerca—, murmuró Akane, que entonces decidió ir a visitar a la anciana Cologne y tal vez charlar un poco. Tambien esperaba que esta vez Azusa no se molestara como la última vez que se vieron. Un poco insegura de que era buena idea, Akane saltó sobre el río y caminó en la dirección que Azusa había tomado. Luego de andar un poco, Akane se encontró con una fogata y dos tiendas de campaña más allá. Pero no había nadie.

El sonido de un fuerte impacto llamó su atención y Akane miró hacia su derecha sólo para ver cómo Ryoga, que colgaba atado de las ramas un árbol, era golpeado brutalmente por una enorme roca sobre la cual se encontraba Cologne. Azusa estaba allí, observando sin intervenir. Sin saber en realidad porqué, Akane se ocultó detrás de una de las tiendas.

—¡No es suficiente muchacho!— Exclamó Cologne—. ¡Tienes que concentrarte y esforzarte más!— Y diciendo esto, la anciana tocó la roca con su dedo índice, haciéndola estallar. Ryoga cayó al suelo como un fardo al recibir el impacto, totalmente inconsciente.

¿Una técnica que permite hacer estallar las cosas? Akane retrocedió un poco. Si Ryoga dominaba esa técnica… Ranma sería… la joven Tendo no pudo seguir allí, tenía que contarle a Ranma y a Genma lo que había descubierto, tal vez el tío Saotome conocía una manera de contrarrestar ese ataque.

—Encargarte de atender a Ryoga—, indicó Cologne, mirando cuidadosamente hacia el campamento, la anciana había sentido brevemente la presencia de alguien allí, pero al final decidió que no era importante, ya que bien pudo haber sido simplemente un animal.

—Como diga—, respondió Azusa—. ¿Pero esto era necesario?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. Tu novio está progresando rápido—, la anciana se sacudió las manos—. Iré a preparar algo de comer, tú asegúrate de que Ryoga pueda seguir entrenando.

Akane casi no podía creer lo que veía. Frente a ella, Ranma y Genma se sentaban tranquilamente frente a la fogata, asando salchichas. La joven Tendo, aún respirando agitadamente debido a la carrera, estuvo a punto de gritar por la frustración.

—¿Quieres una?— Ofreció Ranma al notar la presencia de su prometida.

—También tenemos sopa de verduras—, agregó Genma.

—¡Este no es momento de comer!— Exclamó Akane, luchando por mantener la calma.

—Cálmate Akane—, pidió Ranma—. Hemos entrenado desde el amanecer, merecemos desayunar y descansar un poco.

—Por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con el muchacho—, comentó el señor Saotome.

—¡Les digo que no es momento de hacer eso!— Repitió Akane—. ¡Ryoga…!

—¿Qué hay con él?— Preguntó Ranma, dejando a un lado su comida—. ¿Aprendió algún truco nuevo?

—¡Ese es el problema, lo que pasa es que esto es peligroso y…!

—Akane—, Dijo Genma—. Siéntate, tranquilízate y cuéntanos exactamente lo que has visto.

La joven Tendo respiró profundamente y obedeció. Cuando terminó de contar lo que vio en el campamento de Cologne, Genma se levantó y caminó alrededor de la fogata, pensativo.

—¿Sabe qué es lo que le está enseñando Cologne a Ryoga?— Preguntó Akane.

—Si no me equivoco, debe ser la legendaria técnica del truco de la explosión—, respondió Genma—. ¡El temible Bakusai Tenketsu!— El señor Saotome se mostró algo preocupado—. Todo en este mundo tiene un punto vulnerable, ya sean las rocas, los árboles, los animales e incluso… el cuerpo humano.

Ranma no se inmutó—. Gran cosa, si no puede tocarme, su ataque será inútil.

—No deberías confiarte—, aconsejó Akane—. Ryoga no es alguien que deberías tomar a la ligera.

—Si en verdad estás tan seguro… ¿qué tal un poco de entrenamiento especial?— Preguntó Genma.

—¡Por supuesto!— Aceptó Ranma—. ¡Haré lo que sea!

Genma le indicó a Akane que se alejara y rápidamente, se colocó una malla sobre el rostro y unos gruesos guantes—, en ese caso, hijo—. Dijo colocándose debajo de un gran avispero—, ¡derriba todas las avispas sin que te piquen!—. Sin más aviso, Genma lanzó el avispero a los pies de Ranma.

—¡Esto no es nada!— Gritó Ranma, usando la velocidad del Amaguriken para golpear a las avispas, pero…

—¿No se supone que deberías tirar a todas las avispas?— Preguntó Akane, mirando con curiosidad a Ranma que a gatas en el piso, se arrastraba hacia el río para lavar su hinchado rostro, que había sido el blanco favorito de los insectos—. Cállate—, logró decir a través de sus enrojecidos e inflamados labios.

—¿Tío Genma, de verdad cree que esto servirá?— Preguntó la joven Tendo mientras Ranma se lavaba.

—No, no hay suficientes avisperos—, el patriarca de la familia Saotome se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tendrás que ayudarme a entrenar a Ranma a esquivar. Deberemos atacarlo juntos por diferentes ángulos sin descanso hasta que sea capaz de esquivar todos nuestros ataques. ¿Estás dispuesta?

—Si es para ayudarlo a ganar, claro que lo estoy.

Genma sonrió—. Perfecto, empezaremos en cuanto se le baje la hinchazón.

—¡Ya basta y no se preocupen tanto!— Exclamó Ranma, aunque por la hinchazón las palabras sonaban un poco extrañas—. ¡No hay forma de que yo pierda!

En otra parte, ya entrada la noche…

—¿Estás listo?

—¡Por supuesto anciana!— Respondió Ryoga—. ¡Hágalo!

Cologne saltó sobre la enorme roca que colgaba frente a Ryoga y con un leve toque de su bastón, la hizo balancearse varios metros hacia atrás y luego, lentamente aumentando su velocidad, la roca se dirigió hacia el joven Hibiki.

Ryoga frunció el ceño, levantó su mano derecha y se preparó, cuando la roca estuvo a su alcance, el muchacho descargó una serie de golpes con su dedo índice, desesperadamente intentando encontrar el punto de impacto.

—¿Qué le pareció eso?— Preguntó Ryoga al tiempo que el peñasco se alejaba de él.

—¡No está bien!— Le regañó Cologne, aún montada en la roca—. ¡No podrás encontrar el punto de impacto si tienes otras cosas en la mente!

—¡No tengo otra cosa en mi mente!— Se quejó el muchacho Hibiki.

Suspirando, Cologne hizo girar la roca, revelando que Ryoga había escrito 'Azusa' sobre la piedra.

La joven Shiratori, por su parte, dormía plácidamente envuelta en su bolsa de dormir.

Mientras, en el campamento de Ranma…

—¡Vamos Ranma, puedes hacerlo mejor!— Gritó Genma, que acababa de derribar a su hijo de un puñetazo directo en el estómago.

—¡No es mi culpa!— Se quejó Ranma—. ¡Akane siempre se pone frente a ti cuando intento golpearte!

—¡Eso es lo que debo hacer!— Exclamó la joven Tendo—. ¿Cómo vas a mejorar tu habilidad para esquivar ataques si no hacemos esto?

—Ella tiene razón—, dijo Genma—. El entrenamiento funciona, eres tú quien debe prestar más atención.

Ranma se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y tomó una pose defensiva—. Muy bien, muy bien… sigamos.

Al escuchar eso, Genma se lanzó hacia Ranma de un salto, pero el joven Saotome fue capaz de esquivar la patada de su padre. Hacer esto, sin embargo, lo hizo descuidarse y Akane aprovechó para atacarlo por abajo con un puñetazo dirigido a sus costillas el cual Ranma logró evitar sólo en el último momento.

—¡Oye!— Se quejó Ranma—. ¿Porqué me atacas? ¡Creí que sólo tenías que ponerte frente a mi padre!

—También debo distraerte—, contestó Akane con una sonrisa jugetona—. Por cierto, cuidado atrás.

—¿Qué?... AAAGH!— Ranma, que había olvidado a su padre, pagó el precio al recibir una potente patada por la espalda—. ¡Demonios papá! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estaba hablando con Akane!

—Akane está haciendo su trabajo de distraerte bastante bien muchacho—, comentó Genma—. ¡Está dispuesta a todo, como una digna alumna de la escuela de lucha indiscriminada!

—¡Eso es trampa!

—No lo es, recuerda que en la escuela de lucha indiscriminada se debe hacer todo lo que sea necesario para ganar—, le explicó Genma—. La pregunta es muchacho. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer todo para ganar?  
—Ya sabes la respuesta—, contestó Ranma, al tiempo que saltaba hacia su padre.

Genma por su parte hizo lo mismo y cuando el par de Saotomes regresaron al piso, Akane se unió a la pelea. En esta ocasión Ranma logró esquivar mejor los ataques combinados de Akane y de su padre, recurriendo a saltos cortos, giros y un rápido movimiento de piernas, el muchacho fue capaz de evitar ser golpeado durante casi veinte minutos.

Y así, el entrenamiento continuó hasta que llegó la noche antes del duelo…

Akane se sentó junto a Ranma, que estaba cerca de la fogata. Ya era tarde y la muchacha pensaba que su prometido no debería desvelarse para así estar fresco durante el combate del día siguiente, pero también sabía que Ranma probablemente no aceptaría esa sugerencia. Ni ella ni él dijeron algo por un rato hasta que finalmente Ranma, incómodo por el silencio, intentó hacer conversación—. Parece que el entrenamiento te sirvió bastante—, dijo él—. Mejoraste la precisión de tus golpes.

—¿En verdad lo crees?— Preguntó ella, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le agradaba el cumplido.

—Sí, también eres un poco más rápida—, apreció Ranma—. Este último par de días me pareció un poco más difícil esquivar tus ataques.

Akane sonrió—. Gracias, pero no habría mejorado sin tu ayuda y la del tío Genma, creo que este entrenamiento nos sirvió a ambos.

—Ese era el objetivo del ejercicio—, comentó Genma, que regresaba del río—. Tengo que ir al pueblo muchacho, cuiden el campamento mientras regreso.

Ranma y Akane asintieron y observaron mientras Genma desaparecía entre los árboles.

—¿Crees que Ryoga logró aprender el Bakusai Tenketsu?— Preguntó Akane.

—Me decepcionaría mucho si no fue así—, respondió Ranma—. La pelea sería muy aburrida.

—Tienes mucha confianza en ganar… ¿no es cierto?

—La última vez que peleamos no tuve problemas para ganarle.

—Pero…

—Vamos Akane… ¿no me tienes confianza?— Preguntó Ranma—. Voy a ganar esto, te lo aseguro.

—Sé que lo harás—, dijo ella mientras miraba la fogata—. Oye Ranma… ¿en verdad crees que Ryoga y Azusa son… novios?

—No tengo idea.

—No pensé que la volveríamos a ver—, comentó Akane—. No después de la competencia de patinaje.

—Tampoco yo.

Akane pareció recordar algo—. ¡Ranma, tal vez Azusa todavía tiene a P-Chan!

Ranma suspiró, en cierta forma Azusa sí tenía a P-Chan, pero no podía explicarle eso a Akane.

—¿No crees que ella lo tiene?— Insistió Akane.

—No lo sé, tal vez—, contestó Ranma—. Tendrías que preguntarle.

—¡Por supuesto, y lo haré mañana!

—Como quieras—, Ranma sabía que en el momento en que Akane hiciera esa pregunta habría problemas, en especial cuando Azusa revelara la verdadera identidad de 'P-Chan'. Preocupado por esto, Ranma volvió a hundirse en el silencio.

—Sabes algo, ver a Azusa no sólo me hizo recordar la copa Charlotte—, confesó Akane en voz baja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que recordé otra cosa, pero…— Akane se sonrojó—. No, mejor olvídalo.

—¿Porqué no me lo dices?— Preguntó Ranma, la curiosidad ahogando su preocupación.

—Porque creo que no es algo que a ti te interese.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Insistió el muchacho—. No me lo has dicho.

—Te reirás de mi.

—Prometo que no.

—Pero…

—Akane, ¿Qué te pasa?— El muchacho rió en voz baja—. No es como si hubieras recordado lo que casi hicimos en el dojo la noche en que…— de repente, Ranma se dio cuenta que su prometida había recordado precisamente eso.

—… Lo que casi pasó… ¿te causa risa?— Preguntó ella, su voz ligeramente quebrada.

—¡Claro que no!— Exclamó Ranma, tomando a Akane por los hombros para intentar calmarla—. ¡No fue tonto para nada! De hecho yo quería…— el muchacho casi se muerde la lengua al notar que había dejado escapar un poco de lo que en verdad pensaba, lo único bueno era que su padre no estaba cerca.

—¿Qué?

Al mirar a Akane, la esperanza en sus ojos y lo bonita que se veía con sus mejillas sonrosadas, Ranma no pudo evitar sino sentir que su cuerpo se bañaba en sudor frío y que las palabras se le congelaban en la boca—. Ah… que yo… gah…

La joven Tendo se acercó un poco a su prometido—. ¿Sí Ranma?

—Gah… que yo… guh…— Ranma detestaba cuando esto sucedía. Siempre que Akane se portaba linda con él terminaba convertido en talco.

—¿No puedes decir lo que esperabas, verdad?

—¿Cómo… lo haces?— Logró preguntar el joven Saotome—. ¿Cómo puedes decir lo que quieres?

—No es fácil—, dijo Akane, separándose de Ranma, levantándose y caminando hacia su tienda de campaña—. Pero es cuestión de olvidarte de todo lo demás.

Ranma sintió el vació en sus manos cuando Akane se alejó de él y no le gustó. Habría preferido poder tenerla cerca y abrazarla, pero no podía decirle eso sin sentir que su cuerpo se paralizaba. Pero si para ella era sólo cuestión de olvidar todo lo demás, quizás a él también le funcionaría—. ¡Espera!— Le llamó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en alejar todo de su mente excepto lo que quería decir. Finalmente, el joven Saotome lo intentó—. Akane, esa noche en el dojo antes de la copa Charlotte… yo en verdad quería hacer lo que… estuvimos a punto de hacer…

—¿El… beso?— Preguntó ella, mirándolo de nuevo con esperanza en sus ojos. Akane en verdad esperaba algo como esto, su corazón latió con más fuerza; quizás ahora, mientras estaban solos, podría saber si ella y Ranma algún día podrían…

—Sí Akane—, admitió él—. Ese… beso… yo quería… que fuera contigo pero… luego de lo que Mikado me hizo… yo sentí que tú ya no me querrías…

—¿Pero porqué?

Ranma caminó hasta ella sin atreverse a mirarla—. Porque estoy… ¡dablos estoy manchado por ese asqueroso de Mikado!— Exclamó Ranma—. ¡Eso es lo que me molesta!

—¿Manchado?— Akane miró a Ranma con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación—. ¡Eso no es cierto y a mi no me importa, ese idiota se aprovechó de la situación y lo hiciste pagar!

Ranma suspiró—. Sí, creo que sí, pero…

—¿Te… gustaría…?— La joven Tendo pasó saliva y bajó la mirada al tiempo que hacía nudo sus dedos nerviosamente—. ¿Intentarlo otra vez? A mi no me molestaría pero si tú…

Ranma volvió a sentir el sudor frío que le recorría la espalda—. ¿Me dejarías…?

Akane asintió y se quedó muy quieta, esperando en silencio a que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

Lentamente, Ranma dio el paso que lo dejó frente a frente con Akane. El muchacho sabía que si hacía esto, ya no habría marcha atrás entre Akane y él. Podrían mantenerlo oculto a sus padres, pero entre ellos ya no habría dudas. Ranma miró a Akane y sintió un calor en su pecho que lo ayudó a darse cuenta de que por ella, sí estaba dispuesto a no dar marcha atrás. Recordando el vacío que sintió en sus manos, Ranma tomó de nuevo a Akane por los hombros y se sintió aliviado al notar como la sensación de vacío desaparecía. Animado por esta sensación, el joven Saotome acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero cuando sintió su respiración sobre su piel, se detuvo de nuevo, temeroso ahora de no hacerlo bien.

Akane por su parte, sentía que su corazón podría latir hasta salir de su pecho. Había imaginado por años cómo sería su primer beso y esto en verdad superaba mucho lo que había esperado y por mucho al momento que tuvieron en el dojo. Esto era casi perfecto. Sentir las manos de Ranma gentil pero firmemente sobre sus hombros y su respiración sobre su piel era mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber soñado antes, ahora lo único que deseaba era sentir… su primer beso.

Ranma se separó un poco… ¿podría hacerlo bien? Decidiendo que eso no importaba, el muchacho cerró los ojos y recuperó el camino perdido hasta que sus labios tocaron algo suave y cálido.

Entonces…

Akane comenzó a reír en voz baja.

Ranma se separó y abrió los ojos—. ¿Qué sucede, acaso lo hice mal?

Luego de una pausa, Akane logró controlarse—. No tontito, es que… ¡me has besado la nariz!

—¿Yo…qué?— Ranma suspiró un poco decepcionado—. Lo eché a perder… ¿cierto?

Akane le sonrió—. Claro que no… la verdad, me gustó.

—¿…En… en serio?

La muchacha asintió—. ¿Quieres… intentarlo otra vez?

Ranma estaba por responder, pero el sonido de una rama rompiéndose lo hizo detenerse y mirar nerviosamente hacia el bosque.

—¿Crees que alguien nos espía?— Preguntó Akane, tan nerviosa como Ranma.

—No lo sé—, el joven Saotome continuó mirando hacia los árboles—. ¿Pero sabes qué pasaría si mi padre nos hubiera visto, no?

Akane asintió—. Mañana mismo estaríamos casados… ¿pero eso te molestaría?

—¿Y a ti?— Le preguntó Ranma—. ¿No crees que hay cosas que deberíamos hacer antes de eso?

—Sí… No me molesta casarme en el futuro. ¡Pero no ahora, tengo apenas dieciséis años, soy muy joven para casarme, quiero terminar la escuela y hacer otras cosas antes!

—Sí, yo también—, admitió Ranma—. Aún no termino mi entrenamiento y eso es algo que quisiera hacer antes de tener que llevar un dojo.

La pareja observó el bosque en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Ranma habló de nuevo—. ¿Qué tal si nos dormimos ya? Mañana tengo un duelo y quiero estar descansado.

La joven Tendo asintió y siguió a Ranma de vuelta al campamento—. Oye Ranma…— Llamó ella luego de unos pasos—. Cuando volvamos a estar solos… ¿podríamos volver a intentarlo?

Ranma se giró y con una pequeña sonrisa, asintió.

Mientras, en otro campamento…

Cologne encendió su pipa y posteriormente se sirvió un poco de sake. Había enviado a dormir a los dos muchachos temprano y le alegraba que ya se hubieran dormido, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Después de la semana que había pasado entrenando a Ryoga, un pequeño respiro le hacía mucha falta. Afortunadamente, Ryoga había logrado aprender el Bakusai Tenketsu a la perfección. La anciana sonrió complacida, Ranma tendría un combate muy difícil al día siguiente; y Cologne estaba segura de que sería muy divertido de observar.

0-0

Continuará...


End file.
